Invisible
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: She's just an ordinary Rusher, who thought she was invisible to the guys. Little did she know, she'd catch the eye and steal the heart of a certain hazel eyed member. This is their story.
1. Introduction

**Haii guys! Since my other story i'm currently working on isn't getting much reviews, I'm just starting this one..I'll still be continuing that one though! So if you haven't read it, please go check it out!**

**This is what the main OC looks like: dataDOTwhicdnDOTcom/images/33939712/tumblr_m797mfZWGD1ryoag8o1_500_largeDOTjpg**

**(Replace DOT with periods.)**

* * *

Sixteen and a half year old Analicia sits in her bed, just scrolling around through Twitter.

She's very excited. Why? Because, tomorrow she's going to go to a Big Time Rush concert, with VIP tickets! She's so excited, she's been a fan ever since she first heard of them. Her favorite is Kendall. She really wishes Kendall would notice her. She tweets him all the time! But she never gets no reply, no retweet, no nothing. But yet, she sees that he replies to other fans. She's like invisible to him.

Anyway, she isn't sure how she's gonna act tomorrow when she meets them. She definitely doesn't wanna act like one of those crazy crying and screaming fans! No, that'll definitely scare him off. She just wants to be calm and chill, you know? She's a chill person, so it definitely shouldn't be hard at all.

Her bestfriend, Rosa is also going. Now she's one of those crazed fans. She's like obsessed with James, and has pictures of him literally all over her room. Analicia is a big fan as well, but she only has two posters. She has a huge BTR poster on her closet door, and a huge Kendall posted hanging above her bed. She feels like that's enough.

Rosa suggested that they go all dressed up in BTR gear, but she thinks that's over doing it! Like she said, she doesn't wanna seem like a crazy obbsessive fan! She's going to wear her BTR bracelet, but other than that, she already has a really pretty outfit picked out. She wants to look good when she meets her dream guy, you know?

Analicia is going to wear: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=64355917) **

She's so happy it's summer, because if it were winter, she wouldn't be able to dress all pretty and stuff. Well, she would, but she wouldn't look as pretty. She really hopes to catch Kendalls eye, but she doubts she will. She's just a normal girl. Kendall is a big popstar that can have any girl he wants. He wouldn't want her.

Sadly, she sighs, logging off Twitter and shutting her laptop. She lays her head down onto her pillow, looking up at her poster of Kendall.

Why won't he notice her?

* * *

"She's just so..beautiful." Kendall says softly.

"Who are you talking about?" Carlos questions, sitting beside Kendall on his bunk bed. Since they're on tour right now, they have to sleep in bunk beds. Anyway, they're headed back to LA to perform a concert at the Staples Center, and he's extra excited for this concert.

"This girl, she's a fan." he replies, looking through her pictures on Twitter. "She tweets me a lot, she's gonna be at the concert tomorrow with VIP. She's caught my eye for a while now.."

"How come you never reply to any of her tweets then?" Carlos asks.

Kendall shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, you'll see her tomorrow." Carlos tells him, before getting off the bunk bed and heading to the front of the tour bus.

Kendall just lays down, looking through her tweets. He doesn't know, but there's just something about her. He's not sure what it is. He doesn't even know her! He saw one of her tweets one day, and he just randomly decided to click on her profile, and she's just so gorgeous. And, she lives in LA, and Kendall is only about a year older than her. That's not so bad, right?

He presses reply to one of her tweets, and starts to tweet back, but then he stops himself. He does notice on tweet from her saying "I'm like invisible to Kendall." Little does she know..she isn't. So he decides he's gonna tweet "You're not invisible to me."

Instead of tweeting anything directly to her, he's just going to wait to meet her tomorrow. He's really excited to see her in person. He bets she's even more beautiful.

* * *

**I know this one was like SUPER short! But it was the first chapter..so it was like the introduction. REVIEW PWEASE!? Give me feedback!**

**RandomFact: I really...Really...REALLY love Kendall.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. You're Not Invisible To Me

"I am so excited!" Rosa exclaims, squealing. "I already know James is just gonna fall inlove with me!"

Right now, Analicia and Rosa are on their way to the Big Time Rush concert. Since they have VIP, they're going early. Analicia is super excited. This is the day she's been waiting for for a while. Even though Kendall won't be interested in her at all, she's happy she still gets to meet him.

"I doubt that," Analicia mumbles, keeping her eyes on the road. As they get closer and closer to the venue, Analicia gets a lot of butterflies in her stomach. She's never met a celebrity! She's so excited, and she hopes she doesn't make a fool out of herself. That would be so horrible and embaressing.

"What'd you say?" Rosa questions, not understanding what her bestfriend just said. "I just tweeted James!"

"Niiiice." she replies.

As she keeps on driving, Rosa just keeps on going on and on about how excited she is and how she hopes she's the Worldwide girl. Analicia doesn't really know, she isn't paying much attention. All she's thinking about is Kendall. She can't believe that she's just about an hour away from meeting him.

After driving four about fifteen more minutes, Analicia is finally pulling into the venue. It's already packed, because there's already people without VIP waiting in line. When she finds a parking spot, they both get out and Rosa reaches to the back seat and pulls out her huge "I love James" posterboard that she made last night.

"You're seriously gonna hold that up?" Analicia questions, as they walk near the entrance of the venue where the VIP people are suppose to go to pick up their packages.

"Duh!" Rosa retorts. "James has to know I'm his future wife."

Analicia just rolls her eyes. She isn't gonna bother to say anything because it'll just cause a big arguement. Analicia and Rosa have argued many times about this. James has a girlfriend. He's dating Lucy Stone, but Rosa still insists that James is hers and they will get married one day.

"Whatever." Analicia mumbles. "Let's just get in line."

After waiting in line for about fifteen minutes, the girls already have their VIP packages. They both got Ultimate VIP. Anyway, now they're entering the venue for soundcheck.

Analicia is getting more and more excited. In just a few minutes, Kendall Francis Knight will be like right in front of her, because her and Rosa are in the front row center stage.

"They're gonna come out soon!" Rosa squeals, jumping up and down. She already knows that when she sees James, she's probably either going to start screaming, or crying. Or both. Yeah, most likely. But hey, this is James Diamond she's talking about! How can she not?

After a few seconds of waiting, Analicia can't believe that the guys are right in front of her.

"JAMES! OH MY GOD JAMES!" is all she hears Rosa scream. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

"I just can't believe how much more beautiful she is in person!" Kendall tells the guys, as they wait in the VIP room for the first VIP people to come in. The first perons who immedietely stood out to him once he stepped foot on that stage, was Analicia. She just looks so hot. He can't wait to meet her, hopefully they're the first ones to enter.

"She is pretty hot." James says, earning a glare from Kendall. "What? I can say she's hot! I mean, it's not like she's yours or anything."

"Oh, she will be." Kendall grins.

"Oh really?" Logan questions. "You pretty much ignore her on Twitter! Plus, what about Jo? She should be returning to LA from shooting the movie just about the time this tour is over."

"Well obviously if I said I'm gonna make her mine, it means I'm not gonna ignore her smart one! I'm gonna follow her on Twitter right after the concert. And Jo, I just fell out of love for her. I don't feel the same way, I just hope she'll understand."

"So, you like really like this girl?" Carlos asks. "I mean, yeah she is really beautiful..but you don't even know her."

"I'll get to know her." Kendall replies. "I don't know what it is yet, but there's just something about her."

"OH MY GOD JAMES IT'S YOU!" they hear a crazed fan yell.

Kendall turns around, a smile quickly appearing on his face as he sees Analicia standing right in front of him. Oh god, she's just so..gorgeous. What does he do? He doesn't wanna make a fool of himself!

"Hi, I'm Kendall." he says, holding his arms out and smiling as she gives him a big hug. He then leans down and kisses her cheek. He usually kisses fans on the top of the head, but without thinking, he kissed her cheek. Good thing he didn't kiss her lips by mistake. He probably would of if he wasn't thinking.

"I know that." she giggles. "I'm Analicia."

He's so urged to say "I know that." but he doesn't wanna seem like a creepy Twitter stalker. Okay, maybe he does do a little creeping on her profile sometimes, but nothing to stalker-ish, you know? Anyway, he's just gonna keep his mouth shut and surprise her by following her on Twitter later. She definitely isn't expected that he bets.

"Is that her?" James 'whispers' in Kendall's ear. Yeah, James is a super horrible whisperer, so Kendall elbows him in the stomach.

Analicia just giggles a bit. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Kendall quickly says. "You know how James is..a little crazy in the head."

"HEY, MY JAMES IS PERFECT!" Rosa says loudly, wrapping her arms around James while he just looks at her funny.

"So, how about a picture?" Logan suggests. "Whose first?"

"I AM!" Rosa quickly says, running in between Carlos and James. Kendall and Logan just shrug, standing on the edges. The photographer quickly snaps the picture, and the security moves Rosa right along. "I LOVE YOU JAMES! DON'T FORGET THAT! OH! AND LOOK FOR ME IN THE FIRST ROW FOR WHEN YOU PICK WORLDWIDE GIRL, OKAY!?"

"That girl is crazy." James mutters, as Rosa gets escorted out of the VIP room.

"Your turn." Kendall grins.

Analicia is almost surprised as Kendall wraps an arm around her waist and leads her over infront of the black curtain for the picture. It's nothing though, he probably does that to all the fans. For the picture, Analicia is standing in between Carlos and Kendall. Carlos has her arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Kendall has his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. And Analicia just has both her arms wrapped around their waists.

Once the picture is all tooken, Kendall doesn't unwrap his arm from around her waist, instead he pulls her into another hug, kissing her cheek.

"You're really cute." he tells her, not letting her go.

"Thanks." she smiles, blushing a little as he lets her go. Okay, she might be wrong, but is Kendall flirting with her? It sure seems like it! It's probably not a big deal though. She read in a magazine that Kendall is a flirt, so he probably flirts with most of the fans his own age. Ugh, she just really wishes she was good enough for him.

"Can we have a hug toooo?" Carlos asks.

Analicia just giggles, before giving them all a hug.

"It was amazing meeting you guys!" she exclaims, waving before exiting the VIP room.

"I think you took her by surprise with that big waist hug." Logan grins, nudging Kendall in the arm.

"She knows she liked it."

* * *

"Now it's time to pick four of you beautiful ladies to come onstage with us to help us with this next song," James says into the microphone, followed by Rosa screaming her lungs out.

"Hm, who wants to come up here with me?" Kendall questions, pretending to look into the crowd. He already knows who he's gonna pick. Analicia, duh! He just doesn't wanna make it seem like he was planning on choosing her all along. Once his eyes land on him, he grins, pointing at her. "Come here cutie."

"Me?" Analicia questions.

"Yes, you!" Kendall chuckles, putting his mic down and jumping offstage. Since she's in the front row, she's like right there. He sets his mic on the stage, before lifting Analicia into his arms and helping her onstage before getting back onstage himself.

Kendall takes his hand into hers as he leads her over to the stools. She sits down, and Kendall sits right next to her, not letting go of her hand. They just sit there and wait while the other guys pick their Worldwide girls.

Analicia seriously can't believe she's onstage right now with Kendall Francis Knight. Oh god, this is seriously a dream come true and she's trying so hard to keep her cool. This song seriously always has her in tears. Especially the part when Kendall sings "'Cause you have my heart." She knows she is going to lose it when he sings that part.

Once the guys have all their girls (Rosa is sitting in the crowd disapointed because James didn't pick her), James starts the first verse to the song.

Analicia just watches Kendall in awe as he sings. She smiles as Kendall looks straight at her when it's his time to sing.

"But don't, you worry," Logan sings.

Oh god, here comes her favorite part.

"'Cause you have my heart." Kendall sings, smiling as he looks at Analicia while he sings it. Analicia can feel her eyes burning up, and she wipes the single tear falling from her face.

After the song is over, Kendall gives her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, before running backstage for outfit change while security escorts the girls offstage.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosa squeals, pulling Analicia into a hug, who is still shocked and in awe. "KENDALL IS TOTALLY INTO YOU!"

"No he's not!" Analicia replies, sitting on her chair. Yeah, like Kendall would really be interested in someone like her. He's a huge super star, he's suppose to be like this with his older fans, right? Yeah, she thinks so.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Analicia lays in bed, smiling like an idiot as she looks up at her Kendall poster. First of all, she expected Kendall to give her a small little hug, not a big long tight hug around her waist. He didn't expect him to kiss her at all, and she definitely didn't expect him to call her cute or pick her as Worldwide girl. Today has seriously been the best day of her life.

"Ugh, they disgust me." Rosa groans, as a picture of James and Lucy making out appears on the magazine she's reading. She seriously thinks her and James would make a cuter couple than James and Lucy!

Just then, Analicia's iPhones goes off, signaling she has some Twitter notifications. She goes to her interactions, her heart dropping as she sees Kendall just followed her.

"Dude.." she says softly, showing Rosa her phone. "Look at this!"

Rosa looks at the phone, gasping before grabbing her phone.

"DID JAMES FOLLOW ME!?" she questions, going on Twitter and frowing as she sees he didn't.

Analicia just rolls her eyes, looking back at her phone and see she has a new mention. She goes to her mention, and it's from Kendall! Oh goodness, this day seriously couldn't get any better. "I told you you weren't invisible ;)" Kendall tweeted her.

She's in complete shock right now, she just isn't sure what to tweet back! She doesn't wanna sound stupid, but she doesn't wanna not reply!

"What should I reply?" she asks her bestfriend.

She shrugs. "Whatever you want."

Analicia sighs, laying down and beginning to reply to his tweet.

* * *

**That was sucha bad place to end, but whatevs. **

**RandomFact: I'm reallllly craving white chocolate covered pretzels right now!**

**REVIEW! :D (btw, thanks so much for the reviews last chapter!)**


	3. Thinking About You

**READ: If you see a "3", it isn't just a random number 3, lol for some reason it won't let me put a arrow thingy, but if you see a 3 it's really suppose to be a heart!**

* * *

Kendall lays in his bunk on the tour bus, on his laptop on Facebook, just smiling like an idiot. Him and Analicia have been chatting each other on Facebook a lot since the night of the concert. He's been thinking a lot about her, and she's a really sweet girl. He's gonna ask for her number soon so he can maybe call or facetime her to see her beautiful face again.

Right now, they're just talking about when they're going to see each other again.

**Kendall Knight: So when can I see you again? **

**Analicia Rosales: Whenever you want..but you're on tour right now..**

**Kendall Knight: When I get off tour and back to LA? **

**Analicia Rosales: Sure :) ..But why do you wanna see me again? **

**Kendall Knight: Why not? You're beautiful :) **

**Analicia Rosales: Why thank youu (: But you're like...famous, and I'm like..normal...**

**Kendall Knight: So? I may be famous but I still act normal, me and the guys don't let the fame get to our heads.**

**Analicia Rosales: Well, I know that..but I just figured you'd wanna see a much more beautiful and famous girl...you know?**

**Kendall Knight: No, I don't wanna see no famous girls..I wanna see you! :) **

**Analicia Rosales: (: You make my day 3**

**Kendall Knight: And I'm proud to 3 So what's your number? We've been talking on here like everyday! I'd rather text you.**

Analicia gives him her number, and he adds the contact to his phone, logging off of Facebook and grabbing his phone to text Analicia.

He's not sure, but she should pretty much get the signal by now that Kendall likes her. But for some reason, she acts like she's not good enough for him. She is! She's perfect for him. Kendall can really see himself with her, she doesn't seem to be getting that. There's a few more weeks left in this tour. He can not wait to go back to LA and hang out with her. Until then, he'll just call, text, and face time her.

"Are you talking to Analicia?" James teases, sitting on his bunk which is right across from James. It seems like she's all Kendall thinks about lately. He must really like her. If they aren't doing anything that relates to the band, Kendall is either on his phone or laptop talking to her. Even when they're eating, he's glued to his phone. James doesn't find it bad, though. He's glad he's finally moving on instead of moping around about Jo.

"Yup," he grins, beginning to text her. "I just got her number, so I'm texting her right now."

"You should ask her to come out and visit us for a couple days," James tells him. "If you guys are gonna become a thing..I wanna get to know her! After all, we do have an extra bunk."

Kendall shrugs. "Do you think she'd want to?"

"Kendall, this girl spends most of her day talking to you." James says flatly. "Why the hell wouldn't she!?"

"I'll ask her." Kendall replies. They're on summer break right now, so Kendall knows she doesn't have school, so hopefully she will be able to. Analicia told Kendall that her Mom isn't strict, but he still doesn't know how she'd feel about letting her daughter visit four guys on a tour bus for a couple of days. "I'm not sure if she'll be able to, though."

"Well, the tour is over in a couple of weeks anyway if she isn't." James says. "But, if she does come..tell her not to bring her crazy friend that is obsessed with me!"

Kendall just chuckles. "Okay."

* * *

Analicia lays on her bed, smiling as she recieves a text from Kendall saying she should go visit them on tour for a couple of days. He said he really wants to see her again, and that they have an extra bunk. That'd seriously be amazing! She isn't sure how her mom would feel. She probably wouldn't mind. She could care less what she does. As long as she's not out doing drugs, or getting drunk, she really doesn't care.

She rolls out of bed, walking out of her room and downstairs to look for her parents so she can talk to her. Her mom and dad got a divorce when Analicia was just a little baby, and her dad is never around. The only memories Analicia has with her dad is when she was a baby, so she doesn't remember him at all.

She finds her mom in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom!" she exclaims, sitting on the oposite couch.

"Hey, what's up?" her mom asks, taking her attention off of the TV and looking at her daughter.

"Sooo, my friend Kendall, he's in that big boy band I went to go see a few weeks ago," Analicia starts. "He wants me to go visit him and his band for a couple days on tour.."

"When?" her mom asks.

Analicia shrugs. "Soon..so can I go? Please? I'll be good, I promise!"

After a while of thinking, her mom finally nods in agreement.

"Fine," she sighs. "But you better be safe and protected!"

"Mom..I'm not gonna do anything.." Analicia says. She hasn't even personally known Kendall for that long, and they don't even go out! They're just friends. That's probably all they'll ever be. Kendall would never be interested in her in that way.

"Oh okay, well call me everyday!" she replies. "When are you leaving?"

Analicia shrugs. "I'm about to call Kendall and ask."

She grabs her iPhone off the couch, and heads back upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. She sits in her bed and goes through her contacts, looking for Kendall's number. As she's looking for his contact, she gets a Facetime call from Kendall.

She answers the call, and puts her front camera on.

"Hey!" Kendall exclaims, smiling. "I just wanted to see your pretty face real quick before we get to the venue."

Analicia just smiles, blushing a bit. "You called at the wrong time..I almost just woke up, my hairs a mess, and I'm still in a tank top and sweats! And I have no make up on."

"Oh whatever," Kendall says. "You're hair looks fine, I think you look cuter with sweats then being all dressed up, and you don't need make up at all."

"I do dude," she replies. "Look at me!"

"You have natural beauty," he tells her. "You look better without make up."

"Thanks." she smiles. "Anywaaay, I got some news.."

"Good or bad?" he asks.

"Good."

A smile forms on his face. "What is it?" he asks, even though he already knows what she's about to say. Well, hopefully she's about to say what Kendall thinks she is. Hopefully she can visit them on tour for a couple of days. Kendall would really like to hangout with her in person and get to know her more.

"I'm allowed," she replies, making Kendall smile wider. "So, when do you want me to come? And where do I even go?"

"Well, we have a show in Santa Barbara in a couple of days," Kendall tells her. "We're gonna arrive there tomorrow night, so when we arrive, I can drive to LA to pick you up. It's only an hour and a half trip, so it'll be all good. Then you can just stay with us and tour with us for a couple of days, then when you wanna go back I'll get you a flight back to LA. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds great!" she exclaims. "So, I'm about to go take a shower and get ready for the day..I'll text you when I'm out, okay?"

"Alright," Kendall replies. "Have fun taking a shower."

She giggles. "I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"So, Analicia is coming to visit." Kendall smiles, sitting on the couch in front of the tour bus. The guys already know about Kendalls little crush, and they find it quite cute. They're glad he isn't sad about Jo anymore. This is the first girl Kendall has had a crush on since Jo left for New Zealand. "I'm gonna pick her up in LA tomorrow when we arrive in Santa Barbara."

"That's great!" Carlos exclaims. "She's really hot!"

Kendall gives him a glare. "You better back the hell off."

"I just said she's hot!" he tells him. "Calm down."

"Please tell me she isn't bringing her crazy friend." James says. That girl is like obbessed and inlove with him, it's kind of creepy actually. Half of his mentions on Twitter are of her. If she comes, James knows she's gonna be all over him. Lucy would not appreciate that, just like he wouldn't appreciate some guy all over her.

"No, she isn't." Kendall shakes his head. "Only her."

"Do you think you guys will become a...thing?" Logan asks. Analicia is definitely the type of girl Kendall would date. They'd be so cute together. She's a really beautiful girl, and she's definitely good for Kendall.

Kendall shrugs. "Hopefully, I want to be. I just wanna wait 'till the tour is over, and hang out with her more and see where things go from there. But the problem is, she thinks she isn't good enough for me. She thinks that I'd rather be with a hot famous girl or model..I don't want them, though."

"Show her that," Carlos tells him. "All you gotta do is prove her wrong."

Kendall just smiles slightly. "I will, I'll prove her wrong."

* * *

**This one was cute :)**

**RandomFact: I love Christmas! It's def my favorite holiday! Idk, Christmas music, Christmas shopping, Christmas decorating all just makes me so happy! Me, my sister, and my bro's gf are gonna put our tree up later :) I made some BTR ornaments and we're gonna put them on there! I put some BTR ornaments on our tree last year too! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Hanging Out

Analicia looks in the mirror one last time. She's wearing **(wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=64746873)**

It's about 11 PM, and Kendall is on his way from Santa Barbara. He just texted and said he's a few minutes away. He used his GPS to take her to Analicia's house, so he wouldn't get lost. She's all ready and has her big Victoria's Secret duffle bag packed. She's not sure how long she'll be visiting, so hopefully she packed enough stuff.

Anyway, she's really excited. She's going on tour for a few days, with Big Time Rush! This is something she never ever expected she'd be doing. She was just a regular fan. How did she get so lucky to become close friends with one of the band members? Her _favorite_ band member at that.

She hears beeping outside, so she gets up off her bed and peeks out of her window, smiling when she sees Kendall's car in her drive way. Yup, that's him. She grabs her duffle bag, hanging it around her shoulder before grabbing her iPhone and putting it in her pocket, walking out of her bedroom.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" she calls out as she walks passed her moms bedroom.

"Okay, me safe!" her mom replies. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" she says, as she walks down the stairs.

She heads outside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sees Kendall leaning back on his car doing something on his phone.

"Hey." she says, catching his attention. He immidietely smiles as he approaches her.

"Hey gorgeous." he grins, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Are you ready to go? I'll put your bag in the back."

"Alright," Analicia says, as Kendall takes her duffle bag from her. As she gets in the passengers seat, Kendall puts the bag in the back seat. When he's all done, he gets in the passengers seat and turns his car on, driving out of the driveway.

"So, are you excited?" Kendall asks, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at her.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaims. "I still don't get why you chose me to visit you.."

"And I still don't get why you still don't get why I chose you to come visit me." he says. "I don't want anyone else to come visit me, just you. Look, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I have to go for the famous girls."

Analicia just looks at him and smiles, he smiles right back.

* * *

When they finally arrive at the hotel the guys are staying at in Santa Barbara, Analicia is sleeping. Kendall parks, then turns the car off. He looks over and Analicia and smiles. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. She also looks os peacefully, and he doesn't wanna wake her up. But he can't just leave her sleeping in the car! So he has to wake her up.

"Analicia, wake up." he says softly, gently shaking her awake. "We're here."

She stirs around a bit before fully waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," he says. "C'mon, let's go inside."

They both get out of the car, and Kendall goes to the back seat to get her bag. He hangs it around his shoulder, then approaches her and wraps an arm around her waist as they enter the hotel.

Kendall and Analicia are going to be sharing a hotel room. It has two different beds, though. So they won't be sharing the same bed. Kendall would like that. You know, just to cuddle and hold her tightly in his arms, but he isn't sure how she'd feel about it. So that's why he made sure the room has two beds.

They enter the hotel room, and they both get into their seperate beds.

"Goodnight." he tells her.

"Goodnight." she smiles.

* * *

Analicia stirs awake the next morning, and it's really bright in the room because the curtains to the balcony is open. She rubs her eyes a bit, before looking around and Kendall is no where to be found. She just falls back down onto her pillow.

"Hey, you're up." Kendall says, exiting the bathroom and entering the room. "Get ready so we can go out breakfast."

"Okay," she replies, pushing the covers off of her before getting up and stretching. "Is it hot out?"

"Hell yeah!" Kendall tells her.

Analicia looks through her duffle bag, picking out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=64903322)**

She gathers her clothes and heads to the restroom. She's gonna just brush her teeth, get ready, change, do her hair and everything, then she'll take a shower later tonight since she took a shower last night before Kendall picked her up. Speaking of which, all this still feels so unreal. She's sleeping in the same hotel, as Big Time Rush! She's going to be staying in their tour bus for a few days! You know, many Rushers would kill to be in her spot. How did she get so lucky?

After she's finished changing and getting ready, she exits the bathroom only to find a shirtless Kendall. Oh god..she's never seen him shirtless..in person! Only in pictures, but his body looks way better in person.

"Are you ready?" he asks, still sitting there shirtless.

She nods. "Is it that hot that you're going shirtless?"

"No." he chuckles, grabbing a tank top and slipping it on. "You would like that..wouldn't you though?"

She just giggles a bit. "Welllllll..."

"I take that as a yes," he grins. "You didn't deny it."

She just smiles, not saying a word.

Kendall grabs his snap back from the bed, putting it on his head before taking Analicia's hand into his and walking out of the hotel room. Whoa..Analicia didn't expect him to hold her hand.

"You know, if you don't want me to hold your hand just say so," Kendall tells her, as they walk down the hall. "But then again, if you didn't want me to you would've pulled away already which means you do want me to.."

"I don't mind," she replies, causing him to smile.

"But just to let you know.." he starts. "When we get outside, I'm gonna let go. Not because I don't wanna hold your hand, but because there's going to be paparazzi snapping pictures, then everyone is gonna think we're dating..not that I mind that people think I'm dating a beautiful girl..but I just don't want you to get hate, okay?"

"Alright." she smiles. Kendall is really sweet. He seems like he would be an amazing boyfriend. The next girl he dates, is certainly lucky. What if it's her? No...no! It isn't. She already knows. They still have a few more weeks left on this tour. How does she know Kendall isn't going to find another girl that's way more beautiful and that he likes more? He most likely will.

"The boys are waiting in the lobby for us." Kendall says, still holding on to her hand tightly as they enter the elevator. "Would you ever date a celebrity? Because I know it's alot for girls that aren't famous. Because you have to deal with hate, your boyfriend traveling a lot, being busy, concerts and being in the public eye. Do you know what I mean?"

She nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And yeah, that is a lot to handle, and it definitely isn't the life I expected..but I mean, if I do fall for someone that's famous none of that should matter. I guess I'd just have to deal with it. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." he replies. He can definitely see them together in the future. He'd really love to call her his girlfriend. But he's just been wondering about how she'd feel about dating a famous person, because it can be pretty tough. Due to hate, touring, always being busy. She seems like the type to not care about all that and stick around. Hopefully they can become more than friends one day..and if they do, hopefully they can work it out.

The elevator stops, and they enter the lobby still hand in hand.

"Ooooh, look at you guys," Carlos grins, looking down at their intertwined hands. Hm, did he miss something? Are they all of a sudden dating? 'Cause you know...people who date hold hands. "You guys are going out?"

"No," Kendall replies, kind of sadly. "What? We're just two friends holding hands!"

"Well, two friends just don't hold hands unless they...like each other." James says, causing Analicia to smile a bit. "Aw, look..she's smiling."

"Will you guys just shut up?" Kendall chuckles a bit. "We're hungry, let's go!"

Kendall still holds onto her hand until they reach the doors, he lets go but still makes sure she's close to him so the paparazzi won't get all up in her face.

"Who is this young lady? Is she one of your girlfriends?" the paparazzi questions as the guys walk out of the hotel. But they just ignore them like they always do and continue to walk toward the limo. Kendall wraps an arm tightly around Analicia's waist to get her away from the paparazzi and closer to him.

When they finally get to the limo, they get inside and the limo driver drives off.

* * *

When they arrive at the resturaunt they're going to be eating at, there's lots of fans outside. Someone must of found out where they are going. Analicia definitely isn't use to anything like this, so she's not really sure how to feel, or what to do.

"So, you've never had to deal with anything likes huh?" Logan questions to Analicia.

"No." she replies.

"Well, just don't mind it." he tells her. "Just stay close to Kendall or one of the guys, we might stop to take a few pictures and sign autographs, but that's it. We won't stay out for too long, security won't let us."

"Alright." she replies.

They get out of the limo, and the fans start screaming and yelling. Kendall makes sure she's close to him as they wall through the crowd, which the securities are holding back. The guys wave and sign a few autographs and start taking pictures.

"I'll go wait in there." Analicia says, making her way through the crowd into the resturaunt. Kendall just sighs, watching as she enters before signing an autograph. He knows if they do start dating, things won't be so tough for her. He just doesn't want her to go through this if she doesn't like it, you know? Hopefully, she'll get use to it though. He's really starting to like her...more than a friend.

After about ten minutes, they enter the resturaunt and see Analicia sitting at a booth table by herself on her phone. The boys approach the table, and Kendall sits beside Analicia.

"We're done." he tells her, grabbing her free hand off of her thigh and intertwining their fingers...which she doesn't pull away from. "Did you order yet?"

She shakes her head. "The waitress came, but I told her I was waiting for you guys."

"Here she comes." Logan says, noticing a waitress walking up to their table.

They all order their food and drinks then the waitress walks away.

"You know, you guys would be very cute together." James says, referring to Kendall and Analicia. They both just smile. "I mean, seriously! Look how you guys smiled when I mentioned you guys would be cute together!"

Before anyone could say anything, Analicia's phone goes off, signaling she has a call. She grabs her iPhone off of the table, frowning a bit as she sees it's her ex boyfriend, Xavier. Why is he calling her? What does he want!? She hasn't talked to him since they broke up, which was about a month ago. They had a really bad break up, but she's completely over him.

"Hello?" she answers. "What do you want?"

_"I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I miss you." he sighs. "I really do, believe it or not. I was thinking maybe we could talk and work things out?"_

"No, I'll pass." she replies. "I'm completely over you..and done. Why don't you go mess with your little hoes that you messed with when we were together? Because I honestly don't even care anymore, like at all. Goodbye."

With that being said, she ends the call before he could say another word.

"I'm guessing that was your ex boyfriend?" Kendall asks.

She sighs, nodding. "He's so annoying."

"Why don't you delete his number?" Logan suggests. "Or change your number."

"I'm gonna change my number," she replies. "It's the only way he'll leave me alone."

"I'll get your new number, right?" Kendall asks.

"Of course." she smiles.

* * *

**This one was cute :)**

**RandomFact: I've been SO obbsessed with the songs Thinking About You by Frank Ocean, and Swimming Pools by Kendrick Lamar. Has anyone ever heard those songs? If not, check them out on YouTube and let me know what you think! :)**

**Review babes! :D**


	5. Date Night

Analicia lays her outfit the night on her bed.

She's gonna wear **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=64977297)**

Tonight, her and Kendall are having a little date night, then afterwards, they're going to go to a party at a club. The guys are already there, so Analicia and Kendall are going to be meeting them there when they're finished having their little date.

She wants to look good, so she's gonna get all dolled up. She already took a shower, curled her hair, and did her make up. She just has to change. She's not sure whose all going to be at this party, but hey, she still wants to look good.

All of a sudden, the door opens. She looks up and sees Kendall walk in. He just grins as he looks at her. She's in some yoga shorts and a tank top, so he must enjoy his view.

"All you gotta do is change, right?" he asks, taking his sweaty shirt off and tossing it onto the bed.

She nods. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower." he replies.

He grabs his clothes which he already had gathered so he can just grab it once he arrived at the hotel, and heads into the bathroom.

_A while later..._

Both Kendall and Analicia are ready. They're heading downstairs to the lobby so they can leave in the limo. Kendall looks really cute..but then again, when doesn't he? He's all dressed up. He's wearing a mid-sleeve navy blue button up collared shirt, a black vest over it, black skinny jeans (not too skinny, of course), and Vans that match the color of his shirt.

They get in the limo, and they head to a nice Italian Resturaunt called Luciano's Ristorante. None of them have ever been here before, but Logan suggested it. He said they have good food, and it's nice and romantic. Apparently, he brought Camille here for her birthday. He always takes her out of town for a special occasion.

When they arrive, luckily there's no paparazzi around. He opens the limo door, getting out before taking her hand into his and helping her out, wrapping an arm around her waist as they enter the resturaunt.

"Booth or table?" the hostess questions, grabbing two menu's.

"A private booth please." Kendall replies. He really wants to spend time with just Analicia. Since she arrived, he hasn't had time to actually spend time with her only. When they're sleeping or getting ready is really the only alone time they spend together. The guys are always around. Don't get him wrong, he loves them. They're like his brothers, but he really wants to be alone with her.

The hostess leads them over to a private corner. Yeah, this is perfect. It's great for them to have privacy, and it's dark (not too dark of course), and it even has a nice little fire place beside them. Analicia slides into the booth, and Kendall slides in right next to her.

"Here's your menu's," she tells them. "A waitress will be right with you to take your order."

"Thank you." Kendall says politely. He grabs the menu, and looks around at it. He isn't sure what to get. He's never been here. And to be honest, the only italian food he's ever really ate is Pizza. He's not really a big fan of trying new things, he usually just continues eating what he likes. But there's a first time for everything, right? "So, what are you getting?"

She shrugs. "Not anything big, I'm not all that hungry."

"Well, let's look for something we can both share." he suggests. He's not really hungry either. He just wanted to go on a date with her and be alone, Logan suggested this so Kendall just picked this since he didn't know where else to take her. "How about the Antipasto Misto for two?"

"What is it?" she asks.

Kendall shrugs. "It says imported italian meats and cheeses, grilled vegetables, marinated olives, mushrooms, roasted red peppers, fresh mozzarella, and tomatoes."

"Yeah," she nods. "That sounds cool."

He puts down the menu, then just looks at her, smiling.

"You look very beautiful tonight." he tells her, taking her hand into his and pulling her closer to him.

She smiles. "Aw, thanks. You look really handsome."

"I get that a lot." he grins, chuckling a bit as she giggles. "Hm, so this is the first date I've had in a while..you should feel very special."

She just laughs a bit. "Oh really? It's a date now? I thought it was just a dinner."

"No, no..it's a date." he grins, giving her hand a squeeze. "Why, do you not want it to be? I mean..you know, I could go.." he pretends he's about to get up, but Analicia grabs his arm and pulls him back down, making him laugh.

"Noo, you're staying." she says, smiling as Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I was joking." he chuckles. "You know, I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. They're a really light brown, it's gorgeous."

She smiles a bit, looking down. "Thanks, yours are better though! I've always wanted hazel eyes."

"Brown is better." he tells her. "But thanks."

Just then, the waitress walks up. Kendall gives her their orders, then she walks away.

"I'm really happy I met you." Kendall tells her. He really is. He was just thinking about that the other day. She's a really good friend, and hopefully one day they can be more than friends. He was still kind of upset about Jo moving, but he's not anymore. He always has a genuine smile now, and it's not Jo causing it. After she moved to New Zealand, she completely stopped getting in touch with him. Kendall thought that was kind of messed up, so he didn't bother to keep in touch with her.

"And why is that?" she asks. She's really happy she met him too! She's so grateful that her mom bought her VIP for her birthday. Seriously the best present ever! Her and Kendall have gotten really close, and she loves that. She feels like he's the only guy she can actually trust. Yeah, she has guy friends, but they can really care less about anything. And then there's those that just want her for one thing. Kendall isn't like that.

"Because you're amazing." he grins, taking her hand back into his and intertwining their fingers. "You're beautiful, funny, your personality is amazing..I just love everything about you."

She smiles. "I'm really happy I met you too."

He just smiles even more.

* * *

"Second date gets a kiss." Kendall says, as they exit the restaraunt hand in hand. He had a really great time being alone with her. They talked about any random thing, and just laughed at nothing, really. He really likes a girl he can be weird with. You know, someone he can just laugh with for nothing at all. Someone who isn't so serious and knows how to joke around and have fun.

"Why not the first date?" she asks, grinning as Kendall looks at her, smiling.

As soon as they get into the limo, Kendall takes no time into cupping her face into his hands and pressing his lips against hers, giving her a long passionate kiss.

When they both pull away, they both just smile.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asks, chuckling a bit.

"Can't say I didn't." she giggles. Whoa, she just kissed Kendall! Well, that was amazing. Maybe he really does like her? She's pretty sure he doesn't go around kissing fans on the lips, takes her on dates, and invites her to visit them on tour! But one thing she still doesn't get is...why her?

"Can't say I didn't either." he grins.

They arrive at the club, and it's a private party so there's no paparazzi or fans or anyone. So it's just the people that were invited. They get out of the limo, and Kendall wraps his arm around her waist as they enter. It's really packed, but the place is huge, so it's all good. It's dark but there's strobe lights, there's booths, a dance floor, VIP areas (Big Time Rush has their own VIP area), and a bar.

"Let's go with the guys." he says, unwrapping his arm from her waist and taking her hand into his, leading her to the VIP area the guys have reserved for them.

They arrive at the area, and it's a booth thingy. The guys are there hanging out with some friends, and even Lucy is here.

"Hey guys!" Kendall exclaims over the loud music.

"How was your date?" Carlos asks, grinning a bit. Hm, they both seem really happy? So it obviously went well. Carlos just wants them to get together! They both obviously like each other, c'mon now, how is it not obvious!? Before she visited them on tour, Kendall spent most of his day texting her or talking to her over Facebook or Twitter! The only times he wasn't talking to her, is at concerts, and when he was sleeping or showering. He knows that Kendall is probably waiting for the tour to be over to talk to her, or ask her out.

"Great." Kendall smiles, thinking of that kiss they shared earlier. Yeah, he really enjoyed that, he knows she did too. He hopes they can share some more kisses throughout the night. Man, Kendall really likes this girl! She's just amazing. She's a total sweetheart, hot, beautiful, and has the best personality ever. She also has a big sense of humor, she's always smiling and laughing. He loves that about her.

Carlos just pats his shoulder before turning his attention back on someone he was talking to. Kendall and Analicia just sit on the booth beside each other. Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her clothes.

"Do you wanna go get a drink?" he questions in her ear. Kendall usually doesn't like getting super drunk, but he likes getting buzzed. Plus, he doesn't wanna get drunk tonight. He wants to enjoy the time he was with Analicia until she leaves, (which is tomorrow) sober.

"Don't we have to be twenty one or something?" she asks him. Analicia has drunk before. She has a fake ID and get can into clubs, but she doesn't go do that like every weekend like some girls. Just some weekends. She also doesn't like getting too drunk. It is fun, but she just doesn't wanna end up doing something stupid. She has a habit of doing that when she's drunk.

Kendall shakes his head. "I know the bartender."

She nods. "Then sure."

They both get up, walking away, their hands intertwined with one anothers. As they walk to the bar, Kendall does that manly handshake/hug with some people along the way, until they finally reach the bar.

They both just get a margarita each, since they don't wanna drink too much or get drunk.

When they get their drinks, they head back to their VIP area. Kendall leads them over to a private corner. Analicia leans back on the wall, while Kendall just stands infront of her, his hands set on her waist.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow." Kendall says into her ear. He's been having a really amazing time hanging out with her! He's sad she has to leave. Atleast they can still text, talk on the phone, and facetime.

"Me either." she pouts. "But my mom wants me to come home."

"Well, atleast the tour ends in just a couple of weeks." he grins. He can't wait for the tour to be over, so he can hang out with her even more. And hopefully, maybe, take the next step? Yeah, he'd like that. He really hopes Jo does understand though that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Jo is pretty chill, so she might be cool with it. After all, it's been three years! How can Kendall not fall out of love with her?

"I can't wait." she tells him, smiling as he leans in to kiss her.

"AWWW, LOOK AT THEM!" They can hear James loud mouth say. They just pull away, both just laughing when they see the guys looking at them.

"JUST GO OUT ALREADY!" Logan says.

Kendall just looks at her and smiles, before crashing his lips against hers again.

* * *

**I loved this one! :D**

**RandomFact: Do you guys really think that the world is going to end on the 21st? 'cause I am SCARED that it is! I'm not ready to diie! I need to be with my babe Kendall :( Anyway, just incase it does, me and my cousin are gonna do EVERYTHING! (she's like a sister to me). We're gonna dress up like elfs, and go to the mall and act like Buddy (Will Ferrell) from the movie Elf. Hahaa! I can't wait! but seriously, tell me whether you think it's gonna end or not!**

**Review babes! :D**


	6. Dark Past, but a Bright Future

"I don't want you to leeeeave!" Kendall whines, sitting on the couch next to Analicia on the balcony that's in their hotel room. It's about 4PM, and Analicia is leaving tonight. The guys are leaving Santa Barbara too. But Kendall still doesn't want her to leave! They've both been having so much fun together. He definitely can not wait for the tour to be over.

"I don't wanna leave either." she replies. "Buuut, the tour is over soon."

Kendall just smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He can't wait to get off this tour, and make her his. She basically already is, kind of. But then not really. They kissed, they hug, they hold hands. Isn't that what a couple does? It is, they just haven't made it official. But he doesn't wanna do that until after the tour. That's why he can't wait for the tour to be over.

"Hey, what is that?" Kendall asks, grabbing her arm and referring to the faded cuts on there.

"Nothing." she replies, quickly pulling her arm away and sliding her sleeve down.

"Analicia.." he starts off softly, taking her arm again and pulling her sleeve up. "Did you use to cut?"

She sighs, not saying a word. To be honest, she really did cut. But it was a long time ago! It was about two years ago, maybe? She was just going through a really hard time, it led her to cutting. Fortunately, she stopped doing it. Unfortuntely, the scars are there.

She nods softly. "It was a long time ago, though. I haven't cut recently."

"You better not have!" Kendall tells her. "When did you do this? Why did you do this? I'll understand if you don't wanna talk about it, but I'm here to listen if you do."

"It started about two years ago, when I started dating Xavier.." she starts. "We were going pretty good for the first couple months, then he changed. He started becoming abusive and he would get mad for every little thing I did. When I tried to break up with him, he just wasn't having it. He wouldn't leave me alone, it was like I was forced to be with him. He told me if I ever told the cops or my mom or anyone, he would kill my mom. She's the only person I have. My brother lives in Florida with her wife, so I had to make sure nothing happened to her. That went on for about a year, then he finally left me alone. But then he returned about another year later, which was about last year, so it was recently. He forced me to be with him again, and I was terrified that he was gonna be abusive still, but he wasn't. He was the same as he was when we first started dating. But things weren't really working out so we broke up a couple months ago."

Kendall pulls her into a tight hug as he sees tears in her eyes. He kisses the top of her head, before taking her arm and softly kissing those scars on her wrist. He never knew she had such a dark past, because she's always smiling and happy. How could he have not noticed those scars? Well, they aren't really noticable because they're all faded. They're only noticable if you really look at them, and Kendall just stared at her arm and saw them.

"It's all over now." he tells her. "I won't let him get anywhere near you, okay? I love how you had a dark past, yet you're always flashing that beautiful smile of yours. You know, you're gonna have a really bright future if you just forget the past, and keep on smiling."

She looks up at him and smiles. "You're the only person I've ever told this to."

"I'm glad you can trust me." he says, kissing her forehead. "Anything you tell me, will stay in between me and you, okay?"

She nods. She never planned on telling anyone any of this. She never even told her mom, and luckily, her mom never noticed the scars on her arms. Good thing they aren't too noticable so Analicia can wear short sleeved things. Only if you really stare at her arm, you can tell. Now c'mon, who just stares at an arm? Well, apparently Kendall's weird self does.

"No matter how hard things get, promise me you won't ever do it again?" he says.

"I promise." she replies, making him smile. It does hurt him that Analicia would ever do this, but then again this was a couple years ago. He can tell those scars aren't fresh, which is good. He hates when girls do that to themselves, it makes him sad. He's glad she stopped though.

"So, you have a brother?" he asks. "I didn't know that."

She nods. "Yeah, his name is Jesus, he's twenty two, and him and his wife Ariana live in Florida with their newborn daughter Nina."

"Niice." Kendall replies. "Does he come around often?"

"He usually just comes for holidays, or my birthday or my moms birthday." she replies. "Next time he's coming is for Thanksgiving."

"So is he one of those overprotective brothers?" he asks. "Should I be worried when I meet him?"

Analicia just giggles a bit. "Um, he is protective..but I'll tell him to go easy on you."

"Okay." he chuckles. "So what do you wanna do before you go? We could just hangout here, or go out and do something."

"Whatever you wanna do." she replies.

"I'd rather hang out here." he says. "Just us two."

"I like that." she smiles. "Maybe we can go down to the pool later, too."

"That sounds great." he grins.

* * *

Analicia looks in the mirror in the bathroom. She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=65226389)**

Right now, her and Kendall are about to go down to the pool. It's about 6PM, and it's already kind of park. Analicia doesn't have to leave for the airport until 10PM, and the guys aren't leaving until midnight. Her and Kendall have just been watching TV, listening to music, and talking the whole day. Now they're about to go swimming.

She grabs her bag and hangs it around her shoulder before grabbing her phone and exiting the bathroom. Kendall is sitting down on the bed shirtless, and he's wearing black shorts that go a little past his knees.

"Ready?" he asks, putting his phone into the pocket in his shorts.

"Yeah." she nods.

Kendall takes her hand into his, and they leave the hotel room hand in hand.

They walk downstairs and outside to the pool. Luckily, it isn't too packed. There's only about two more couples out here. They head over to two empy lawn chairs and sit down beside each other.

"Aaah, it's so hot." she says, setting her bag down and putting her sunglasses on before taking off her top and laying down to tan.

"Do you go tanning or is that your natural skin color?" he asks. She's noticed she's tan, but he just wasn't sure if she went tanning or if that was her natural skin color. He really loves her skin color. She's not too light, but not too dark. It's like perfect. Probably because she's half white and half Mexican.

"My natural skin color." she replies. "Why, does it look like I go tanning?"

"Oh, no I was just wondering." he replies. "Do you wanna get in the water? Or am I gonna have to force you in?"

She just giggles a bit. "You wouldn't."

"Oh really?" Kendall smirks, getting up and picking her up into his arms bridal style, before jumping in the pool with her in her arms.

"Dudeeeee!" she says loudly, laughing as she stands on her two feet. "What if I didn't know how to swim? I would of drowned!"

"Aw, I wouldn't of let you!" he tells her. "Do you now know how to swim?"

"No, I do." she giggles. "I was just saying!"

"I would never let you drown." he grins, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down and giving her a short passionate kiss. After he pulls away, they just smile at each other. "So, did it like, hurt when you got your belly button done?"

She nods. "Hell yeah! I was holding my moms hand. She let me get it done for my sixteenth birthday, and I told her for my seventeenth birthday I want a tattoo, but she said I have to wait for my eighteenth birthday."

He just chuckles a bit. "What were you planning on getting?"

"I wasn't sure yet," she replies. "Welll, at least now I have time to think of something!"

"I see." he says. "When I got my first tattoo, it hurt. I had my...ex girlfriend hold my hand. But when I got the second one it didn't hurt as much. I wanna go with you when you get your tattoo to hold your hand!"

"You sure you're not gonna be too busy holding your ex girlfriends hand?" she questions jokingly.

"Shut up." he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "So, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want an honest answer."

"What is it?" she asks.

"Who is your favorite in Big Time Rush?" he asks. He was thinking about that last night. He wonders who her favorite is? Hopefully it's him! Well, he thinks it's him. If it was one of the other guys, why would Analicia kiss him? Go on a date with him? Hold hands with him?

"To be honest," she starts. "It's always been you."

He immedietely starts smiling as she says that. "Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No, really!" she replies. "Ask Rosa dude."

"I believe you." he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"You better."

* * *

Since there'll be paparazzi in the airport, Kendall decided to say bye to Analicia at the hotel. He's only doing it to keep her safe, though. He doesn't want her to be in the public. He feels like it'll be too much for her. He doesn't want her to get hate. He doesn't want paparazzi stalking her while she's out when she gets back to LA. That's why.

"I'm gonna miss you." he tells her, hugging her tightly. "But once the tour is over, I'll be heading back to LA and we can hang out more, okay?"

"Alright." she smiles, as Kendall leans in to kiss her. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Kendall leans down, giving her a long passionate kiss before they both pull away. Analicia just gives him a smile, before grabbing her duffle bag and hugging the other guys and walking out of the hotel and to the cab that's waiting outside to take her to the airport.

"Did you have fun with her?" Logan questions, as him, Kendall along with Carlos and James head back upstairs. "She's a really nice girl. I approve her for you."

"Yeah, she's amazing." he replies. "She's just like, perfect for me. She isn't one of those crazed obsessive fans, she's chill, funny, beautiful, and she likes me for me. Not for my looks, or not for my fame."

"Well, I think it's great that you're moving on." James says. "I think you and her and cuter than you and Jo were."

"I agree." Carlos adds.

Kendall just smiles. "She's way more amazing than Jo."

* * *

**I decided this story needed some drama, so thats why I added Xavier!**

**RandomFact: I was watching some show called Stalked: Someone's Watching (It's creepy AF!), and it showed some girl dating some guy then he got all abusive and stuff and he stalked her and thats where I got this idea!**

**REVIEW BEAUTIFULS! :D**


	7. You Make Me Better

_"ANALICIA!" she heard his scary deep voice say from outside the bathroom,as he pounded on the bathroom door yelling at her to open it. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"_

_She was home alone, when all of a sudden someone barged in through the front door. It was her boyfriend, Xavier madder than ever. Why? She had no clue. But when knew what was going to happen next definitely wasn't good. He had that look in his eye. That look he always has right before he turns abusive. _

_Analicia is curled up in a ball in the bathtub, shivering as she sobs. She doesn't understand what she does that makes him so mad that he abuses her? She always thought she was a good girlfriend. She never cheated, treating him good, was respectful and loyal. What else could she possibly do? _

_Her heart drops as the door is kicked open, and there he is. Xavier, with that look in his eye. _

_"I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR DIDN'T!?" he questions angrily, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of the bathtub._

_"Please, stop!" she begs, crying. This isn't the first time he's abused her, so she knows it gets pretty bad. Whenever her mom questions all the bruises and black eyes and scratches, Analica lies and tells her she did that to herself for being clumsy. "Let me go!"_

_"NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR YOU BETTER FUCKING DO IT!" he yells, before giving her a hard slap on the face._

_Just then, they hear a car pull into the driveway._

_"Shit!" he mutters, throwing her to the floor. "Tell anyone about this...and you're mothers dead!"_

_He simply walks out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving his crying girlfriend on the floor. _

_She holds onto the burning spot on her cheek, crying silently on the bathroom floor. _

* * *

Analicia tosses and turns, sobbing silently as she slowly wakes up.

She sits up, breathing heavily and noticing she's super sweaty. She had another dream. Ever since her abusive relationship with Xavier, she sometimes has dreams about him abusing her. It's horrible, and she hates it. As much as she's trying to forget everything that went on, she can't because all these dreams just makes her re-live it. It's like her horrible past is haunting her with all these dreams! She doesn't have them often. Every once in a while. She feels like everytime she's starting to forget about it, she just has another dream and it all comes crashing down on her.

Analicia sits in bed, covering her face with her hands as she cries in them. She really needs someone to calm her down and make her feel better, or else this will be on her mind all night and she won't be able to sleep.

Well, Kendall is the only one who knows about this. Should she call him? She looks at the clock, and it's 1:08 AM. Is he awake right now? Probably. When she was on tour with them he usually didn't go to sleep until like 2AM.

Still crying, she grabs her iPhone from her bedside table, searching through her contacts and calling him.

_"Hellllo!?"_

"Hello?" she cries into the phone softly so her mom won't wake up. Her moms room is all the way down the hall, but still. Analicia doesn't want her to hear her cry because then she's gonna be all worried and she won't leave her alone until Analicia tells her what's wrong.

_"Analicia? What's wrong?" he questions, hearing her crying voice. "Why are you crying?"_

"I-I had a dream," she manages to say. "About h-him."

_"About who? Xavier?" he asks._

"Yeah." Analicia cries. "He was here in my bathroom, and-and-"

_"Analicia sshh," he shushes her. "Please stop crying, okay? It was just a dream, calm down. I promise you'll be okay, if he gets anywhere near you I will go and save you, I swear. Just calm down, do it for me. It was just a dream, it's over now. Everything is gonna be okay."_

"I'm scared." she says softly. "I just don't wanna re-live that again."

_"You won't." he tells her. "I'll make sure of that."_

"I just don't understand...why me?"

_Kendall sighs. "I don't understand either. Why would someone do that to a girl? To you? You're amazing, and I think Xavier is completely stupid for doing what he did. He had the best girl ever, and he just ruined it all. But don't worry baby, you'll never have to re-live that again. Ever." _

"Kendall, you're the best." she tells him.

_He smiles. "So are you. Now, I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall back asleep, okay?"_

"Okay."

* * *

Analica groans a bit as she wakes up the next morning. It's about 10AM, and she has a huge headache! Probably from all that crying she did last night. She hates having nightmares. She always has difficulties sleeping for a few days after it, and it's all she thinks about during the day. Then when she's finally getting over it, she has another one. It's like a repeated cycle that she can't break.

She rubs her eyes, before falling back onto her pillow. She hopes her eyes don't look all puffy and red, then she knows it'd be obvious she was crying all night. Even though Kendall made her feel better, when they hung up because she was getting tired, she couldn't help but break down. So she cried herself to sleep lastnight.

Just then, she hears a knock at the door.

"Analicia, honey, can I come in?" she hears her mothers voice say.

Analicia quickly turns to her side so that her face won't be facing her moms when she opens the door. "Yes!"

She hears the door open.

"Someone is here to see you." her mom says. "Want me to send him in?"

_Him? _Who could him be? Kendall is still on tour. No, it couldn't be Xavier. She hopes not!

"I-Is it Xavier?" she asks softly.

"Oh, no." her mom replies.

"Then yeah, send him in."

Her mom walks out, shutting the door leaving Analicia in there alone.

She's still wondering who the hell that could be? Like she said, Kendall is on tour (they arrive back in LA tomorrow and she's soe excited). Her mom just said it wasn't Xavier. And any of her other guy friends wouldn't comeover without letting her know first, so she's kind of confused as to who it could be.

Pretty soon, she hears her door open and close, and footsteps coming near her. But she doesn't bother to look who it is. Her head hurts so bad, she doesn't even feel like moving.

"Are you okay?" she hears a familiar voice ask.

She quickly turns around, kind of shocked as she sees Kendall standing there. Whoa, what? What is he doing here!? He isn't suppose to return to LA until tomorrow! Not that she has a problem with him returning a day early, she's happy! It just kind of took her by surprise.

"Kendall!" she exclaims, quickly getting out of bed and running into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here."

Kendall smiles, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her close, making her feel safe and protected. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she says into his chest. "Aren't you suppose to be coming back until tomorrow?"

"The show tonight got cancelled." he tells her. "So we're done with the tour."

Kendall takes her hand into his, leading her to her bed and they both sit down beside each other.

"Are you feeling better?" he questions, noticing her eyes are puffy and red.

She nods. "I just have a big headache."

He cups her face into his hands, and plants soft kisses all over her forehead. "Better?"

"Way better." she smiles, as Kendall leans in and kisses her lips softly.

"So what are you gonna do today?" he asks. He was super happy when he found out the show tonight had been cancelled. He's not sure why, though. Gustavo just told them last night and they arrived in LA this morning. Kendall just didn't say anything to Analicia because he wanted to surprise her.

She shrugs. "My mom has to work in a bit, so probably just stay home."

"No, you're coming to the Palmwoods with me and the guys to hang out." he corrects her. "My mom and sister are out of town for the day, so it'll just be us. Go get changed and ready then we'll go."

"Okaay."

Since she took a shower yesterday, all she's going to do is change and put her hair up in a high messy bun. She really doesn't care about getting all ready. So she just changes into some shorts and a Hollister t-shirt, and puts her hair up in a messy bun in her bathroom, and Kendall's waiting in her bedroom.

"I'm ready." she says, exiting the bathroom turning the light switch off as she does so.

"Let's go." Kendall replies, taking her hand into hers as they leave her room.

* * *

When they enter the Palmwoods parking lot, Kendall sighs as he sees paparazzi crowding around the door. Ugh, seriously? He was hoping there wouldn't be any. If him and Analicia enter together, they're gonna get pictures and think they're together and Kendall doesn't wanna put Analicia through that.

"Shit," he mutters. "Look, to avoid paparazzi getting pictures of us together, I want you to go in. Then a few minutes after you go in, I'll go in, okay? If they get pictures of us together they're gonna make a huge deal out of it and I just don't wanna put you through that, alright?"

She nods, opening the door to Kendall's car. "Okay."

"So, just avoid them," he instructs. "If they ask any questions or say anything rude, just ignore them and don't say a word. They shouldn't get too close, but if they do, just push them away. If I see that they're getting a little too close and won't leave you alone, which I doubt they will, I'll step in."

"Got it." she says, getting out of Kendall's car and shutting the door.

Luckily, the paparazzi aren't anywhere near the parking lot, or else they could've saw Analicia get out of Kendall's car. They're too focused on getting pictures of the people coming in and out of the Palmwoods.

He watches as Analicia walks through the swarm of paparazzi, not saying a word to them and ignoring all their questions and comments. He waits about a minute after she enters, then gets out of his car to go in himself. Ignoring all the questions and trying to avoid all the flashing camera's in his face as he enters.

"You did good." Kendall tells Analicia, approaching her and taking her hand into his as he does so. "Did they suspect anything between me and you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying or asking. I was just focusing on getting in here, but I didn't hear them mention your name at all."

"Okay, good." he chuckles a bit, as they enter the elevator. "I know how they can be. Rude, obnoxious, and annoying."

Just as the elevator door is about to close, it stops and re-opens, then Lucy Stone walks in.

Kendall and Lucy sort of liked each other a while back. But she's dating James now, so things aren't awkward at all between them. They're really good friends. Kendall thinks her and James are great together, plus, Kendall doesn't want her anymore anyway.

"Hey guys!" she greets. "Are you guys heading up to the crib?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah, you're gonna go see James?"

She nods. "Yup."

Lucy is quiet doing someone on her phone for the rest of the elevator ride, while Analicia and Kendall are just talking. When the elevator stops, they all get out. Kendall and Analicia hand in hand and Lucy in front of them.

"Are you hungry?" Kendall asks. "When I went to your house, you were still in bed so you haven't had breakfest yet, huh?"

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't."

"Welll, you're in luck." he grins. "I am a great cook, and I'll cook you some breakfast."

Analicia just smiles, looking up at him.

They finally reach 2J, and enter the apartment. Carlos and Logan are playing a video game, while James is currently making out with Lucy.

"Hi Analicia!" Both Logan and Carlos exclaim at the same time taking their eyes off the video game for a brief moment.

"Hi." she replies, giggling a bit at how they're so into the game.

"So, how about that breakfast?" Kendall questions, smiling.

Analicia sits on the chair infront of the counter, while Kendall stands on the other side of the counter in front of her.

"A guy has never cooked for me before." she says. "I've always been the one cooking for them."

"Well, that won't be neccesary no more." he tells her, leaning in and giving her a short passionate kiss before beginning to cook.

Analicia just smiles.

He's seriously amazing.

* * *

**Aaah, I had writers block for this one, so sorry if it isn't good enough. I hope it is!?**

**RandomFact: So, I've been missing writing some Carlos/Allie SOOOO MUCH! Like seriously. I really wanna add another story to the "Love At First Sight" series, so does anyone have an idea of what another sequel could be about? Like a story line? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Cus I'd really like to start one after I do the Save You Tonight sequel after this. LEAVE ME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Review! :D**


	8. Boyfriend

"So today is the day you're gonna ask her to finally be your girlfriend?" James asks, watching as Kendall stands infront of the mirror and slips on an Obey tank top on.

Kendall nods. "Yeah."

So today, is the day he's finally going to take Analicia off the market. Yes, he's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend. They've been off tour for almost about a week now, and he thinks it's finally time to make it official. He already knows she's gonna say yes. Why wouldn't she? She should already know that Kendall was waiting for after the tour to ask her out, so she better be prepared to say yes.

Kendall already has everything planned out for today. He's gonna go pick her up in a bit, then they're going to a carnival that's going on right now. They're just gonna get on rides, eat, he's gonna try to win her some stuffed animals (Kendall has always been good at winning those.), then when night time, him and Analicia are going to finish their night with a romantic ride on the Ferris Wheel, which is also where he's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend. He thinks that sounds fun and romantic.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asks. He remembers when he first asked Camille to be his girlfriend. He was a nervous wreck! He really had no reason to be, though. It was really obvious that they liked each other, and she said yes right away. And it's really obvious Kendall and Analica like each other. C'mon now! They basically already are a couple! They make up, hug, hold hands!

"Why would I be nervous?" Kendall questions, putting his Obey snapback on. "I already know she's gonna say yes."

"So, are you gonna tell the public about it?" Carlos asks. He already knows that Kendall wouldn't wanna but his relationship with Analicia out there like that yet. Just because it's too much for her, and Kendall would wanna keep it private for a while. He doesn't want her to go through that hate, being followed my paparazzi, and just being in the public eye yet.

Kendall shakes his head. "I wanna keep it private for a while, so you guys better not tell anyone! Not even Gustavo or Kelly."

"We won't." Logan tells his friend. "But what if paparazzi catches you guys at the carnival?"

"Shit," Kendall mutters. "I never thought of that."

"Wait," Carlos starts. "Remember when we were shooting the music video for Boyfriend and we were at that carnival after it closed and we got to stay there and just get on rides and stuff?"

Kendall nods.

"What if we have Gustavo call the carnival people and ask them if they can stay back for about an hour so you and Analicia can go for a bit." he suggests. "We'll just tell Gustavo that you're gonna take you're friend out for a bit. So that way there'll be no paparazzi or no other people to get pictures of you guys."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kendall exclaims. "But I want you guys and your girlfriends to go too! I don't wanna be the only one there with Analicia."

"Sure, we'll go." James says. "For right now, just take her to a movie or the private beach we always go to or something. Just hang out there until it turns 10PM when the carnival closes. After all, it's 7PM so that's in like three hours."

"I think I'm gonna take her to the beach." Kendall tells the guys. "It's way too nice out to be inside of a movie theater!"

"True." Carlos agrees.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going." he says. "Can one of you call Gustavo and ask him to do that favor for us? Then text me and let me know what he says. Because if we aren't going to the carnival then I'll just ask her at the beach."

"We got you." says Logan.

"Thanks guys."

Kendall grabs his phone, then heads out of the apartment to go pick Analicia up.

* * *

"I think I'm good." Analicia says to herself, looking in her fullbody length mirror in her room.

She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=65425805) **

Today, her and Kendall are going on their second date. The original plans were to go to a carnival, but Kendall texted her and said that maybe that isn't a good idea, and she agreed. People will recognize Kendall and take pictures of them together and paparazzi will probably be there. Analicia isn't ready to go into the public eye yet. So Kendall said they're going to a private beach him and the guys always go to, then later once everyone leaves the carnival, they're gonna go along with the guys and their girlfriends.

She then hears beeping outside, followed by her mom saying "Kendall's outside!"

She takes one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and hanging it across her body and walking out of her room, downstairs, and outside.

"Hey," Kendall greets, getting out of his car to give her a hug. He leans down a bit to wrap his arms around her waist and she wraps his around his shoulders. "Aren't you looking cute."

"You are too." she giggles.

Kendall just smiles, leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss. "Let's gooo!"

They both get in his car. Analicia getting in the passengers seat, and Kendall getting into the drivers seat.

"So how has your day been?" Kendall questions, taking his hand into hers, keeping his eyes on the road.

She shrugs. "It's been alright, but it just got way better."

"Really? Why is that?" Kendall asks sarcastically. He already knows why. Because of him! Well, hopefully. She's most likely talking about him, though. They both really enjoy spending time with each other.

"'Cause of you!" she giggles, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"You're so cute." he tells her.

* * *

"You know, I don't know why, but I don't really like that girl Kendall has been seeing." Lucy says, sitting on the couch in 2J next to James eating a bag of potato chips. She's not sure why, but she just doesn't seem good with Kendall. Yeah, she's pretty, but Lucy just thinks they wouldn't be a cute couple. He's way better off with Jo.

"And why is that?" Carlos asks. Lucy really has no reason to not like her. She doesn't even know Analicia! She's only seen her a couple of times, and has never even had a full conversation with her, and Lucy is already claiming she doesn't like her? That's ridiculous.

Lucy shrugs. "She's just..normal! She doesn't know the life we live. She probably won't be able to deal with it and leave him in a few months. I'm just saying, he was better of with Jo. She's returning in a few days from New Zeleand."

"So what if she's normal?" Logan questions. "Just because we're famous we can't date people who aren't famous? You know, we were all normal once. In fact, we are normal! Just famous. You really have no reason to dislike her. You shouldn't judge her and say she's not gonna stick around because she can't deal with our lifestyle. I think her and Kendall are an amazing couple."

"They aren't a couple though." Lucy says. She doesn't get why Carlos and Logan are making it seem like they date. They don't. And if they ever did, Lucy can gaurantee that in a few months, they won't be together. She knows Analicia won't be able to deal with the hate, being in the public eye, Kendall being away all the time. She's too weak for that.

"Kendall's going to ask her out today." James tell his girlfriend. "So, basically, they are. Just not officially. I think they're cute! So what if Analicia's not famous? They'd still be Hollywoods cutest couple."

"No, we are." she corrects him.

"Kendall and Analicia are cuter." Carlos says in a sing-song voice, earning a glare from Lucy.

* * *

"Me and the guys always come here," Kendall says, as him and Analicia walk along the beach hand in hand. There's no one there besides them, so they're alone. Just the way he likes it. He always loves coming here to clear his head. There's no people, no paparazzi, just him. So whenever he feels like he needs to get away and be alone, he comes here. "No paparazzi or people ever come here because it's far out, so we don't have to worry about anything."

"It's really nice out here." she smiles, stopping and admiring the beach infront of her. Kendall stops as well, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek, causing her to smile. "I've never seen a beach so empty. I always go to the one where everyone goes to, but it looks much nicer when there's no one here."

"Yeah, it does." Kendall agrees. "We'll be coming here often."

"Who?"

"Me and you silly." Kendall grins.

Kendall takes her hand, and leads her over a little closer to the water, but not that much closer. They both sit down. Analicia sits infront of Kendall, her back rested back on his chest, while Kendall has his arms around her shoulders and their fingers intertwined.

"You know, I could really go for a shoulder massage right now," Analicia says.

"Only if I get one after," Kendall replies, grinning a bit.

"Deal."

Kendall lets go of her hands, and starts massaging her shoulders, when all of a sudden Analicia just starts laughing.

Kendall just gives her a weird look, chuckling a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she giggles. "That just tickled."

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" he asks with a grin.

Analica can already tell the look on his face. Yup, he's about to tickle her. "Kendall, don't even think abou-"

Before she can finish her sentence Kendall is already tickling her like crazy, causing her to laugh and laugh. He personally thinks it's so adorable when girls are ticklish. Now, whenever Analicia is mad at him, he can tickle her to get a laugh out of her.

"Alright, I'll stop." he chuckles. "I don't want you to pee your pants!"

"I almost did dude!" she giggles. "I am probably the most ticklish person you will ever meet."

"I think it's cute." he says. "Now, do you still want that massage or are you gonna keep laughing?"

She just giggles a bit. "I'll give you one now."

She crawls behind Kendall, starting to massage is shoulders.

"You're a really good massage giver." Kendall says.

"Thank you." she laughs a bit. "So are you ticklish?"

"Um, no." Kendall quickly says.

Hm, he answered a bit too fast? Analicia never understands why people aren't ticklish! It's crazy. Probably because she's so ticklish herself. But still. She takes one hand off of his shoulder, still massaging his other shoulder as she sneaks her hand down to his waist. She pokes his waist, and with that little poke he jumps up.

"I thought you weren't ticklish?" she questions, giggling.

"I'm not!" Kendall chuckles. "You scared me."

"Uh-huh, sure." Analicia says sarcastically, as she pokes is waist again and he jumps again. Yup, he's definitely ticklish. "You are!"

"Only on my waist." he tells her, turning around and beginning to tickle her. "Everytime you tickle me I'll tickle you ten times harder!"

Laughing, Analicia tries to poke at his waist as Kendall tickles her. They're both just laughing and tickling each other.

"Okay, okay I give up!" Analicia finally says out of breath, laying down onto the bed.

"Me too." he laughs, laying down beside her.

They both turn on their sides facing each other at the same time as if it were instinct. Kendall strokes her cheek with his thumb, looking into her beautiful light brown eyes before leaning in and passionately kissing her.

* * *

"What ride do you wanna get on first?" Kendall asks, as him and Analicia walk around the carnival. Gustavo did get the carnival people to keep it open a little later for the guys. They're here also. Somewhere with their girls (Carlos is with curly haired Jennifer).

"Well, I have a fear of roller coasters.." Analicia says slowly. "So.."

"It's fine, we don't have to get on one if you don't want to." he tells her. "How about that ride?"

He points to a ride that just spins really fast. Sort of like the one they came on with their girlfriends (well, in Kendall and Carlos' case, ex girlfriends) for the Boyfriend music video.

"Yes!" she exclaims. "I like those."

He leads them over to the ride, and the worker that's controlling the ride gets them all in a little cart thingy.

"Have fun, love birds." he grins, starting the ride.

During the ride they're just laughing and Kendall has his arm around her the whole time, holding her closely.

"Hey, let me win you a stuffed animal." Kendall says, as they walk up to one of those game stands.

"If you don't win it, it's alright." she tells him.

"No, I will keep on trying until I win you something."

The game Kendall is playing, he has to shoot a water gun inside this little whole, and once the little bar at the bottom reaches the top without missing the little whole, it means he won. This game seems really easy. He's pretty sure he'll win this.

He shoots the gun, and watches as the little bar keeps going higher and higher. Finally, the little bar reaches the top and a little bell dings signaling he won!

"Which one do you want?" he asks, grinning as he wraps his arms around her waist.

She smiles. "That minion."

The lady at the stand hands Analicia the cute yellow little one-eyed minion from Despicable Me.

"You're so cute." Analicia grins, standing on her tip-toes to give Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get on the feris wheel." he suggests, taking her hand as he leads them over to the big wheel.

When they're all settled in, Kendall has his arm around her shoulder, and she has her fingers intertwined with his hand that around her shoulder, while her minion is on her lap.

Kendall's not nervous at all to ask her. He's almost positive she'll say yes. It's obvious she likes him back! C'mon now. Since the guys are also getting on with their girls, he's waiting for him and Analicia to reach the top to ask her out.

"It looks so pretty," Analicia says, looking at all the lights and the view.

"It really does." Kendall agrees.

They enjoy the view, until they finally reach the top.

"Analicia.." Kendall starts. "I mean, I think it's pretty obvious we like each other, and now that I'm off tour and have time for you, I want you to be my girlfriend, officially...what do you say?"

"Of course." she smiles, grabbing his face and kissing him, while the guys and their girls (besides Lucy) just cheer like crazy.

They just pull away and laugh, before kissing again.

* * *

**They're finally together! :D**

**RandomFact: I could seriously live off of white chocolate covered pretzels. I bought a bag earlier so I can take to school tomorrow, and I already ate like half the bag! Seriously, if I wouldn't of had my mom take the bag away from me so I won't finish them, I probably would've. lol.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Keep It On The Downlow

Since Kendall and Analicia want to keep their relationship a secret for a while, Analicia hasn't even told Rosa yet. That girl can not keep a secret at all. So, the only people who really know are Kendall, Analicia(obviously), the guys, their girls(they were told to keep their mouths shut), Mama Knight, Katie, and Analicia's mom. Speaking of which, Kendall should be coming over because Analicia's mom wants to talk to them.

Kendall and Analicia have been dating for a little more than a week, and so far, they're secret is still safe. It's been really hard keeping it from Rosa. She always decides to call Analicia at the wrong time, whenever she's with Kendall. The other day, Analicia was at the apartment, and Rosa decided to Facetime call her. And Analicia didn't just wanna ignore her, so she answered. She went to the bathroom, though. Rosa would suspect something if she saw the guys. So she had to tell her she was doing her hair while she called.

Keeping it from the public has been easy, though. Instead of going on dates, either Analicia goes to visit Kendall at the Palmwoods, or Kendall goes to visit Analicia at her house. Her neighborhood is one of those nice private ones, so it's all good. Or they go to that private beach. They've been there a couple of times. So it shouldn't be hard to keep their relationship on the downlow for a few more months. Except for the fact that they have to avoid being out together in public. That part does suck.

"So when is Kendall coming over?" Analicia's mom, Alaina asks. She doesn't really have a problem that her daughter is dating a celebrity. That shouldn't really be a problem. He can tell that Kendall really likes her. He visits her daily, he sends her flowers, it's quite adorable to see. She just wants to talk to him and make sure he respects, and treats her daughter good.

"He's on his way." Analicia replies, sitting on the couch and looking through the channels until she finally sets her mind on the show Catfish. "So, how do you feel about me dating someone famous?"

Her mom shrugs. "I don't mind. If you like each other, you like each other. I don't think that should matter. It's just I want to make sure he respects you, and treats you right."

"He's amazing mom, trust me." she smiles. Kendall really is amazing. He's so sweet, always know how to make her smile, he randomly just sends her flowers, he's just great as a boyfriend. Analicia is really lucky to have someone like him.

Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"That's him." Analicia says, tossing the remote onto the other side of the couch as she gets up and heads toward the front door.

She opens the door, and there's her adorable boyfriend. He's looking ascute as always, wearing a white V-neck, black shorts, and a black LA snapback.

"Hey babe." he smiles, giving her a big hug before leaning down and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hi." she smiles back, stepping aside so he can enter, then she shuts the door and follows behind him into the living room. She doesn't think things are akward at all talking to her mom about Kendall, or her mom talking to Kendall. Alaina is one of those moms that you can go to for anything, whether it's boy problems or anything else.

"Hi Kendall," Analicia's mom says, giving him a warm smile as she shakes his hand.

"Hello." he smiles back, before sitting on the couch next to Analicia. He doesn't know whether he should be nervous or what! Analicia said he shouldn't, because her mom is really cool. But still. She seems really nice too. Kendall has never actually had a full conversation with her. But she's also really pretty, and looks young. But the one Kendall really is worried about is Analicia's brother.

"So, you and Analicia are dating.." she starts, while Kendall just nods slowly. "I think that's great. You're a really handsome young man, and I can tell you really like each other. I really don't mind at all that you're famous, I don't think that should matter as long as you two like each other. I have no problem at all with you being a couple. I just want to make sure you respect my daughter, and treat her right. After all, I read in magazines that you can be a little bit of a flirt." she giggles a bit.

Kendall chuckles. "Well, I'm only a little flirt when I'm single. But when I'm in a relationship all those other girls mean nothing to me. I'm just focused on my girlfriend, which is Analicia. And I really do like her, I think she's amazing. She's beautiful, and I just love her personality. I would never ever disrespect her, I'm not like that at all. I'll treat her like a princess and give her the world."

Alaina just smiles. "I'm really glad to hear that."

Kendall just gives her a smile, before wrapping his arms around Analicia's shoulders whose just sitting there silently thinking about whatever. He kisses the top of her head and she snaps out of her thoughts and smiles at him.

"So, hows everything with the band?" Analicia's mom asks. "Do you like being in it?"

Kendall nods. "I love it. Especially because I'm with my three closest friends rather than three strangers."

"That's great. Have you always dreamed of singing? Or did it just happen?"

"It all just happened unexpectedlyI wanted to be a hockey player," he replies. "James, was the one who orginally wanted to be famous. When Gustavo Rocque, our producer came to Minnesota his assistand Kelly forced me and the guys to audition too. Gustavo said I was the only one with talent and he'll take me, but I said I'll only go if he takes my friends and makes us a singing group..so here we are!"

"Aw, you're a great friend!" Alaina exclaims, causing Kendall to smile. "Anyway, Analicia I have great news!"

"What is it?" Analicia asks. She really loves how Kendall and her mom are getting along great. It would be horrible if they didn't like each other. But luckily, they don't.

"Your brother called," she says. "Him, Ariana, and Nina are moving to California. They're gonna be staying with us while they find a home. They're coming this weekend."

"Really?" Analicia questions. Her mom nods. "That's great!"

Okay, now Kendall is kind of worried. Her brother, Jesus is moving to California. He's one of those overprotective brothers. It's not that Kendall is scared, he just wants Analicia's brother to like him. He doesn't want any problems with any of her family members.

"So, I'm gonna go get started on dinner," her mom says, as he heads out of the living room, leaving Kendall and Analicia alone.

"How do you think your brother will react to us dating?" Kendall asks.

"He'll probably be very shocked," she giggles. "He knows I love Big Time Rush, and he knows you're my favorite. I remember he would always tell me that I don't have a chance with you. Well, I just proved his ass wrong."

He chuckles. "So, how long do you think we should keep it on the downlow?"

"I'm not sure," she replies. "I think we should just wait until we're both ready."

"I agree." he nods. "After all, there's no rush."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Kendall is?" Mama Knight asks, as she begins setting the dinner table. She noticed that he's not in the living room watching TV with the guys and Katie. She remembers him telling her something before leaving, but she really wasn't paying attention. Her and Katie were watching the new New Town High episode. And when she's watching that, she doesn't pay attention to anything else other than the TV.

"He's at Analicia's house," James replies, sitting at the table beside Katie. James personally thinks Analicia and Kendall are adorable. He doesn't understand why Lucy doesn't like her. That girl can be crazy, but oh well. As long as Kendall and Analicia really like each other, which they do, Lucy's opinion shouldn't matter at all.

"You know, I really like her." Mama Knight says, sitting at the table along with everyone else. "She's really sweet and she's a beautiful young girl. I like her better than Jo."

"Me too." Logan agrees. Kendall seems way happier than he did when he was with Jo. She returns back to the Palmwoods tomorrow. Logan isn't sure what's gonna happen. They both did promise to wait for each other so they can pick up where they left off. But it's been three years. She can't expect him to still be inlove with her after three years of not seeing/talking/being with her. So he's not sure how she's going to feel about him having a new girlfriend.

"So, no one knows about them dating?" Katie questions. When she first found out about Kendall having a girlfriend, she was told to keep her mouth shut. They didn't tell her why, they just told her not to tell anyone at all. She's assuming because they're keeping it on the down low for a while? That's probably it. Why else would they tell her to keep her mouth shut?

Carlos shakes his head. "They wanna keep it a secret for a while, so don't tell anyone! Okay?"

"I won't." Katie replies. "Who all knows?"

"Well, all of us, Camille, Lucy, Jennifer, Kendall and Analicia obviously, and Analicia's mom." James tells the younger teenage girl, who just nods in response. "I'm not sure how long they're keeping it a secret, I guess until they're both ready."

"So everyone just keep quiet about it until they tell the public about their relationship themselves," Mama Knight says. "Now, everyone dig in!"

* * *

"So what do you think about Kendalls new girl?" Lucy asks as she and Camille enter Camille's living room. Since there's nothing else to do, they're just going to have a movie day. You know, watch movies all day and eat snacks.

Camille shrugs. "I think she's gorgeous. Her and Kendall are adorable."

"She's pretty and all," Lucy agrees. "But I just don't like her."

"Why not?" Camille frowns. Camille doesn't personally know her all like that. She's only had probably one full conversation with her, but she's really cool. Camille also follows her on Instagram, Twitter and is friends with her on Facebook, and she does seem cool. Kendall likes her a lot too. Kendall is one of Camille's closest friends, so she's happy he's happy.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "I think Kendall was better of with Jo."

"Oh, well that's your opinion." Camille says. "How do you think Jo will react to come back and see Kendall has a girlfriend?"

Lucy shrugs. "It's been three years, so I'm not sure."

"Yeah, me either." Camille agrees. "Hopefully there's no drama though. I mean, Jo can't expect him not to move on after three years of being away from each other."

"Well, we'll just wait and see what happens tomorrow."

* * *

"Did you ever expect you to ever date me?" Kendall asks randomly, as him and Analicia just chill in her room while listening to music. He remembers when she was just a fan. Now she's his girlfriend. He definitely proved her wrong and showed her she wasn't invisible.

"Hell no." she replies. "I never thought I'd ever even meet you."

"Welll, you were wrong." he chuckles, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. "I don't need no famous celebrity girl, I'd much rather have you!"

She just smiles, kissing his cheek. "You're cute."

"I know, I know." Kendall says, before giving her a passionate kiss. "Let's watch a movie."

"Sure, what movie?" she asks.

"What do you have?"

"Breaking Dawn, The Vow, Valentines Day, Mean Girls, Hot Chicks, Magic Mike-"

"Definitely not Magic Mike." he says. "Mean Girls."

"Okay." she giggles.

* * *

**I liked this oneeeeeeee!**

**RandomFact: I am seriously probably the most ticklish person you will ever meet. I'm ticklish EVERYWHERE! My waist, my hand, my arm, my head, my kneecaps, LMFAO! If you even touch my waist a LITTLE bit, I'll JUMP! hahaha. If anyone tickles my waist, my first instinct is to elbow them. Hhaa. People just shouldn't tickle me unless they wanna be elbowed!**

**Review! :D**


	10. The Return Of The Ex's

**Xavier will be a big character in this story, so if you're wondering what he looks like imagine him looking like this: ( 29DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_lr4om50LoU1qjbz9yo1_500DOTjpg) Gaaah, he's so SEXY! Replace dots with periods!**

**And imagine Rosa looking like Victoria Justice or something, lol.**

* * *

"You know, I just saw Jo in the lobby." Carlos says, entering 2J where Kendall, Lucy, and James are. He was just in the lobby, and he saw Jo talking to Camille. She approached him with a hug and told him to tell Kendall that she'll be coming up in a little bit to see him.

"Okay." is all Kendall says. He's not nervous at all to face Jo. All he's gonna do is say that he's fallen out of love for her, and he has a new girlfriend and doesn't want her back. Not in a mean way, of course. He doesn't wanna hurt her too bad. He hopes he won't be hurt period. But if she does get hurt, it is what it is. He isn't going to leave Analicia to be with her again.

"What are you gonna say to her?" Lucy asks.

"I'm gonna tell her that I fell outa love for her and I have a girlfriend." he replies. "I don't want her back."

"Why?" Lucy questions. She still believes Kendall is way better with Jo. Hopefully she can make him realize that beforehe finds out the hard way. You know, Analicia dumping him in a few months because she can't handle his life style. Lucy just doesn't wanna see him get hurt.

"What do you mean why?" Kendall asks. "Because I have Analicia, and I don't want Jo back. That's why."

"I think you're better with Jo." she says.

"And why is that?" he asks, giving her a weird look.

"Because Jo is famous herself and knows how to deal with this lifestyle." Lucy replies.

"Well, I think I'm better off with Analicia," Kendall says. "And I really don't give a fuck about your opinion."

"No need to get all mad," Lucy replies, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

"I'm not getting mad," Kendall says simply. "All I'm saying is your opinion doesn't matter at all, so keep it to yourself."

Just then, they hear a knock at the door. Yup, it's Jo. Like Kendall said, he's not nervous at all. He really has no reason to be. He's gonna tell her straight up (not in a mean way, though) that he has a girlfriend and doesn't want to be with her anymore. That shouldn't be so hard.

He opens the door, and steps out shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Kendall!" she exclaims, giving him a hug. He doesn't wanna be rude, so he hugs back. "It's been so long!"

"I know," he agrees, letting go of her and leaning back on the wall. "Hows it going?"

"It's been good," she replies. "The sequels were cancelled, they hated the movie, so I'm going back on New Town High."

"Oh, that's good." he says. "I think? Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you..about us."

"Alright. What's up?"

"Well, you've been away for a really long time," he starts. "And it's hard to keep those feelings when we're away from each other. Especially because you didn't even bother to keep contact with me, so I didn't either. Anyway, while you were gone, I completely fell out of love for you. I know we said we'd pick up where we left off, but...I don't wanna do that. I'm sorry, I really am and I hope we can still be friends. You know, if you want to."

"I don't blame you at all." she replies. "It is hard to keep feelings when it's been three years since we last saw each other. I totally agree with you. I mean, I am kind of bummed out. But I'd love to be friends with you."

Kendall just smiles. "Anyway, on tour, I met this girl during the tour. She's amazing, sweet, beautiful. Her name is Analicia, and she's now my girlfriend. And I don't want you and her to have any problems..."

"Oh, relax." she says. "I don't want any problems with her. As long as she makes you happy, that's all that should matter."

"You're the best ex girlfriend ever." Kendall chuckles, giving her another hug.

"Thank you." she giggles.

* * *

"I feel like I haven't hung out with you in forever." Rosa says, as her and Analicia enter the mall. Since Analicia has been spending a lot of time with Kendall, she hasn't spent much time with Rosa. She was starting to feel really bad. Her and Kendall were suppose to hang out today too, but she said she'd go shopping with Rosa then she'll go visit him at the Palmwoods for a bit. "You're always so busy!"

"Yeaaah." Analicia says slowly. She does feel kind of bad for not telling her bestfriend that she's dating Kendall. But she does know for a fact that Rosa won't be able to keep her mouth shut and tell someone. If their secret got out, that wouldn't be good. She can make Rosa promise she won't tell, but that's too risky. "I have..summer work."

"Ew, that sucks." Rosa tells her bestfriend, as they enter Forever 21. Analicia's birthday is coming up soon, and Rosa has no idea what to buy her. For her last birthday, her and Analicia's mom both chipped in for the Big Time Rush VIP. They bought it like a year ahead of time so they won't be sold out. But she doesn't know what to buy her this year, since she's already friends with the whole band! "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

Analicia shrugs. "You don't have to buy me anything."

"Oh shut up!" Rosa says. "We're bestfriends, of course I'm gonna buy you something! I'm just not sure what I'm gonna buy you, though."

"Well just buy whatever."

They just begin to look around at the clothes and try stuff on.

"I'm gonna try all this on!" Rosa says, walking into a dressing room with a pile of clothes in her arms. Analicia usually doesn't try things on. She just buys them, if they don't look good on her, oh well. So she just looks around at the clothes. When all of a sudden, she hears a familiar voice call her name

She turns around, her heart dropping as she sees Xavier. She's not really sure how to feel. Of course, the memories of her being abused by him will never go away, she's terrified. But then again, when they got back together the second time, he wasn't abusive at all. She's still scared, though. Those nightmares never seem to go away.

"Hey baby girl," he grins, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Get away from me." she says, pushing him off of her. Ugh, Xavier is really annoying. Does he not know she has a boyfriend? Well, actually, no one knows. And Analicia definitely doesn't want him to find out! He would be the one to go tell everyone just to get her mad. She's not gonna lie, Xavier isn't bad looking at all. He's just so abusive. He has anger problems, and it's just too much for her. "What do you want!?"

"What do I want?" he questions, pulling her close again. "I want you, baby."

"No, get the hell away from me!" Analicia snaps, pushing him away as he tries to kiss her cheek. "Me and you are done, remember? I don't want you back so please leave me alone."

"What if I don't?" he asks, still trying to be all up on her, but she continues to push him away.

"Dude, get the fuck off of me!" she yells, catching peoples attention.

Xavier finally steps away, looking at her mad. "You're gonna regret this."

"Whatever." she mumbles, heading toward the dressing rooms.

Okay, now she feels like she should be afraid. Whenever Xavier says that, it means he will do something. Yup, she's terrified. She's gonna make sure she has someone with her at all times. She doesn't wanna go through all that again. That was seriously the worst time of her life. Luckily, Jesus is coming home with weekend. He always protects her, and Jesus won't hesitate to beat his ass. It's Thursday, they'll be here tomorrow night.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asks, as she steps out of the dressing room to find her best friend looking afraid. Very afraid. She almost looks like she's about to cry.

"Yeah," Analicia lies, nodding. "I'm fine."

* * *

"What is wrong with you today?" Kendall questions, noticing his girl has been a bit..off. He doesn't know, but she's been so quiet, and dozing off alot. She's never usually like this. They're just in his room cuddling and watching TV, but still. She isn't being her normal self. "You seem so different."

Analicia doesn't say anything. She just continues looking at whatever she's looking at. He then notices tears filling her eyes. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"Babe, what is wrong?" he asks once again, this time pulling her into a tight hug. "Talk to me. I'm your boyfriend, you know you can tell me anything."

She wipes her tears, before sighing. "I ran into Xavier at the mall. He was trying to be all up on me, and I kept pushing him off but he would come onto be stronger, so I finally snapped. He got mad, and told me I'm gonna regret that. Kendall, he's gonna do something I can feel it! I'm scared."

Kendall sighs, holding her tighter and kissing the top of head. "He won't do anything, I won't let that happen, okay? You're going to be fine. Just don't think about it."

"It's just hard," she says softly. "The time I was with him was the worst experience of my life. The thought of reliving it just terrifies me. He's capable of doing anything Kendall, _anything_."

"Baby, look at me," he says, lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes. "I will not let him hurt you. If he shows up at your house, call me and I will get there as fast as I can. But I promise to you, that dumb ass won't touch you, okay?"

Analicia just nods, wiping the tears falling from her face and digging her face into Kendall's neck, who just kisses her temple.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Kendall asks, as him and Analicia stand outside 2J. Kendall's leaning back on the wall, and he has his arms set on Analicia's waist whose right in front of him. It's about 10PM, and she's already about to leave. Kendall really wants to drive her home to make sure she's safe, but she insists that she'll be fine. Plus, she brought her moms car and her mom needs her car for work tomorrow. Since Analicia doesn't have her own car yet, she gets around in her moms. "I just want to make sure you make it home safely."

"Babe, I'll be fine." she replies. Usually before Xavier does something, she has a bad feeling. But she feels like she'll be fine. Plus, if Kendall drops her off that means she'll have to leave her moms car here. If she does that, her mom will be mad and probably won't let her use her car anymore. "I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." she smiles.

Kendall grins, leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss before they both pull away.

"Don't forget to call me!" he calls out, watching as she walks away.

"I won't!" she calls back. "Bye!"

She walks down the hall, getting into the elevator and just going through Instagram on her phone while she waits for the elevator to come to a stop. When it finally does, she exits and walks through the kind of empty lobby since it's kind of late. She heads outside, where thankfully, there's no paparazzi, and walks to her moms car.

She puts the key into the ignition, putting her seatbelt on and turning the car on. While she waits for it to heat up, she connects her phone into the stereo and plays Addicted by Prince Royce.

Once the car is all warmed up, she heads off.

After about ten minutes of driving, she's parking in front of her house. She's feeling a little lazy, so she's gonna park in front of the house instead of inside the garage. She turns the car off, grabs her phone and the keys, and gets out, shutting the door and pressing the 'lock' button on the key thingy.

As she's walking to the house, she hears something rustling in the bushes. But she pays no attention. It's probably just the wind, so she keeps walking. Although she's kind of scared.

All of a sudden, she feels a strong hand grab her arm tightly. She turns around, getting completely terrified as she sees Xavier standing there, a grin on his face.

"So, remember when I said you were gonna regret it?" he questions, pulling her close to him.

"Let me go!" she yells, trying to get out of his grip, but he's holding onto her too tight. Analicia's mom is sleeping, so she probably won't hear them. She's a very heavy sleeper. There could be a super loud thunderstorm and her mom would sleep through it all. "I don't want you!"

"But I want you." he replies, ignoring her protests as he drags her over to his car. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

She starts yelling, hoping someone would hear her and come out, but it doesn't do any good.

Before she knows it, she's in that car and driving off.

* * *

Kendall lays in bed worried. Analicia left probably about an hour ago, and she still hasn't called. It doesn't take an hour to get to her house from the Palmwoods! It only takes about ten minutes. He tried texting her, but she hasn't replied. So, he's going to call her. But he's gonna head out to the living room, since he's the only one awake.

He gets out of bed, not even bothering to turn all the lights on and sits on the couch, dialing her number. After just a few rings, it goes to voicemail. Okay, this is definitely not like her. She probably forgot to call him, but if she sees her phone is dead she'll charge it. Plus, it went to voicemail. Analicia wouldn't ignore his call like that. So something is definitely wrong.

Yeah, he's extremely worried so he decides he's gonna drive to her house and make sure she made it home safely. Just as he's about to head into his bedroom to get a hoodie since it's kind of chilly outside, he hears a knock at the door. Hm, he's kind fo confused as to who it is. Who would be coming this late?

He heads toward the door, opening it, becoming even more worried as he sees his girlfriend standing out there, crying. He grabs her arm, pulling her inside and shutting the door.

"Analicia, babe, what happened!?" he asks, pulling her into a tight hug and letting her cry into his shoulder. He leads her over to the couch, sitting down. "Calm down, tell me what happened!"

She stops crying, but still looks scared.

"I-I was walking to my house from the car and he grabbed me, and took me to his house.." she says softly, tears filling her eyes again. "He raped me..I'm so sorry Kendall."

She covers her face with her hands and begins to cry again.

Sorry? What does she need to be sorry for? Nothing! It's not her fault. None of this is her fault. Kendall doesn't know what's wrong with that asshole, but just wait until Kendall gets a hold of him.

"Babe, what are you sorry for?" he asks, holding her tightly to comfort her.

"I basically cheated on you!" she tells him. "I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to push him away but he's way stronger!"

"It wasn't you, it was him so you didn't cheat." he tells her, cupping her face with his hands and looking into her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, okay? But just wait until I see him. I will beat his ass."

Kendall feels horrible. He didn't keep his promise. That stupid motherfucker touched his girl, and he wasn't there to save her. He feels so bad. But just wait until he sees him. Kendall won't hesitate at all to beat his ass, he doesn't even care.

Analicia just continues to cry on him, until she calms down a bit.

"You're staying the night, I don't want you to be out of my sight." he tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I take a shower?" she asks. "I feel so dirty."

"Of course," he tells her. "I'll be right back, you can borrow some of my clothes."

He enters his shared room with Logan, picks out some boxers, grey sweats, and an Obey sweatshirt for her to wear.

"Here you go." he says, handing her the clothes. "Sorry..I have no bra's.."

"It's fine," she giggles, taking the clothes and kissing his cheek before heading to the bathroom. "Kendall..you're the best."

"No babe, you are."

* * *

**Oh Hellllllllll naaaaaaw! Just wait till Kendall sees him! lolol.**

**RandomFact: I probaby won't update Happily Ever After until Sunday! Tomorrow I'm going christmas shopping, then I'm staying the night at my cousins house because our parents are going to a christmas party that doesn't end till late so I won't have time to work on a chapter! I was gonna work on one now but it's past two AM and im tired! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D (btw, thanks so much for the reviews!)**


	11. I'll Protect You

**Analicia's brother will be introduced in this chapter, just imagine him looking like Zayn Malik (Except without an accent), and imagine Ariana looking like Selena Gomez. Haha, they were the first two that popped into my head!**

**Also, sorry this was posted late! I was kinda busy today. **

* * *

Kendall wakes up the next morning, his girlfriend in his arms. He decided it'd be best if she stayed the night, so he was protecting her all night. They slept on the couch. Kendall had his arms tightly around her the whole night, making her feel safe and protected. He still feels horrible for letting that ass hole get near her. He's more furious. He's angrier than ever. Just wait until Kendall sees him.

Analicia is still sleeping, but she looks so comfortable and peaceful. If Kendall gets up, he'll probably wake her up because she'll feel him moving. So he's just laying there, thinking. He's never been so mad in his entire life. Not at her, this isn't her fault at all. At Xavier's dumbass! There is no way Kendall would let anyone hurt his girl, and he did! He's definitely gonna get it.

He hears a door open, then footsteps. He doesn't feel like looking up to see who it is. It's one of the guys. It has to be. Mama Knight and Katie are going out of town for some concert Katie wanted to go to. So Mama Knight bought her tickets for her birthday, so that's where they're going to be today, until tomorrow.

"Hey," Carlos greets, entering the living room and sitting on the opposite couch that Kendall and Analicia are laying on. "Did she stay the night here?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah, some shit went down last night, so I thought it'd be safer for her if she stayed here with me."

"What happened?" Carlos asks. He did notice Analicia was kind of sad or upset about something when she was over last night. But he didn't think much of it, so he didn't say anything. She's usually loud, talkative and funny. Yesterday she seemed really quiet, and would doze off alot and think about whatever the hell she was thinking about.

"I don't know if she wants anyone but me and her to know." Kendall says. When Analicia first told him about Xavier, she said no one knew. So the only ones who know about this is him, Analicia, and Xavier's dumb ass of course. He's not gonna go around telling his girlfriends business. He's gonna respect the fact that she wants no one to know about this.

Carlos just nods slowly.

All of a sudden he feels Analicia start to stir around. He looks down at her and she's slowly waking up. She looks a bit confused as she sits up and looks around.

"Where am I?" she questions.

"The apartment," Kendall replies. "You came over after what happened last night."

She groans. "Ugh, so it wasn't a dream?"

Kendall looks at her sadly, shaking his head.

Analicia feels her eyes burning up, tears threatening to fall as she remembers everything that happened last night. She's starting to think Xavier's never going to leave her alone. It's been about three years, and he still hasn't left her alone. She thought she was safe now that they're broken up. Why did he all of a sudden come out of no where?

She gets up, wiping her eyes before heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" Carlos asks worriedly. Analicia did become a close friend to him, so he hope she's okay.

Kendall just nods, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He knocks on the door softly, but he gets no response. Hm. He twists the knob, and it's unlocked, so he opens the door and walks in, shutting and locking the door behind him. His girlfriend is just standing there, crying.

He sighs softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Babe, please stop," he tells her. "I swear I will never let him touch you again. I mean it this time. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever."

"Kendall, I don't wanna put you through this," she says softly. He just looks at her in confusion. "I reallllly like you, but I know what Xavier is capable of doing. He's never gonna leave me alone! I know he isn't! I just don't want your life ruined because of me, and all this shit."

Kendall sighs, kissing her forehead. "Baby, I don't care about all that, I don't care about him. He will leave you alone eventually when he sees that I'm not gonna let him anywhere near you. I like you, a lot. You make me happy, I make you happy, and that's all that matters. I'll help you get through this. We'll get through this together, but I am not giving up on us."

Analicia smiles slightly as Kendall wipes her tears, before softly pressing his lips against hers.

"C'mon, let's go out there," he says, taking her hand into his as he unlocks the door. "I'll make you some breakfast."

They both head out of the bathroom, and now James is also on the couch with Carlos.

While Kendall stays in the kitchen to start making breakfast for his beautiful girlfriend, Analicia sits on the couch next to James.

"Hey, wanna play Black Ops 2?" James questions, holding up a controller. "Carlos doesn't wanna play!"

"Sure." Analicia says, taking the controller. She's never really been into video games until her ex (not Xavier, the one before him) Richard taught her how to play some video games and stuff, so she's been really good at it since. Especially Black Ops. But this is Black Ops Two, which she hasn't played yet, so she'll probably suck.

"Seriously?" James asks, surprised. Girls never wanna play video games! Especially not Lucy. She's always complaining when he plays video games. It gets really annoying. He's never met a girl that actually likes to play video games.

"Yeah." she replies.

"Ayee, I like you!" he exclaims.

"Hey, back off!" they hear Kendall say from the kitchen.

They both just start laughing.

* * *

"I think you should tell someone about Xavier," Kendall says. "Like, the police or something. Babe, something needs to be done. We aren't gonna let this go on."

Analicia sighs. She knows she should do something about it! But she can't. Xavier threatened to kill her mom if she said something. Analicia doesn't want that to happen. That's why she hasn't told anyone, besides Kendall. But she doesn't want this to continue to go on! Maybe she can talk to her brother Jesus about this when he arrives tonight.

"I don't know." she sighs. "I don't want it to go on, but I don't wanna risk losing my mom over this. I'm gonna talk to Jesus tonight, though. Maybe he'll know what to do. Anywaaaay, you're gonna meet him tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"Kinda." Kendall says. "It's not that I'm scared of him, I just want him to like me."

"I'm sure he will." Analicia replies. "Hey, what time is it?"

"8:04."

Analicia has been with Kendall all day, and it's been fun. She played video games with James, ate breakfast with Kendall, then they went for a nice walk in the park, then they all watched the movie Ted, now here her and Kendall are, just chilling in his room. Her mom texted her a while ago. She said she'll come pick her up at the Palmwoods around 8:30, so they can go pick Jesus, Ariana, and Nina.

"My mom should be here in a bit." Analicia sighs. She doesn't wanna leave Kendall. She doesn't wanna be clingy, but she feels much more safe and protected when he's around. But now that her older brother Jesus will be in the house, she'll feel more safe knowing he's there to protect her. "I feel more safe when I'm with you.."

"Babe, I'll be over there tomorrow around noon," he tells her. "That's what time we get out of the studio."

"Okay." is all she says.

* * *

Analicia and her mom walk through the airport. Jesus' flight landed, finally. Analicia is super excited to see her brother, her sister in law, and her niece. She's always been close to her brother, so she was definitely bummed out when he moved to Florida. She's really happy they decided to move back to LA.

"Hey, there he is!" Her mom exclaims, pointing to them from a far.

"ANALIIIIIICIA!" she hears her big brother call out.

Analicia takes no time into running up to him. Since Ariana is holding little Nina, Analicia can jump right into his arms. She was really close to her brother. They would talk to each other about anything. In fact, Analicia was the first one Jesus told when he found out Ariana was pregnant.

"JESUUUSSSSSS!" she exclaims, jumping into his arms. Jesus lifts his little sister up off the floor, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he replies, giving her one more kiss on the head before putting her down.

When he puts her down, he goes to hug his mom. Analicia goes to give Ariana a hug. Her and Ariana are also close. She's like a sister to her. And of course, Analicia loves her little two month old niece.

"Hi baby," Analicia coos, leaning down and giving the baby girl a kiss. This isn't her first time meeting her niece. Her mom and herself were actually in Florida when Ariana had her. So she was there. She was in the room when she was born. It was Analicia, her mom, Jesus, and Ariana's mom. That's all Ariana wanted to be in there.

"I missed your crazy ass!" Ariana exclaims, referring to Analicia. They always did crazy things together when they still lived in LA.

"I missed you too!" Analicia giggles.

After saying all their hi's, and getting their luggage in the car, they head back to the house. Good thing there's a guestroom. But there's also Jesus' old room, and they turned that into a nursery for Nina. Ariana and Jesus are going to be staying in the guestroom though.

Analicia is kind of scared to tell Jesus about all of this. But she's gonna do it. They tell each other everything, and he's eventually gonna find it. Jesus is gonna be pissed knowing Analicia didn't tell him sooner. But she already knows he's going to be beyond furious when he finds out what that asshole has been doing to his baby sister.

When they arrive, Analicia stays inside with Nina while her mom, Jesus, and Ariana bring all the luggage in and into the guestroom. Well, Ariana and Jesus' room now. So right now Analicia is sitting on the couch with her little Nina in her arms. She's really happy she can see her neice everyday, and watch her grow up. She's gonna be the best aunt ever, now that she's gonna be in her life everyday.

"Alright, that was the last one!" Jesus exclaims, taking a suitcase upstairs.

Well, it's time to tell him. She's kind of scared. He knows he's gonna be beyond mad. Maybe even at her for not saying anything sooner. But he has to understand she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Also, she's gonna tell him about Kendall too. Hm, she thinks she'll tell him about Kendall first, then about the whole Xavier thing.

"Here, mom," Analicia says, handing her niece to her mom, who happily takes her granddaughter into her arms.

Analicia heads upstairs, and sees that Jesus is on his way heading downstairs.

"Hey dude, I wanna talk to you privately in my room." she says nervously.

"Alright." he replies, before turning around and heading back upstairs, Analicia right behind him.

They enter her room, and she shuts and locks the door, before sitting on the bed next to him.

"What's up little sis?" he questions.

"Welll, first off," she starts. "Remember that boy band I love?"

"Big Time Rush?"

She nods. "Well, I know you know that mom and Rosa got me VIP for their concert about a month ago. Welll, me and Kendall, my favorite one, we really hit it off. So, we made it official about a week ago. So yeah, he's my boyfriend! Hahha, I proved you wrong."

"Say whaaaat?" Jesus asks. "You're kidding me, right?"

She shakes her head, grabbing her phone and showing him her lockscreen. Which is a picture of her and Kendall. He's hugging her from behind, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Seeee!"

"What the hell.." he says slowly. "I definitely didn't expect this! Analicia he better be treating you right! I wanna meet him."

"Relax," she giggles a bit. "He's amazing, and he's coming over tomorrow to meet you."

Jesus has always been like this. He's always been a fatherly figure, since their dad isn't around, Jesus has been filling in that spot for her. She loves that about him. She seriously could care less that their real dad isn't around. All she needs is Jesus.

"Alright good," he says. "So is that all you had to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um, no.." she says softly. "Jesus, before I tell you anything, please don't freak out on me. I had my reasons why I never told anyone, but I just feel like I should tell you before I end up dead or something!"

Jesus quickly grows worried. "What is it?"

"So..do you remember my ex boyfriend Xavier?" she questions. He nods. "Well, he sort of...abused me..."

"ANALICIA, WHAT THE HELL!?" he yells, standing up.

"Sshh, please don't be loud!" she replies, standing up as well, tears filling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. Analicia can tell he's angry. Past angry. He's furious! But he needs to hear it all.

"I didn't tell no one," she says softly, looking down. "During the first few months, he was great. But after a few months he changed. He started hitting me, yelling at me, punching me, and just getting so mad at me for every little thing. He forced me to have...sex with him.."

"Oh helll no!" Jesus says loudly, but not loud enough that they can hear him downstairs. "That motherfucker made you have sex with him!? Analicia, just wait till I see him I will beat his ass! I'll kill him!"

"Wait..He told me if I ever told anyone, he would kill mom. Jesus, she was the only one I had at that point. Dad isn't around, you were in Florida. Who else would I have had? So, he finally left me alone after that. Then a few months ago, he forced me to get back together with him. But he hasn't abusive at all. He was like he was at the super beginning of our relationship. But we broke up about two or three months ago 'cause it wasn't working out. But now, he's back."

By now, she's crying, and Jesus takes no time into sitting next to her and pulling his baby sister into a hug.

"Has he done anything to you recently?" he asks. Yeah, he's angry. He's _really_ angry. _No one_ touches his little sister. Jesus definitely isn't gonna let this slide. He isn't gonna let this keep going!

She nods. "Yesterday, I ran into him when I was at the mall with Rosa. He was trying to be all up on him, and I kept pushing me off. She he told be I'd regret it. And last night, I drove here from Kendall's, and it was all dark, and I was walking to the house from the car. He grabbed me, and took me, and forced me again.."

"Yup, I'm definitely beating his ass," Jesus says, getting up and heading toward the door, but then stops. "Wait, where the hell does he live?"

"No, please don't do anything!" she pleads. "He can't know that I told you. The only ones who know are you and Kendall, and I wanna keep it that way!"

"Analicia we can't let his keep going!" he tells her. "Look, I will protect you. I will make sure you're safe, and that he's nowhere near you. But, there's gonna come a time where you do have to go to the police before he ends up doing something worser."

"I know." she cries. "But, maybe he'll leave me alone..just please don't let him hurt me again."

"I won't," he says, sitting next to her and hugging her tightly as he kisses her temple. "I won't, I promise."

"Jesus, I love you." he says softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I had MAJOR writers block! I was literally sitting with this laptop on my lap for hours not knowing what to type! I eventually just ended up typing this. LOL. **

**RandomFact: So, GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I came up with a new story to add to Love At First Sight. It's gonna be a "What If?" fanfic. Can anyone guess what it's gonna be about? LET ME KNOW! But I won't let you know till the end of the Save You Tonight fanfic, which I'll do after this one.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. Meet The Brother

Analicia sits on the couch in the living room with Jesus and Ariana. Her mom and Nina are taking a nap together upstairs. Jesus and Ariana are gonna meet Kendall today. Analicia isn't really nervous for this. Jesus won't be mean at all. Probably ask a few questions, but that's all. She just hopes he doesn't ask him any dumb questions, and he hopes that her boyfriend and brother will get along.

"So, how is he treating you?" Jesus questions. He's still angry about what Analicia told him yesterday, so if he finds out this kid is treating her bad too, he won't hesitate to beat his ass. The thought of a dude putting their hands on his sister, really just pisses him off.

"He's amazing." she smiles at the thought of her adorable boyfriend. "Seriously. He's cute, sweet, makes me food, nice, caring, and protective. He's especially been super protective after I told him about..you know what. I promise, he's treating me good. Better than all of my other ex's."

"Are you guys hiding something?" Ariana asks. After Jesus and Analicia were in her room lastnight for a while, when they came out, Analicia looked like she'd been crying, bad. Ariana asked Jesus about it, and he said it was nothing. She then asked Analicia about it, and she insisted that she was alright. She knows something is up, though. That's why she's worried.

"No," Analicia replies. "We're not hiding anything."

Jesus nods in agreement. Ariana just looks at them suspiciously. They're both avoiding making eye contact with her. Yup, they're definitely hiding something. She's not sure what, though? She'll get to the bottom of it. She's not sure how, or when, but she will.

_Knock! Knock! _

"He's here!" Analicia exclaims, getting up to answer the door. She opens the door, and there's Kendall standing out there with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey baby," he greets, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before handing her the Roses. "I thought I'd bring you these."

She smiles, taking the flowers before standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "You're too cute."

They enter the house, and while Analicia goes to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase of water, Kendall greets Jesus and Ariana with a handshake.

"So guys, this is Kendall," Analicia says, sitting on the couch next to Kendall. "My boyfriend."

"This is weird," Jesus chuckles a bit. "I just never expected you two to be together. I remember I would tell you you never had a chance with him, well, you really did prove me wrong."

Analicia giggles a bit, while Kendall just chuckles.

"Well, yeah," he says slowly. "Here we are."

"So, how are you treating my sister?" Jesus questions. "Do you really like her? Or are you with her for that one thing?"

"Babe, I don't think he's with her just for that," Ariana says. "C'mon now, he's famous. He can get some anytime he wants to!"

"I'm not like that," Kendall tells them. "I don't use a girl for sex. But yeah, I really like her, like a lot."

"So, you're a virgin?" Ariana asks.

"No, I'm not saying that.." Kendall says.

Ariana just starts giggling. "No, I'm just joking with you."

"Hey girls," Jesus speaks up. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and cook something for us? I wanna talk to Kendall, just me and him."

"Um, sure." Analicia says. Hm, she wonders what they're gonna talk about? Jesus never mentioned that he wanted to talk to him alone. So hopefully he isn't too hard on him or anything. She'd hate for her brother to scare her boyfriend away.

Analicia gives Kendall a quick kiss on the lips before following Ariana into the kitchen.

"So, Analicia told me about her ex boyfriend situation last night," Jesus says, getting really pissed just thinking about it. "She said you were the only other person who knew."

"Oh yeah," Kendall replies. "I'm really pissed about it, and I'm still waiting to see that asshole to beat his ass."

"Yeah, me too." he says, nodding. "But, when you guys are together, please protect her. Make sure that dude isn't anywhere around, and that he doesn't get near her, or touch her, just please keep her safe for me. When she's not with you, she's gonna be with me. I'm not letting her leave the house alone without me or you. So when she's not with you, you don't have to worry, I'll protect her."

"Alright," Kendall says. "I won't let him anywhere near her. When she first told me about him, I promised her I'd never let him near her again. I won't break that promise."

"So, how did you find out about it?" he asks. "Did she tell you?"

"Well, she visited me on tour, and we were just relaxing and I noticed some faded cuts on her arms, and I asked her about it and she told me everything."

"Whoa, cuts?" Jesus asks. He never knew Analica cutted!? She never told him! Why would she do that? He understands she was going through a really rough time, but she could've just called him. If she would've, Jesus would've took the first flight to LA. "ANALICIA, GET IN HERE!"

Analicia walks into the room, and Jesus signals for her to head over to him. Confused, she does so. He takes her arm into his, and begins to lift her sleeve up. Ugh, fuck. She's busted. Kendall probably told him, but she isn't mad at him. Even though Jesus is gonna be mad at her, he is her brother and she should have told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questions, sound kind of sad and mad at the same time. He's seriously hurt that his little sister would do this to herself. When he left to Florida, she seemed really happy in her relationship with Xavier. He feels so bad that he wasn't here to protect her when she needed him the most.

"I didn't tell anyone," she says softly, watching as her older brothers looks at her scars, hurt in his eyes. She pulls her arm away, putting her sleeve down. "But this was a long time ago, I promise. None of those scars were recent at all."

"I know," he replies. "But it still hurts me that you didn't tell me all this before. And it especially hurts me that my little sister would even think about doing such a thing."

"I'm sorry." she says softly. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Jesus tells her, standing up and pulling her into a hug. "Just know, that you can come to me for _anything_ at all. I don't want you keeping anything else from me, okay?"

"Okay." she replies.

"Hey guys, sandwhiches are readyyy!" Ariana calls from the kitchen.

Jesus let's go of is sister, and they head to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, me and your brother are gonna make sure that dumb ass won't hurt you." Kendall says, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. "Everything will be alright."

Analicia just smiles, looking up at him and kissing his jaw.

* * *

"So what school are you going to?" Kendall questions, as him and Analicia just lay on her bed watching Jersey Shore. It's August, and school starts just next month. He was wondering that earlier. Kendall isn't going to be attending regular high school. Him and the guys are going to the Palmwoods school. But if Analicia goes to regular highschool, neither Kendall or Jesus will be there to protect her from Xavier.

Analicia shrugs. "I'm gonna talk to my mom about online classes. I don't wanna go to regular highschool where Xavier is gonna be at, hell no."

"Well, I'm going to the Palmwoods school." Kendall says. "I can get you in, if you want."

"Really?" she asks. She never considered going to the Palmwoods school, but if Kendall can get her in, why not? It's just like regular school, except it's at the Palmwoods. And plus, Xavier won't be there, and Kendall will be there to protect her just in case. It sounds way better than online schooling. Analicia is a really social person, so it'd suck to be stuck in her house all day going to school online.

Kendall nods. "Yeah, I'll talk to Bitters. After a little convincing, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Well, that sounds better than online classes." she replies. "It would suck being stuck at home all day."

"Yeah, I bet." Kendall agrees. "The Palmwoods school is pretty fun, I like it."

"Well, we'll see what happens." Analicia sighs, laying her head on Kendall's chest.

Yeah, she's really tired, so she's gonna take a nap.

* * *

**I know this one was kinda short and sososoo sucky! Idk why I've been having writers block so much! My head has been like in the clouds lately! I've been dozing off more than I usually do! lol and thats ALOT!**

**RandomFact: I eat SO MUCH! But I NEVER get fat! People are always like "You eat like a cow and you're so skinny, im jealous!" Hehe, I love it! Cause I have a big appetite :D **

**REVIEW! :D**


	13. Taste Of Your Own Medicine

Analicia lays on her bed, her little niece Nina laying on her chest sleeping. Ariana and her mom went grocery shopping, and Jesus is downstairs. Analicia decided she wants to spend quality time with her niece, so that's what she's doing. Nina got tired so she fell asleep on her. So now Analicia is watching this show called Panic 911.

Suddenly, she feels her phone vibrate from beside her pillow. She usually doesn't have her phone in vibrate, but since Nina fell asleep and she's texting Kendall, Analicia put it on vibrate so her ringtone wouldn't go off and wake Nina up whenever she got a message.

She grabs her phone, her heart dropping as she sees it's a message from Xavier.

**From: Xavier  
To: Analicia**

**Be expecting me later on tonight (;  
**

She quickly drops her phone onto the bed, tears filling her eyes. She knows he probably won't end up doing anything to her, considering she has her brother and her boyfriend to protect her, but the thought of him even coming near her scares her. After everything Xavier has ever put her through, Analicia is terrified. She doesn't understand why he can't just leave her alone? She never did anything to him!

Suddenly she hears a knock at her door, she jumps a little as she hears it. There's no way it could be Xavier, so she shouldn't be scared. Jesus is home, and he refuses to leave her alone at any time. It's probably Kendall, he's suppose to be coming over today and he texted her a while ago saying he's on his way, so it's either him or Jesus.

"Come in!" she says softly, but hopefully loudly enough so that whoever is at her door can hear her.

The door opens, and her boyfriend walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey baby," he greets, approaching her bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead. He notices some tears in her eyes, and he quickly grows worried. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this message," she says, grabbing her phone, opening up the message, and handing the phone to Kendall.

He just sighs, as he reads it before setting the phone down onto the bed. Kendall is definitely gonna be with her this whole day and night. He's still waiting to see this Xavier kid to beat his ass for what he did to his girl. There is no way Kendall will let that slide. So, hopefully he does arrive here at her house. He isn't getting near Analicia, but he sure as hell is getting his ass beat!

"He's not gonna do anything to you." Kendall tells her, laying beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" she asks. Even though Jesus will be here tonight just in the room next to hers, she'll feel way more safer with Kendall right by her side. She always feels safe with Kendall. She just loves being with him.

"Of course." he replies. Kendall already feels horrible for letting that asshole put his hands on her that one time, he isn't gonna let it happen again. He's gonna keep her safe, like he promised.

* * *

"So, Jesus texted me earlier.." Analicia says, as her and Kendall enter the living room where Jesus is watching TV. After just cuddling for a little bit, Kendall and Analicia decided to go downstairs with Jesus. Analicia feels like she should tell her brother about thistext message from Xavier, so he can be aware.

"What did he say?" Jesus asks, taking his daughter into his arms and getting angry by just the mention of that dumb asses name.

"He told me to be expecting him tonight.." she replies. Even though she has her brother and boyfriend here, there's still that part of her that's scared. Will she have to deal with him for the rest of her life? She really hopes not. How can she enjoy life with Xavier still trying to get at her? She can't! She won't be able to. She just hopes one day he finally decides to leave her alone.

"Don't worry about it, sis." Jesus tells her. "If he does show up, it gives me and Kendall the perfect chance to beat his ass for doing what he did to you. There's no way I'ma let him get away with putting his hands on you! Hell no!"

"See? Babe," Kendall says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "You have nothing to worry about, just don't think about it."

"It's just hard," she replies. "Just thinking about all the shit he's put me through, and that he wants to put me through that again..I don't want that to happen, and even though I have you guys to protect me there's still that part of me that feels like you guys are just gonna give up on me and Xavier will get to me.."

"Why would we give up on you?" Jesus questions. "You're my little sister, and you're his girlfriend. Now seriously, why the hell would we do that?"

"We will never give up on you." Kendall tells her, kissing the top of her head. "Like I promised."

"I don't want you thinking that we're gonna do that," her older brother says. "I want you to not let him get to you and to not worry! Okay?"

She nods. "I'll try."

"Okay, good."

"But what about when you move out?" she asks. "When you move out, Xavier will be able to get to me. Mom works a lot, Kendall has to be at the studio a lot, that leaves me here alone. Without you, or Kendall."

"I'm not moving out until he leaves you alone." he replies. "I'm willing to stay here with you guys as long as I know you're safe and protected."

"What if he never leaves me alone? The thought of that scares me."

"He's eventually gonna get bored and see that you have us two to protect you and leave you alone." Kendall says. "He can't be stuck on you forever babe."

"Hopefully he just leaves me alone soon." she says softly, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"He will."

* * *

Analicia tosses and turns a bit before fully waking up. She looks around, and sees she's in her room. Her and Kendall were watching movies, and she guesses they fell asleep because the TV is still on and Ted is playing. Kendall has his arm wrapped around her, so she can't really move. She turns her head and looks at the clock. It's only 1 AM.

Just then, she hears a car door open and close in front of her house. Her heart begins racing. Could it be Xavier? It's possible. Or it could be one of the neighbors, but there's still a huge possibility it could be Xavier.

"Kendall!" she says, softly shaking her boyfriend awake.

"What?" he mumbles, waking up. He sits up a bit, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I think he's here.." she says, getting kind of scared.

Kendall quickly gets up, grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it on, before slipping his Vans on and looking out the window. "What kind of car does he have?"

"A red Volts-wagon." she replies.

"Yup, he's hear." Kendall says, grinning a bit. He seriously can not wait to beat this dudes ass. Kendall has so much anger towards him for what he did to his girlfriend. "Babe, stay here and do not leave this room! I'm gonna go get your brother. You better listen to me. Stay in here until I come up here when he leaves!"

"Okay." she says softly.

Kendall quickly gives her a kiss on the lips before heading out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Jesus said he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Just incase Xavier tried to break in or something, he'll be able to hear it. If he would've slept upstairs, he wouldn't hear if someone was trying to break in. Xavier probably thinks it's only Analicia and her mom home, but he has no idea what he's getting himself into.

Kendall rushes down the stairs, and sees Jesus is still awake. He's sitting on the couch watching Full House. They always play re-runs of this show at night, and it was one of Jesus' favorite shows, so he usually stays up to watch it.

"He's here," Kendall says. "He's outside."

"Foreal?" Jesus questions, quickly getting up and putting on his J's.

Kendall nods, before heading to the door, opening it, Jesus right behind him. They see Xavier getting out of his car, heading towards the front yard. He notices them.

"Oh shit." Xavier mumbles. Whoa, who are they? He can't really see because it's dark. He just sees two guys coming out of Analicia's house. Who would be coming out of her house this late? Only her and her mom should be home. Xavier then realizes the guys are coming towards him, and as they get closer and closer, he also realizes one of the guys are Analicia's brother, but he doesn't notice who the other one is.

"You think you're sweet hitting on my little sister, huh!?" Jesus questions angrily, pushing him roughly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Xavier questions, making it seem like he doesn't know what he's talking about, when he really does.

"You know damn well what he's talking about!" Kendall says angrily, taking no time into throwing a hard punch to his jaw, making him fall back onto the floor. Him and Jesus both start throwing punches at him.

Normally, neither Kendall or Jesus would jump anyone. They don't do that, they go one on one. But this is different. This is the asshole who abused Analicia! He deserves to get jumped for beating on a girl! He put her through so much. Hitting her, punching her, raping her! Jesus, as Analicia's brother, and Kendall, as Analicia's boyfriend, they're definitely not gonna let that slide.

"Alright, I think we got him good," Kendall says, grabbing Jesus off of Xavier, whose already bleeding. He has a busted lip, his nose is bleeding, and both his eyes are turning black. He definitely deserves every bit of that for what he did to Analicia.

Kendall holds Jesus back while Xavier struggles to get up, but eventually does so.

"Look," Jesus starts, grabbing Xavier roughly by his shirt. "If you text, call, get near, or touch my sister again, you're gonna get it ten times worse! So I suggest you leave her alone, stupid motherfucker!"

Xavier just nods in response.

With that being said, Jesus lets go of his collar by pushing him, making him fall to the floor again. Him and Kendall just walk away.

They don't feel bad at all that they just jumped him and beat his ass. He deserved every bit of that. They don't even care. Jumping definitely isn't something they usually do, but it was necessary in this situation.

"We got him good," Jesus says, giving Kendall a pat on the back. "He should leave her alone now."

"But if he doesn't, I won't hesitate to beat his ass again." Kendall replies, heading up the stairs.

"Right." Jesus agrees.

When Kendall reaches the top of the stairs, he heads to Analicia's room. He opens the door, entering it and shutting it behind him. She's sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"Are you okay?" she questions, rushing towards him and giving him a huge hug.

"I'm fine, baby." he replies, kissing the top of her head and hugging her back, before they both pull away a few moments later. Kendall slips his Vans off and takes his shirt off once again, tossing it onto the floor. "Me and your brother beat his ass, we told him to leave you alone."

"Do you think he's really going to?" she asks, as her and Kendall lay in bed beside each other.

"If he knows what's good for him he will," he replies, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, her head resting on his bare chest. "We fucked him up pretty bad."

"You guys are seriously the best." Analicia smiles, lifting her head up and giving her boyfriend a long passionate kiss. "Thanks."

"Anything." he grins, kissing the top of her head. "No one touches my girl and gets away with it."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! My sister took her laptop back and I still have no charger! I'm using my cousins charger right now, and I'm giving it back on Monday! I've seriously went to like four different stores, but none of them have a charger that matches my laptop! :/ Hopefully I find one soon!  
**

**RandomFact: So since starting Monday I'll have no charger, which means no laptop, I'm gonna write chapters in a notebook, that way when I get a charger, all I'll have to do is type them and post them! I'll be able to update daily! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE OR GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! You'll get an update on this and hopefully Happily Ever After Sunday (which is today) and hopefully a double update on Monday for both stories as a Christmas present!  
**

**Only if you review though! :D  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	14. One Month

"Jesus, Analicia, can I talk to you guys in the living room real quick?" their mother, Alaina questions, as she enters the kitchen where Jesus and Analicia were baking cookies. Ariana took Nina to her moms house for a bit, since she lives here in LA.

"Sure," Analicia says, putting the can of frosting that she just had in her hands onto the counter. "But Kendall's gonna pick me up in a bit, he's taking me to the beach for our one month anniversary. So, try to make it fast."

So, aside from whatever their mom wants to talk to them about, today is Kendall and Analicia's one month anniversary. It's already been a month, but it doesn't even feel like it. It's been a really great month, though. They're gonna go to that private beach they always go to when they wanna get out, then they're going to come back to Analicia's house and probably bake more cookies or watch movies. Since they haven't went public on their relationship, they're gonna watch movies at her house instead of at the theater. They really don't mind, though. More privacy for them.

"What's up?" Jesus questions, as him and Analicia sit beside each other on the couch, and their mom sits on the opposite couch.

"So, your dad called me earlier.." Alaina starts. "He wants you guys to go visit him."

"Tell him no." Jesus says. He doesn't even need a moment to think this through. There is no way he's gonna go visit his dead beat dad. He was never there for him and Analicia, why does he wanna be there now? Jesus doesn't understand, why he wasn't there when they needed him the most. But they don't need him anymore, at all. They're doing perfectly fine without him.

"Maybe you guys should give him a chance," she says. "I know he hasn't been there for you guys, and I know he was never the perfect dad, but whether you like it or not he is still your father. He wants to be in your guys' life and be there, you guys should allow him to do that."

"I don't see why we should." he replies. "He's never been there, why now? We needed him the most when we were younger, and where was he? Out doing drugs, getting drunk, fucking other girls instead of being home with his kids? Hell no. He had a choice in those decisions, and he chose all that over us. He fucked up all the chances in being in our lives. I think me and Analicia are perfectly fine without him."

"I understand where you're coming from," their mom sighs. "But Analicia, you're still young. I know you could use a dad in your life, would you like to go visit him?"

Analicia just shakes her head. "I don't wanna go."

"She doesn't need him either." Jesus adds. "She has me."

Jesus is right. He's been more of a father to her than their real father. He's the one who read bedtime stories to her, he's the one who stayed up with her when she had a nightmare, he's the one who meets her boyfriends, he's the one who protects her. Why does she need him when she as Jesus? Exactly, she doesn't.

Before anyone else could say anything, she hears beeping outside. Yup, it's Kendall. Thank god. She doesn't wanna deal with her mom begging her to go visit her dad, because she isn't gonna do it. Analicia just doesn't understand why he's missed almost seventeen years of her life, then suddenly wants to be there. No, that's not how it works.

"That's Kendall," Analicia says softly, before grabbing her phone off the couch and heading towards the front door. "Bye guys."

She heads outside, and to Kendall's car, getting in the passengers seat.

"Hi babe," he smiles, leaning in and giving her a small passionate kiss. "Happy one month anniversary."

"Happy one month anniversary." she replies, giving him a little smile. She wants to enjoy this day with her boyfriend, but all she's thinking about is her dad.

"Alright, something is wrong," Kendall says, taking her hand into his and taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at her. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the beach." she replies.

He just nods, continuing to drive.

When they arrive at the beach, Kendall opens the car door for her, taking her hand as they walk onto the beach, sitting down in the middle.

"What's wrong baby?" he questions, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she sits in front of him. They've only been dating a month, but he knows her so well. He can tell when she's happy, sad, and mad. She looks in the mixture of sad and mad right now, but he isn't sure what's wrong. It better not be about Xavier. He hasn't tried texting, calling or seeing her since he got his ass beat by Jesus and himself. If it is about him, Kendall won't hesitate to do it again.

"My mom was talking to me and Jesus earlier, about our dad. She said he wants me and Jesus to go visit him. But we both said no." she sighs.

"You don't wanna go visit your dad?" he asks. Kendall's dad has never been around either, so he understands the anger she has towards hers. Because Kendall has that same anger towards his. But never once has Kendall's dad tried reaching out to him. But then again, if he did, Kendall would most likely push him away anyway.

She shakes her head. "Why would I? He's missed most of my life, so I don't understand why he wants to be here now. Me and Jesus are doing perfectly fine without him, we don't need him."

"I totally understand," he tells her. "But just don't think about it. This is our day, I just wanna focus on each other."

"I agree." she says, turning around so she's facing him. He smiles at her, and she grabs his face, giving him a short passionate kiss before pulling away.

"You're so cute." he chuckles, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "So, school starts soon. Did you still want me to get you into the Palmwoods school? Or do you wanna go to regular school now that Xavier has left you alone? He knows better than to get near you again, me and Jesus fucked him up pretty bad."

She giggles a bit. "I think I'll go to regular school."

"Okay." he says, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, giving her a cute soft kiss. It's only been a month, and he really likes her. She's everything he looks for in a girl. She's just hands down amazing. Everything is going great right now. He knows that once they go public things will probably get a little tough, but he knows they'll be able to get through it. "So, when do you wanna go public? I'm not rushing you at all, I'm just wondering."

She shrugs. "I'm not sure."

"We can wait a few more months." he replies. "But when we do, I'm scared that it's all gonna be too much for you and you're gonna leave me.."

"Babe, I'm not gonna do that." she tells him, cupping his face into her hands. "I don't care about all that, I don't care what people say, I like you, and no matter what they say, I'm gonna be with you. None of that matters to me."

He smiles. "You're seriously amazing and perfect."

"No I'm not," she says. "Nobody's perfect, but you're perfect for me."

"You're perfect for me too." he grins, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. "So, it's been a month, it feels like more for some reason. But hey, we've got plenty of more months to go."

"We sure do." she smiles, as she gets up, pulling him up too his feet. "Let's take a walk."

The begin walking along the beach, hand in hand.

"So, since I'm going to my regular high school, I start earlier then you guys." she says. "I need to go school shopping soon."

"I would really love to go with you, but our secret will be out." he sighs. He totally respects that she isn't ready, and he isn't even ready either. This is the beginning of their relationship. He wants to enjoy it, and if they went public not it'll all be too much for her. The only thing that sucks is they can't go out in public together because there's paparazzi everywhere. That's got to be the only downer about being famous.

"Yeah." she says. "I'll probably just go with Rosa."

"Alright." he replies. "So, what's your favorite Big Time Rush song? I was wondering that the other day."

She just giggles a bit. "I love all of them, but honestly, the three that I love so much, is Covergirl, Invisible, and Worldwide."

"Good choices," he grins. "You know, I really like the first one. I wonder who wrote it."

"Gee, i wonder who wrote it too." she giggles. "But the person who wrote it is amazing."

"You know, I was the one who wrote it."

"I know." she laughs, before standing on her tip-toes to kiss his lips.

* * *

"Let's make cooookies!" Analicia suggests, as her and Kendall enter the living room. Her and Jesus still have leftover cookie dough that they didn't use when they made some earlier, so she wants to make some with Kendall now. They just got back from the beach a while ago, now they can make some cookies then go up to her room and watch a movie while they eat the cookies.

"Sounds cool." he says, setting his iPhone on the counter in the kitchen.

They both wash their hands first, then Analicia gets the cookie dough from the fridge.

"Make me a cookie, I'll make you one." Kendall says, as he grabs a handful of cookie dough into his hand.

"Okay, let's surprise each other." she replies, as she begins to shape her cookie. Since Kendall loves playing the guitar, and he's super good at it, she tries to shape it into a guitar. She's never been a good artist, so it looks kind funny-looking. Oh well, she's doing the best she can do.

"Are you done?" he asks. "I'm done with mine."

"Yuuup!" she replies, holding up her guitar that she made.

"What is it?" Kendall chuckles.

"A guitar." she says flatly, setting it on the counter. "I know, it looks ugly."

"No, babe, I love it!" he quickly says. "It's really creative, you know how much I love guitar. I mean, if you really stare at it, it does look like one."

She just giggles. "It looks nothing like one, but I'm glad you love it babe."

He chuckles, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Here's the one I made!"

Kendall grabs his cookie off the counter, handing it to her. It's a big heart, and he engraved a "K" and "A" in it.

"Aw, I love it!" she smiles. "It's so cute."

He just grins. "Glad ya like it."

Analicia stands on her tip-toes, kissing his cheek. "Alright, let's finish making these!"

* * *

**I thought this one was super cute (:  
**

**Sorry, I was gona try to give you guys a double update tomorrow (this was typed on Sunday at night), but I'm going through a very hard time right now due to come problems, and I just wana cry myself to sleep. Sorry.  
**

**RandomFact: Since I haven't worked on any Love At First sight sequels ina while, I think I'm gonna do the A New Journey 'What if?' sequel before the Save You Tonight one. How does that sound?  
**

**REVIEW! :D I feel like I haven't been getting much reviews lately.  
**


	15. Lesson Learned

"Have fun at school!" Jesus exclaims, as Analicia heads toward the front door. Today is her first day at school, and she's excited. She misses all her friends. The only thing she's worried about is Xavier, she really hopes she has no classes with him. "If you need anything, call me."

"Okay, bye!" she replies, grabbing her Victoria's Secret backpack, and her phone before heading out the door. Since she doesn't have her own car yet, her mom lets her use her car to get around. Her mom has a truck and a car, and she always lets Analicia use the car. Analicia doesn't understand why she doesn't just let Analicia have the car, but she won't for some reason.

She gets into the car, setting her backpack in the back seat, since she's gonna go pick Rosa up. That girl doesn't even have her license yet. She only has her temps. She's always talking about how she's gonna go take a driving test, but she hasn't done it yet. So Analicia will be her transportation to school until then.

Just as she's about to begin driving, her phone goes off, signaling she has a call. She looks at the caller ID, smiling as she sees its her boyfriend calling her. Kendall doesn't start school until next week, so he's probably calling her to wish her goodluck on her first day of school.

"Hello?"

_"Hi babe! Did you leave for school yet?"  
_

"Hi cutiiiiie! And no, not yet. I'm in the car right now, I was just about to drive off to go get Rosa when you called."

_"Oh, well I just wanna say I hope you have a great first day! And remember, if Xavier even says a word to you, I will go down to the school! Okay?"  
_

Analicia giggles a bit. "That's probably won't be necessary, but okay."

_"Well, have a good day! Bye baby!"  
_

"Thanks boo! Bye."

After hanging up, she sets her phone on her lap before driving off to Rosa's house, which isn't that far away from where she lives.

After only about five minutes of driving, she's pulling into Rosa's driveway, beeping and waiting for her friend to come out.

"Hey!" Rosa exclaims, getting into the passenger seat.

"Hi." she replies, driving off. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know right!" she agrees. "You're always too busy! Atleast we have some classes and lunch together!"

Analicia just nods slowly. She still feels really bad about not telling her best friend about Kendall, but like she said, she knows for a fact Rosa will not be able to keep her mouth shut. Analicia knows her good, and if she tells her, an hour later, the whole world will know. Kendall and Analicia just aren't ready to tell the world about their relationship yet.

When they finally arrive at the school, Analicia parks the car and they head inside.

* * *

Kendall lays in his bed, just doing random stuff on his phone. There's still about an hour left until his girl gets out of school, then she's gonna come visit him. He's not gonna lie, he's kind of worried, because of Xavier. He knows that he should've learned his lesson after getting his ass beat by himself and Jesus, but he's still worried. But c'mon now, who wouldn't be worried when their girlfriend is in the same building as her abusive ex boyfriend? Anyone would be.

His phone is getting kind of boring, plus, it's dying and his charger is in the living room, so he's gonna go out there to charge it and see what the guys are up to.

He gets up out of his bed, and heads out of his room and into the living room. He sighs a bit as he sees Lucy sitting on the couch beside James. That girl is getting kind of annoying. She always has something to say about Analicia, which Kendall doesn't understand why because Lucy doesn't even know her. Funny thing is, Lucy has never said anything to her face. But Kendall always defends his girl.

Kendall grabs his charger from the coffee table, connecting it into the plug and connecting the other end into his phone, before setting it on the couch and sitting right next to it, and picking it up again. He notices Lucy staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asks, looking up from his phone.

"Nothing," she replies. "So, are you and that girl still together?"

"That girl has a name," he says coldly. "And yes, we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

James sighs a bit. He likes Lucy, she's a really great girl, but she just never knows how to keep her mouth shut. He already knows the guys are starting not to like her 'cause of it. And it's really starting to get annoying to him too.

Before Lucy can say anything, Kendall speaks up.

"You know what? I don't even wanna hear what you have to say, 'cause I really don't give a fuck. You're annoying and always have something to say about her. But like I said, I don't care what you have to say, because it's not true. You don't even know her, and she's amazing, way better than Jo."

"Does anyone wanna go play hockey in the lobby with me?" Carlos questions randomly, not wanting this argument to escalate. He finds Lucy kind of annoying now too, and so does Logan. How is she gonna decide she doesn't like Analicia when she doesn't know her at all? She was saying they're gonna be broken up a month later, but it's been over a month and they're still happily together, not breaking up any time soon.

"I do." Kendall replies, grabbing his phone and getting up along with Carlos. Even though Bitters doesn't like them playing Hockey in the lobby, they do it anyway. Also, it'll pass time until Analicia gets out of school.

"I'll go too," Logan says. "And to make sure you guys don't get into too much trouble."

James wishes he could go, but Lucy probably wouldn't let him.

"We'll be back in a bit." Carlos tells James, as him along with Kendall and Logan grab their hockey gear before heading out.

* * *

"So what are you doing after school?" Rosa asks, as her and Analicia walk down the hall to their seventh hour, the last hour of the day, which is English. They have that class together.

"Um, I have to go somewhere with Jesus." Analicia replies. Ugh, she wishes she could just tell her best friend about everything, but she can't.

"Have I ever told you how hot your brother is?" she questions. "He looks just like Zayn Malik!"

Analicia just rolls her eyes. Rosa has always had a creepy weird crush on her brother. It seems like she has a crush on everyone.

Analicia tenses up a bit as she sees Xavier from a distance. Hopefully he doesn't say anything to her, she doesn't even wanna talk to him. She sighs as she sees him enter the same classroom that her and Rosa have next.

"Fuuuuuuck," she mutters, earning a weird look from Rosa.

"What?" she asks, looking at her best friend.

"Oh, nothing." Analicia replies, as they enter the class room.

As they enter, they realize the only two seats together open are all the way in the back, and Xavier is sitting right in front of them.

"Let's sit back there!" Rosa exclaims, grabbing Analicia arm and dragging her to the back of the room.

When they pass Xavier, she just looks at her, and doesn't say a word. Hopefully he doesn't say anything to her at all, for the whole school year. Analicia really wants nothing to do with him, after everything he put her through.

"Hey, isn't that the dude you went out with?" Rosa asks softly, referring to Xavier, who is sitting right in front of them talking to his friend.

Analicia just nods.

"Why did you guys break up?" she questions. She knew they broke up once before, then got back together, but Analicia never told her why they broke up the second time. She was really sad about it, though. She would spend most of her day in her room crying.

"Reasons." Analicia replies.

Rosa just shrugs it off, not even gonna bother asking her anymore questions. She looks like she's getting kind of irritated.

Fifty long minutes later, class is finally over, and Analicia is heading to her car. She doesn't need to give Rosa a ride home today, her mom got out of work early so she came to pick her up, she's going straight to the Palmwoods.

As she's walking to her car, she hears a familiar voice call her name from behind her, her heart dropping as she hears it. She turns around, coming face to face with Xavier.

"What do you want?" she questions.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry," he sighs. "For everything, I feel horrible for doing what I did to you, and I don't even know what was going through my mind while I was doing it. You're the only girl I actually ever loved, and I feel disgusted in myself for doing that to the girl I love."

"I can't forgive you that easily," she says softly, before turning back around and heading to her car.

After about ten minutes of driving, she's finally at the Palmwoods. She parks her car and heads inside, passing through all the annoying paparazzi as she enters the doors.

She walks through the lobby, and heads upstairs. As she's walking down the hallway to 2J, she passes Bitters, and he looks pretty pissed. It also looks like he just came out of 2J. Hopefully the guys didn't get into too much trouble, they're always getting in trouble by him.

She knocks on the door, and a few seconds later, James opens up.

"Where's Kendall?" she questions, as she enters the empty apartment, well, with Lucy sitting on the couch.

"Him, Logan, and Carlos are hiding." he replies. "They were playing hockey in the lobby and the puck hit his computer screen and I guess it's all fucked up, so he came upstairs looking for them and they hid."

"Up here babe!" Analicia hears her boyfriend say, followed by him sliding down the swirly slide.

Analicia just giggles a bit, shaking her head.

Kendall approaches her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her passionately.

"You need to stay out of trouble," she tells him, kissing his cheek.

"I'll try," he chuckles, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "So how was school?"

"It was alright," she replies. "I have Xavier in my last hour, and he sits right infront of me, but he didn't say anything to me. But after school when I was walking to my car he decided to come up and apologize to me. Fuck that!"

"Right," Kendall agrees. "Welllll, atleast he knows what he did was wrong."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asks curiously.

"None of your business." Kendall replies coldly. "Let's go to my room babe."

He gets up, and grabs Analicia's hand, leading her to his room.

* * *

**Yeah, this sucked I know. Sorry, I've been really sick lately and I feel kinda better, but I'm still sick :(**

**RandomFact: More like question, what did you all get for Christmas? :D  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	16. Still Going Strong

**So I skipped a few months, so Kendall and Analicia have been dating for five months now. (: **

* * *

"Analicia, they need you in the office." Analicia's seventh hour teacher, Mrs. King says, as she hangs up the phone.

A little confused, Analicia gets up, heading downstairs. Hm, she wonders why they need her? She hasn't got into any trouble lately. She isn't gonna lie, she was kind of a trouble maker in her freshmen and Sophomore year, but she's matured a bit now that she's in her Junior year. So she didn't do anything wrong, she isn't sure why she's needed in the office.

After going down a flight of stairs, since her last hour is on the second floor, she heads into the office.

"Someone called me down here." she tells the secretary. Everyone in the office already knows who she is. She got sent to the office a lot. Not for anything too big. Just talking back, falling asleep in class, and just once for fighting. But hey, that girl asked for it.

"These came in for you." the secretary smiles, handing Analicia a big bouquet of Daises. "Who are they from?"

"Um, I'm not sure." she replies, taking the bouquet. She guesses they're from Kendall? Who else would they be from? She just wasn't expected him to send her flowers during school! But Kendall, being the total sweetheart he is, she isn't surprised either. She is so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like him. "Thanks!"

The secretary just smiles at her as Analicia heads out of the office. She sets the bouquet on a bench in the hallway, and grabs a little card from the flowers.

It reads:

**You know who these are from(; Hope you had a great day at school and I can't wait to see you later!  
-Your amazing, cute, and wonderful boyfriend :) XOXO**

She smiles to herself as she finishes reading it. Aw, she has the most adorablest boyfriend ever. They've been together for five months, and it's been great. And, they're secret hasn't got out. Kendall said they can wait a couple more months. Everything is going just fine right now.

Analicia grabs her phone out of her back pocket, and sits on the bench as she begins to text Kendall.

**To: Kendall  
From: Analicia**

**I got the bouquet! You are too cute(: Thank you so much babe! I've been having a great day and you just made it ten times better! Can't wait to see you later! **

After touching send, she stuffs her phone back into her pocket before grabbing her bouquet and heading to the second floor, to put the bouquet in her locker. She's going to put the little card in her bag or something, because after school when she gives Rosa a ride home she's gonna wonder who those flowers are from, and if she reads the card she's gonna find out Analicia has a boyfriend, and she just isn't ready to tell her that yet.

Once she's finished putting the bouquet in her locker, she heads back to class, happy.

* * *

"So what are you gonna get Analicia for Christmas?" Logan asks, as him and Kendall sit in class. It's the last Friday before break, and today after school, Analicia is coming over because her, along with Camille, Lucy, and Jennifer are going Christmas shopping for their boyfriends. Also, the guys are going Christmas shopping for their girlfriends. They're going to different malls, though.

Kendall shrugs. "I don't even know. I have to buy her something for her birthday too, it's a day before Christmas Eve. I was thinking we could all go to a club, and I'll just give her all her gifts on Christmas. And as for her Christmas presents, well, she's like obsessed with white chocolate covered pretzels, so I wanna buy her a like a lot of bags of that and just put it in a box and wrap it, then some more stuff, I'm not sure what, though. I'll just see what I find."

"Why are you two gentleman having a conversation while I'm teaching?" The teacher, Mrs. Bell asks. Logan sighs. Mrs. Bell is the most meanest and strictest teacher ever. Her and Kendall are always getting into arguments. It's quite hilarious sometimes, but Logan just hopes his friend doesn't get in trouble on the last day before break.

"Why are you teaching during our conversation?" Kendall questions. This is seriously the only teacher Kendall argues with and gets in trouble by. All his other teachers love him. It's just this one that annoys the hell out of him! She wasn't even teaching. All she did has hand them a worksheet on something he doesn't know anything about! And when he tries to ask for help he gets yelled at for that too!

"Mr. Knight, do you need to get sent down to the principles office?" she asks sternly. Honestly, Kendall has no problem with that. Even the principle loves him.

"I don't know, do I?"

"Kendall, shh!" Logan shushes him. "There's only about fifteen minutes before class ends, you don't wanna get in trouble the last fifteen minutes of class on the last day before break!"

"Thank you Mr. Mitchell," Mrs. Bell says. "Now, do your work! It's due at the end of the period."

"Excuse me, but even if I did want to do it I have no clue how to do it!" Kendall tells her.

"I'll help you." Logan tells his friend, before the teacher could reply anything and start another argument. "You need to calm down with that mouth of yours."

"No I don't." Kendall replies. "Because it's funny how this mouth of mine only gets me in trouble in this certain class by this certain teacher."

Logan just sighs, shaking his head. "Let's just do our work, we have less than fifteen minutes to get this done."

* * *

"Kendalllllllllll," Analicia smiles as she enters Kendall's room, whose laying on his bed on his phone doing something.

"Hi babe!" he grins, sitting up as she approaches his bed.

Kendall wraps his arms tightly around her waist and pulls her onto his lap, kissing her cheek softly. He really, really, _really _likes this girl. It's been five months, almost six. Kendall and Analicia haven't said they love each other yet, but Kendall feels like he really does love her. It's been almost six months, how could he not fall for her? Kendall wants to tell her he loves her on a special occasion. He was thinking Valentines Day. Hopefully she feels the same way, though.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"It's been great," she replies, turning to the side a bit so she's facing him. She starts playing with his hair, twirling the soft strands around her fingers. "I woke up today with a huge headache, but luckily Rosa always carries Advil with her for some reason. Then my day got even better when I got those Daises from you."

Kendall smiles. "I felt like being sweet today, so I went to the flower place this morning before school so they could send you flowers."

"You're sweet to me everyday," she smiles. "Except for when you act like a jerk sometimes."

"Hardly ever!" he chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Analicia, we're leaving now!" Camille says, peeking in through Kendall's door which was cracked open.

"Okay, I'll be right out!" Analicia replies, getting up and turning around to face Kendall, who sets his hands on her waist. "Well, I've leaving now."

"Alright babe," he replies. "Are you gonna behave?"

"Duh," she tells him. "Are you gonna behave?"

"Don't I always?" he chuckles, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. When he lets her go, she gives him one more soft short kiss on the lips before heading toward the door. "Have fun, be safe!"

"I will, you too babe!" she replies, walking out of the door.

Analicia and the girls get along pretty good. She's closest to Jennifer and Camille than she is to Lucy. Camille was telling her that Lucy said that she doesn't like Analicia, but she doesn't really care. She doesn't have to like her at all. Analicia really couldn't care less.

After the girls say bye to their boyfriends, they all head out. Lucy and Camille are walking ahead, and Analicia and Jennifer are walking behind them, heading down to Camille's car.

Lucy isn't gonna lie, she is really surprised to see that Analicia and Kendall are still together after five months. She didn't expect them to make it after two. Maybe Analicia isn't as weak as Lucy thought she was. But then again, they haven't even went public yet. That's probably going to be when Analicia breaks. She's not sure, she'll just wait and see.

When they finally arrive at the mall, Camille and Lucy and Jennifer and Analicia decide to go their own ways. Since Camille and Lucy wanna go to a different store than Jennifer and Analicia, they just decided to split up.

"What the hell do you buy a guy for Christmas?" Analicia wonders, as her and Jennifer walk around in Hollister. She's always had trouble finding good presents for boys. Like, what the hell do they like? Clothes? Shoes? She doesn't know! She usually just buys them what ever. But Kendall's special, she can't just buy him what ever.

"I'm wondering the same damn thing." Jennifer replies, as she looks around at some Hollister sweaters.

"I'm probably going to buy him a few stuff from here, a snapback and a pair of shoes from Vans." Analicia replies. She's not really sure what else. She know's Kendall likes snapbacks and Vans, and she'll just buy him some shirts or something from here. She's pretty sure he'll love his gifts.

"Do you know his shoe size?" Jennifer asks. Analicia nods. "Shit! I forgot to find out Carlos' shoe size!"

"Want me to text Kendall and ask him?" Analicia questions. "He probably knows."

"Yeah, please."

Analicia gets her phone, and begins to text Kendall. When she's done, she looks around at the clothes while she waits for a reply.

Once he does reply, Analicia lets Jennifer know her boyfriends' shoe size.

"Thanks!"

After shopping around in Hollister for a bit, Analicia finally picks some stuff out for him. She's picked outa turqoise and blue and white plaid button up collared shirt, a navy blue V-neck sweater, and a couple of graphic tees.

"132.65." The cashier says, and Analicia hands her the money. She puts all the clothes in the bag, then hands it to her.

"Do you have a job or something?" Jennifer asks, as they head out of Hollister. "That's a lot of money."

"Well, no." Analicia replies. "My brother has a good job, and he gives me a lot of money. I feel bad taking his money though, so I'm gonna find a job soon."

"I need to find a job too," Jennifer says. "Ever since me and the other Jennifers split our little clique up, none of us are into acting or anything anymore. I'm not sure, I might pursue my dream as a solo singer, I'll think about it. Hey, have you ever thought about getting into acting?"

Analicia shakes her head. "Not really, I'd probably be a horrible one."

"I don't think you would." Jennifer disagrees. "You should really consider being one. I'm a pretty great actress myself you know, I could help you."

"Hm, I'll think about it.." Analicia replies. She's never even thought about being an actress. That's seriously never crossed her mind. She's not even sure what she wants to do with her life, but maybe she could get into acting. It sounds fun, but she'd have to practice a lot. She's the type to bust out laughing during a scene, so she'd probably have to work on that.

"Just let me know if you want to."

"I will."

* * *

**I only got two reviews last chapter. Did I lose all my readers? :/ **

**RandomFact: So, if I tell you guys something, you can't tell NO ONE! This is a real big secret that I need to share with my beautiful peoples! Okay, so you know on the episode Big Time Bloopers? You know that one part where Kendall was in the middle of a scene then his phone rang and he stopped to answer it? Well, that was me calling him. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! :D**


	17. Seventeenth Birthday

"Happy birthday," Kendall grins, planting a soft kiss on her neck and wrapping his arms around Analicia's waist from behind. Analicia is standing in front of her mirror curling her hair. Kendall is all ready, and he got bored so he decided to just randomly hug her.

"Thank you." she smiles, as she continues to curl her hair. Today is the day of her birthday, and she's really excited. She's finally seventeen! She's still a youngster, but oh well. She doesn't wanna grow up too fast. Anyway, Kendall said there's a party at a club that Big Time Rush is invited to. Once again, it's a private party. So they're going to be spending her birthday there just having fun and drinking with the guys and their girlfriends as well.

Anyway, she's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_178/set?id=67254131)**

She's all changed and ready and her make up is done, she's just in the process of curling her hair, which she's almost done with as well. It's her birthday, and she really wants to go hard tonight! She doesn't like getting drunk every single time she goes out, but hey, it's her birthday! Kendall already agreed to take care of her if she gets too drunk.

"The guys are already there, huh?" Analicia questions, setting the hair curler down and unplugging it so it can cool off since she's done using it. Since it's her birthday, Analicia had to spend time with her family too of course! So the other guys and their girls left earlier. Analicia had to take a shower and get ready and everything, that's why her and Kendall are leaving a little later.

Kendall nods. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm almost ready!" she says, as she slips on one of Kendall's Hollister hoodies that he let her borrow the other day. It's kind of cold outside, so she's going to wear that. Plus, it's big on her so it won't mess her hair up when she takes it off when they arrive at the club. When she's done putting the hoodie on she grabs her brown heels and slips them on, before standing up and grabbing her clutch. "Ready!"

"Even with heels your ass is still shorter than me." Kendall chuckles, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers as they head out of her room.

"Shut up, you jerk." she giggles, as she holds tightly onto his hand as they walk down the stairs so she won't fall. Analicia is a really clumsy person. She can walk in heels, but she has fell in them before. She doesn't care, she has no shame. But falling down the stairs hurts, so she doesn't want to.

When they finally reach downstairs, Analicia's mom and Jesus are sitting on the couch. Jesus and Ariana were going to go out with them, but baby Nina got sick so they decided to stay in with their daughter. After all, they spent most of the day with Analicia when they went out as a family, so atleast he did get to spend some time with his baby sister on her birthday.

"Before you leave, me and mom got something for you." Jesus grins.

"Another gift?" Analicia asks. Her mom and Jesus already bought her a lot of stuff from the mall today, what else could they have possibly gotten her? She seriously has no clue what to expect right now.

"Yes, come outside with us." her mom, Alaina smiles as she opens the front door and they all head out.

When they head outside, Analicia sees an unfamiliar white BMW in the driveway. Whose car is that? Neither her mom or Jesus have a white BMW.

"We got you your own car, baby sister!" Jesus exclaims.

"Nuh-uh, quit lying!" Analicia says excitedly. Whoa, she seriously was not expecting a new car all for herself! But she's really grateful for it. It's a white BMW and it looks all new and shiny, it's perfect and she loves it! Now she doesn't have to get around in her moms car. That car is old and is always having problems. She has a brand new, amazing car for her own.

"Yes, it's all yours honey!" Alaina exclaims, holding up the car keys.

"Thank you guys so much!" Analicia exclaims happily, taking the keys into her own hands. She let's Kendall's hand go before giving her mom a huge hug, then giving Jesus one as well. "You guys are the best! Can I use it tonight?"

"It's your car." Jesus smiles. "I filled the tank up earlier. Just be careful!"

"I will." Analicia says happily, as she approaches Kendall, and takes his hand into hers, leading him to her new car. Kendall chuckles at her excitement. He remembers how happy he was when his mom bought him a car. He got it for his seventeenth birthday also. It was a gift from his mom, Katie, and the guys. They all chipped in, and he's extremely grateful and happy for it.

Analicia gets in the drivers seat, and Kendall gets in the passengers seat. She puts the key into the ignition, turning her own car on, before putting her seatbelt on.

"My car is gonna be zebra printed out on the inside!" Analicia says, as she waves to her mom and brother before pulling out of the drive way.

"I bet." Kendall mutters. "Drive carefully babe."

"I will."

* * *

They arrived at the club a bit ago, so they've been here for quite a while. Analicia isn't drunk, but she's a bit buzzed, which means she's getting there.

"I want some more Ciroc!" Analicia tells her boyfriend. Ciroc is a really strong type of alchohol, so if she drinks a lot of it she'll get super drunk. But like she said, she doesn't care! It's her birthday! Plus, she has an amazing boyfriend that'll take care of her.

"Some more?" Kendall questions. She nods. "Babe, you're gonna get super wasted if you keep drinking all this Ciroc and Vodka and shit!"

"Please?" Analicia begs.

Kendall sighs, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bar. He doesn't like her drinking too much, but it's her birthday. He supposes she could drink, but he's gonna make sure she doesn't get completely wasted to the point where she just blacks out.

After getting her a cup of Ciroc, he leads her to the booth area where the guys are.

"Analicia come dance with us!" Camille says, grabbing Analicia's arm and leading her to the dancefloor along with Jennifer.

Kendall just sits on the booth, drinking his own cup of Ciroc. Kendall doesn't get drunk that easily. It takes a lot of alot of alchohol to get him drunk. He's not gonna drink a lot today, though. It's his girlfriends birthday. He wants to take care of her when she's drunk, and take care of her tomorrow when she's hungover. Who cares if it's Christmas Eve? His family isn't going to have a little party until around 7PM, so he's going to take care of Analicia until then. That's just the type of boyfriend he is. But on Christmas day is when he's gonna spend time with her.

Analicia is on the dance floor with her girls Camille and Jennifer, dancing to Swimming Pools by Kendrick Lamar, when all of a sudden she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around, expecting it to be Kendall, but frowns as she sees it isn't. It's Xavier's friend, Vinny. What does he want? Why is he even here? This is a private party and she's pretty sure he wasn't invited!

"What do you want?" she questions, trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"I got a little birthday surprise for you outside, let's go!" he says, dragging her off of the dance floor, ignoring her protests. Camille and Jennifer are too busy dancing and having fun to even notice Vinny pull Analicia away.

* * *

Kendall looks around the dancefloor, frowning when he doesn't see Analicia anywhere. Where is she? He sees Camille and Jennifer still on the dance floor. Could she have went to the bathroom? Probably.

"There's your girl." she hears Lucy tell him, pointing to the doors.

He gets really angry as he sees his girlfriend leaving with some dude that Kendall doesn't even know. Whoa, what the hell is this!? Who is this guy taking his girlfriend? And most importantly, how could Analicia be so stupid to even leave with this dude?

Angrily, Kendall heads over there. Luckily he reaches them before they exit the club. He grabs that dudes shoulder, turning him around and giving him a nice hard punch in the nose, making him fall before grabbing Analicia's arm and pulling her away.

"Kendall, dude you're hurting me!" she says. She doesn't think Kendall realizes how hard he's gripping on her arm, because he is really hard and it hurts. Either he doesn't realize it, or he doesn't care because he isn't loosening his grip or letting her go.

He drags her over to the little private hallway where the restrooms are.

"Who the hell was that?" Kendall practically yells, as he lets her go. He's really pissed right now. He just doesn't understand why Analicia would try to leave the club with another guy?

"He was Xavier's friend Vinny," she replies. "He told me he had a birthday surprise for me outside."

"So your dumb ass follows him!?" he snaps.

"I wasn't following him!" she yells back. "He grabbed me and pull me! Did you not see me trying to pull away?"

"No because you weren't!" he tells her, grabbing her by the waist as she tries to walk away. "Look if you're gonna act fucking stupid let's just leave right now!"

"No, I'll leave by myself you can stay." she replies, tears filling her eyes. She starts taking her car keys out of her little clutch as she walks through the crowd of people.

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair before he begins to follow her. He starts to get kind of irritated as a whole bunch of people get in his way.

By the time he finally gets outside, he finds her walking to her car. He hurries up and reaches her, grabbing her wrist but she pulls away.

"No, I'm leaving!" she cries. "I'm not gonna stay if we're just gonna fight the whole night."

"You're not leaving by yourself, Analicia!" Kendall tells her. "You're fucking drunk!"

"I don't care." she replies, as she stumbles to the door of her brand new car.

Kendall sighs, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He feels horrible for starting a fight with her on her birthday. Maybe she really was trying to pull away. From his point of view, it didn't look like it. But he trusts Analicia. He know she would never even think about cheating.

"Babe, stop." he says softly.

"No, you want me to leave so I'm leaving." she tells him.

"No, you're not leaving." Kendall says, taking her hand and leading her over to the wall. He leans back on it, setting his hands on either sides of her waist, holding her close. "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe you were trying to pull away, but it didn't look like it from my point of view. This fight is pointless as fuck, and I trust you that you won't cheat on me. Now let's just forget the last ten minutes even happen, and let's go back into the club and enjoy the rest of the night. What do you say?"

"Honestly, I just really wanna go home now." she says, wiping the falling tear from her eye. She isn't angry with Kendall, because she'd probably be a little upset if she saw him with another girl. It just upsets her a little that he'd think she'd cheat on him and leave the club with another guy. She would never do that.

"Baby, it's still early though," he sighs. "Let's just stay for a little while longer. I'm sorry if I ruined your night..just forget about it, okay?"

"Fine." she mutters.

Kendall plants a kiss on her cheek, before pressing his lips against hers. After they both pull away, he wraps an arm around her waist as they head back into the club.

* * *

Kendall has his arms wrapped tightly around Analicia's waist as he helps her up to her room. She's really drunk, so if she walks on her own she'll probably end up falling. Kendall's going to stay the night with her tonight to take care of her. It's about 3 AM and they're finally home. The party was great. They all enjoyed themselves after their fight they had, so it's all good now.

He opens the door to her bedroom, entering and turning the light switch on before re-shutting the door, locking it. He walks her over to the bed, pulling the blankets up and helping her sit down. He then walks over to her closet, picking out some yoga shorts and a neon pink comfortable looking crop top.

"Here babe, change into this." he says, tossing the clothes onto the bed.

With some difficulties, and the help of Kendall, she's finally all changed and laid in bed. Kendall slips his Vans off, before taking his shirt off as well. He turns the lights off, and joins her in bed.

"Your body is so hot," Analicia says, as she begins to plant kisses all over his neck and chest. Hm, Kendall knows what she has in mind. But she's drunk! If she were sober she wouldn't have that in mind. They've talked about it, and they both agreed it'd be nice and romantic to do it on Valentines Day. She's drunk right now and Kendall doesn't wanna take advantage of that, so he's gonna make sure they don't do anything tonight. Plus, he wants the first time they do it to be special.

"Babe, go to sleep, you're drunk." Kendall chuckles, gently pushing her away as she tries to unbuckle his pants.

"Aw, please?" she questions, running her hands all along his biceps.

"Not when you're drunk." he tells her, turning his side to face her and wrapping his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Let's just go to sleep, okay? I know you're tired. You fell alseep on the way here."

"Okay." she smiles, setting her hand on his waist. "Can I have a kiss though?"

"Of course." he chuckles, giving her a short passionate kiss. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Should I change the rating to M? Lmfao. Kendall's so CUTE! I swear I'm lucky to have a husband like him foreal. **

**I felt like their relationship is too perfect, so I need to add some arguements here and there.**

**RandomFact: Me and Kendall are married. I hate when people dont believe me. I dont give a fuck what anyone says! Lmfao. He knows whassup! ;)**

**This is what Analicia's new car looks like: wwwDOTbmwcoopDOTcom/wp-content/images/2009/11/bmw-m3-cargraphic-4DOTjpg**

**Review babes! :D**


	18. Christmas Eve

**I fucking love you guys with all your reviews and shit! :D**

**Anyway, someone told me the links didn't work? Welllllll, where you see the word DOT you gotta replace it with a period...it should work after you've done that?**

* * *

Analicia wakes up the next morning, her head pounding. She groans a bit as she rubs her eyes and sits up. She looks to her side, and her shirtless boyfriend is laying there on his phone. She puts her hand over her forehead, wincing. Her head hurts really bad. It's hurts way more than a headache, like a migrain. She had fun last night, but she kinda regrets drinking so much. Having a hangover is the worst thing ever.

"Finally you're awake." Kendall says, as he locks his phone and sets it on the bedside table. He's been up for about an hour now, and he didn't wanna wake her up, so he took a quick shower and then he was on his phone.

"Dude, I feel like shit." she says, falling back onto the bed and setting her hand over her forehead. She then gets that feeling that she's gonna throw up, so she quickly gets up and goes into the bathroom in her room, kneeling down and emptying her stomach in the toilet.

Kendall goes after her. He bends down behind her, holding her hair as she throws up. Normally he would find this disgusting, but he doesn't even care right now. This is his girlfriend, and as a boyfriend, he's going to take care of her.

When she's done throwing up, she brushes her teeth. As she brushes her teeth Kendall looks for something good on TV. It's Christmas Eve, so there should be some good Christmas movies on. He finally puts on Elf, his favorite Christmas movie.

"Do you need anything, babe?" Kendall questions, as Analicia crawls back into bed, getting all warm under the covers. "Water? Food? Advil?"

"Um, some Advil please." she replies, putting a hand over her forehead. Seriously, this headache is going to be the death of her.

"What about something to eat?" he asks. Analicia shakes her head. "Babe, you need to eat. You haven't ate anything. I'll go out and buy you something to eat. What do you want?"

She sighs. "Anything is fine."

"Mcdonalds breakfast sound okay?" he questions.

She nods.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." he tells her, before giving her a short passionate kiss and grabbing his car keys, walking out of her room.

Analicia sighs. It's Christmas Eve, and she feels horrible. She isn't really doing anything today. Just some of her aunts, uncles, and cousins are coming over. Hopefully she feels better by tomorrow. Tomorrow her and her family are all gonna have breakfast together, then open gifts, then later that day Kendall's going to comeover and they're going to exchange gifts, and just spend the day together.

Anyway, she doesn't remember much from last night. She remembers she was dancing and Xavier's friend, Vinny pulled her away. Then Kendall thought Analicia was trying to leave with him and they got into this argument and she almost left, but they made up. She doesn't remember anything at all after that.

What she's also wondering, is why Vinny told her he had a birthday surprise for her and tried taking her outside? Her and Vinny aren't even friends all like that. The only reason why Analicia knows him is because of Xavier. Could it be something Xavier planned? Hopefully not. He hasn't tried talking to her or anything in these past few months, and she was hoping that it could stay that way. She's really happy Kendall saw him pulling her out of the club in time. If he didn't, something bad could've happened to her. She's starting to get re-scared about this whole Xavier thing. Hopefully he won't come back and ruin her life again. She loves how her life is right now.

After about twenty minutes of just laying there, half watching the movie and half thinking about last night, Kendall finally walks in. He takes out a little bottle of Advil from a Pharmacy bag, and sets it on the bedside table.

"They didn't have breakfast anymore, so I just got you some Sweet Tea and Chicken Noodle Soup from there." he tells her, as he hands her the tea and sets the soup on her bedside table next to the Advil. He picks up the Advil and opens it, handing two little pills to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks babe." she replies, as she puts the little pills in her mouth and sips some Sweet Tea to help her swallow it.

Kendall walks to the other side of the bed, slipping his Vans off and getting under the covers with her.

"So, I don't remember much from last night," she starts, as she sets her Sweet Tea on the bedside table and grabs her Chicken Noodle Soup to begin eating it. "The last thing I remember is when we made up from our argument, everything else I don't remember at all. What the hell happened?"

"Well, you drank a lot, you drank like three more cups of Ciroc and took a lot of shots of Vodka." he tells her. "Then when you were like super drunk to the point where you couldn't walk without falling, I brung you home. I helped you change, then you kept kissing all up on me and you wanted to-"

"Shit, don't tell me we ended up having sex, dude?" she interupts. She really hopes they didn't. Like she said, she regrets getting so drunk. She does a lot of stupid shit when she's drunk. Not that having sex with Kendall would be a stupid thing to do, they've been dating for almost six months. But she wants their first time they do it together to be special, you know? Both sober.

Kendall shakes his head. "I stopped you. I didn't wanna do it if you were drunk."

"Dude, you're seriously amazing," she smiles, kissing his cheek. "You know, other dudes wouldn't cared, they still would've went along with it, and you didn't."

"I didn't wanna take advantage of your drunkness." Kendall says. "Even though I haven't got it in in months, I don't care. I want _our _first time to be special. Because you're special to me. You're not like those other girls."

Yup, he's definitely a keeper.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby." Kendall says, as he gives Analicia huge hug. He has to go now. Some of his family from Minnesota is visiting them at the Palmwoods, along with some of Carlos', James', and Logan's family members. They all should be arriving soon, and Kendall still needs to change. Also, Analicia also needs to get ready because her family is coming over. And nobody knows about them dating, yet.

"Alright, bye!" she replies, standing on her tip-toes and giving him a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "Text me, and drive safe!"

"I will, bye!" he says, as he walks out the door.

Analicia begins to walk up the stairs, then her mom says her name.

"What?" Analicia questions, watching as her mom enters the living room.

"I heard you throwing up this morning, are you pregnant!?" she asks.

"Analicia, you better not be!" she can hear Jesus yell from the kitchen, since he's helping their mom cook.

"I'm not!" Analicia says, heading back upstairs.

She throws up one time and they assume she's pregnant? Her puking doesn't mean anything at all. Her and Kendall haven't even had sex yet, so that's impossible. There's no way she can be pregnant anyway. And even when her and Kendall start to become sexually active, they're gonna be smart and be protected.

When she enters her room, she heads to her closet to get her clothes she already has picked out. She hates picking outfits out last minute, because then she never knows what to wear, so she likes to pick them about ahead of time.

Her outfit is: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=67443247)**

And she's just gonna put her hair up in a messy bun, she could care less about her hair.

By the time she's done changing, she hears a car pull into the driveway. She looks out the window, sighing as she sees it's her Aunt Vicky and Uncle Justin, and their two teenage daughters. One it thirteen, and the other is seventeen. She's just a couple months older than Analicia. The thirteen year olds name is Ella, and the fifteen year olds name is Nadine.

Ella and Nadine really annoy the hell out of her. Ella is a spoiled little brat that throws a tantrum every single time she doesn't get what she wants. And Nadine, she just thinks she's better than everyone else. Not a lot of people like her, for that reason. Jesus doesn't even like her.

She grabs her phone, stuffing it in ber back pocket before heading out of her room, switching off her light as she heads out. She goes downstairs, and they're already inside.

"Hi guys!" Analicia greets, giving her aunt and uncle a hug and waving to her annoying cousins, then taking a seat on the couch next to Jesus.

"Kill me now." Jesus mutters softly, resting his head against his little sisters head. Hopefully his daughter doesn't grow up to be like Ella or Nadine. But Jesus and Ariana are gonna raise her not to be like that. You know, a spoiled brat and a stuck up girl who thinks she's better than everyone else. Hopefully she grows up to be like Analicia. She's beautiful, responsible, she's not a brat, or stuck up, and she's nice and helpful to others. Jesus wants Nina to be like that too.

"I feel it, brother." Analicia replies.

"Analicia, can we go up to your room?" Ella questions, taking her coat off and handing it to her dad.

Analicia sighs, sitting up. "For what, Ella?"

"I really wanna go up there!" Ella exclaims. For some reason, her cousins always wanna go up to her room. They always end up going through her things and making a mess, which is why she doesn't wanna take them up there. But she knows if she says no, Ella is going to throw one of her ugly famous tantrums. Nina is sleeping right now, and Analicia doesn't want to wake her up by the screaming and crying. Her niece needs her beauty sleep.

"But-" Analicia starts to say, until her mom interupts her.

"Honey, just take her up there." he mom says.

Analicia sighs, muttering, "Fine."

Jesus chuckles, wrapping his arm around his little sisters shoulder and kissing her temple. "Goodluck, baby sister."

Analicia gets up, heading upstairs to her room, Ella and Nadine right behind her. When they enter her room, Analicia turns the light off before sitting on her bed.

"Oh! Kendall from Big Time Rush is so hot!" Nadine grins, looking at the Kendall poster above Analicia's bed. Analicia was gonna take it down when they started dating. She doesn't know why, she thought it'd be kind of weird to have a huge poster of her boyfriend hanging on her wall, but Kendall insisted he kept it up. "He will be mine one day, I know he will."

Oh hell no. It's taking every bit of Analicia not to say something. Nadine is really starting to piss her off, saying _her_ boyfriend is gonna be hers one day? Yeah, like that'll happen. She can't wait to see Nadine's reaction when she finds out Kendall is Analicia's boyfriend.

"Can we watch TV?" Ella asks, grabbing the remote from the dresser.

"I guess." Analicia mutters, beginning to text Kendall.

**To: Kendall  
From: Analicia**

**Babbeeeeee! Remember my annoying cousins I told you about? They're here! -_- Nadine saw my poster of you and she said that you'll be hers one day...dude, it's taking every bit of me not to say something! **

She touches send, and puts her phone on her bed next to her.

"Hey, put on the movie Mean Girls!" Nadine exclaims, as she sees that one of the channels has the Mean Girls movie playing.

"No!" Ella yells. "You watch that movie too much and it's annoying!"

"You're annoying!" Nadine yells back. "Just shut up and put Mean Girls on!"

"No!" Ella says once again. "I'm putting on Finding Nemo."

"You're so lame!"

Analicia sighs. "Will both of you just shut up!? Nadine you're arguing with a damn thirteen year old! And Ella you needa start acting your age and stop acting like a little brat!"

Both of them just stay quiet, not saying a word as Ella puts Finding Nemo on.

"You brat." Nadine mutters to Ella.

Analicia feels her phone vibrate, and it's a text message from Kendall.

**From: Kendall  
To: Analicia**

**Haha! Awe, my poor baby! Don't get mad babe, we all know that I'm only yours(: She'll never have a chance with me. Just hang in there, hopefully they leave soon! If not, just kick their asses out of your room and lock yourself in there.**

Yeah, she wishes she could do that without getting in trouble by her mom, or avoid a Ella tantrum.

* * *

**Haha, this one was fun to write!**

**RandomFact: So I'm bouda get all dolled up and get ready to parttaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm going to a party tonight with my family, and my cousin is DJ-ing, and he plays good HYPE music! I'M GONNA PARTY HARD AS FUUUUCK!**

**Happy new years eve!**

**REVIEW BABIIIIIES!**


	19. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last year! I feel horrible.**

**Also, you know I always make it snow in LA even tho it doesn't, haha. I'm just that damn cool(; **

* * *

Analicia wakes up the next morning, feeling a lot better than she did when she woke up yesterday. Her head doesn't hurt, she doesn't feel like throwing up, she feels great. She sits up, stretching her arms before lifting the blankets off of her and getting up. She walks over to the window, and it's snowing. She loves when it snows on Christmas, it makes it feel more Christmasy. Last year, it didn't snow and it didn't even feel like Christmas. But it's snowing pretty hard and there's snow all over the ground. Maybe later her and Kendall can go out and play in the snow. That'd be fun.

It's Christmas, and on Christmas she usually changes into comfortable clothes. Sweats, sweatshirts, slipper boots, messy hair, and no make up. Same with her mom, Jesus, and Ariana. Although Jesus doesn't wear make up, or has messy hair, or slipper boots. He wears comfortable clothes.

She changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=67606442) **

After she's finished changing and putting her hair up into a messy pony tail, she grabs her new iPhone5 that she got for her birthday from Jesus and her mom, seeing she has new messages. Most are from her friends, aunts, uncles saying Merry Christmas. She replies to all of them, then she runs into one from Kendall.

**From: Kendall  
To: Analicia**

**Merry Christmas babe! Have fun with your family, and I'll be over there later to give you your present and spend time with you(; **

She smiles, replying.

When she's done, she gets up off her bed and heads downstairs where she can smell breakfast already cooking. Jesus is a really good cook, like seriously. So he always makes breakfast on Christmas morning. And he also helps their mom cook Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve.

She enters the kitchen, and everyone is in there. She doesn't get how she's always the last one to wake up. It's 8:18 AM and they woke up before her? They must've woken up super early. Analicia's usual time of waking up when she doesn't have school is around ten or eleven AM. She's only a super morning person on Christmas.

"Finally you're up!" Alaina says, as she sees her daughter enter the kitchen.

"How long have you guys been up?" Analicia asks, sitting on the counter.

"Since 7AM," Ariana replies, beginning to make a bottle for Nina. "Can you feed Nina for me? I'm gonna set the table."

"Of course." she says, smiling as she takes her niece into her arms, and taking the bottle in her free hand. She feeds the four month old baby girl. Analicia leans down, giving her forehead a soft kiss. She absolutely loves her niece so much. She's so beautiful, and the best thing that's ever happened to her. Aside from Kendall, of course. Analicia's extremely happy and grateful for both of them.

Nina looks up at her aunt with her big beautiful brown eyes. Analicia loves spending alone time with her niece, too. They're really close. When Analicia leaves for school, Nina always starts crying. She loves her aunt. They have a really close and strong bond.

Alaina and Ariana all exit the kitchen, and go to the dining room to set the table, leaving Jesus and Analicia and Nina all alone in the kitchen.

"So how'd it go last night with those two brats?" Jesus questions, quickly glancing at his little sister before focusing his attention on the Bacon he's cooking.

Analicia sighs. "They were annoying as hell. Nadine was talking about how hot Kendall is, and that he's gonna be hers one day, Ella was being just so irritating and talking and talking and talking, Nadine was bragging about how she knows what her Christmas presents are and stuff, and they kept arguing. I was seriously gonna lock myself in my bathroom but I didn't want them to go through my stuff."

Jesus chuckles a bit. "Damn, I can't wait to see how Nadine reacts when she finds out about you and Kendall."

"Haha, me either." Analicia giggles. Nadine is gonna be so jealous. Analicia can't wait to see her reaction. Nadine thinks she's better than everyone else, and Analicia has what she wants. Both Jesus and Analicia find that quite funny.

"Well, breakfast is ready, let's go eat."

Analicia gets off the counter, and heads to the dining room. She gently lays Nina in her play pen since she fell asleep. She slowly takes the bottle out of her mouth, and sets it on the corner of the play pen crib thingy. She then puts a warm blanket over her little body, before joining her family for breakfast.

* * *

They're done with breakfast and done opening presents, so now Analicia is in her room putting all her gifts away and waiting for Kendall to arrive, which should be soon. She got a lot of gifts. On Christmas, her and her family go all out on gifts. She's really grateful for everything she got.

Her main present from her mom was an iPad. She's been wanting one of those for a while, and she's really happy she finally got it. She also got a new laptop since her other one is running kind of slow. She got makeup, lots of clothes, a couple pair of Uggs and Sperry's, some charms for her Pandora bracelet, and a lot of candy and snacks in her stocking.

By the time she's finished putting all her gifts away, she hears Kendall's car pull into the driveway.

She decides she's just gonna wait up in her room. Kendall will go up there, and they can exchange gifts in there. She sets her white iPad on her desk next to her laptop, then heads to her closet to get Kendall's gift. She just found a big cardboard box and put everything in there, and wrapped the box up. She wrapped up the shoe box and clothes too, but not the Snapback. She puts the box on her bed, and sits down, watching TV which is playing The Grinch and waiting for Kendall to come.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" she calls out.

The door opens, and Kendall enters with three wrapped boxes.

"Merry Christmas babe!" he smiles, setting the boxes on her bed and hugging her tightly, before kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas," she replies, smiling. "Why so many gifts?"

"Because these are your birthday and Christmas presents!" he tells her. Since her birthday was a day before Christmas Eve, he decided he'd just give her all her presents together on Christmas. Hopefully she likes her gifts. It was kind of hard shopping for a girl, but he showed them all to Katie and she said Analicia will love them.

Kendall takes his black peacoat from Express, tossing it on Analicia's bed before sitting next to her.

"Here, open the first one." he tells her, handing her a box. He can tell it's the box filled with white chocolate covered pretzels, because it feels lighter than the other ones.

She takes the box, and rips off the wrapping paper. It's a cardboard box. She opens it up, and the box is filled with white chocolate covered pretzels, her all time favorite snack. She giggles a bit, and kisses Kendall's cheek.

"How did you know I love white chocolate covered pretzels?"

"Well, it's not like you don't always eat them." Kendall says sarcastically, chuckling.

Analicia just giggles. "Here, open yours before I get into the other ones."

* * *

After opening gifts, now they're getting ready to go outside and play in the snow. Analicia is really thankful for the things Kendall got her. He got her another Pandora charm bracelet (so now she has two) along with some Charms, Cheetah Print Vans, some new iPhone 5 cases, since all the ones she has are iPhone 4, and an outfit from Hollister and Victoria's Secret. She loves all her gifts. But just being with him makes her the happiest girl ever.

"We're gonna have a snowball fight." Kendall says, putting his coat on. "And I'm gonna win."

"We'll see about that." Analicia smirks, putting on a coat over her Hollister hoodie. She also puts a beanie on, and she changes Ugg boots. Since the ones she was wearing are short, she puts on some longer ones so no snow will get in. She puts on a scarf and gloves of course too. She wants to be super warm. "Ready?"

"Yup." he replies.

They head downstairs, and Jesus, Ariana, and her mom are watching The Grinch.

"Where are you guys going?" Alaina asks.

"We're gonna go play in the snow." Analicia replies, as they walk through the living room and to the kitchen. They head out the back door, into their yard. The yard is pretty big, and it has an underground pool, but it's covered right now since it's winter.

When they get outside, neither of them take any time in making snowballs and throwing them at eachother.

"Babe, you should just backout now, you have no chance in winning!" Kendall says, as he makes a snowball and throws it at Analicia.

"No, I think it's the other way around." Analicia laughs, throwing another snowball. She runs behind a tree as Kendall makes another snowball, throwing it. But it doesn't hit her, it hits the tree. "Alright, whoever gets hit next loses, alright?"

"Okay, winner gets?" Kendall questions.

"Um, a kiss and a back massage." Analicia grins. She know's she's gonna win, she has this huge tree to cover her. So, looks like she's gonna be getting a kiss and a back massage later. A back massage is much needed. A kiss, she can get one of those whenever she wants. But she always loves Kendall's kisses so she wouldn't mind an extra one.

"Deal." Kendall says, throwing another snowball, but it ends up hitting the tree. "Hey, no fair! You got-"

He's interupted by a snowball hitting his stomach.

"I WON!" Analicia cheers, running towards Kendall. "Looks like I'm gonna be getting a back massage later."

"Hey, that was kinda no fair, you had that tree protecting you!" he says.

"We never made any rules." she giggles, approaching him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck.

"Winner gets a kiss, huh?" he grins, leaning down and giving her a long passionate kiss. After they pull away, he quickly kisses her cheek before they unwrap their arms from each other. "Let's make a snowman."

"Everytime I try to make one I fail." she says, as she watches Kendall gather some snow to try to make a big ball. She remembers when she was little, and her and Rosa would always play in the snow, they'd always try to make a snowman. But it never stayed up and the snow would fall apart, so they'd end up doing something else, like making snow angels or something.

"That's 'cause you suck at making snowmans." he chuckles, starting to make the second ball. Him and the guys always made snowmans back in Minnesota. They failed the first few times but now they know how to make them. He's really good at it, too. "Make the one that goes on top, it's small and you should be able to do it."

"Jerk." she giggles, starting to make the ball that goes all the way at the top. Since it's the smallest, it shouldn't be hard to make. She starts trying to roll some snow into a ball, but it keeps falling apart. See what she means? She doesn't get how Kendall can make them that big without the snow falling apart. "This snow is stupid!"

"Need help?" he asks, starting to make the snowball. "I don't see how it's so hard."

"I don't see how you can make those so easily!"

After Kendall's done making the smallest, he puts it all the way on top.

"I wanna put my scarf on him." she says, taking her cheetah print scarf off, and wrapping it around the snowman. Kendall also takes his beanie off, and sets it on the snowmans head. "Aye, he's too cute!"

"Damn right." he agrees, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends shoulders. "Go find some rocks or something to use as eyes and make him a mouth, I'll go find some sticks."

They both split up to find some rocks and sticks.

When they finally find some, they meet back at the snowman.

After putting on the arms, and eyes and mouth, the snowman is complete.

"It's cold, wanna go inside now?" Analicia asks, shivering a bit.

Kendall nods. "Race you inside!"

With that being said he runs toward the back door. Analicia just giggles, running behind him and catching up to him. When she does so, she jumps onto his back, making them both fall onto a pile of soft but cold snow.

They both just laugh, laying there in the snow.

"Come here." Kendall says, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him, hugging her and holding her tightly. "I swear, every moment I spend with you is the best."

"I agree." she smiles, kissing his cheek. "Now let's really go inside, 'cause I'm about to freeze and you have a back massage to give me."

They both get up, and head inside. They take their snowy coats, gloves, and shoes off in the back porch so they won't bring snow into the house, then they enter the kitchen, where Jesus and Ariana are.

"We made some cookies!" Ariana exclaims, setting a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the counter. "They're still really warm, and you guys look really cold, get some!"

"We're gonna go change first!" Analicia replies, as her and Kendall head up to her room. Kendall's gonna stay the night tonight, so he brung extra clothing.

When they head up to their room, they change. Analicia changes into the same pair of Hollister sweats, but instead they're blue. And she puts on a plain regular blue crop top. The heater is on in her house, so it's really warm. She's about to get a back massage, which is why she put a crop top on.

Kendall changes into some grey Hollister sweats, and a white V-neck.

After they're both done changing, they head downstairs.

"We should make some hot chocolate." she says, as they walk through the living room. "You want to?"

"Sure." Kendall replies.

After making hot chocolate, and getting some cookies, they head back upstairs.

"So, Ariana bought me this movie for Christmas," Analicia says, holding up the movie The Vow. Her and Jesus double dated to the movies when it first came out in the theaters. Jesus went with Ariana (of course), and at the time Analicia and Xavier were dating, so he went with her. She fell inlove with the movie and it's turned into her favorite movie. She's been looking to buy it since it came on DVD but she could never find it. She's happy Ariana bought it for her. "Wanna watch it?"

Kendall nods. "I've never seen it."

"Probably 'cause it's a 'chick flick'," she says, putting the movie in. "But it's a really good movie. Even Jesus loved it."

After the movie is all put on, she turns the lights off and joins Kendall in bed.

"How about that back massage?" she asks, laying on her belly.

"Alright." he smiles, kissing her cheek before lifting her shirt up and beginning to massage her back. "Are my hands cold?"

She shakes her head. "Aah, this feels really good."

"I'm shocked you're not ticklish on your back." he chuckles.

* * *

**There's a long chapter for ya for not updating since last year! Which I still feel horrible about. **

**Next chapter will be the last holiday chapter, then we'll get into some more drama and stuff(; Idk why, I just love writing holiday stuff! :D**

**RandomFact: New Years Eve was CRAAZY! I partied HARD AF! Haha, I danced my ass off with my cousins. I swear my cousin is the best DJ EVER! I drank some Nuvo and Margarita and shit! :D It was fun! (: What did you guys do on New Years Eve? **

**I know this is late, but HAPPY NEW YEARS! I love you guys!**

**Whose gonna be my hundreth reviewer? Whoever is, I'LL GIVE YA A SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER! And I'll let you decide what story you want me to do after this, the A New Journey sequel, or the Save You Tonight sequel :D **

**REVIEW! :D**

**Hm, who shall my one hundred reviewer be? (;**


	20. New Years Eve

**SHOUTOUT TO DeniseDEMD for being my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER! :D **

**And thanks to ALL my reviewers for getting me past one hundred in less than twenty chapters! I definitely didn't expect so many people to love this story as much as you guys do(: I LOVE YOU GUYS! (:**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already gonna be 2013." Analicia says, as she stands infront of the mirror curling her hair with a curling iron. It's New Years Eve, and Gustavo agreed to let the guys throw a party in the ball room at Rocque Records, as long as they perform a couple songs."I feel like 2012 flew by dude."

"I know right." Kendall agrees, slipping his shirt on. "So, my dude, the one that's a bartender, he agreed he'd bring some bottles for tonight."

"Aye, okay," Analicia says, putting the curling iron down and unplugging it, before grabbing a big turqoise bow and adding it to the side of her head. "Jesus said he was gonna be get some bottles of Nuvo."

"Alright." he replies. "But babe, try not to get so drunk! You're crazy when your drunk, and plus, I want our midnight kiss to be special and romantic! You know, something we'll remember."

"I can't promise anything," she says. "But, I can promise that when I drink, it'll be after the midnight kiss. I want it to be special too."

"Okay." he tells her. So, Kendall and Analicia have been talking. And they decided they're gonna go public soon. Not anytime soon, but sometime next month, after Valentines Day. They have a concert about a week after that, and Kendall wants to tell the world about them there. He already tweeted that he has big news he's gonna tell them at the concert. "So, my friend Kevin, the bartender, he said he'd take a picture of our midnight kiss..since he's single..and he said I should post it on Twitter and Instagram.."

"I thought we were waiting 'till next month?" she asks, confusingly. If they post a picture of them kissing, the fans would obviously know it's him with another girl and know he has a girlfriend.

"He said he'll take it with this phone, and he has this photo editing app that can like blurr it out, so they won't be able to tell whose in the picture." he says. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna know thats me, they're probably gonna think it's James and Lucy. Plus, I think that'd be cute!"

"Fiiiiiine." she finally says. "I guess we can do that."

"Well, I'm ready to go..are you?" he asks, standing behind her and setting his hands on her waist as he leans down and kisses her neck softly.

She looks in the mirror one last time. She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=67745948)**

"Yesss." she replies, as she puts her heels on and grabs her black leather jacket she's gonna wear until she gets there, so she won't be cold. "What if there's paparazzi outside of Rocque Records?"

"We'll go through the back doors just in case." he says, as they walk out of her room and downstairs. "They can't get back there."

"Bye guys!" Alaina, Analicia's mom says. She's not really a party person, so she agreed to stay home with Nina so Jesus and Ariana can go to the party. Jesus and Ariana already left. They left a bit early to go buy some bottles and stuff. "Be safe!"

"We will, bye!" Analicia replies, as they head out of the door and to Kendall's car.

* * *

When they arrive at Rocque Records, sure enough, there are paparazzi standing outside the front doors of the building. Kendall sighs. He bets Gustavo's mad. He hates when there's paparazzi's outside of Rocque Records. When time he snapped at them because they were getting way to close to the guys. Gustavo may not show it a lot, but he actually cares about them so he can be protective sometimes.

"I can already imagine how they're gonna be when we go public." Analicia sighs. She doesn't get why paparazzi have to follow around famous peoples' girlfriends? It's not like they're famous, so they really have no reason to be following them around. That's probably what's really gonna piss her off. But she's gonna deal with it. Kendall is definitely worth her getting followed by paparazzi.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to go public next month, babe." Kendall says, pulling into a parking spot and turning his car off, taking the key out of the ignition and looking at her. "We can wait a couple more months."

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'll be able to deal with it, it's just really gonna piss me off when they're all up in my face and shit."

"Just ignore them." he tells her. "If they ask you anything, and I'm just letting you know, they ask the dumbest shit ever, just ignore them. You don't have to answer it if you're not comfortable with it. They usually don't get too close, but sometimes they do. If they get too close, I give you permission to punch those motherfuckers in the face."

Analicia just laughs. "Alright then."

They get out of his car, and walk hand in hand into the back door of Rocque Records. They can hear the music playing in the ballroom. They got a really good DJ. He plays all types of music, mostly hype music, which Analicia loves.

"I wonder whose all here." Analicia says. A lot of people were invited, and there was also a lot of cars in the parking lot. Good thing the ballroom is pretty big.

They enter the ballroom, and there's a lot of people. The lights are off, but there's strobe lights. There's a lot of people dancing, and there's some sitting down, or just standing up and socializing.

"Hey baby sister!" she can hear Jesus say behind her. Her and Kendall turn around, and there's Jesus with a bottle of Nuvo in his hands. "I got some Nuvo! I got more bottles, but they're in the car."

"Aye, let me get a shot!" she exclaims. Like she said, she doesn't plan on drinking until after midnight, because she wants to actually remember hers and Kendall's midnight kiss. But hey, one small shot of Nuvo doesn't hurt.

Jesus opens the bottle. The cap of the bottle is like a little shot cup, so he fills it up and hands it to his sister. At first, he would get mad when she drank. But he's cool with it now. He was like that when he was her age, you know, drinking and stuff. He's perfectly fine. As long as she's safe, not fighting, getting arrested and not hurt, he's totally cool with it.

"First shot of the night!" she says, before drinking it. She hands the little shot glass back to Jesus, and he fills it up for Kendall, which he takes as well. In his opinion, Nuvo isn't all that strong. It is good, though. He prefers drinking stronger alcohol, but this will do for right now, you know, until after midnight. Then he's gonna get into the stronger stuff. His friend Austin is gonna give him and Analicia a ride home just incase they both get too drunk. Since he doesn't drink.

"I'm gonna go look for the guys." Kendall says, kissing Analicia's cheek.

She nods and he walks away.

Just then, she feels someone pull her arm. She turns around and it's Jennifer.

"Come to the bathroom with me!" she says, as she lets go of Analicia's arm and they head out of the ballroom to the bathrooms.

As they walk into the restroom, brown haired Jennifer walks out. She just looks at curly haired Jennifer, rolling her eyes and not saying a word to each other. Ever since their little clique split up, they haven't talked at all. They're like complete strangers now. Ever since Jennifer and Carlos starting dating, the other Jennifers started acting different. Before she knew it, they just weren't even friends anymore.

"So you and the other two Jennifers don't talk at all anymore?" Analicia questions, as they both look at themselves in the mirror, fixing their hair.

"Nope." Jennifer replies, taking mascara out of her make up bag and applying it on her eyelashes. She was pretty busy today, and ended up getting ready late. Carlos was rushing her so she didn't have time to do her make up, so she decided she'd do it here. "It's crazy, because me and them were literally so close. It's whatever, though. Now I know who my real friends are, and it definitely wasn't them."

"I feel you." Analicia says. "I've lost a lot of friends too. I don't even care, though."

"Exactly." Jennifer agrees, as she finishes putting eyeshadow on. "We should take a picture, we're both looking pretty sexy if ya ask me."

Analicia just giggles. "Hell yeah!"

Jennifer takes her iPhone out, putting it on the front camera, and snapping a picture of them both just flashing their beautiful smiles.

"We're too cute!" Jennifer says, as she puts the picture on Instagram, captioning it "Love my giiiiirl(:" "Alright, we're done in here."

They both head out of the bathroom, and head into the party room. They spot the guys sitting at a table in the corner of the room, and decide to go over there.

"So when are you and Kendall going public?" Jennifer questions loudly, since the music is pretty loud.

"Next month." Analicia replies.

When they arrive at the table, Jennifer and Analicia sit in the chairs across from where the guys are sitting and just begin talking while the guys talk amongst themselves.

"BABE!" she can hear her familiar boyfriend's voice say. She looks at him, and he signals her to go over there. She gets up and heads over to where he's sitting, and he grabs her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap and setting his hands on her thighs. "Why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"Well you were talking to the guys and I didn't wanna bother you." she replies into his ear, since it's loud.

"You never bother me." he tells her, kissing her neck. "I thought you were mad at be for a minute because you didn't even say a word to me when you sat down over there. Everytime you're mad at me you give me the silent treatment!"

She just giggles. "No babe, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay, good." he says.

Analicia is kinda hungry, and she's craving some white chocolate covered pretzels. Good thing she has a little bag of them in her little clutch. Kendall bought her a lot, so she should be set for a couple months. She opens her clutch, taking the little bag out and beginning to eat them.

"You brung some?" Kendall questions, chuckling. He doesn't get why she's so obessed with those things, but she is. They're good, but not all that good foreal.

She nods, putting one her mouth. "Want one?"

Kendall nods, and she takes one and feeds it to him.

"It's still kinda early, so the party hasn't really started, let's go out there for a while." Kendall says, as both him and Analicia get up. He takes her hand, and leads her out of the party room, down the hall and turning a corner to a empty, lonely, and dark hallway. People are still arriving, so before it get's all hyped up and stuff, he wants to spend some time just with her.

"It's so daaaark," she says, as they stop walking and she leans back on the wall, Kendall standing right in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've never seen Rocque Records this dark before."

"Atleast we're alone, and people won't see us." he grins, leaning down and crashing his lips against hers.

"I bet Jesus is wondering where I am." Analicia giggles, when they both pull away a few moments later.

"He probably think we're having a quickie in the bathroom or something." Kendall chuckles.

"Probably."

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the DJ says into the mic, as the countdown finally went down to zero. Everyone starts cheering, but Kendall takes no time into grabbing Analicia's waist, pulling her close to him and crashing his lips against hers for their midnight kiss.

He can hear the snapping of the picture Kevin just took. But he doesn't pull away after that.

When they finally pull away, he smiles at her, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Happy New Years baby," he tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy New Years." she replies, hugging him tightly. She can't believe it's already 2013. 2012 was a bitter-sweet year for her, it went by pretty fast, too. She hopes 2013 is better. In 2012, she was abused again by Xavier, but the two most amazing things happened to her. One, she met Kendall. She couldn't be any happier with him. He treats her like a princess, and although he has those days where he acts like a jerk, by the end of the day he's sweet talking her. And two, she got her beautiful baby niece.

"I'm so happy I met you." he smiles, still holding on tight to her.

She smiles, looking up at him and kissing his jaw. "I'm happy I met you too."

"I sent the picture to your phone!" Kevin says, as they pull away from each other. "It's all blurred out and everything! I can't even tell it you guys, it looks like James and Lucy so you'll be fine."

"Thanks, man." Kendall replies, taking his phone out of his pocket to see the picture arrived. He saves it to his photos, and uploads it on Instagram and Twitter, captioning it "Guess whooooo? (;"

After just minutes of uploading the picture, the comments are blown up, and sure enough, everyone thinks it's James and Lucy.

"I told you they'd think it's James and Lucy." Kendall says. "All these comments have to do with them."

Analicia just giggles. She doesn't understand how her and Kendall look even a little bit like James and Lucy. It's probably the editing that Kevin used.

"Hey dude, it's time to go perform." Logan lets Kendall know.

Kendall just nods, handing his phone to Analicia. "Can you hold this while we perform?"

She nods. "Sure, babe."

"I'll be back." he tells her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before following Logan.

Analicia walks over to where Jennifer is sitting to wait for her boyfriend to perform.

* * *

**More drama coming up next chapter! I know the other guys haven't been in the last couple chapters, but I promise they'll be in it more! :D **

**RandomFact: The Save You Tonight sequel is next! :) I might start it a little early. I won't update it daily and as much as this one, but I will once in a while until this one is over. How does that sound? I'll let you know what it's about next chapter. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. New Years Eve Part 2

Analicia sits beside Jennifer and Camille at the table, watching as the guys perform Time Of Our Life. They'reo only gonna perform Time Of Our Life, Music Sounds Better With You, Worldwide, and Invisible. They started off with the slower songs first, so they already did Worldwide and Invisible. They already did Music Sounds Better With You, too so Time Of Our Life is the last song they're gonna do, then the DJ is playing again.

Suddenly, she feels Kendall's phone vibrate. She looks down at it, and sees he has a new from some girl by the name of Haley. Hm, Analicia doesn't know anyone named Haley, and Kendall sure didn't mention anything about having a girl friend named Haley that he texts. The text message reads "So when are we gonna hangout? (;".

"Oh hell no." Analicia says to herself. She isn't the type of girlfriend to go through her boyfriends messages or anything, but she wants to read this conversation between Kendall and this Haley chick. So she unlocks his phone, and goes to his messages. She goes to their conversation, and begins reading.

**Haley: So you're single now huh? (:**

**Kendall: Yes, yes I am :) **

**Haley: Well, we should hang out sometime! 3 what do ya say?**

**Kendall: Sure(; **

**Haley: When do you want to? :) 3**

Wow, this really just pissed her off. The conversation was earlier today, too. Okay, she gets that their relationship is private right now and that they aren't telling anyone about them yet, but does that give him the right to go hangout with other girls? No, it doesn't. And it's pretty obvious he was flirting back with her. Well, that seriously just killed her mood. She exits out the message, and locks the phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Jennifer questions, noticing tears filling up in Analicia's eyes.

Analicia wipes the falling tear from her face, hoping it won't smear her make up. Before she can reply to Jennifer, the guys are already done performing and Kendall approaches them.

"You got a new message." Analicia says, the obvious anger in her voice. She hands Kendall his phone, and walks away. Kendall just stands there, confused as ever. Okay, what's wrong with her? She was just fine before they started performing.

"What happened?" He asks Jennifer and Camille.

They both shrug.

"I just looked over and it looked like she was about to cry, I asked her what was wrong and that's when you walked up." Jennifer replies.

Kendall sighs, heading out of the party room to look for Analicia. He walks down the hall, noticing she's about to enter the girls bathroom. Kendall runs and reaches her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back before she can walk in there. She tries to pull her arms away but Kendall's grip is too tight.

"Why are you mad?" he asks, as he leads her over to the little private hallway they were at earlier.

"Check your phone dude." she says, puling her arms out of his grip and crossing them, leaning back on the wall. She isn't sure whether she's hurt, or pissed. Actually, she's both!

"What about it?" he asks, looking down at his phone.

"Check your messages!" she says.

He goes to his messages, sighing as he sees what she's mad about.

"Who the hell is Haley?" she asks.

"This girl that goes to the Palmwoods school," Kendall replies. "Babe, there's nothing going on between me and her..I swear. I know I agreed to hangout with her, but it's not like I was actually gonna plan to hangout with her! I just said that so she'd leave me alone. She's nothing to me."

"Why are you lying, dude?" she questions. "I saw the fucking messages myself! You clearly agreed to hang out with her, and not only that, you were flirting with her using winky faces and shit. You know what? Just go hang out with her dude. As a matter of fact, call her over here! If you want I'll call her for you."

"Will you calm down!?" he asks. "I don't understand why you're getting so mad over this? I wasn't actually gonna make plans with her! If I was, I really would have made some plans with her already and I would have invited her over here, but did I? No!"

"Well you should." She replies. "I mean, if you really wanna make plans with her then why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" he snaps. He seriously wasn't even gonna make plans with her. He just agreed to so she'd stop asking him if he was single and to make plans with her, because this wasn't her first time asking. So he finally replied. Honestly, he doesn't know how she got his number?

"Then why'd you tell her you did?" she asks.

"So she'd stop asking me to make plans with her!" he tells her. "Damn, why are you so worried about it!?"

"Why am I so worried about it?" she asks. "Because I'm your fucking girlfriend that's why!"

"Exactly you're my girlfriend so you should trust me!"

"I do, but when I see the messages with my own eyes what else am I suppose to think?"

Kendall sighs. "Look, just know that there's _nothing_ going on between me and that girl."

Analicia just stays quiet, leaning back on the wall.

"Here, delete her number out of my phone." Kendall says, handing her his phone, but she doesn't take it. "Here, babe! delete her damn number out of my phone."

"No, you obviously have in there because you want it." she replies.

"I don't want it in here, I honestly don't even know how she got my number." he tells her. "I'll delete it myself."

He erases the conversation between him and Haley, then goes to his contacts and erases her number as well. When he's finished doing that, he stuffs his phone into his pocket before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry about me messing with other girls." he says. "Just trust me, okay? I won't do anything..I'm not a player, I will never hurt you."

She just sighs, setting her hands on the sides of his waist as he hugs her tightly.

"Hey Kendall, Kevin just-" they hear Carlos say, but he stops as he sees them. "Whoa! Sorry if I interupted something.."

"You didn't." Kendall replies. "What were you saying?"

"Kevin just came back from the bar with the bottles." he says. "Let's go get waaaaaasted!"

"C'mon babe," Kendall says, intertwining his fingers with his girlfriends' as they head back to the party room.

* * *

**Hahah, honestly, I wasn't even planning on making some drama between Analicia and Kendall at the New Years party, but some people requested it so I did it! That's why it's so short..hope you guys still liked it! :D**

**RandomFact: The Save You Tonight sequel is alllll posted! GO READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIIIEWW BABBBEEESS! It's called 'More Than This'..hope you guys like it[:**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW! :D**


	22. Back

**MysteryGirl911: Haha no, they're not Carlos and Allie(; Lmfao thanks for reviewing love! :D**

**BTRandHoA: Haha, you're seriously the one who inspired me to write the last chapter! Lmao, yes dude, yes we are friends(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiick" LMFAO! Hahhaa. DUDE I was so WEAK HAHAHHAHA!**

**The Lynxx: Here it goes(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Brenna: Yeah, I make a lot of typos that I never realize until after I post the chapter. And about the whole "dude" thing, idk that's just me. I use that word ALOT. I seriously call everyone dude. My mom, dad, cousins, brothers, aunts, uncles, nephew, sisters, and yes, I do call my boyfriend that to. (I don't have one right now, but when I did) and they didn't mind at all, idk why that's just a habit. Sorry if it bothered you..but thanks for reviewing! and I'm glad you like the story**

**DeniseDMD: Thankya for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: Thanks for reviewing!(:**

* * *

Analicia sits in her sixth hour, not even paying attention to what the teacher is teaching. She can't concentrate. It's her first day back at school from break, and she's been thinking a lot about why Vinny tried taking her out of the club on her Birthday. Like she said, she was never friends with him all like that. The only reason she even associated with him was because of Xavier. How the hell did he even know that it was her birthday and where she was gonna be?

She's wondering if it's something Xavier had to do with? Hopefully not. He hasn't bothered her in a while, and she really wants it to stay like that. But she has a feeling it does have something to do with him. Why else would Vinny try to take her out of the club? Because if Xavier would've went in himself, he would've got his ass beat by Kendall again.

It probably did have something to do with Xavier, though. Him and Vinny are like bestfriends. She saw them both earlier in the hallway. Vinny said something into his ear, then Xavier just looked at Analicia and smiled. She wasn't close enough to understand what he said. Plus, she was walking and talking with her friend Nico, so that's probably why Xavier didn't walk up and say something, or else he probably would have.

"Analicia, what's the answer to number six?" the math teacher asks. Analicia absolutely hates this class. It's her worst subject, and the class she always gets in trouble in.

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, were you paying attention?" he asks. This teacher always does this to her! Analicia dozes off and starts thinking or day dreaming, and he always has to ruin it. She personally thinks daydreaming and thinking about other stuff is better than learning math. She doesn't see why she has to know math for her future.

"No." she simply replies.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to do this!" she snaps, getting slightly irritated. Everytime she does try to pay attention, she ends up dozing off. Hey, it's not her fault. She really does try. Math just isn't her thing.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention instead of day dreaming you'd understand how to do this." he says. "Math is really important for your future!"

"I don't see how it is." she replies. "It's not like I'm ever gonna need to do this after school is over."

"You know what? I'm tired of your attitude." he says. "Go to the office."

"Whatever dude." she says softly, grabbing her notebook and mathbook as she heads toward the door. "Someone's on his period."

As she says that, the class starts laughing and the teacher gets angrier.

"Alright, that's a referal." he finally says. "I'll have it sent down for you."

"Kay." Analicia replies, as she heads out of the classroom.

One thing Analicia and Kendall definitely have in common is that mouth of theirs. They never think before they say, they just say it. They both have a temper and get mad and irritated easily. But that's just them, it isn't their fault.

As she walks down the hall, she hears foot steps behind her. She turns around, her heart dropping as she sees Xavier walking behind her. She tries to ignore him and continue walking, but she can hear him picking up his pace to get to her.

"So, you told your brother and whoever the hell the other dude was I beat you when I told you not to?" he questions, grabbing her arm tightly and turning her around. Over the months, he's been getting more and more pissed that Analicia told someone after he specifically told her not to. He's been thinking, and he definitely isn't gonna let her get away with it. "You have no idea what the fuck you just got yourself into baby girl."

"Get off of me." she mutters angrily, pushing him away from her. "You got your ass beat once, are you really asking for it again?"

"You know, that guy and Jesus aren't always with you." he tells her, as he begins to walk beside her down the hall. "I'll catch you alone sometime, you know I will. And if you tell anyone about this, your mother, she's dead..like I said before, but I'll give you another chance."

"Whatever." she mumbles, as she turns the corner to the office.

Great, just great. She thought Xavier finally left her alone. She thought she didn't have to worry about being abused or forced to have sex with him again. She thought she didn't have to worry about all that anymore, and now he's back? Now she has to make sure Kendall and Jesus are with her at all times. But she isn't gonna tell them. She doesn't wanna risk losing her mom over this. But she's just gonna make sure she's always with them. What a great way to start the new year! Not.

* * *

"Were you and Analicia arguing at the New Years party?" Logan questions. "She looked kind of..mad."

Kendall nods. "Over something little. She was over it the next day, so we're cool now."

"Dude we all got waaaaasted!" James exclaims.

"Did my mom notice?" Kendall asks. Usually when he's drunk, he stays the night somewhere else, or he tries to head straight to his room so his mom won't notice. Sometimes she's sleeping by the time they come home, so that's good. If she found out him, or any of the other guys drink, she'd be so pissed.

Carlos shakes his head. "She was sleeping by the time we went home."

"Oh." Kendall nods slowly. "Maan, I'm tired. My sleeping schedule is all fucked up!"

"Same here." Logan agrees, sighing. "And we have to go to the studio today right after school, then we have a photoshoot."

"Shit, that's today?" James asks. "I thought that was tomorrow."

"No, it's today." Carlos says.

Since they were on break, they were used to sleeping really late and sleeping in the next day. Now they're sleeping schedules are all messed up and they're super tired. They wish they could go home and relax and take a little nap, but they can't do that. After school, they're going straight to Rocque Records, then after that, they have a photoshoot. They love being in Big Time Rush, but it sure does get tiring after a while.

"Man, I'm doing this later, I'm taking a nap." Kendall sighs, shutting his notebook with his worksheet in it. He then puts his head down.

"Me too." Carlos says, before putting his head down as well.

Logan just looks at Carlos and Kendall, then back at James.

"Goodnight!" James says, putting his head down as well.

Logan just sighs, shaking his head as he begins do to his work.

"I really need new friends." he says to himself.

* * *

Analicia enters her house with Rosa, dropping her Hollister backpack on the floor and plopping down onto the couch next to Jesus. She was a bit paranoid as she was driving home because of Xavier, but she was with Rosa, which is probably why he didn't try to do anything.

"You seem a little irritated." Jesus tells his sister.

"I am." she sighs. "I got a referral today."

"For what?" he questions, sighing as well.

"I told the teacher he was on his period.." he says slowly. Jesus is never too happy when Analicia gets in trouble in school. She doesn't get in trouble a lot, just when people irritate her or she's tired. She's really tired and irritated today.

"Why'd you say that?" he asks with a chuckle.

"He was just being irritating and he sent me out just because I said that I don't understand why I need math outside of school." she replies.

"I can't believe James and Lucy are still together!" Rosa says suddenly, looking at her phone. James just posted a picture of them together on Instagram. Like Rosa said, she thinks her and James would be way cuter than him and Lucy.

Jesus just rolls his eyes at his sisters crazy friend.

"Try to calm down with that mouth of yours." Jesus tells his little sister. "I was like that when I was your age, though."

"And you turned out perfectly fine." she says.

"Yeah, really _fiiiiine._" Rosa adds.

Jesus gives her a weird look. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, my mom gets out of work at five.." Rosa tells her bestfriend's brother. "She's coming to pick me up when she gets out."

"Sister, I need to go to the mall at 5:30, wanna come with me?" Jesus questions.

"Um, sure." Analicia giggles.

"Wait, why at 5:30?" Rosa asks. "If we go right now I can go!"

"I can't right now," he replies. "I have to go at 5:30."

"Wellll, let's go do our homework Rosa." Analicia says, grabbing her backpack and heading upstairs, Rosa right behind her.

* * *

"What's wrong, sister?" Jesus questions, as him and Analicia walk through the mall. The ride here, and since they've been at the mall, she's been really quiet and dozing off. She's never like this unless something is wrong with her, so he knows something is wrong with her.

"Nothing." she says softly, as they walk into Hollister.

"Don't lie." he tells her, grabbing her arm and leading her to the couches they have in the entrance of the store. He makes her sit down, and sits beside her, looking at her. "Dude, I've known you all my life. I know damn well when something is wrong with you, and I know there is right now."

"I would tell you, but I can't." she says. Like she said, she doesn't wanna risk losing her mom. She knows what Xavier is capable of doing, he's crazy! When she first met him, she didn't know this side of him. He was so sweet. But she regrets getting involved with him at all. She feels so stupid.

"Analicia, you can tell me anything." he tells her. "I'm your big brother...what makes you think you can't tell me? Do you not trust me or something?"

"No, I do trust you!" she quickly says. "It's just...I can't tell anyone, okay?"

"You know you're gonna have to come out and tell someone sooner or later." he says. "You can't just keep it bottled up inside."

"I know." she sighs. "But I'm fine, okay?"

He looks at her suspiciously. "You better be. But if it's something serious, you better tell me."

Analicia just stays quiet, sitting there while Jesus just looks at her suspiciously. She can tell that Jesus knows there's something really wrong. But if she tells him, whatif Xavier finds out? Analicia doesn't want anything to happen to her mom. She'd rather have herself in danger than her family.

"Is it about that Xavier kid?" Jesus suddenly questions. "Is he bothering you again?"

She still stays quiet, and that's when Jesus knows it's about him.

"Analicia, he won't do anything to you." he tells her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

It's not about Xavier doing anything to her. The thing she's mainly worried about is the threat he made. That's what's concerning her.

"It's not about that.." she says softly.

"Then what's it about?" he asks.

Should she tell him? She wants to, but what if Xavier finds out and he really does kill her mom? She doesn't want that to happen at all. But maybe Jesus can do something. You know, to get Xavier to leave her alone! But then again, she doesn't wanna put her brother in danger.

"It's okay Analicia, you can tell me!" he says.

"Can we just go home?" she asks softly.

Jesus sighs. "Fine..but you better tell me later."

* * *

"I haven't seen you in allll day babe," Kendall says, as he Facetimes Analicia. "I misss youuuuu!"

"I miss you too!" she replies, as she lays down on her bed, holding her phone up. "This phone better not fall on my face or I'm gonna be so pissed."

"Has it fell on your face before?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah." she replies. "It hurt like a bitch!"

He just chuckles a bit. "So, tomorrow after school you should like, come over."

"Don't you have to be at the studio?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Gustavo gave us a day off. Thank god! I'm so tired and I still have homework to do. I most likely won't even do it."

"You better do ittt!" she tells her boyfriend.

"Fiiiine!" he says. "Well, I guess I should do it now. I'll Facetime you after I'm finished with it, okay?"

"Alright!" she replies. "Work hard babe, and goodluck."

"I will." he chuckles. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**Xavier's back O_o**

**RandomFact: I've told the teacher he's on his period before -_- he yelled at me for NO REASON AT ALL! So I was like "Dude you're on your period or something" and I got detention for three days straight! Never tell your teacher he's on his period. lmao!**

**What do you guys think is gonna happen next? **

**REVIEW! :D**


	23. Don't Worry

**Chey21: Haha, when I told him that he got too mad! Then he sent me to the office and I got detention for three days straight! -_- lmao don't ever do it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery: Don't worry, I LOVE long reviews! (: And lmfao, I hate Xavier too..even though he's sexy asfuuuuuuuuuck! ;D Thanks for reviewing! **

**BTRandHOA: Lmfao, I obviously do! The thing about me is I never think before I say! -_- What idea did you give me? o_o sorry I musta forgot, I have the worst memory ever! D: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO! ;D thanks for reviewing! (:**

**Ileana: Haha! At the moment I didn't even say it to try to be funny, I just said it cau****se I was pissed and when I said it the class just busted out laughing! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**michaela. milhauser: Haha, awee thank youu(: **

* * *

Analicia tosses and turns before fully waking up. She sits up, rubbing her eyes kind of confused. Why is it so bright out? Usually when she wakes it's still dark out, but it's really bright out right now. She looks at the clock, and it's 12:44 PM. Ugh, she missed school. She must've slept through her alarm. She could not sleep at all last night because of Xavier. Maybe that's why she slept in. She literally didn't end up falling asleep until like five.

_Knock! Knock!_

She hears someone knock on her door. It's probably Jesus. Her mom is working, and so is Ariana. Nina is at Ariana's house, which is where she stays while Analicia is at school and while everyone is working. Jesus would be at work normally, but he has the day off. Nina was still tooken to her grandma's house because Jesus has some errands to run.

"Come in." she says, sitting up.

The door opens, and Jesus enters.

"Why didn't you go to school?" he asks, sitting at her bedside. "Are you not feeling good or something?"

"No, I'm fine." she says. "I just didn't sleep at all last night, and I guess I slept through my alarm."

"Are you gonna tell me what you didn't wanna tell me yesterday?" he asks. "I can tell it's really bothering you Analicia, and if it's bothering you that badly then tell me."

She just sighs, running her fingers through her hair. She doesn't know if she should tell him. Like she said, what if Xavier finds out and really does do something to her mom? It'll be all Analicia's fault! She wouldn't be able to live with herself. But then again, maybe Jesus can help her do something about it. You know, so Xavier can leave her alone.

"Xavier..he told me.." she starts. "He told me he was gonna get me for telling you and Kendall about him beating me. And he said if I tell you guys again, that he's gonna...kill mom."

She can immediately see the anger in her brothers eyes. He wraps his arm around Analicia's shoulders, pulling her close as he kisses the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it," he tells her. "He's not getting near you, or mom. I'll make sure of that. You know, you'd think after getting his ass beat by me and Kendall once, he'd quit."

"What if he finds out I told you and really does do something?" Analicia asks softly, looking up at her brother.

"He's not gonna do anything," he reassures his little sister. "That dude is a fucking physco, he's like obsessed with you."

"I know." Analicia agrees, sighing. "I feel so stupid for ever getting involved with him."

"Don't feel stupid," he says. "It's not your fault. You didn't know he was gonna end up like this. You didn't know he was gonna beat you, hurt you, you didn't know any of that, therefore it isn't your fault. He's just sick in the head, but like I said, don't worry about it. I'll handle this."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Analicia tells her brother, while he looks at her a little confused. "Because I knew you'd try to take control of the situation..I don't want you involved, that's just putting you in danger and I don't want nothing to happen to you, Jesus."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me. It's my job to handle this, okay? I'll be fine, you'll be fine, and mom will be fine. Listen, I've always been like a father figure to you, right?" She nods. "Fathers are suppose to protect their daughters, and I'm gonna protect you and mom. Just trust me when I say that I got this and I'll be alright."

"What about school?" she asks. "I see him all the time, and he's in my last hour."

"Fuck that, you're getting online classes!" Jesus says. "I don't want you going back there."

"Online classes sound boring." she says flatly. "Before school started, Kendall said he could get me into the Palmwoods school...what if I go there? I'll be safe, Xavier doesn't know where I'll be, plus I'll have Kendall and the guys with me."

"Well, that sounds cool I guess." Jesus replies. "Well, on another note, I have to go to the mall to go shopping for Ariana's birthday presents and you're coming with me! You're not staying home alone, and I need some help on what to buy her...I've always sucked at shit like this."

"Alright." Analicia giggles a bit. "Let me shower and get ready first."

"Kay, meet me downstairs when you're ready." he kisses the top of her head before getting up, heading out of her room.

As Analicia sits up, she remembers something..she forgot about Rosa! Analicia picks her up every morning to give her a ride to school, and she didn't today. She probably made her late or something. She feels bad, but it's not like she could do anything about it.

She checks her phone, and she has a message from Kendall and two Rosa.

**From: Kendall  
To: Analicia**

**Goodmorning baby! Hope you have a great day at school, can't wait to see you laterrr! (:**

She smiles. She always loves those goodmorning and goodnight texts.

**To: Kendall  
From: Analicia**

**Goodmorning babe! I didn't go to school today..I slept through my alarm -_- but I can't wait to see you later! You better be behaving at school(; **

After she's finished replying, she reads the message from Rosa.

**From: Rosa  
To: Analicia**

**WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU!? We have to be at school in less than ten minutes! Are you okaaaay? **

She just giggles a bit as she reads the other one.

**From: Rosa  
To: Analicia**

**I got my sister to bring me to school, but where the hell are you at? I hope you're okay! Text me back when you get this message! **

She replies.

**To: Rosa  
From: Analicia**

**Suuuuuuper sorrry! I didn't hear my alarm go off, and I woke up not too long ago so I'm just gonna stay home. **

She sets her phone down, and gets up to pick out her outfit of the day.

* * *

Kendall looks at his new text message from Analicia, frowning a bit.

She said she didn't go to school because she missed her alarm? Was it because she couldn't sleep or something? Kendall did notice that Analicia was kind of quiet lasnight when he was Facetiming her, but he didn't think much of it or ask anything. He figured maybe she had a bad day, but if it kept her up all night maybe something is really bothering her.

Kendall can't help but get a little worried. He'll ask her about it when she comes over later today.

"Kendall, put your phone away before you get caught!" he can hear Logan say from beside him.

"Why? We're not doing anything important," he replies. "I don't care if I get caught, no one's taking my phone away."

"Mr. Knight, is that your phone you have out?" Mrs. Bell asks.

Logan groans. Yup, here comes another argument.

"Yeah," Kendall replies, holding his phone up. "It is."

"Give it to me!" Mrs. Bell demands, approaching Kendall and holding her hand out. "You know the rules, you know you're not suppose to have your phone out during class."

"What if it was an emergency?" Kendall questions. Seriously, this is the _only_ class he ever gets in trouble in. In his other classes, he's allowed to have his phone out unless they're doing something important. They literally weren't even doing anything. So he doesn't see a problem in having his phone out.

"Was it an emergency?"

"No." Kendall says. "But we weren't even doing anything important so I don't see the problem in having my phone out."

"The problem is that you're in class and the rules are to not have your phone out during class." the teacher says sternly. "Now give me it or you're getting sent to the principles office."

"Well you should might as well send me to the principles office because you're not taking my phone." he says.

"Go down then."

Kendall gets up, putting his phone into his pocket before grabbing his math book and heading out.

Logan sighs. He really wishes Kendall could control that mouth of his.

* * *

"Can you drop me off at the Palmwoods?" Analicia asks her brother, as they pull out of the mall parking lot.

"Alright." he replies, as he begins driving off. He isn't worried at all about this Xavier situation. There is no way in hell he's gonna let that asshole near his sister or his mom. He isn't gonna do anything, and if he does try to, Jesus will take care of him himself. Jesus has no worries. "Are you gonna tell Kendall about Xavier?"

Analicia shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna keep it from him..but I know he's gonna get worried. Plus, I know how he is...he's gonna get super pissed and he'll wanna go find Xavier and beat his ass."

"But you can't keep it from him." Jesus says, taking his eyes off the road to quickly glance at his sister. "I think it's best you tell him. I mean, if he finds out later on in the future he's gonna be mad that you didn't tell him."

"True."

After driving for a few more minutes, Jesus finally pulls into the Palmwoods parking lot.

"Do you need me to walk you in?" he asks.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Analicia giggles a bit. "Bye!"

"Bye baby sister!" he replies. "Be safe, if you need anything call me! And let me know when you want me to come pick you up."

"Okay!"

She gets out of the car, and walks through the crowd of paparazzi, ignoring all their questions as she enters the Palmwoods. She walks through the lobby, and heads to the elevator.

Analicia and Jesus were at the mall for a few hours, so Kendall's already out of school. She's happy she gets to see him. Ever since they started dating, they haven't went a day without each other. Now, they aren't a clingy couple, they just aren't use to not seeing each other atleast for a few minutes every day. It's not like they spend _all_ day _everyday_ together. Well, they did a few times over break, but not every single day.

As she exits the elevator, she passes Lucy. Lucy gives her a dirty look, and Analicia just smirks, rolling her eyes. A dirty look doesn't phase her at all.

She walks down the hall until she reaches 2J. Just as she's about to knock, the door opens and Carlos runs out.

"Excuse me!" he says, before running past her and down the hall.

"CARLOS!" James yells, looking mad as he runs out of the apartment as well, chasing behind Carlos. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Analicia just looks confused as she watches them run down the hallway, before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Analicia!" Mama Knight exclaims.

"Hi!" Analicia smiles. She absolutely loves Mama Knight. She's really sweet and nice.

"Is that my girl I hearrr?" Kendall asks, as he exits his room.

"Yes it isss!" Analicia giggles, approaching him. Kendall wraps his arms tightly around her shoulders as she wraps hers around her waist, leaning down and giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Katie yells from the living room. Katie loves Analicia. She's really beautiful and perfect for brother. She's also happy her brother is happy since Jo moved to New Zealand. But she just doesn't like it when they make out in front of her.

"Shut up!" Kendall snaps, as Analicia just giggles a bit. He takes her hand, leading her to his room. "Let's go to my room babe."

When they enter his room, Kendall shuts the door behind them. He sits on his bed, his back resting on the headboard, and Analicia sits in front of him, her back rested on his chest. Kendall wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"So how was school babe?" Analicia questions.

"I got sent to the principles office." he says. "But I didn't get in trouble by him, he's cool as fuck. Its my math teacher, she's a bitch!"

"What happened?"

"She caught me with my phone out and I refused to give it to her and she sent me out." he tells his girlfriend. "So, why didn't you go to school today missy?"

"I slept through my alarm." she replies. "I did not sleep at all last night! Literally, I ended up sleeping like at five dude."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asks. "Look, I noticed this yesterday, but I just didn't say anything. Has there been something bothering you? You seemed really quiet yesterday on Facetime."

She sighs. "Um, yeah."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, yesterday I got sent out of class too," she starts.

"What'd you do?"

"I told the teacher he was on his period." she replies. Kendall just chuckles. "Anyway, while I was walking down to the office, I ran into Xavier. He told me he wasn't gonna let me get away with telling you and Jesus about him beating me. And he said if I tell anyone else again, that he's really gonna kill my mom this time. I was a bit hesitant, but I told Jesus. He told me to trust him and not worry about it because he'll handle it, but I can't help but worry! I don't want anything to happen to my brother."

"Baby, nothing's gonna happen to him." he says. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Jesus, or your mother, okay? Just don't worry, and trust him. I'll help him..maybe getting his ass beat once wasn't enough."

"No, I don't want you getting involved too!"

"I'll be fine." he replies. "What about school? You're not going back there, are you?"

She shakes her head. "Hell no! Um, Jesus suggested I take online classes-"

"No, fuck that," Kendall says. "I'm gonna talk to Bitters for you and get you into the Palmwoods school, alright babe?"

"Okay." Analicia smiles.

She's so glad she has a loving, protective and supportive boyfriend. She couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

**I am just like Kendall! I REFUSE to let any teachers take my phone! :P**

**RandomFact: Guess what? I was Kendall's Worldwide girl!...No, I wish -_- but I put a stool in the middle of my room, and played Worldwide SUPER loud, and I pretended I was the Worldwide girl. I started crying! Omfg, just imagine how i'll be if I actually ever get to be Worldwide girl! (But then again, of course I will! I'm Kendall's wife ;D)**

**REViiiiiiiiiiEW BAYYY BEEEEE's!**


	24. Stalked

**btrluvr8: Thanks! :D**

**Chey21: What kind of phone do you have? I have an Admire, it's an Android so I can get on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and the online and it has games too, probably why I always have it out. Haha. And lmfao, I'm funny(: haha jk. Kendall's my husband, so of course i'm gonna be his worldwide girl one day ;D Thanks for reviewing! (:**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah, Xavier's an asshole D: Thank you! :D**

**michaela. milhauser: Haha, try to concentrate! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmfao, I only sit in the back in my 1,2,4, and 7 hour! I've only got caught once, but I didn't give them my phone so I got sent out -_- And of course he'll pick me ;D ME AND HIM GONNA BE TOGETHER FOREVAAAA! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Haha, I was in my room alone. It really felt like I was Worldwide girl. I starting CRYING! Haha. I can't wait for the day that my baby actually picks me as his Worldwide girl(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: I type the chapters in the doc manager, I don't upload the chapters, so at the very top of the little doc manager there's a choice where you can do bold, italic, or underline, two little boxes down there's a single straight line, and that's the line break(: LMFAO, I'm in nineth grade, so I'ma freshman. And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lmfao, I just realized that. Haha. Except for Kendall and Jesus, they're SEXAAAAAAY and they're the good ones(: Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: Haha, thank you! :D**

* * *

Analicia lays on her bed, watching TV. It's about 9AM, and she didn't go to school. Analicia and Jesus talked to their mom last night about Analicia getting either online classes, or going to the Palmwoods school. They didn't tell her why, but she eventually still agreed. So this morning before work she went to get her out of that school. She's home with Jesus and Nina. Kendall didn't go to school either, right now he's talking to Bitters about getting Analicia into the Palmwoods school, then Kendall's gonna come over.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in." she says, then the door opens and Jesus walks in with little Nina in his arms.

"Get ready," he tells her. "Nina has a doctor appointment then we're going grocery shopping."

"Alright." she replies, as Jesus walks out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Since Kendall's coming over after he's done talking with Bitters, and Analicia doesn't know when that is, she's gonna tell him to wait until Analicia gets back home to come over. Because she doesn't know when she'll get back home either. She gets her phone out, and begins texting him.

**To: Kendall  
From: Analicia**

**Hey babeee(: So me and Jesus are taking Nina to her doctor appointment, then we're going grocery shopping, I don't know what time we'll be back so I'll let you know when I'm home so you can comeover(: **

When she's finished sending the message, she heads to her closet to pick an outfit out. Since she took a shower yesterday, she'll just take one tonight, so she quickly changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=68175772) **

When she's all done changing, she puts her phone in her pocket and heads downstairs.

"Can you put her in the car in her car seat, I gotta get her diaper bag then I'll go out." Jesus says.

"Alright." Analicia says, smiling as she takes her niece into her arms. Analicia kisses her cheek as Nina just babbles.

She heads outside with her niece in her arms, and walks to Jesus's car. She notices a car parked in front of the next door neighbors house, and it isn't their car. Her heart drops as she realizes it's Xavier's car. What the hell is he doing here? Analicia quickly puts Nina in the car, buckling her in, and putting a thin blanket over her body. She then locks the back door, and shuts it. If Xavier tries to do anything to her, he is definitely not getting near Nina.

She sighs in relief as she hears the front door of her house open and close. Jesus just came out at the right time. Xavier was probably getting ready to get out of the car and do something to Analicia.

Both Analicia and Jesus get into the car, and he backs out of the driveway.

"Dude," Analicia starts. "I just saw Xavier's car parked in front of the neighbors house."

"What?" Jesus questions, looking in front of the neighbors house..and there's no car there. "There's nothing there."

"It was just there!" Analicia says. Is she seeing things? Is she going crazy? Hopefully not! She clearly saw Xavier's red Voltswagon right in front of the neighbors house. Either she's seeing things, or he drove away when Jesus walked out of the house.

"Are you seeing things?" Jesus asks.

Analicia shakes her head. "No, I really did see it. He probably drove away when you came outside."

"Well, he isn't gonna do shit." Jesus says.

* * *

"So can she come to the Palmwoods school?" Kendall asks Bitters. When he first asked, Bitters said no, but Kendall just got done begging him, so now Bitters is thinking about it. There are a couple people who go to the Palmwoods school but don't live at the Palmwoods, so Kendall sees no problem in Analicia coming here too.

Bitters sighs. "Fine. She starts next week! I need some time to get her schedule organized and get her a locker and stuff."

"Alright, thanks!" Kendall smiles, as he walks away from the main desk and heads to the elevator. Well, he's happy now. He gets to see his beautiful girlfriend everyday, and hopefully they have classes together. The only problem is, they'll probably get in trouble together _a lot_. But oh well.

"What did Mr. Bitters say?" Mama Knight questions, as Kendall enters the crib. "Is Analicia allowed to come to the Palmwoods school?"

Kendall nods, smiling. "Yup! Now I get to see my baby everyday."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you." Mama Knight smiles. "I can see you and Analicia together for a very long time. She's really beautiful and respectful, you chose right honey."

"Thanks mom." he grins. "She's amazing."

"You never told me how you guys met." Mama Knight says, sitting on the opposite couch as her son.

"Well, she was a fan first," Kendall starts. "And she would always tweet me, I noticed her since she first tweeted me, but I just never replied..I don't even know why I didn't. Anyway, on the Summer Tour she went to our show here in LA with VIP tickets. At soundcheck, she immedietely stood out to me. And when I met her, I just knew I had to make her mine. Then I picked her as my Worldwide girl, and after the concert I followed her on Twitter, and we just talked on there and on Facebook for a while and now here we are."

Mama Knight smiles. "I think you two are the cutest love birds ever."

"Yeah, we are." Kendall agrees.

* * *

Analicia holds her crying niece in her arms in the waiting room, walking back in forth as she waits for Jesus to come out from the back. They're giving him a prescription for some medicine for Nina. Anyway, they gave her two shots today, which is why she's crying. Nina hate shots. But then again, who doesn't?

"Shh, baby it's okay," Analicia says, rubbing Nina's back to soothe her as her cries quiet down. She's probably gonna end up falling asleep. She always does after she gets shots, they just make her tired for some reason. She hasn't had a nap yet, and she's still usually sleeping until about 10AM, so she's probably still tired.

She continues walking back and forth until her cries and whimpers completely stop. By the time they do, Jesus enters the waiting room.

"She fell asleep," he chuckles a bit, softly kissing his daughters cheek. "Alright, let's go to Target and give them the prescription and shop for groceries."

They head outside, and Jesus carefully takes Nina into his arms to put her in her carseat, while Analicia gets into the passengers seat. She realizes she has a new text message from Kendall.

**From: Kendall  
To: Analicia **

**Hi baby! Guesssss whaaaaaat? You're allowed to go to the Palmwoods School :D You start next Monday! I just couldn't wait to tell you, so I just decided to text you. Can't wait to see you later! **

She smiles. Now she doesn't have to go boring online classes! And she's gonna be going to the same school as her boyfriend. If they have classes together, they'r gonna be getting into a lot of trouble together, but she doesn't care.

"Well looks like I'ma be going to the Palmwoods school,"Analicia says, as Jesus gets into the drivers seat.

"Really?" he asks. "That's great baby sister! When do you start?"

"Monday." she replies.

"Good thing I have this whole week off work so you won't be home alone." he says, as he drives out of the doctors parking lot and heads to Target.

When Jesus pulls into the Target parking lot, Analicia can see a red Voltswagon that looks just like Xaviers. But she isn't sure if it is. It could be anybody's, but what if it is? She really hopes it isn't. But if it is, he's like stalking her. He was parked in front of the neighbors house, and now he's at Target the same time as her? Shouldn't he be in school?

After parking and getting out of the car, they head inside. Analicia gets a cart, while Jesus holds Nina's car seat.

"Here," Analicia says, stopping the cart infront of Jesus so he can set up the car seat in that little spot they have so kids can sit in.

* * *

After getting all the groceries and stuff, now they're just shopping around for random things that they need or want.

She hasn't seen Xavier at all since she's been in here, so that Voltswagon that she saw outside probably isn't his, or else she would've seen him by now, but she hasn't.

"I'll be right back, I'm running out of Shampoo, Conditioner, and Body Wash." Analicia says, as walks out of the baby aisle.

She walks down a couple aisles until she gets into the shampoos and conditioners and body washes. Analicia really loves the smell of Coconuts, so that's the smell she usually gets.

"Where the fuck are youuu?" she mumbles to herself, until she finally finds the products she's looking for. After grabbing what she needs, she turns around to walk out of the aisle, but suddenly someone grabs her arm.

She turns around, her heart dropping as she sees Xavier.

"Get away from me." she says, not wanting to yell or cause a scene, as she pushes him away from her. Well, she was wrong. That was Xavier's car. He's seriously like stalking her or something, and it's getting creepy and scary. He followed her from her house, to the doctors, to Target? What the hell? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure my girl don't mess around with other dudes." Xavier replies.

"I'm not your girl." she says. "And I'll _never_ be your girl again."

"You do, what I say, and I say that you're mine again." he tells her, leaning in to kiss her but she's quick to push him off. "Me and you are done, when I say we're done...and we aren't."

"Analicia!" they can hear Jesus call out.

"You just got lucky." he says, before walking away.

"There you are!" he says, frowning as he sees tears in his sisters eyes. "Are-are you okay?

"Can we just go home?" she asks softly.

* * *

"Will you tell me what's wrong, baby?" Kendall questions, holding Analicia tightly against his chest. When he arrived, he could right away tell there was something wrong. But when he asked what was wrong, she just broke down. He's really worried because she won't say what's wrong.

"You should've never got involved with me." she says. "You deserve better, not dealing with some girl who was a crazy obsessive ex boyfriend."

"Shut up, stop saying that." Kendall replies. "I don't give a fuck about Xavier, I'm happy with you and that's all that matters. I'm not gonna let him tear us apart."

"I-I saw him at Target earlier, and he told me that I'm his girl, and that me and him aren't done until he says we are. Kendall, I think we thinks we're together again..but I told him no, that we are done and he's just not having it. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away."

"Oh hell no," Kendall says angrily, sitting up. "Analicia, I will go find that motherfucker and set him straight!"

"Kendall, no!" Analicia says, grabbing his arm and pulling him back onto the bed. "I don't want nothing to happen to you. If you wanna break up with me now, I understand.."

"Like I said, I'm not gonna let this dumb ass tear us apart," he tells her, pulling her into his arms. "You're worth fighting for baby. It's not long until we go public, then he'll see whose you really are, and he's gonna have to get through me if he tries to do anything to you."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." she says softly, as Kendall wipes her tears.

"Like I said, you're definitely worth it, babe."

* * *

**That awkward moment when I'm making a milkshake and it brings all the boys to the my yard O_O **

**RandomFact: My fat ass ate a WHOLE pumpkin pie..ALL by myself! :O I really need to stop eating so much, but I NEVER gain weight so it's really no problem. Haha I've been 102 pounds for like a while now.**

**Reviiew baaaaaaaaybees!**


	25. Valentines Day

**btrluvr8: What's high metablism? :O Haha, sorry I'm not the smartest person ever. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: Oh, is it like an Android? Can you download apps, like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram? That sucks! I remember when I had a phone that I couldn't go online or anything, IT WAS SO BORING! D: And hehe sure(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Oh, he will(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAH! And LMFAO, it's coming up SOOOOOOOOON! Thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**Mystery girl 911: OH HELLL NAAAAAAAAW! You better say something to her! That's reallllly creepy! Tell her to stop taking pictures of you and to delete those pictures out of her phone! Lol. And yeah, I'm SO LUCKY to have a husband like Kendall(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Haha, I didn't know you can get on Fanfiction on your Xbox 360 :O and lmfao, isn't it so cooool? I did! Hah. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 77: I think we all hate Xavier! Kendall's not only a wonderful boyfriend he's a wonderful husband to me ;D And I'm not Kendall GF I'm his wife..hm, are you sureee? 'cause me and him have been married for A WHILE now..thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Today is Valentines Day, and since Kendall and Analicia haven't went public (they're planning on going public next week) Kendall got private reservations at this really nice and romantic Italian resturaunt, so it's just going to be them. The people in the resturaunt don't allow paparazzi on their property, so it'll be all good. The guys are all going on a triple date with their girls somewhere, and they asked if Kendall and Analicia wanted to join them. They said no for two reasons, they haven't went public, and they love their friends and everything, but they wanna be alone.

Anyway, right now Analicia is getting ready. Kendall said he was gonna pick her up at seven, and it's 6:13. She got out of the shower a bit ago, and she's all done with her hair. She just has to change and do her make up.

She changes into **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=68291523) **

After changing and doing her makeup, Kendall should arrive here any minute.

The thing with Xavier is still going on. He tries texting her and calling her, but she doesn't pick up. He hasn't stalked her or shown up at her house, though. She's kind of worried as to what his plan is. She doesn't wanna focus or think about that today, though. It's Valentines Day, and she just wants to focus on her, and her boyfriend. No one else. She doesn't wanna let Xavier ruin their first Valentines Day together.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" she calls out.

The door opens, and Jesus enters.

"Aw, doesn't my baby sister look beautiful." he grins, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Kendall's outside waiting for you."

"Thank you." she smiles. "And alright."

Analicia grabs her bag, hanging it across her body.

Analicia and Jesus walk out of her room, his arm around her shoulder.

"Tell him I said not to touch you innaprotrietly." Jesus says.

"Shut up." Analicia giggles a bit.

They reach the bottom of the stairs, and Analicia gives her brother a big hug before walking out. She sighs in relief as she sees Xavier's car isn't there. He hasn't showed up at her house, either. She wonders if he just gave up and is finally leaving her alone? That would be great, but she doubts it.

"Hey baby," Kendall smiles, as Analicia gets into the passengers seat. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day." Analicia smiles, as Kendall leans over and gives her a long passionate kiss. This Valentine's day is special for him. He has the girl he really likes, even loves. He wants it to be special for both of them, and it is gonna be. They aren't gonna focus on anything tonight, just them. He's also gonna tell her he loves her, and maybe, just maybe, they'll do it together for the first time. So tonight should be great.

Analicia connects her iPhone into Kendall's stereo, and just plays music as they drive to this resturaunt. She's never been here before, but Kendall says that have good pasta and stuff. Anyway, the best thing is it's just gonna be her and Kendall, no one else. Just the way they like it.

After driving for about fifteen minutes, Kendall finally pulls into an empty parking lot. There's no people around, no paparazzi, no one. Yeah, this is great.

They get out of his car, walking into the resturaunt hand in hand.

"Are you Kendall?" the waitress asks politely, as they enter.

Kendall nods. "Yeah."

"Alright, follow me." she smiles, grabbing two menu's and leading them over to the center of the resturaunt.

She stops at a booth table. The lights are dim, it has red velvet table cloth, rose pedals, and a candle. This is really romantic.

"You first." Kendall smiles, as he signals for Analicia to get into the booth, which she does. Then Kendall slides in right next to her.

"Here are your menu's," the waitress says, handing them each a menu. "I'll be back to take your order."

"Thank you." Analicia says, as the nurse just smiles and walks away. "This is cute."

"All for you." he smiles, as he opens up his menu and looks at all the choices. He brung Jo here one time for her birthday. The food is really good. It's better now though because he's with Analicia. In his opinion, she's way better than Jo. "So..we're going public next week. How are you feeling about it?"

Analicia shrugs. "I mean, I'm ready for it. I just know I'm definitely not gonna enjoy getting followed by paparazzi all the time."

"Remember what I told you." Kendall says. "You don't have to answer any of their questions, if they say anything rude just ignore them, and if they get too close I give you permission to push them or punch them in the face."

"Alright." she laughs a bit. "How do _you_ feel about going public?"

"I don't feel anything," Kendall replies. "I'm happy that the world is finally gonna know you're mine. And I know there's gonna be some haters out there, but none of that matters at all. They're not true fans, because if they were they'd just want me to be happy, you know what I mean?"

Analicia nods. "But...I'm not gonna lie, when you started dating Jo I was a little upset, but I never sent her hate."

Kendall chuckles. "See, there's a difference. Of course some fans are gonna be upset, but they don't send hate. The ones that do, are the ones that aren't true. But I mean, you had no reason to be mad because look who I'm with now?"

"I still never expected that you'd ever fall for me." she says. "I remember laying in bed thinking about how I'd never have a chance with you and how you'd never notice me."

"You were a little wrong." he laughs, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. "You wanna know the complete truth?"

"About what?" she asks a little confused.

"Before I met you at the meet and greet, I did notice you on Twitter." he tells her. "I was looking through my mentions, and your picture just really stood out to me. I went to your profile and you were just so beautiful. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to tweet you back. I noticed you the whole time, you just didn't know."

"Are you serious?" she giggles a bit. "You couldn't atleast tweet me back?"

"I'm sorry." he chuckles. "I think I've made up for it now."

She smiles, nodding. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

After eating, they're just sitting there relaxing and talking.

"I'm gonna go get your present." Kendall says, sliding out of the booth.

"It's here?" she questions. "How did it get here? I left your gift at my house because I thought we were exchanging them there."

"Who do you think came and set all this up?" he asks. "The people who work here offered to do it, but I wanted to do it my way..so..I'll be right back!"

Kendall walks away, returning just a few minutes later with a little red giftbag, a bouquet of Roses, and a heart shaped box of chocolate and white chocolate covered strawberries.

"Here you go, babe." he smiles, as he hands her the little red gift bag.

She smiles, as she reaches inside the bag, pulling out a Pandora box. Inside of the box, there's three more charms for the charm bracelet he got her for Christmas.

"Aw, thank you babe." she smiles, giving him a passionate kiss. "I love it."

"You're welcome." he tells her, as he hands her the box of chocolate covered strawberries and the bouquet of Roses.

"You're so cute." she says, setting them beside her and leaning in to give him another kiss.

"Analicia..I have to tell you something." Kendall starts.

"What?" she asks.

"We've been dating for seven amazing months now, and I just wanna say..I love you. I really do."

She smiles, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

"Let's watch The Vow!" Analicia exclaims, as she gets the movie and begins to put it in the DVD. The Vow is definitely her favorite romance movie, and what better day to watch it than Valentines Day? She can tell Kendall's getting kind of bored of it, even though they've only watched it about twice. This will be their third time.

"Again?" he groans. "You put that movie on way too much, babe."

"I like it." she replies, laying on her bed next to him.

It's about fifteen minutes into the movie, and Kendall's getting really bored of it, even if they've only watched it three times. He gets bored of movies after watching it only twice. There are some movies that he loves and can watch over and over again, but The Vow isn't one of them.

"You should give a back rub." Kendall suggests. "It kind of hurts."

"Fiiiine," she says, as she gets up off her bed. She grabs her Victoria's Secret Coconut scented lotion from her drawer, and climbs back onto the bed. "Take your shirt off."

Kendall sits up, slipping his shirt off and revealing his hot body, before tossing it onto the floor and laying down on his stomach. Analicia straddles his waist from behind, and beginning to rub his back with the lotion.

"I get one next." she says, continuing to rub her boyfriends back.

"Alright." he replies. Kendall absolutely loves Analicia's back massages, they feel so good. Whenever he's feeling stressed, or angry, mad, or just not feeling good, she always makes him feel better by rubbing and massaging his back.

"I think you just wanted a back rub to get out of watching the movie." she giggles a bit.

"That's half the reason," he tells her. "But it does kinda hurt."

"Is it feeling better?" she asks.

"Way better." he grins.

* * *

After giving each other back rubs, now they're jusy laying in bed in the dark. The movie is over, and none of them are tired so they're just talking about any random thing.

"So, you know when we were talking about us doing it for the first time, and we both agreed on Valentines Day, and it's kinda Valentines day right now." Kendall says. None of them are virgins, but they still want the first time _they_ do it together to be special. You know, when they're both ready for it and they want to.

"Kinda?" she giggles. "I think it is."

"Well, yeah I know but I mean-"

"Come here." she smiles, interrupting him, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of her.

Kendall grins, kissing her passiontely as she runs her hands all along his waist.

"Is the door locked?" she questions, as Kendall trails sweet kisses down her neck and chest.

"Yeah." he mumbles against her skin.

Things went from there..

* * *

**I wanted to take a little break from the dramaaaaaaaaaa! :D**

**RandomFact: I think me and Kendall Francis Schmidt are seriously the cutest couple ever.**

**Reviiiiew baby G's :D**


	26. Torn

**Mystery Girl 911: Well that's good! Haha! I hope I never have a stalker! D: being stalked sounds so scary, HELL NOOOO! Lol. Hehe, welcome(: awesome style as in clothes? Lol, thanks! Some outfits I've used I actually have, lol and the other ones are ones I'd def wear! :D Thanks for reviewing!(:**

**Monkey D Lyna: Right(: and hehe, just know...sooon! Thanks for reviewing mah love! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Haha, I know what you were thinking(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**CrushedGirlz: They are the perfect couple, lol. But me and Kendall are the perfect couple in real life(; Haha, hm..you'll see(; thanks for reviewing!:D**

**Guest: Oh, hahha! So I guess I have high metabolism?:O I never knew that. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DensiseDEMD: Hehe(; Thanks for reviewing!:D**

**Chey21: That sucks:/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Kendall is da bestest(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: You'll see ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall along with Logan, Carlos, and James all walk through the grocery store. Since Mama Knight is busy, the guys agreed to go grocery shopping for her, so that's what they're doing now. She almost never lets them go grocery shopping, because they end up getting mostly snacks and junk food, but Logan let her know that he'd make sure they didn't add too much of that. Just to make sure, Mama Knight gave them a list.

"What's next on the list?" Logan questions, as he pushes the cart into the next aisle.

"It says, a big big bag of corndogs." Carlos reads off the list.

"What does it really say, Kendall?" Logan asks, sighing, not believing that Mama Knight would really put to buy a huge bag of corndogs on the list. She's been trying to get Carlos out of his little obsession, so he doubts she'd tell them to buy a huge bag of them.

"Um, it says..." Kendall starts, taking the paper away from Carlos, who just pouts. "Cake mix for Katie's birthday."

Logan turns into the next aisle, passing the racks of magazines and books and stuff.

James looks at all the magazines, stopping as he sees a certain one that catches his eye. It's a Poptiger Magazine. While the other guys keep walking, James picks up the magazine, reading the little part of the cover that caught his eye. On the cover, it's a picture of Jo and Kendall kissing. But it looks old, because that picture was before Kendall got his hair cut, which was after Jo moved to New Zealand.

He flips open the magazine to the page with the article of Kendall and Jo. In the article there's about three more pictures of Kendall and Jo, and it's talking about how they're back together now that she's back from New Zealand. But that isn't true at all? Who the hell came up with this story?

"James what are you doing?" Kendall asks, approaching James, his eyes widening a bit as he sees the magazine article has pictures of him and Jo. He reads the article, and it says that him and Jo are back together? Okay, what the fuck? Who the hell told the pop tiger publishers this? And who gave them all these old ass pictures? "What is this!?"

"I don't know," James shrugs. "I was just walking and it caught my eye so I picked it up and read it. Did you and Analicia break up and did you get back together with Jo? Or did someone just make this up?"

"Someone made this up!" Kendall says, getting kind of angry. He wants to know how the hell started all this! Could it have been Jo? I could have, but he doesn't understand why Jo would do this when she was so cool with the fact that he moved on. Or, maybe it could've been Lucy? If it was, Kendall will be beyond pissed. "Did your fucking girlfriend do this!?"

"Look, I know Lucy doesn't really like Analicia, but I know she wouldn't do anything like this." James replies. Even though Lucy can be kind of a bitch, and for some reason she doesn't like Analicia, and Analicia doesn't like her, James knows his girlfriend wouldn't do something this low. "I know she didn't do this, she knows I'd be pissed at her."

"Then who the hell did!?" Kendall questions. He really wants to get to the bottom of this. What if Analicia sees with before Kendall can even explain? She'd probably break up with him, and Kendall definitely doesn't want that to happen. She's the best he's ever had, the best thing that's ever happened to him, he doesn't want this to tear them apart.

"I don't know!" James replies.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Carlos questions, entering the aisle. "We're all done, Logan is paying."

Kendall angrily walks out of the aisle, looking for Logan at the cash register while James and Carlos follow behind him.

"We're getting this." Kendall says, tossing the magazine onto the thing where the groceries are.

Logan can see that Kendall looks really angry, and he also notices that there's a picture of him and Jo kissing on the cover.

"Drive to Rocque Records after this." Kendall says angrily.

* * *

Analicia lays on her bed, just listening to music playing Ruzzle when all of a sudden she gets a call from Rosa.

"Hello?"

_"Analicia! I have something that'll make you super jealous, and probably a little mad. I'm on my way over! I'm like legit right outside of your house so open the door!" _

Before Analicia can say anything, Rosa hangs up. A little confused, Analicia gets up, heading downstairs. What the hell is Rosa talking about? That girl is a little crazy, so it most likely will be something ridiculous.

She heads downstairs, where Rosa is pounding on the door. The only ones home are herself, Jesus, Ariana, and Nina, but they're upstairs in their bedroom. When she opens the door, Rosa barges in, a magazine in her hands.

"Kendall is back together with his ex girlfriend!" Rosa exclaims, showing her the magazine. "You know, that one actress that moved to New Zealand? Well he's back together with her! It's okay, I know how you feel, we can be depressed together! Do you have any ice cream?"

"What!?" Analicia questions, taking the magazine into her hands. She reads the article, getting the mixture of angry and sad at the same time. How could he do this to her? Analicia never saw it coming from him. "How the hell could he do this to me!? Oh hellll no, we're definitely done!"

Rosa looks at her a little confused. "You're making it seem like he's your boyfriend or something.."

Analicia sighs. Maybe it's time she tells her best friend the truth. She doesn't know how Rosa will react, but hopefully she's not mad. No one can deny that she definitely can not keep a secret, so it should be understandable as to why Analicia didn't tell her.

"I need to talk to you." Analicia says, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table as she grabs her best friends arm and leads her to the couch. "Don't be mad at me, okay? But, after I met Kendall, we started talking, tweeted each other, chatting on Facebook, then we started texting, and you know I visited them on tour as friends, but after they came back from tour me and Kendall have been more than friends..we started dating. And we wanted to keep it a secret for a while, and Rosa you know you can not keep secrets which is why I never told you. I always felt so bad...are you mad at me?"

"Well, I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me, your best friend," Rosa starts. "But, I can admit that I definitely can not keep secrets, so I totally understand where you're coming from...So like, he cheated on you?"

"I guess." Analicia says softly, tears filling her eyes. "I'm done with him. He's suppose to come over later, I'm gonna tell him that we're done."

"I'm so sorry." Rosa says sadly, hugging her best friend as she cries.

* * *

"Gustavo, what the hell is this!?" Kendall questions, storming into the storming into the studio and slamming the magazine article down onto the table. "Did you have something to do with this!?"

Gustavo takes the magazine article, quickly realizing what it is and nodding.

"Yeah," he nods. "Griffen and Jo's manager had a talk, and they thought it'd be a good publicity stunt. Since you guys dated before I figured there'd be no problem!"

"Well there is!" Kendall snaps. "Me and her are not together, I have a girlfriend!"

"Kendall, you didn't mention to us that you had a girlfriend." Kelly says.

"Well I do! We wanted to keep it on the downlow for a while," he says. "If she sees this she's gonna break up with me!"

"Guess what dog? That's your fault!" Gustavo snaps. "You didn't say anything about you having a girlfriend! So both you and her are just gonna have to deal with it! You're gonna have to fake date Jo, got that?! I had no say or choice in this, Griffen did!"

Kendall sighs, pacing back and forth and running his fingers through his hair. Well, Gustavo sure isn't gonna do anything about this. Kendall has to get to Analicia and explain everything to her before she finds out from someone else, or she sees the article herself.

He rushes out of the studio not even caring that he left the guys there as he gets into his car, and heads off to her house.

When he finally arrives, he gets out of the car, rushing to the front door and knocking on it. After a couple of knocks, Analicia finally opens. He sighs, noticing she's been crying. Hopefully it isn't because of what he thinks it is.

"Kendall..." she starts. "I think we should break up."

"Babe, no..." he says. "I know why you wanna break up, but just let me explain, okay?"

"There's nothing to explain!" she says. "Out of everyone, you're the one I least expected to do this to me. Instead of leading me on like you did, you should've just told me you wanted to be with your ex! I would've understood back then..that was before I fell inlove with you...Actually, I never was inlove with you, I thought I was, but I'm not."

"You don't mean that!" Kendall says.

She nods. "I do."

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love me." Kendall says softly, grabbing her arm as she tries to walk back inside.

"I don't love you." she lies, but not looking into his eyes. You know why she couldn't look into his eyes while saying that? Because she really does love him. She's just so hurt and mad right now, she's saying things she doesn't mean, which she has a tendency of doing. "Bye."

Kendall sighs, covering his face with his hands as she shuts the door.

He really just lost the love of his wife, for a stupid publicity stunt.

* * *

**Bet ya guys didn't expect that one! hAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**RandomFact: I'm tired, goodnight!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	27. Don't You Worry Cause You Have My Heart

**StephanieEM: Publicity is stupid huh? **

**DeniseDEMD: Hahhaha, Griffen can be kind of annoying D:**

**Monkey D Lyna: Ohgaawwdd, haha you just can not wait huh!? LMAO! **

**Chey21: Thanks! :D**

**kensare: hehe (; **

**jenizzleofdachain: lmao ;D**

**Paumichy: :O I HATE TYPOS! It's sposta be Life****** Hhaha, no they were never married.**

**lynxx: Haha, I bet no one saw it coming! And hm, you'l see...**

**thesandbar: :/ **

**breighannaheyman: Hahaha, calm down, just wait and see what happens (: **

**BTRandHOA: I'm thinkinnnn'(; **

**Prink Princess 777: I already cheered him up ;D Haha**

**Ileana: Don't cry D:**

**HAHHAA Omg, CALM DOWN KILLA's! :D**

* * *

"So you're just gonna give up on trying to get her back?" Carlos questions, as him and the guys sit at the table for breakfast before going to school.

Ever since they broke up, Kendall has been trying to get her back. He's also been convincing Griffen to stop this whole stupid publicity stunt, but he says he's not going to. Jo even tried talking to her manager, but she won't stop it either. It's really pissing him off.

All weekend, Kendall has been texting her, calling her, even going to her house but she keeps ignoring him. But you know what? He's gonna keep trying. He doesn't care, he will do whatever it takes to get his girl back. He can't believe they would do this publicity stunt without even informing him or Jo about it first. It really pisses him off.

"Hell no!" Kendall says. "We have first hour, lunch, sixth and seventh hour together, I will get her back. I can gaurantee that."

"But what if you don't?" James asks.

Logan just gives James a glare, who just continues to eat her cereal. "Kendall, I know she really loves you. She will come back to you, okay? I see the way her eyes light up when you're with her, I see the way she's smiling and happy. It's so obvious that she really does love you, you know she didn't mean it when she said she didn't. When people are mad, they say things they don't mean."

"I know she does." Kendall replies. "And I know that I am going to get her back, I don't care what it takes."

"What if it means you have to shave your head?" James questions. "Shit, if I had to chose between Lucy or my precious hair I'd chose my hair in a heartbeat!"

"That's 'cause you're an asshole." Carlos says.

"Let's just finish eating," Logan cuts in, before James could say anything back. "We need to head downstairs for school in just a bit."

* * *

Analicia looks in the mirror one last time before leaving for school.

She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=68544276) **

She's been kinda dreading going to school at the Palmwoods ever since her and Kendall broke up, because she doesn't wanna see him. She has a few classes with him, so that just makes things worse. He knows he's gonna keep bugging her until they talk.

But what is there to talk about? Nothing. He cheated, and that's that. She hates him for that. Actually, she doesn't. She loves him, but she just says things she doesn't mean when she's mad. Like when she told him she didn't love him, that was definitely a lie. She loves him more than words can explain. She just wishes he didn't do this to her.

"Are you ready?" Jesus asks, standing at her doorway.

She nods, grabbing her back pack. "Yes."

Jesus will be the one dropping her off and picking her up at school. She could drive herself, but Jesus will feel better and less worried if he does because of Xavier. He hasn't tried contacting her. He's either finally left her alone, or he's planning on doing something. Whatever it is, Jesus is prepared and he isn't getting near his sister.

They get in the car, and he drives off.

"Are you nervous?" Jesus questions, as he begins to drive to the Palmwoods.

She shakes her head. "No. I just don't wanna see Kendall at all."

"Don't stress over it." he tells her. "He's not even worth it. Just focus on school, okay?"

She nods. "I'll try."

After about ten minutes of driving, they're finally at the Palmwoods.

"Bye baby sister, have a great day at school!" he exclaims, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright, bye!" she replies, getting out of the car and heading inside.

She's on her phone while she walks to the stairs that goes down to the basement, so she doesn't notice someone's walking behind her.

"Are you new?" she hears someone ask.

She turns to her side, coming face to face with some guy that she's never even seen at the Palmwoods before.

"Um, yeah." she replies, returning her attention to her phone.

"What's your name?" he asks, continuing to walk with her as she walks down the stairs. "I'm Eric."

"Analicia." she says.

As they enter the basement, which is where all the classrooms and lockers are, Analicia immedietaly sees Kendall and the guys at their lockers. She sighs, still on her phone and trying her best to ignore them as she keeps walking forward, this Eric dude still walking with her. Okay, what the hell does he want and why is he following her?

When they pass the guys' locker, she can see Kendall shut his locker and approach her from the corner of her eye, but she keeps on walking. Not long after, she feels someone grab her arm, pulling her back.

"Who the hell is this!?" he asks, referring to Eric.

"I don't know!" she snaps. "Some random kid who started walking with me..why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Shut up, don't act stupid." Kendall says, still holding onto her arm as he leads her to her locker. She pulls her arm away but Kendall just grabs it again. He's not gonna let her walk away anymore, he won't leave her alone until they talk. He can't let things end like this, over something he didn't even do!

"I think I can go to my locker by myself." she mutters.

"No you can't." he says. "You don't even know where it is."

"I'll find it." she tells him, once again trying to get her arm out of his grip, but he just grabs it right back up again.

She just sighs, as Kendall leads her to her locker.

Kendall leans back on the locker next to hers, as she opens hers up and puts her stuff in it.

"You know, I'm not ever gonna leave you alone until you let me explain myself." he tells her.

"Well, you should might as well leave me alone because I feel like you don't need to explain yourself over something you clearly did," she says. "I think it'd be best if you just got back together with Jo."

"Oh really?" he questions. "I don't think so. I mean, if I wanted to be with her I'd obviously be with her."

"You are." she replies. "Stop trying to deny it when I had proof."

"Well, if you ask me you're pretty dumb for believing everything you read." he says.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy yourself if you read something about me like that in a magazine." she says, shutting her locker and beginning to walk away.

"You're right," Kendall replies, following behind her. "But I'd atleast let you explain yourself before jumping to conclusions, you know, unlike you."

"Whatever." she mutters, as her and Kendall walk into their first hour, which is Drama.

They enter the classroom, and Kendall goes to his seat, which is all the way in the back.

"Hi, you must be Analicia?" the teacher questions nicely.

"Yeah." Analicia replies. "Where do I sit?"

"Hm.." Mrs. Blanco says, looking all around the room. "Oh! How about back there next to Kendall? He's a really nice guy, I'm sure you'll like him."

Analicia sighs. _Great_. Just great. The person she least wants to see right now, she has to sit next to for the next fifty minutes. She walks back there, Kendall just chuckling as she sits down.

"What's so funny?" she questions.

"Oh nothing." he replies. "I just love how you're trying to get away from me, but yet you're stuck sitting next to me. I already told you I'm not leaving you alone till you let me explain myself, and I ment it."

"Okay class, we're gonna do some improv!" Mrs. Blanco exclaims, sitting at her desk with an improv book in her hands, as she looks through it. "Analicia, would you like to do an improv scene with someone?"

"Um, sure." she replies, standing up. "With who?"

"I'll give you a good actor." the teacher says, looking around the room. "Kendall!"

Kendall just chuckles some more as Analicia sighs. He gets up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they walk to the stage in the front of the room.

"What's our scene?" Kendall asks.

Mrs. Blanco flips through the pages, stopping when she finds one she likes. "This seems like a good one. Okay, you guys are in a relationship, and arguing over something, you chose what the argument is over. Make it interesting!"

Why does this scene fit so _perfect_ for them? It's like the teacher knew or something.

"So, when are you gonna let me explain myself?" Kendall starts. He's not even acting, he's serious. He's not gonna leave her alone until they talk and make things right. If it takes doing it in front of the whole class, he doesn't care. Before Analicia could say something, he talks again. "You know what? I'm done beggining for your permission to explain myself, I'm just gonna go ahead and do it."

"No, I'm done." she says, as she's about to walk to her seat, but Kendall grabs her by the waist, pulling her right back in front of him. "Me and my ex girlfriend are _not_ together. You can ask her if you want! All of that stuff in the magazines, it's all for publicity. It's a publicity stunt! If I really wanted her, I wouldn't be here trying to make things right with you, don't you think?"

She just sighs, not saying anything.

"Isn't it all making sense? I love you to death, and you should trust me enough after being together for eight months that I wouldn't do that. Griffen told me that if I don't pretend to be a couple with her, then he'll drop Big Time Rush. The only reason why we have to act a couple is for the cameras, nothing more. We may look like we're inlove, but only on camera. The one I love is you, you know that."

"Aw, this is so realistic I love it!" Mrs. Blanco interupts.

Yeah, if only she knew.

"You guys did great!" she exclaims. "You can sit down now."

Kendall and Analicia walk offstage, heading to their seats in the back.

"I love you," he says softly, pushing his chair closer to hers. "You need to understand that you're the only girl I wanna be with."

She wipes a streaming tear from her face, not saying a word.

Kendall sighs.

"Just know I wouldn't do that to you." he says softly, kissing her cheek before returning to his desk.

* * *

"Come here." Kendall says, taking Analicia's hand and leading her to the private hallway where the restrooms are at. It's lunch time, so the hallways are all clear. He thinks right now is the perfect time to talk to her. Like he said, he's not leaving her alone until she's his again.

When they enter the lonely hallway, he leans back on the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"When you told me you didn't love me, I know you didn't mean it." he tells her.

"How do you know?" she asks softly.

"Because you weren't looking into my eyes." he says. "I know you do love me, when we first told each other we did, you were looking into my eyes, and I could tell you said it genuinly. Are you really gonna let a stupid publicity stunt tear us apart? Babe, I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't let you walk away."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a publicity stunt, I just saw it and got really mad. I do love you, I really do."

"I know you do." he grins, pulling her into a big hug. "And I love you too. Just don't believe everything you read in magazines, they lie a lot, you know they do. Unless you hear it come out of my mouth, or someone you trust, don't jump to conclusions okay baby?"

"Okay." she replies.

"So, you're mine again." he smiles, giving her a short passionate kiss. "You always will be."

She just smiles, as he leans in for another kiss.

* * *

**Haha, you guys were getting all mad and worked up for nothing! Like I said, calm down killllla's! **

**RandomFact: Right when I hear the first beat of Worldwide come on, I immdietely get butterflies in my stomach. ALL THE TIME.**

**Reviiiiew babies! :D**


	28. Only On Camera

**Thanks to: Monkey D Lyna (; haha, Chey21, michaelamishauser, MysteryGirl911, BTRandHOA(PM ME!), DensiseDEMD, thesandbar, Breighannaheyman, and Ileana.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYYYYYS! :D**

* * *

"Act like a couple!" Gustavo whispers harshly to Kendall, nudging him as they walk down to where the interviewers are. Right now, they're at the Poptiger Awards, and Kendall _had_ to bring Jo as his date. If this whole publicity stunt wouldn't of happened, by now Kendall and Analicia would've went public, so he was planning on bringing her. But no, this stupid stunt is in the way of everything. "Wrap your arms around her waist or something!"

Kendall sighs, wrapping his arm around Jo's waist. He was hoping they could avoid any affection towards each other, but he knew Gustavo would make them seem like a real couple. But it just doesn't feel right! This is not the girl he's suppose to be here with, this is not his girl. He seriously hates Griffen right now.

"Hi guys!" the first interviewer exclaims, as the guys and their girls approach them. "Don't you and your girlfriends look amazing!"

"Thank you." Logan smiles, taking Camille's hand into his.

"So, Kendall and Jo, it's great to see you two together again!" she exclaims. "I read about you guys in the magazine, I think you're a great couple."

"Um, thanks." Jo says awkwardly. Jo really doesn't like this publicity stunt either. Kendall was her first love, so of course he'll always be special to her. But he's in a happy relationship that she definitely does not want to ruin. She's happy they were able to work things out, though. She's also been seeing this guy. But Jo was able to tell him herself about this stupid stunt before he found out another way, so that's good.

"You boys are performing tonight, huh?" she asks.

Carlos nods. "Yeah, we're performing Window's Down."

"That one is definitely my favorite Big Time Rush song!" she exclaims. "Well, it was nice chatting with you guys! You all look amazing, and good luck with your performance tonight!"

"Thanks." James smiles, as they all continue walking.

Kendall really just wants this night to be over. He's not even going to the after party, because he doesn't wanna go. Right after the awards, he's going straight to Analicia's house to spend the night with his amazing _real_ girlfriend.

"Both of you atleast try and act happy!" Gustavo tells Kendall and Jo, who just rolls their eyes.

* * *

Analicia lays down on the couch in the living room, her head rested on her brothers lap as they watch the Poptiger Awards Live. She isn't that upset that she didn't get to go. Yeah, it would've been fun, but it doesn't bother her at all. The thing that bothers her a lot, is the fact that Kendall has to go with his ex girlfriend, which they have to pretend that she's his current girlfriend for the cameras. Even if it's only for the camera's, it still definitely bothers her.

"So, it's basically all just a publicity stunt?" Jesus questions, as the camera shows Kendall and Jo posing for some pictures. And to be honest, neither of them look really happy. They're just putting an act on for the camera's.

Analicia nods. "It's a stupid publicity stunt that Griffen and Jo's manager thought would be a good idea for publicity."

"Don't worry 'bout it baby sister." he tells her. "I bet you're on Kendall's mind right now. Isn't he coming over after the awards?"

"Yeah." she replies. "There's an after party but he told me he didn't wanna go."

"I see." Jesus nods slowly. "They're performing huh?"

"Yup," she says. "That's really the only part I'm excited to see."

"Me too," he replies. "I don't even ever watch this, I'm only watching it because I wanna see them perform."

"They're really good." she smiles. She remembers when she went to the Big Time Rush concert, you know, on the day her and Kendall met. Their performance was amazing. Way better than any other concert she'd ever been to. They sound beyond amazing live, they're all great dancers, and they really know how to keep a crowd hyped up. She knows the performance tonight will be just as good. Even if it's only one song. "I really hope they drop this publicity stunt soon. I don't want _my_ boyfriend to have to fake date another girl! That means me and him still have to keep it on the downlow, and who knows how long!? We were already suppose to go public before all this bullshit happened."

"I'm sure it'll end soon." Jesus tells her. "It's only for publicity, once they get it it'll end. It won't go on forever. So were you like looking forward to going public, you know, before all this happened?"

"A little bit." she says. "I mean, the only thing I wasn't looking forward to is paparazzi, and being in the public eye. But I'm eventually going to learn to deal with it. It just really sucks that the only places me and Kendall can hang out is here, at the Palmwoods, or at the private beach. It'd be nice to actually go out to places with him and not have to worry about paparazzi catching a picture of us together, you know?"

He nods. "I feel it...like I said, it'll end soon."

"Hopefully." she mutters.

* * *

Kendall and Jo sit next to each other in their reserved seats. They just got escorted to their seats, so now they're waiting for the awards to begin. While the other BTR guys and their girls are being all lovey dovey and affectionate to each other, Kendall and Jo are just sitting there awkwardly.

"I hope this stupid stunt ends soon." Kendall mumbles.

"Me too." Jo agrees. "This is really awkward. I mean, being friends is okay, but having to pretend like a couple after we've dating is awkward. Especially if you already have a girlfriend and I'm seeing someone as well."

Kendall just nods in agreement, sighing as him and Jo see Gustavo whose signaling for him to wrap his arm around her. He rolls his eyes, doing as told.

"So, um how are you and your girlfriend?" Jo questions, trying to start conversation and not make it seem like they both look miserable.

"We're great," he replies. "Ever since I got her back we've been good. She's still kind of worried about the fact that I have to fake date you, but she trusts me."

"That's good." Jo says. "She's a really beautiful girl."

Kendall nods in agreement. He's so serious when he says that Analicia is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's just so perfect. He knows they say no one is perfect, but to him, she is.

"Are you going to the after party?" Kendall asks her. He didn't even wanna come here, there is no way he's going to that stupid after party. There wouldn't be a problem if he was here with his _actual_ girlfriend, but he isn't. Therefore, he doesn't wanna be here. Right after the awards he's going straight to Analicia's house. He hasn't seen her in all day, so he's been missing her too.

"Yeah." Jo nods. "Are you?"

"No." he shakes his head. "I don't even wanna sit through this stupid awards why would I go to the after party?"

Jo just shrugs.

The lights turn off, and the awards begin.

* * *

"I think Kendall's here," Jesus tells his sister, plopping down onto the couch next to her. They sat there watching the awards, but now it's over. Jesus just heard a car pull into the driveway, so it must be Kendall.

Analicia gets up as someone starts knocking. She looks out the window first, and sure enough, it's her boyfriend. She smiles, opening the door and coming face to face with him.

"Hi babe," he grins, leaning down and kissing her before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey," she smiles, as they enter her house. She's so happy he's finally here. She hasn't got to see him in all day. After a day of being apart they really miss each other. She doesn't even wanna imagine how it'll be when they have another tour. Hopefully it's not soon though. "How was the awards?"

"The only part I was really looking forward to is performing." he tells her, as they both sit on the couch. "Other than that I was ready to go."

"So how long is this publicity stunt gonna go on for?" Jesus asks.

Kendall shrugs. "Hopefully not long."

"I think it's stupid." she mumbles. "Why would they make you date another girl just for publicity?"

"Right," Kendall agrees. "But I'm not actually dating her. I'm dating _you._ We only have to put an act on for the camera's, nothing more."

"I know." she sighs. "It still kind of bothers me, though."

"I understand where you're coming from," he says. "I wouldn't be too happy if my girlfriend had to fake date her ex boyfriend. If I had a say in this, me and Jo wouldn't have to fake date and me and you would've already went public."

"I think you should have a say in it," Jesus says. "I mean, it's _your_ life. They can't control you, and tell you who they want you to date just for publicity. That's so stupid."

Kendall nods in agreement.

If this stupid publicity stunt isn't over soon, he will end it himself. Like Jesus said, it his life. At this point, he doesn't care anymore about Griffen and him dropping Big Time Rush. He just wants the world to know whose really his, and it's definitely not Jo.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little short D: **

**RandomFact: I LOVE the song Camera's by Drake! It's what this chapter is based off of(: if ya haven't heard it, YOUTUBE THAT SHIT!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	29. The World Knows

**Chey21: Thank you! :D**

**breighannaheyman: Hehe(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha ;D Our conversations tho! LMFAO! And I liked your idea, I def wouldn't used it if I hadn't typed the chapter already! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, I feel like Jo is always the bad guy...well, girl. Cus was in A New Journey and Save You Tonight (In the beginning) lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: (: And haha, Jesus is one of my favorites too, and he's CUTEEEE Looking like Zayn and stuff haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Haha, thank you(:**

* * *

Kendall sits in the living room in 2J with the guys, just thinking. Ever since Jesus said that Kendall should be able to make his own decisions, he's been thinking a lot about that, and he definitely agrees. Why should he have to listen to them? It's _his_ life, and he shouldn't have to fake date someone he doesn't want to, especially when he already has a girlfriend who he really loves.

"Guys, I've been thinking a lot about something lately.." Kendall starts.

The guys pay their attention off of the TV and on Kendall.

"About?" Logan questions.

"I don't wanna fake date Jo anymore." he says. "It's been three weeks, almost a month and this stupid stunt isn't over! I mean, it's my life and I shouldn't even have to go through with this stunt if I don't want to."

"What are you saying?" Carlos asks slowly.

"Me and Analicia are going public _right now_." Kendall says, grabbing his iPhone.

When his friend took that picture of him and Analicia's midnight kiss, he sent Kendall the one that's blurred out, and he sent him the original one. You know, the one that's not blurred out so you can see that it's Kendall and Analicia.

He goes on Instagram, and picks that picture of their midnight kiss. Kendall really likes this picture. It's his backround on his phone. He has his hands set on her waist, and she has hers on his shoulders, and they're kissing. After he picks the picture, he begins to type the caption, which is:

_**Kendizzzzle:** Here's the TRUTH. This right here, is my girlfriend. NOT James and Lucy! Also, me and Jo are NOT dating. All of that was a publicity stunt! I couldn't take it anymore. This is my girlfriend, this is the girl I love, not Jo. We've been dating for almost nine months now, we just kept it on the downlow. THERE'S THE TRUTH. Babe, if you're reading this I'm sorry I didn't let you know first..I love you(: I'm about to call you after uploading this! #Don'tStartWithTheHate_

He uploads it, setting his phone on the couch next to him. Well, that felt good to do. Now the world is gonna know the truth. Not only did he hate fake dating Jo, but he also felt bad for making the fans think they're dating again when they're really not.

"Um, what did you just do?" James questions slowly.

"I just put the picture of our new years kiss on Instagram and Twitter." Kendall replies. "I couldn't take it anymore. I'm done 'dating' someone I'm really not! They need to know who my real girlfriend is."

"Griffen is gonna be pissed." Carlos says.

"I really don't care." Kendall tells his friend, before grabbing his phone. "I'm gonna go call Analicia."

As he gets up, his phone starts ringing. He looks at it, and it's Gustavo. He sighs. He must've seen that picture already. Kendall's not really worried, though. Why should he be? He doesn't even care of Gustavo or Griffen have to say. He did it because he wanted to. After all, it is his life.

"Hello?"

_"TO THE STUDIO, NOW!"_

Kendall just rolls his eyes, hanging up.

"See you guys later." he says, as he grabs his car keys and heads out.

He heads downstairs, and walks through the lobby and out to his car, ignoring the paparazzi who are already asking him about that picture on Instagram he posted, but he ignores them as he walks to his car, getting in, and driving off.

After about ten minutes of driving, he's pulling into the Rocque Records parking lot. He sees that the limo Griffen rides in is here. Both him and Gustavo are probably going to yell at him about that picture, but like he said, he doesn't care.

When he enters the band meeting room, which is where Griffen, Gustavo, and Kelly are, Gustavo's pacing back and forth, rubbing his temples.

"What do you guys want?" Kendall simply questions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PICTURE YOU POSTED ON INSTAGRAM!?" Gustavo yells.

"It was a picture of me and my _real_ girlfriend." Kendall replies. "I was tired of going along with that stupid publicity stunt, I couldn't take it anymore! Jo is _not_ my girlfriend so I don't think I should have to pretend she really isn't and when I have a girlfriend. After all, it's _my _life and I think I can make my own decisions, and I decided to not go along with this stunt anymore."

"Kendall, Griffen said he was gonna drop Big Time Rush if you didn't go through with this." Kelly says. "Is that what you want to happen?"

"I don't even care!" Kendall snaps. "It was never my dream anyway! You can drop _me_ if you want, just leave the guys in it, they had nothing to do with this. I was just tired of pretending to date someone I'm really not."

"Hm..sticking up for yourself.." Griffen starts. "I like that. You can stay in the band."

Gustavo gets a lot more calm as Griffen says Kendall can stay in the band, but he still is kind of upset that Kendall would just do something like that without telling anyone first.

"That stupid stunt is over and now everyone knows the _truth_." Kendall says. "Don't put me in something before telling me first. I'm leaving."

With that being said, he walks out of the studio, and back into his car where he grabs his phone and calls Analicia.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi babe! Did you see that picture I put on Instagram?"

_"Yeah, I wasn't even expecting you to do that. Why didn't you tell me first?" _

"I just couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to tell the world that you're mine. But um, I'm about to go over okay?"

_"Alright, I'll see you ina bit then."_

"Okay, bye love you!"

_"I love you too, bye." _

He hangs up, and drives off.

* * *

Analicia lays on her bed, looking through all the comments on the picture of her and Kendall. There's a lot of haters, but she doesn't even mind them. They're obviously jealous. But there are some positive comments. Some are saying she's pretty and that they look really cute together, and some are defending her from the haters. She really appreciates those.

After reading through a few more comments, she gets off of Instagram and locks her phone, setting it beside her.

From this day on, things are definitely gonna be really different. Her life is gonna change. She's gonna have to deal with hate, people recognizing her, paparazzi following her around, and just being known as Kendall Knight's girlfriend. But she doesn't care, because she really does love him and she's willing to deal with all that. He's definitely worth it.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" she calls out.

The door opens, and Kendall enters.

"Hi." he smiles, approaching her bed and leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey." she replies, scooting over so Kendall can lay next to her, which he does. "Well, we're finally public."

"How do you feel about it?" Kendall asks. He feels like he should've told Analicia before putting the picture up on Instagram, but he really just wanted to tell the world that he's not dating Jo, and that he has a girlfriend he really loves. Plus, she doesn't really seem bothered about it. In fact, she's most likely happy now that her boyfriend doesn't have to pretend he's dating his ex girlfriend anymore.

She shrugs. "Good. I mean, I'm glad you don't gotta fake date Jo anymore, and now we can finally go places together instead of being here, the Palmwoods, or that beach."

"I agree." he chuckles. "I'm glad the world finally knows you're mine, and mine _only_."

"And now the world knows that you're _mine_, and not Jo's." she replies.

He smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"I bet our story is everywhere." Kendall says. "Oh well, I don't care. I love you, and the world should know that."

Analicia smiles, kissing his cheek.

All of a sudden she hears her phone ring, signaling she has a call. She grabs her phone, frowning a bit as she sees it's an unknown number. Who the hell could this be?

"Who is it?" Kendall asks.

She shrugs, as she sits up and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Analicia? This is your father.."_

Her heart drops as he says that. Her dad is calling? Why the hell would he be calling and what the hell does he want? Analicia's debating whether she should just hang up or wait and see what the man has to say.

"What do you want?" she says coldly.

_"Listen, I know you don't want to be talking to me and you may not wanna hear what I have to say, but I turned the TV on just a bit ago to hear that you're dating a celebrity?"_

"Yup, you heard right."

_"Over everything and over all, I'm still your father and you should tell me these things! Analicia what are you doing with him? All that's gonna happen is you're gonna end up getting hurt by him!" _

"I don't care if you're my father, I shouldn't have to tell you anything that goes on in my life when you chose not to be in it. And honestly, you don't even know Kendall at all for you to judge him and say he's just gonna hurt me. He's been there for me way more than you have and that's really sad because I haven't even known him for a year, and you, being my father I've known you for seventeen years."

_"Analicia-"_

"No, I really don't wanna hear about what you have to say. After missing most of mine and Jesus' lifes, I don't understand why you've suddenly became interested. When we needed you the most, you chose drugs, partying, fucking other girls, and drinking over us. We don't need you anymore! Jesus is my dad, he's been a father figure to me than you will ever be. Just leave us alone. I really have nothing else to say to you, so bye."

With that being said, she hangs up, laying back on the bed and sighing, covering her face with her hands.

"Was that your dad?" Kendall questions.

Analicia nods.

Kendall grabs her, pulling her close to him and kissing her temple.

"Don't listen to him." he says. "You know I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," she replies softly. "It's not about that, it's just that he thinks he can control me when he hasn't even been in my life at all."

"Just don't listen to him," he tells her again. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm just really irritated." She says.

"Do you want a back rub?" he asks with a grin.

She nods.

Kendall unwraps his arms from around her, as she lays on her stomach. Kendall lifts up her shirt, beginning to rub her back.

* * *

"Oh _hell_ no." Xavier mutters angrily.

He just turned on the TV, only to find out that _his_ girl has been seeing another guy, for nine months!? What the hell? He's really angry right now, and definitely not going to let this slide at all. There is no way he will let his girl be with another guy other than him.

Analicia is definitely gonna regret doing this, because now Xavier is angrier than ever, and he's capable of doing anything when he's angry.

* * *

**O_o what do you guys think Xavier is gonna do?**

**RandomFact: My room is reallllllly colorful! Haha. My walls are neon pink and neon green, my theme is Zebra print, and there's BTR, 1D, Drake, Prince Royce, and Roshon Fegan posters everywhere! Haha. I LOVE IT! (: And my comforter is zebra print on one side (it's reversable), and pink cheetah print on the other! :)**

**REVIIIIIIEW RIGHT MEOOOOOW!**


	30. Party Gone Wrong

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Kendall's too cute! (: Hhaa thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Lol, yuup! Just wait and see ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: I love my colorful rooooom! Haha I have so many posters! My walls aren't COMPETELY covered with them, but I have a lot(: Haha Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: My room is cool, haha I love it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Hehe ;D**

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAO, caaaaaaalm yo' self..be patient! (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Lol, I kinda had it in my mind but I wasn't sure if I was gonna use to fursure, and I decided to use it! (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**breighannaheyman: I love One Direction! Zayn is my favorite! :D BTR and 1D are legit PEERRFEECCCTTT! I seen them both on the same day last winter and it was AH'MAZING! And as for 1D being in the story, haha I actually had 1D in one of my stories. Go check it out if ya want, it's called 'A New Journey' and maybe in the future i can do a BTR/1D story? (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**StephanieEM: Haha, he scares everyone! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: Haha. I posted the link of what he looks like in a past chapter, but here it is again! (29DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_lr4om50LoU1qjbz9yo1_500DOTjpg) REPLACE THE 'DOT' with periods! Aaah, omg isn't he SO SEXY!? Too bad he has to be the bad guy :/ haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: I think Kendall's already married to someone else...thanks for reviewing tho! **

* * *

"What time are we suppose to be leaving?" Kendall asks, watching his girlfriend get ready.

"Around 5." she replies.

Today is Jesus' birthday, and they're throwing him a party at a hall. This is the first family party Kendall will be going to with Analicia, so he's gonna meet everyone. Aunts, uncles, cousins. He's not really nervous. As long as her mom and Jesus like him he's cool, and they do so it's all good.

"So, you're cousin, the one that likes me, is she gonna be there?" he questions. This Nadine girl that Analicia said had a crush on him, she kinda wants to see her reaction when he sees Analicia walk in with him. From what Analicia and Jesus tell him, she's annoying and thinks she's better than everyone. Kendall hates girls like that. And she definitely isn't better than Analicia, no one is.

Analicia nods, giggling a bit. "Her reaction is gonna be priceless."

"I bet," he chuckles, laying on her bed. Since he's already ready, he's just waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready so they can leave. Everyone else already left, because the party was suppose to start at four but Kendall and Analicia had to get ready so they said they'd be there at five, which it's almost five. "You know, I know this is really random, but I'm just looking at you and you're so damn beautiful! I'm not lying when I say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She smiles, approaching him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." he grins, pulling her on top of him and kissing her, and they both pull away a few moments later. "Are you ready?"

"Almost!" she replies. "I just have to change and I'm set."

She gets up, and heads to her closet where she has her outfit picked out. She grabs it, and quickly changes.

When she's finally all ready, her and Kendall head out.

"Is there gonna be drinks?" Kendall questions, as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Hell yeah there is." she replies.

"Don't get drunk."

"I can't promise anything."

* * *

When they finally arrive at the party, there's already a lot of people there. Luckily, there's no paparazzi. It isn't a party for famous people, it's a family party. But Kendall's here, good thing they don't know that.

"Nadine's here," Analicia mumbles, as Kendall parks right next to her brand new car she got for Christmas. She brags so much about it. She posted atleast ten pictures of it on Instgram and made so many Facebook statuses saying she loves her new car. Analicia has a better car than her and she'd never bragged about it not once. "How cool."

"Don't mind her," Kendall says, taking his girlfriends hand into his as they meet at the front of his car, leading her over to the door. "I can hear the music all the way out here."

"Aye, this is my song!" Analicia exclaims, as they enter the hall and hear the song Remember You by Wiz Khalifa and The Weeknd. She's been really obsessed with this song lately, she's not sure why. But she's pretty sure Kendall, Jesus, Ariana, and her mom are pretty tired of it right now since she plays it so much.

"I'm starting to hate this song." Kendall mutters, as they walk through the lobby of the hall and into the hall.

When they enter, they see a lot of people. The first table Analicia sees is the one with her aunt, uncle, and Nadine and Ella. Hm, she figures she could go say hi to them first since they're closer. Of course she isn't looking forward to seeing those two cousins of hers, but then again she knows how jealous Nadine will be to see Kendall with her.

Analicia leads Kendall over to the table.

"Hi aunt and uncle!" she exclaims, as they both give her a hug. "This is my boyfriend Kendall."

"Hi," they both smile, each shaking Kendall's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Kendall says politely.

Analicia looks at Nadine and Ella. Ella for some reason looks really shocked, and as for Nadine, you can tell she's _really_ jealous. She's just staring at both of them, not really sure what to say. Ha, whose better now? Definitely not her.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend." Analicia says to her cousins.

"Your _boyfriend_?" Nadine asks, looking at Kendall then back at Analicia.

They both nod.

"_He _is _your boyfriend_?" she re-asks, and they both nod again. "What? Why!? Kendall you're suppose to be mine one day! We were suppose to fall in love the moment we met, which is right now! Are you inlove with me?"

"Nope," he replies, letting Analicia's hand go and wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I have the love of my life, sorry."

"You're kidding me right?" Nadine smirks. What the hell is this? Her dream guy is dating her cousin!? How did this even happen? Nadine thinks she's way prettier than Analicia, so Kendall deserves to be with her instead.

"No, he's not." Analicia says. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and _my boyfriend_ are gonna go. Bye!"

As her and Kendall turn around, they run into Jesus, the birthday boy. She can't believe her brother is already twenty three. He's growing so fast. He's twenty three, has a great career (he's a DJ), has a wife, and a beautiful daughter. Not only that, he's the most amazing brother/father to his little sister. Analicia seriously doesn't know what she'd do without her brother.

"Baby sister, you're finally here!" he exclaims, hugging Analicia tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday!" she tells him, even though she already told him exactly at midnight when it turned his birthday. She always tries to be the first one to tell him happy birthday. She was this year, because he was sitting right next to her when it turned his birthday. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more!" he says, kissing the top of her head and letting her go. "Now go party! I got some guests to greet!"

"Happy birthday, man!" Kendall exclaims, as him and Jesus do that manly handshake/hug thing.

"Thanks, dude!" Jesus smiles.

"C'mon babe," Analicia says, leading Kendall over to the table that's reserved for them and the guys, which they're already here with their girlfriends.

"What's up guys," Kendall says, sitting on the empty chair and pulling Analicia onto his lap.

"There's really good food here!" Carlos exclaims, stuffing a bunch of food into his mouth while Jennifer just rolls her eyes, handing him some napkins. Her boyfriend can be so messy sometimes, but oh well. She still loves him very much. "Want some, babe?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer tells him.

"Hey babe, I think we should both stay sober tonight." Kendall says into his girlfriends ear. "After this I just wanna go home and cuddle, and not worry about me throwing up or you throwing up."

"Sounds great," she smiles, kissing his cheek. Maybe only a couple shots of Nuvo could be enough. She doesn't get drunk off of two shots, so that's all she's gonna drink. She's gonna stick to pop the rest of the night, and she's perfectly fine with that.

"I love you." he says randomly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'm gonna go get your present!" Analicia tells her brother, as she takes the car keys from Kendall. Even though Jesus isn't going to open his presents here, Analicia wants to give her brother his present right now. She left it in the car, though. She didn't feel like walking in with a huge box in her hands. "I'll be right back!"

With the car keys in her hands, she heads outside. She walks through the dark parking lot, since it's night time. When she approaches Kendall's car, she unlocks the back door, opening it. She can hear footsteps somewhere close to her in the parking lot, but it's probably just someone from the party.

"Hey," she hears that scary familiar voice.

She turns around, gasping as she sees whose standing before her. _Xavier_. Seriously? It feels like everytime he's finally left her alone, he just randomly comes back! What is his problem? He just doesn't understand. _Why her_? She never did anything wrong! In fact, when they were dating, Xavier even told her she was the best he's ever had. So she doesn't understand what she did so wrong for him to do such horrible things to her.

"What do you want?" she asks frightfully, shutting the car door, not even bothering to get the gift. She isn't worried about that right now. She just wants to make Xavier leave, or get away from him. "How did you even know where I was!?"

"I have my ways, baby girl." he grins, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. "You know damn well what I want, I want _you_."

"L-Leave me alone." she stutters, pushing him away and running towards the door of the hall.

Xavier quickly runs after her, grabbing her hard by the arm and turning her around. He grabs her upper arm, pulling her close.

"I saw something on TV I didn't like the other day," he says angrily. "Like I said, me and you are done when _I_ say we're done, okay? And I haven't said that yet, so what the fuck are you doing with other guys!?"

"Me and you have been done along ass time ago!" she snaps, roughly pushing him away and bringing her hand to his face, _hard_.

"Oh _hell_ no!" he mutters, angrier than ever. He reaches under his sweater, pulling out a gun, making Analicia's eyes widen. He grabs her up again, pushing her against the building. "I've had enough."

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Kendall questions to himself, heading outside. He noticed she's taking a long time when she just went to go get Jesus' gift. It shouldn't take that long.

As he makes it outside, he gasps at the sight in front of him. It's Xavier, holding a gun in front of Analicia, getting ready to shoot.

"NO!" Kendall yells, taking no time in running in front of his girlfriend, and right when he does that, Xavier pulls the trigger, shooting Kendall twice in the arm and in the leg, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"Kendall!" Analicia cries, dropping to her knees next to her boyfriend.

"What's going on!?" Jesus questions, running outside, his eyes widening as he sees Xavier with a gun, Kendall laying on the ground bleeding on his arm and leg, and Analicia beside him crying her eyes out.

"Call an ambulance and the police!" he calls out, before angrily approaching Xavier before he tries to run away. Jesus grabs his arm, turning him around. "Did you do this you stupid mother fucker!"

Jesus punches him in the face, knocking him out and making him fall to the ground. When he does, Jesus kicks him a couple times. He would keep beating his ass, but he already hears the police sirens and Ambulances. Well, they came fast. Which is good because Kendall looks really unconscious right now. He looks at Xavier, and he looks pretty knocked out right now, so he runs over to Kendall whose surrounded by people.

"Back away everyone!" he says, pushing everyone back. He then grabs Analicia, whose crying really bad.

"Jesus, do something!" she cries, grabbing Kendall's hand. "Do something!"

"Analicia he's gonna be okay," Jesus tells his little sister, grabbing her and pulling her away so the paramedics can get to Kendall since they're here. "He's still breathing, okay? He's gonna be fine!"

"No, this is all my fault!" she says, as Jesus pulls her into a tight hug, and she just cries on his chest. "That should've been me!"

"No, baby girl this wasn't your fault!" Jesus tells her. "He's gonna be okay! C'mon, let's follow the ambulance to the hospital!"

Jesus grabs her hand, and they both run to his car, getting in and following the ambulance whose already taking off quickly to get Kendall to the hospital as soon as possible.

She looks out the window, and Xavier is not knocked out anymore. But he's getting arrested, which is good! He went way too far this time! He was actually gonna try to _kill_ her!? He's seriously crazy in the head! She isn't worried about that right now, though. All she's worried about is her boyfriend.

She's seriously hoping and praying that he'll be okay.

* * *

**I bet none of yaaaaaaa was expecting this!**

**RandomFact: I have exams this week so I get out early like at 11 something AM, then I have no school Friday or Monday..FOUR DAY WEEEEEKENNNNNNNDDDD! **

**WHO SHALL BE MY 200th REVIEWER!?**

**Review babes! :D**


	31. Never Leave Me

**Monkey D Lyna: You were still the first reviewer of this chapter tho! :D Haha, I like surprising people, especially MY HUSBAND KENDALLLLLLLLLLLLL ;D LMFAO I'm so weak (; Thanks for reviewing! **

**thesandbar: Ayeee, what's a story without drama? **

**DeniseDEMD: Hahha, RIGHT! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: I begin at the same time but I end early because we're taking two tests everyday until Friday because we don't have school! (: And thanks, goodluck with yours too! I think I passed my english one, and I know I'll pass my drama one! All I gotta do is an improv scene! But the other ones... D: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Aaaaaah! :D**

**PerfectPiranha: Hahha ;D**

**breighannaheyman: Tell your bestfriend Zayn is taken! Haha JK, I'm perfectly fine with my baby Kendall! And Niall is so cute! And sadly no I didn't MEET them, I just saw them in CONCERT! BUUUUUUUT, I MIGHT meet BTR this summer!:D I'm gonna be a good girl! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: HAHA, it's okay to say ASSSSS! LMFAO! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Lynxx: Haha, I still loved your review! And LMFAO! Xavier is a mean evil genie D: are midterms the same as exams? Lol. I'm so happy I get out early and have no school Friday! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**jamsaddler: I bet no one did (;**

**zstories77: I def will put more Nadine/Analicia drama! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Sorry he's taken. Me and him have been together for quite a while now and he's all mine and I'm all his are we're gonna be together FOREEVVERRR.**

**Ileana: Thanks love! :D**

**A/N: OMGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I can not believe I got MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS IN JUST TEN CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! When I first started this story, I did not think you guys would like it this much! **

**And I also noticed, whenever I make something big and shocking happen like this, I get you silent reviewers to come out and review (; haha I think I might do that more often..lmao. I love to see what EVERYONE reading my story has to say!**

* * *

Analicia, Jesus, Mama Knight, Carlos, James, Logan, and Katie all wait in the waiting room. After what happened, the party obviously ended early. Ariana went home with Nina, and Alaina along with a fewother family members stayed cleaning the hall.

"This is all my fault." Analicia says softly, wiping the falling tears from her face. She feels so horrible, and she feels like it's her fault that Kendall got shot. That should've been _her_. But he jumped in front of that bullet for her. He shouldn't of did that, because now he's in the hospital and they don't even know if he's okay or not. He's been in the emergency room for a while, and they're waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what's up.

"This isn't your fault, honey." Mama Knight says, sniffling and rubbing Analicia's back. "You didn't know he was going to jump in front of that bullet, you wouldn't of been able to do anything. Don't blame yourself. Let's just hope and pray that he's okay."

Before anyone else could say something, the door to the back opens, and a tall doctor comes out with a clipboard.

"Kendall Knight?" he calls out, and they all get up, approaching him.

"Is he okay?" Analicia quickly asks.

"He's fine," the doctor replies, and they all sigh in relief. "Luckily, the bullets didn't go in too deep. If they would have, he probably wouldn't be alive. Fortunately he is alive. He's not gonna be able to walk on his leg for a while, so he's gonna have to use crutches, and he's gonna have a little bit of a limp when he walks for a while as well. As for his arm, it's fine. It's in pain, though. And we wrapped bandages around it. Other than that, he's perfectly fine. He just has to stay in the hospital for about one more week or so to recover."

"Can we go see him?" Logan questions.

The doctor nods, smiling. "Sure! We just took him up to his room, let's go."

They all follow the doctor upstairs, since they all probably won't be able to fit in the elevator. When they get to the floor that Kendall's on, the doctor leads them down the hall and stops at a door, which must be Kendall's.

"He's pretty tired right now," the doctor says. "I suggest you all go one at a time so it won't be overcrowded and he won't get irritated."

"You can go first." Mama Knight tells Analicia. "I'm sure he really wants to see that you're okay."

Analicia wipes her eyes, and opens the door, heading inside.

Her heart breaks as she sees her boyfriend laying on that hospital bed. You can tell he's in pain, but he's probably trying to hide it. He's not wearing a shirt, and his upper arm is wrapped in a bandage. He smiles softly as he sees his girlfriend.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asks weakly, as she approaches his bedside. "I was so worried about you, I thought you got shot too and whenever I was asking the doctors about you they wouldn't answer me. I was so scared that you..."

"I'm fine, babe." she says, tears filling her eyes again as she sits at the chair next to his bed, taking his hand into hers.

"Why are you crying?" he asks her.

"I was so scared that you weren't gonna make it," she says softly, tears falling. "Seeing you get shot right in front of me was the worst thing ever. Knowing I couldn't do anything, knowing you were in pain, not knowing if you were okay or alive, and knowing it was all my fault."

"What?" Kendall asks, turning to his side with his un-injured arm. He lifts her chin up, so she's looking into his eyes and wipes her tears. "Look at me, this was _not_ your fault at all. How could you say that? Baby, I'm your boyfriend, and as your boyfriend I'm suppose to protect you. I love you so much, and the thought of something happening to you kills me. I'd rather have me in pain than you."

"But seeing you in pain just breaks my heart," she says. "I'd rather have myself in pain than you."

"Babe, I'm okay," he reassures her. "Yes, I'm in a _little_ bit of pain, but that's all. I'll be fine, okay? I promise."

"I love you so much." she tells him, kissing his cheek. She seriously never thought she'd find someone so amazing that loves her so much he'd actually take a bullet for her. This proves how much Kendall really does love her. And she feels the same way. She'd take a bullet for him anyday.

"I love you too." he smiles, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "Now, what happened with Xavier's dumb ass?"

"He's in jail," she tells him. "He's gonna be in there for a _long_ time. We don't have to worry about him anymore. It's just me and you now."

He grins. "Just the way I like it. Now we can focus on us, and _no one _else without disruptions."

"I'm so happy you're okay," she says again. "I swear, without you I wouldn't be able to go on with my life. You're seriously the only person who can make me the happiest girl in the world. Please don't ever leave me."

"It's okay baby, I'm still here." he tells her. "I'm never gonna leave you. _Never_."

* * *

"So what even happened to cause everything?" Logan questions, as him, Carlos, James, and Analicia enter the cafeteria. It's about 6PM, and visiting hours are almost over. The doctor said one person can stay with him, and of course Kendall chose Analicia to. Mama Knight and Katie went to go pick up some clothes for Kendall, and Jesus went to pick up clothes, Analicia's iPad, her phone charger, and blankets and pillows for Analicia. "Who the hell was the guy that shot him?"

Analicia sighs, not really wanting to remember what happened just a few hours ago. She really wishes she could've waited to get Jesus' present, or else they wouldn't be here at the stupid hospital. But it's not like she knew Xavier was gonna do something, she didn't. Seeing her boyfriend getting shot was literally the worst thing she's ever seen. Especially knowing it should've been her instead of him.

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys the whole story, but please don't tell anyone." Analicia says, as they pay for their food and sit down. "The only people who know are me, Kendall, and Jesus, and now I'm gonna tell you guys, but let it stay in between _us_, okay?"

"Analicia, you're like a sister to all of us," Carlos tells her. "You know you can tell us and trust us with anything."

"Okay," she starts. "So the dude that shot him is my ex boyfriend I dated a couple years ago. And after a few months of being together, he started abusing me and forcing me to have sex with him. That lasted for a while then we broke up. And a few months before me and Kendall got together, me and him got back together but he wasn't abusive for some reason, then we broke up just a couple months before I met Kendall. And Xavier was leaving me alone until a few months after me and Kendall got together, we ran into each other at the mall and he was all up on me, and I kept pushing me off. So later that night after I went home from the Palmwoods, while I was walking to my house from the car, he got me and took me and raped me. Then I showed up at the apartment and Kendall told me to stay the night there..."

"Was that that one day when I woke up and you were sleeping on the couch then when you woke up you were crying?" Carlos questions. Ever since that happened, he was still wondering what was going on. And now he knows and he feels terrible. How could someone just put his hands on a girl? He wishes he could've done something, but he didn't know.

Analicia nods.

"He's a dumbass!" James exclaims.

"Finish the story," Logan says.

"So, I told Jesus and Kendall both, and they jumped him once when he showed up at my house," she begins. "After that he left me alone for a while, then in school we were in the hall alone and he told me he wasn't gonna let me get away with telling Jesus and Kendall about what he was doing to me. And I guess his plan was to kill me, but Kendall jumped in front of the bullet."

"Wow, that's crazy," James says. "You should've told us, we all could've beat his ass for putting his hands on you!"

She sighs.

"I can't believe he was trying to go as far as killing you," Logan says, wrapping his arm around Analicia's shoulder as he sees tears build up in her eyes. "But, the important thing is that both you and Kendall are okay, and that he's gonna be locked up for a very long time, and hopefully go into a Mental Institute or something after that! You won't have to deal with him anymore, okay?"

She just nods, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I just never understood, why me?" she asks herself. "When we were together, I did nothing but be the best girlfriend possible. I put in all my best in our relationship and he repays me by beating me? I'm so glad I met Kendall. I love him with all my heart, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't want anyone else but him."

"Listen, you did nothing wrong," Carlos tells her. "You're a really sweet and beautiful girl. Xavier's just crazy in the head. But just don't think about him, and I know it may be hard to forget about something like this, but you can do it. You're strong, and honestly when I first met you I wouldn't of expected something like this happened to you because you always looked so happy. Just keep that gorgeous smile of yours on your face, okay?"

"Wow, Carlos," James says. "You got really good at peptalks and shit."

Logan just rolls his eyes. "Carlos is right, just keep that smile on your face! You and Kendall are fine, and Xavier's locked up! Just try to forget the past and focus on the future."

"You guys are amazing," she smiles, giving them each a hug. "Thanks guys."

"You know we're always here for you." James says, as the other two guys nod in agreement. "Now let's go upstairs and see if Mama Knight and Jesus are back with your guys' stuff so we can leave."

They all get up and throw their trash in the garbage, before exiting the cafeteria and heading to the elevators and heading up to the floor Kendall's on.

When they finally enter his room, Jesus and Mama Knight are both in there.

"There's your stuff baby sister," Jesus says, pointing to a Victoria's Secret duffle bag and her comforter and pillow since she's gonna be staying here at the hospital with him until he gets out. "Your iPad, charger, phone charger, and clothes for tonight and tomorrow, toothbrush, toothpaste, and all your shower stuff are in there."

"Thanks, big brother." she smiles, giving her brother a big hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." he grins, kissing her temple. "I'm gonna get going, I'll come visit tomarrow!"

"We'll come visit tomarrow okay, sweetie?" Mama Knight tells her son, kissing his forehead. "I love you!"

"I love you too, mom." Kendall replies. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" the guys all exclaim, as everyone heads out of the room, leaving Kendall and Analicia alone.

"How do you feel?" she asks, closing the door before heading to Kendall's bedside and sitting on the chair right next to it.

"I'm still in a little pain, but I feel better now that you're here." he smiles, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. Even though he really is in a lot of pain, he definitely doesn't regret taking those bullets for her. They didn't go in too deep, so it doesn't hurt as much as it should, and he's not dead. Xavier must've had a pretty cheap gun. Anyway, he'd take a bullet for her anyday. When he said he'd do anything for her, he really meant it. "So, I managed to change into my sweatpants by myself, but can you help me change my shirt?"

"Sure," she says, as Kendall hands her an Obey tanktop. "Sit up, babe."

He winces a bit as he sits up with the help of his girlfriend. Carefully, she slides the shirt off of him, tossing it on the ground when she's done, then she carefully helps him put his new one on.

"Thanks, baby." he smiles, giving her a sweet kiss. "You're the best...now come lay down!"

"What?" she asks. "Kendall I'm not gonna lay there with you, I don't wanna hurt your leg or arm."

"Babe, I'll be fine," he says. "I know you're scared of hospitals at night and I know you'll feel much better with me by your side. Plus, my leg injury and arm injury are on the same side so just sleep on the opposite side of them. Also, you're not really much of a crazy sleeper so you won't hurt me. Please?"

She sighs, but just gives in. "Fine."

She heads to the recliner chair and picks out the clothes Jesus brought for her, which is some Yoga shorts, and a Love Pink crop top. She quickly changes, before grabbing her pillow and pink zebra print comforter and her iPad, turning the light off, and heads back to the bed.

Kendall scoots over carefully, and Analicia lays next to him, putting the cover over both of their bodies. With his un-injured arm, he wraps it around her shoulders, holding her closely.

"I'm not even tired," she sighs, kissing her cheek. "I took a long ass nap earlier."

"Let's watch videos on Youtube," she says, as she goes to the YouTube app.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," he tells her. "Never leave me, just like I'll never leave you."

"I promise I won't." she tells him, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**I liked this chapterrr! :D**

**RandomFact: Do any of you guys watch Sergio Razta, Travie Williams, or Joey Diamond on Youtube? They're like Youtube famous! Haha. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Sergio and Travie are just SO FUCKING FUNNY! And Joey does covers and has an AMAZING VOICE! If you don't know them, LOOK THEM UP! I swear you'll love them. and all three of them are just SO DAMN SEXY! Omgggg! I'm about to go watch some of their videos! Lol. **

**Review babies! :D**


	32. Unwanted Visitors

**Mystery Girl 911: Don't worry love, he's not dead (: And yeah I've heard it, it's AMAZZZINNG! Have you seen Kendall's cover of A-Team? I swear, I watch that atleast ten times a day! like SERIOUSLY! Hearing his beautiful voice gives me butterflies!**

**Chey21: Welcome! I passed my drama one! I remembered all my lines and didn't mess up! I'm not sure how I did on my geography one, I think I did a little good because I knew some answers! But I know I'm gonna fail Science and Social Studies, which I have Thursday! (well, today) D: Goodluck on your last ones! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Haha, Xavier is one big dumbass! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**godslittleangel98: Thank you so much love! That means a lot(: And lmfao!**

**BTRandHOA: Haha don't cry! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmaaaoooo, thanks for reviewiiiiiiing! :D**

**breighanna heyman: Haha, I was kidding. ALL I NEED IS MY KENDIZZLE! Which is ALLLL MINE! ;D I saw them on their first summer tour with some band named New Hollow, their Better With U tour (which is where I saw 1D too), and their Big Time Summer Tour on July 8 with Cody Simpson and Rachel Crow! When did you see them? :D and I'm going to their next summer tour FORSURE, but HOPEFULLY I do get VIP! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: I take good care of him(: lol thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! _

"Whose that?" Analicia asks, as she puts on a Hollister hoodie. It's the next morning, and just got done changing, and helping Kendall change. She was just about to go down to the cafeteria to get them some breakfast, but someone is at the door. It's still really early. The guys and Katie are still at school, Mama Knight is still working, and Jesus said he'd be here in a bit, not right now, so they aren't sure who this is.

Kendall shrugs. "I'm not sure, open the door."

Analicia heads toward the door, opening it. She comes face to face with a man. An unfamiliar man. Well, he looks kind of familiar, but she's not sure who this is.

"Um, can I help you?" she asks slowly, as the man enters the room.

"Analicia.." he starts, and right away she can tell who it is. It's her dad! It's oretty sad that he's her father and she couldn't even recognize him. All she recognizes is his voice because he tries calling her, but she doesn't recognize his face because she hasn't seen him in so long.

"What are you doing here?" she asks coldly, crossing her arms. "No one invited you."

"I saw on the news that you and Kendall had been involved in a shooting, and I came to make sure you were alright." he tells her, approaching her but she backs away.

"Since when are you worried about me?" she questions. Analicia has so much anger towards him right now she doesn't even know what to say. Why is he worried? He hasn't been worried about her for the past seventeen years, why now? She seriously doesn't have anything to say to him and could care less what he has to say. She just wants him to leave. "Just leave."

"I came to visit you and your brother." he says. "I know I haven't been there for you guys, but I really want to change that."

"I think it's a little too late for that now," she tells him. "Just leave please!"

"Just leave, dude," Kendall says, noticing Analicia is getting extremely upset by his presence. "She obviously doesn't want you around."

"Listen here, I am her _father_. You're no one."

"I'm no one?" Kendall questions. "I'm her boyfriend. You know, the one whose been there for her more than you ever have."

Before anyone else could say anything, the door opens. Jesus enters.

"Hey-what are you doing here?" he asks, quickly noticing the man whose standing there. "I thought we made it very clear that we want nothing to do with you. Analicia, did you invite him here?"

"Hell no I didn't." Analicia replies. "He just arrived here because he heard what happened on the news."

"And it's pretty sad I had to find out over the news." their dad, Jay says.

"I find it also pretty sad that it took Analicia involved in a shooting for you to finally come visit," Jesus retorts. "It's too late for that now. You had all this time to reach out to us, and you decide to more than seventeen years later? That's ridiculous. We don't need you at all. Analicia has me, and I'm all she needs as a father."

"You guys just need to let me explain, it isn't easy being a father.." he starts.

"Explain what?" he asks. "Explain that you chose drugs, drinking, girls over your wife and kids? What's there to explain about that? And it isn't easy being a father? I became a father younger than you were when I was born and it was hard I admit, but I never gave up on my daughter. Actually, I was a father before her, I was a father for my baby sister because you weren't around! So don't use that petty ass excuse. I think it's best that you just leave."

Jay sighs, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I can't believe him." Jesus mutters, sitting on a chair and running his fingers threw his short strands of hair. If his dad tries to show up again Jesus will seriously be pissed. He just has so much anger towards him that has built up over the years. He remembers when he was younger he would look at all his friends with their dads and it made him sad knowing he didn't have one. That's why he tried his best to be a father figure to Analicia so she wouldn't have to live her life without a dad. "So like he just showed up out of no where?"

Both Kendall and Analicia nod.

"Just don't stress about him anymore," Jesus tells his sister. "I'm sure he finally got the message that we don't need him."

"I'm sure as hell am not gonna stress over him," she says. "I got my boyfriend to worry about."

Kendall just smiles. He seriously couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

Kendall lays in bed on his phone playing Temple Run. Visiting hours are over, so his mom, Katie, the guys and Jesus left already. Analicia also left to her house to pick some things up, then she's heading back over here in her car. Since Xavier's locked up, Analicia's driving up here in her car by herself. She left a while ago, so she should be coming back soon.

All of a sudden, he hears the door open and close.

Assuming it's Analicia, he doesn't look up from his phone and continues playing Temple Run.

"Hi babe!" he hears an unfamiliar voice exclaim. He looks up, and sees Analicia's cousin Nadine enter the room. He looks at her a bit confused. What is she doing here? Visiting hours are over! And why the hell did she call him 'babe'? He's not her babe at all. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, what are you doing here?" he asks. "How did you even get back here? Visting hours are over."

"I have my ways," she says, sitting on the bed next to him and softly running her hands all over his shirtless chest and stomach, but Kendall pushes her hand away. Why is he trying to touch all up on him? He definitely doesn't feel comfortable with other girls other than Analicia touching his body. Only she can do that, and only he can touch her body. _No one_ else.

"Get off of me." he tells her, pushing her away. "Dude, I'm dating your cousin what the fuck are you doing?"

"I think you should be dating me instead," she says. "I don't care if she's my cousin I just want you."

"Well, too bad," he tells her. "I'm inlove with her and I'm definitely not gonna break up with her to be with you. That would make me an idiot."

"Oh C'mon," she scoffs. "It's her fault you're even in here. If you just would've let her get shot you wouldn't be laying here in pain. You know you need me to make you feel better."

"Actually no," he says. "You're so fucked up. Why would I let my girlfriend get shot? It's not her fault I'm in here, she had no control in me jumping in front of those bullets. And I don't need you for anything, all I need is for you to get the fuck out of here."

He hears the door open again, and this time it's Analicia.

"What are you doing here?" she asks Nadine.

"Oh, I was just visiting Kendall over here," she replies. "I just wanna show my favorite cousins boyfriend support."

Kendall just rolls his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here."

"I'll be back to visit soon," she says, grabbing her purse and winking at Kendall before walking out.

"Don't hangout or talk to her anymore," Kendall tells his girlfriend, as she shuts the door and begins changing into sweats and a crop top. "She's fake as fuck. She said that I should be with her instead of you and that it was your fault I'm in here, but don't stress over it, babe."

Analicia rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she turns thel lights off and crawls into bed next to Kendall. She isn't surprised at all. Nadine has always been fake and she can never be trusted.

"I don't give a fuck if she's my cousin I do not like her," Analicia says, laying back on her pillow. "But I can't deny that it was my fault why you're in here. Dude, you shouldn't of took that bullet for me."

"Will you stop saying that?" he asks. "When I said I'd do anything for you, I really meant it, babe. This isn't your fault at all. You didn't know Xavier was gonna show up with a gun, and you didn't know I was gonna jump infront of that bullet for you so it isn't your fault, okay?"

"But I still feel so horrible," she says softly. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." he replies, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little short.**

**RandomFact: Who else agrees that me and Kendall are the cutest couple ever? I do(:**

**Review! :D**


	33. They Don't Know About Us

**Monkey D Lyna: HELL YEAH ME AND KENDALL ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE_ EVER_****! I swear JUST ME AND HIM AND NO ONE ELSEEEEEEEE! Hehhehehehe ;D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: LMFAO, she is a perv! haha. Hellll naaww, no one can touch my baby's chest but ME! And hm, we'll see? (; And OMG, I LOVEE IT TOOOOOOOOO! My baby is so talented and has an AMAZING voice I swear! He def should do more covers. A while back he tweeted that he was gonna do another cover, and I'm so excited to see what song it is, I love him! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: haha, I thought it was gonna be because I usually have them be 2,000 words or more and last chapter it was under 2,000 so I thought it'd be short but I guess not:) Awwee, thank you, me and Kendall are adorabllee :D**

**Chey21: I think I might've passed my science one? But I know FORSURE I failed my social studies! D: So glad i'm done with all of them! NO SCHOOL TODAAAAAAAY! :D GOODLUCK! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Lol sorry I thought it was gonna be. SHE'S ANNOYING AS FUCK! Lmfao, there I said it for you (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: Thanks! Love ya too and your reviews! Lol. Also, Um..I'll post a link below! :D**

**breighanna heyman: OMG, RIGHT! It was my third time seeing them too! And it's crazy because ALL three times ive seen them I CRIED MY EYES OUT WHEN THEY CAME OUT! And omg, when I imagine myself meeting them I seriously START CRYING! I can't wait to run into my baby Kendall's arms! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! And lololol, Nadine is a little slut! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: Me and Kendall have been together before that.**

**A/N: Analicia and Jesus' dad's celeb look alike is William Levy. I know it prolly doesn't look like he could be their dad but oh well, he's too cuteee! haha he's an actress. Anyway, if you don't know what he looks like go to google or bing or something then type in "William Levy" and go to the imagines and that's what he looks like! (:**

* * *

Analicia lays in the hospital bed next to her sleeping boyfriend. It's about 4AM, and she's wide awake. She can't sleep for some reason. She just has so much on her mind. Ever since this whole thing with Xavier happened, and her dad showed up, she's been thinking about how fucked up her life really is.

She grew up without a dad, was abused by her ex boyfriend for almost three years, the closest person she had to her (Jesus) left her for a couple of years too to go to Florida, and half her family is so fake and mess. Even though Jesus is back, and Xavier's in jail, she's still thinking about all the things she's been through this past few years.

Honestly, the best thing that's ever happened to her is Kendall. He's her everything, and he means the world to her. And the fact that she almost lost him because of her ex boyfriend just makes her even more upset. She feels like she doesn't deserve him. She put him through so much all because of her stupid, abusive, crazy ex boyfriend. Even though he's locked up now, he was still shot twice and is in a lot of pain.

She really just needs to get her mind off of everything. She reaches over to the table next to the bed and grabs her iPod and her Beat earbuds. She always listens to music when she's got a lot on her mind, but then again sometimes the lyrics remind her of what she's trying to forget, so she always skips songs until a good one comes on.

The first song to come on is Remember You by Wiz Khalifa and The Weeknd. She just keeps it on because she's been really obsessed with this song lately.

Analicia grabs her iPhone, and goes on Instagram. She goes to the picture she put up of her and Kendall before they went to sleep. They're just silly and cute pictures she made a collage of. She really loves this photo, it has four pictures of them. On one, Kendall's kissing her cheek, the one next to it, she's kissing his cheek, and then on the bottom two they're just making silly faces.

Since she hasn't went through the comments yet, she decides she'll do that now. She's posted a few pictures of her and Kendall, and she always got so much hate. The first few times it didn't really get to her, but lately is has been. She doesn't know why, but it has because maybe everything all these fans are saying is true.

A lot of the comments are saying she doesn't deserve him, she's only with him for the fame, it's her fault he got shot, she's ugly, he belongs with Jo, to go kill herself, and a lot more horrible things. She doesn't get why she's getting all this hate? She isn't only with him for the fame. She really does love and care about it. They don't know anything about her and Kendall. They like to keep their relationship private, so they wouldn't know about them.

"Why are you up so early?" she hears Kendall question tiredly, looking over at her. Great, not she just woke Kendall up. It's not like her to be up this early listening to music and going through comments on Instagram. So he's probably gonna question her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." she says softly, taking her earbuds out and quickly wiping her falling tear before Kendall could see. "I just woke up and I'm not really tired anymore."

Kendall turns to his side where he's injured, facing her. He's been with this girl for almost ten months now, he can tell when something's wrong with her right away. By the look in her eyes, and by her voice, and he knows for sure something is wrong right now and he's about to get to the bottom of it.

"What are you looking at?" he questions, grabbing her iPhone and looking at the screen. He types in her password, unlocking her phone. He sees she's been looking through comments of their picture on Instagram, and he notices there is _a lot_ of negative and hate comments. He sighs, getting off Instagram and locking her phone, setting it on the hospital bed. "You're not letting those comments get to you, are you?"

She just shrugs. "I've been trying to make them not get to me, but it slowly is. I'm starting to feel like what they're saying is true. I mean, I really do love you and care about you...but I don't deserve you."

"Shut up," he tells her, wrapping his un-injured arm around her and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head. "We both agreed that once we went public we wouldn't let it tear us apart, and that exactly what we're gonna do. Stop saying you don't deserve me because you do. You deserve to be loved, cared for, treated like a princess, you deserve the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna give to you."

"They're saying you belong with Jo," she says softly, wiping the tears in her eyes. "Do you feel like you belong with her?"

"Hell no," he replies. "I belong with you, and only you. They don't know about us. They don't know us as a couple, they don't know how we are, they just don't know. They would just be jealous of us. Whether they believe it or not, we _really_ do love each other, and as long as we both know that then nothing else should matter."

"I know but...I just don't know." she sighs. "It's just my first time having to deal with something like this I'm just not use to it."

"Just please don't give up on us, baby." Kendall tells her, kissing her temple.

"I would never do that," she replies. "Without you, I'm nothing. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. You're amazing."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Try to go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow," Kendall says. "I finally get out of the hospital."

"Alright," she replies, setting her iPod, iPhone, and earbuds on the table next to the bed before cuddling up with Kendall, closing her eyes and trying her best to go to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to use stupid crutches," Kendall mutters, as he sits up in bed with the help of Analicia. Kendall broke his leg once before when he was in middle school, and he absolutely _hated_ using the crutches, so it sucks that he has to use them again, even if it's just for a couple weeks. "I'm going to try to walk without them."

"Babe, no, what if you fall or something?" Analicia asks, helping him stand up.

"I'm not gonna fall," he replies, as he begins walking, wincing a bit. He can walk, but it just hurts really bad to put pressure on his injured foot. Yeah, he thinks he'll just deal with those crutches for two weeks, because it hurts really bad trying to put pressure on his leg. "Man fuck this, can you give me the crutches?"

Analicia nods, grabbing the crutches that are resting against the wall, handing them to Kendall. He sighs, as he places them under his armpits. She sighs. He wouldn't have to be using those stupid crutches if it wasn't for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Analicia asks, as he grabs hers and Kendall's duffle bags, hanging them both on her shoulder. It's finally time for him to leave the hospital after a long week in the hospital. It's Friday, and the guys and Katie had school, Mama Knight and Jesus are working. And Analicia and Kendall return to school on Monday. The guys brought them their make up work throughout the week, so they did that together so they don't have to worry about being behind.

"Yeah," he replies, as they head toward the door. The nurse just came in a while ago saying he's discharged and can leave whenever, so they both changed and now they're ready to go. Analicia still has her car, so she's gonna drive them to the Palmwoods and make breakfast for him and just take care of him.

After going down the elevator, now they're about to walk out of the hospital. Unfortunately, there's paparazzi out there. Somehow they found out what hospital Kendall's staying at so they're always out here, it's really annoying. Especially now because he just wants to go home and get out after being trapped in the hospital for a week and he has to get through paparazzi.

"Can you guys back away!?" Kendall asks, getting slightly irritated as they walk outside and the paparazzi are getting super close to them. He really hates then they do this. It makes him just wanna punch them in their face. Especially right now because he's on crutches and he can't move very fast and he needs room.

"Do you feel horrible that it's your fault your boyfriend is on crutches?" one of the paparazzi guys ask.

Kendall stops dead in his tracks, turning around.

"Babe, let's just go," Analicia tells him, but Kendall still stands there.

"Shut the hell up!" he snaps. "It isn't her fault. You guys weren't there to witness what happen therefore mind your own business."

With that being said, he turns around and they continue walking to Analicia's car.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked I had writers block.**

**RandomFact: OMFG, I had THEEEE best dream ever lastnight! Omgomgomgomg. So, me, my mom, and little sister were at a BTR concert, but we didn't have VIP, but some man took us into this room and BTR was in there, they were just sitting on a couch, and when I saw my baby Kendall I started crying so he got up and hugged me super tight and kissed my cheek then he took me into this other room so it was just me and him and we started taking pictures and then he kept hugging me and holding me tightly and I asked him if I could be his Worldwide girl and he said yes! Then I woke up -_- I was SO PISSED WHEN I REALIZED IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM CUS IT FELT SO FUCKING REAL! I seriously woke up crying because I was crying in my dream. ONE DAY THAT SHALL HAPPEN! Becus you know ME and KENDALL are MARRIED.**

**Review babyG's! :D**


	34. Back To Normal

**DeniseDEMD: Paparazzi do suck! Good thing they aren't following me yet! Me and Kendall haven't went alll the way public yet! (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Right! Omg, I was so mad when I woke up! I literally woke up crying because I was crying in my dream! Lol. I tried to go back to sleep to finish the part so I can dream about me being his Worldwide girl but I had a different dream -_- And goodluck! :D Thanks for reviewing! (: **

**Monkey D Lyna: They piss me off too! D: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv9: I thought it did, but thanks! (: And right! Omg, I can only imagine the hate ima get when me and Kendall go all the way public! D: Haha, oh well, HATTERSSS! LMFAO! I love my baby! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: I did. Big Time Rush isn't the only show he's been on. But either way me & him have been together for a long ass time and we're gonna be together forever.**

**A/N: A new character will be introduced in this chapter! Her celeb look alike will be Liz Gillies. Jade from Victorious!**

* * *

"Kendall, honey, are you sure you want to return to school today?" Mama Knight asks, as Kendall and the guys get up from the table, getting ready to head downstairs. "You can wait until tomorrow if you'd like."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Kendall reassures her. Kendall sees nothing wrong in going back to school today. He already missing like a week, and he doesn't wanna be even more behind. Plus, he'd rather be in school then be at home all day so bored like he was in the hospital. Well, he wasn't alone, Analicia was with him but still.

"Alright, well be safe and if you boys need anything I'll be right up here!" Mama Knight tells them, as they head towards the door. "I don't go into work until four today."

"We'll be okay, Mama Knight." Logan says, as they all leave the apartment. "Kendall dude, doesn't it hurt to walk without your crutches?"

"Yeah, you're walking with a limp." Carlos adds. He remembers the night Kendall got shot. It was so scary because Carlos or the guys didn't know what was going on, if he was alive or dead. They just heard shots and ran outside to see their bestfriend laying there on the floor. His arm, his leg bleeding and he was unconscious. Kendall taking two bullets for Analicia just goes to show how much he really does care for her and loves her.

"It hurts a bit," Kendall says, as he limps to the elevator. "But I'd rather deal with this than have to deal with those damn crutches all day, I'll be fine."

"What if putting pressure on your leg just makes it worse?" James asks, combing his hair with his lucky comb while looking into his pocket mirror. Looking into the mirror while they're heading downstairs is his everyday routine. He always needs to look good for the school day. Looking ugly is no exception for James Diamond.

"It won't," Kendall replies, sighing a bit as he leans back on the wall of the elevator. He's mostly in pain on his leg, because he needs his legs to get around. It would hurt less with the crutches, but they also make his arms hurt. He'd rather walk with a limp and put a little pressure on his leg. He'll be fine. All his classes are close together so it's not like he has to walk a whole lot.

"So, when you were at the hospital sometime last week Gustavo called us in for a band meeting," Logan starts, as they exit the elevator and enter the basement, which is the school. "He said that once you're fully recovered him and Kelly are gonna plan a tour for us hopefully by this summer."

"I'm sure I'll be recovered by then." Kendall says, as he grabs the books he's gonna need for his first hour. Gustavo usually always tries to book them tour dates for summer, but he was talking about having a world tour, so that's probably what him and Kelly are planning. Kendall loves touring and meeting all the fans. The only thing that's gonna suck is he's gonna have to leave Analicia for who knows how long.

After getting the things he needs, he shuts his locker then limps over to Analicia's locker. He sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and leans down, kissing her neck a couple of times.

"Hi, babe!" he exclaims. "You're looking cute!"

"You scared me," she giggles a bit, turning around and giving him a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "I didn't know who you were."

"Who else would hug you from behind and kiss you?" he questions, leaning back on the locker next to hers.

She shrugs. "Creeps."

"I'd beat a creeps ass if anyone ever did that to you," he tells her. "Only I can do that."

She just giggles a bit. "Where's your crutches?"

"Upstairs," he replies. "They're so annoying and in the way. So I decided it's better to limp around then use those."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asks, closing her locker and leaning back on it.

"Just a little, but I'll be fine." he replies, standing in front of her and setting his hands on her waist, leaning in to kiss her not even caring that they're in the hallway at school and there's lots of other people around. He likes kissing her and hugging her in public so people knows that she's his and his only. And now that they're public to the whole world, he does it a lot when they're out.

"NO PDA!" they hear James yell, causing them to pull away as he walks past them in the hallway going to his first hour.

Kendall rolls his eyes, crashing his lips against hers again.

"Alright, let's go to class." Analicia finally says, pulling away.

Hand in hand, they head to their first hour, drama.

* * *

"This day is going by very slow," Analicia says flatly, as her and the guys sit at their lunch table. She feels like the first day going back to school after a long break or the weekend goes by super slow, like today. After school, her and Kendall are gonna head upstairs and take a nap together, then they're gonna go out to eat since they can do that now since they're public, then going back to Analicia's house because her and Kendall are gonna babysit Nina while Jesus and Ariana go out for her birthday, and Analicia's mom is gonna be working.

"Right," Carlos agrees. "Just four more hours to go."

"That's a lot." James sighs, looking around the lunchroom then noticing a girl that he's never seen before. Maybe she's new? She's sitting at a table by herself. She isn't pretty, she isn't ugly. James has never seen her before in his life. "Hey, look at that girl over there."

"Yeah, that's the new girl in my math class." Logan says. "She's really quiet, I haven't even heard her talk at all. When the teacher introduced us all she did was wave. Aw, she's sitting all by herself."

"What's her name?" Analicia asks.

"Her name is Brooke." Logan replies. "She looks so lonely. Should we ask her to sit with us?"

"We don't even know her," Kendall says. "What if she's like a weird creepy freak or something?"

"Well, we should get to know her," Logan tells his friends. "It's her first day at this school, and no one else seems interested in making friends with her, so let's be nice people and invite her over to sit with us!"

"You can go do that." Carlos says. Carlos is perfectly fine with the friends he has right now. After all, this Brooke chick does look kind of weird. He isn't gonna judge her, but still. Like he said, he's doing just fine with his current friends. They're all he needs. "Have fun."

Logan rolls his eyes, sighing as he gets up and heads over there. He stops in front of her on the other side of the table, and she's reading some book.

"Hey!" Logan exclaims, taking her attention away from the book and causing her to look up at him.

"Hi," she says softly.

"Remember me? I'm Logan, from your math class." She nods. "Well, I noticed you looked kind of lonely, so I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends?"

Logan points over to their table, and she looks over there. They're all just laughing at something, she isn't sure what, though.

"Me? Are you sure?" she asks, kind of surprised. At her other school, she was always an outcast because she liked to read a lot and dressed in dark colors and was really quiet. She always sat alone in lunch, and never talked to anyone in class, so she's kind of shocked that a cute boy just asked her to sit with him at a table with three other cute boys and a beautiful girl.

"Um, yeah," Logan replies. "C'mon, let's go!"

She shuts her book, and grabs her black bag, hanging it over her shoulders before getting up and following Logan over to their table. At the table, Kendall, Analicia, and Carlos are sitting on one side, James is on the edge in front of Kendall, and Logan sits in the middle beside James and signals for Brooke to sit next to him, which she does.

"Brooke, these are my bandmates, James, Kendall, and Carlos, and that's Kendall's girlfriend Analicia," Logan says, pointing to each one of them as he says their names. "Guys, this is Brooke."

They all say hi to her and she just smile shyly, waving.

"Why are you so shy?" Carlos asks her. "All you did was wave, you can't even say a simple 'hi' outloud?"

"Carlos!" Logan scolds.

"No, it's fine," Brooke says. "Hi."

"So what school did you come from?" Analicia asks. Analicia has always been the type of girl to always try to make friends with the new people. She's really sociable and can be friends with just about anyone. Unless people have bad attitudes or are annoying, bratty or stuck up, then Analicia can't stand them.

"Lake Highschool," she replies. "Did you use to go there? I always use to see you around."

"Yeah I did, but I never saw you around.." Analicia says slowly. She didn't even know Brooke went to her old highschool, Analicia has never seen her before in her life. They didn't have any classes together, and probably didn't have lunch either so that's probably why.

"I saw you around," she replies. "No homo or anything, but you're really pretty. I think you're the prettiest girl at that school. Or, _were_ the prettiest girl at that school, but since you don't go there anymore, you're the prettiest girl at this school."

"Um, thanks." she smiles. "I'm not the prettiest girl in this school, or Lake. I had bad days all the time. No make up, messy hair."

"Shut up," Kendall tells his girlfriend. "Without make up, you're a ten, that's my baby!"

Analicia just smiles, kissing his cheek. "Thanks boo."

Kendall wraps an arm around her shoulders, leaning in and kissing her.

"So," Logan starts, since Kendall and Analicia decided to start a little make out session. "Why'd you move here from Lake?"

"My mom thought It'd be a good idea here so I can try to become a proffesional piano player." she replies.

"You play piano?" James asks. Brooke nods. "That's so cool! I don't."

Logan rolls his eyes. "How long have you played?"

"Since I was about 9," she tells them.

"Hey, what if we get her to play for Gustavo and maybe he'll sign her?" Carlos suggests.

"Carlos, he's a song writer, not a piano directer/player." James replies, throwing a tater tot at Carlos, which it hits him in the forehead.

"No, I think that's a great idea!" Logan exclaims. "Maybe she can play piano for our slower songs, I think that'd be cool."

"Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course!" Logan smiles. "We'll talk to him after school."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

**What do ya guys wanna see happen with this Brooke chick? **

**RandomFact: I am SO jealous of Ariana Grande! She's like so GORGEOUS and PERFECT! Seriously, she's the most beautiful girl ever, no fucking homo. I wish I was as pretty as her! I swearrrr, she's like perfect! Lol. And her and Jai Brooks are SO FUCKING CUTE! I'm jealous because he's so sexy. Lmao.**

**Review lovvvaaaa's! :D There's only about ten or so chapters left and I really wanna get to 300 before it's done so PLEASE RAPE THAT REVIEW BOX! :D**


	35. No Worries

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAO! Well thanks for slowly making love to the review box! Hahahha.**

**BTR-maslow97: Haha, hm, we'll see what happens(; And yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, thaanks! :D haha.**

**btrfanfiction1516: Don't worry there will be drama! :P**

**thesandbar: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**breighannaheyman: HELL YEAH HE IS! Omgg, I'm so jealous of Ariana! Lmfao! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: In the very first chapter there's a link, replace the DOT with periods then it should take you to Bing then click on that link thingy the first one and the picture should be there of what she looks like!**

**Ileana: She's so beautiful! And Beau is cuteee, but I like Jai better! **

* * *

"Babe, we should make a video for my YouTube channel," Kendall suggests, grabbing his iPad and going to the video recorder. He hasn't made a YouTube video in a while, and a lot of the fans have been suggesting to make a video with Analicia. You know, the true fans who support them as a couple. So why not do it right now? It's not like they're doing anything, just watching TV.

"No, your fans hate me!" she replies.

"Shut up, no they don't," he says. "I'm about to start recording."

"Atleast let me get ready or something," Analicia says, sitting up. She looks so ugly right now. It's a Saturday morning, and her and Kendall just woke up not too long ago. Her hair is all messy, she's in a tanktop and yoga shorts, and she has no make up on. She looks horrible.

"Get ready for what?" Kendall questions, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down. "I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiles, kissing his cheek, before digging her face into his neck. "But I still don't wanna be seen."

Kendall presses the record button by accident, not knowing that the iPad has started recording them.

"Babyyyyyyy, C'mon you look gorgeous!" Kendall exclaims, using one hand to hold up his iPad and the other to tickle her waist, causing her to start squiggling around and laughing. "I'm gonna keep tickling you until you show your beautiful face."

"Fine, I'll tickle you too," she replies, beginning to poke his waist causing him to laugh. He stands the iPad up on the bed beside them so it's showing them from the side.

"I will get you to show your face," he tells her, hovering over here while she covers her face with her hands. He begins to tickle her waist, which causes her to remove her hands from over her face, so Kendall quickly grabs her arms, pinning her down and planting kisses all over her face. "Are you gonna be in the video?"

"No!" she exclaims, laughing as she tries to get her arms out of Kendall's grip, but he's way stronger than her and he continues to pin her down, kissing all over her face. "Let me get ready first!"

"No, I love how you look right now though," he tells her, finally letting her go and laying beside her, pulling her on top of him. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist as she digs her face into his bare chest. "Are you ready to make the video now?"

"Can I change atleast first?" she asks, sitting up and straddling his waist.

"No!" Kendall tells her, grabbing her as she tries to get up. He sits up, and she sits in front of him, leaning back and resting her back on his bare chest since he's shirtless. Kendall always sleeps shirtless for some reason, but she likes it like that. It keeps her warmer as he's holding her closely.

"Fiiiiine," she finally says. "Only because I love you."

"I love you more," he smiles, grabbing his iPad. He then realizes it was recording the whole time. "Babe, this thing has been recording this whole time! Haha, I guess we can upload this."

"Are you serious?" she questions.

He chuckles, nodding. "So, it's still recording! Hi guys! Alot of you guys have been tweeting me, leaving me comments on Instragram and on here telling me to make a video with Analicia, and we just made you one without even knowing. She wanted to get ready before making the video so I fought her because she looks beautiful. Anywaaay, babe say hi!"

"Helllo!" she exclaims. Just then, her phone goes off signaling she has a new text message.

"Who just texted you?" Kendall asks.

"Carlos," she replies. "He saiiiid, him Logan, James, and Brooke will meet us at the mall at four. So all we gotta do is pick up Rosa."

"Alright." Kendall says. "Okay, anyway, if you have any video suggestions that me and Analicia could do, like truth or dare, or that boyfriend does the makeup tag thing, just leave them in the comments below! So, this is all for today so bye, love you Rushers!"

"Byeeee!" Analicia says as well.

He presses stop so it'll stop recording, and begins to upload it.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she says. Today her, Kendall, the guys, Rosa, and Brooke are all going shopping. Brooke is pretty cool, and she still sits with them at lunch. She isn't so shy with them anymore, and she's really cool forreal so they invited her to hang out with them and of course she agreed.

"Alright," he replies, setting his iPad on the bed beside him so the video can upload. "I can't believe it was recording that whole time!"

"I know right," she giggles as she begins to pick out her outfit from the closet.

"Oh well, it was cute." he says.

"Hell yeah," she agrees.

She picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=69513184) **

"I'll be right out." she says, entering her bathroom.

* * *

"So, where does Rosa live?" Kendall asks, as he drives out of Analicia's driveway. Since they went public, this is the first time they're actually going out in public together. Analicia isn't sure what to expect, so she's not gonna lie she's a bit nervous but oh well. She really loves Kendall so she's gonna have to get use to it.

"She lives close to the Palmwoods," Analicia replies. "Actually, she lives down the street from there. Just drive as if we're going to the Palmwoods then I'll tell you where to go from there."

Kendall just nods, continuing to drive.

After driving for about ten minutes, they're finally pulling into Rosa's driveway. Kendall hopes the girl isn't too crazy and talkative. Girls like that are annoying. And hopefully she doesn't fangirl like crazy when she sees James. When they met her last summer she was crazy and a major fangirl.

"I don't think James even knows she's even coming with us," Kendall chuckles. "Did you tell her not to be fangirling like crazy or not to be all over him?"

Analicia nods, watching her her bestfriend walks out of the door and to Kendall's car. "I told her, but I can't promise anything because she doesn't listen for shit."

Kendall just sighs, shaking his head. Well, it's not like he's the one Rosa likes. If there was, there'd be some problems. But James is his friend and he'll probably get really irritated because he has a girlfriend. Then again, Kendall shouldn't be too worried about it because he doesn't even like Lucy at all.

Kendall and Lucy use to be friends, but not anymore. Because she decided to judge Analicia before she even knew her saying she was weak and they wouldn't last. For that reason Kendall or Analicia do not like her. And the way he sees it is if your girlfriend doesn't like that bitch, you don't talk to that bitch. Plus, Lucy must feel pretty stupid. Because they're going on a year soon and are still going strong.

"Hi guys!" Rosa exclaims, getting into the back seat.

"Hi," Analicia replies.

"Hey." Kendall says softly, pulling out of the driveway.

"I can't wait to see James!" Rosa exclaims, causing Kendall to roll his eyes. He is so happy he's not James right now.

* * *

"Okay, you guys go to your little girly stores, and me and the guys will go to our manly stores." Kendall says, grabbing Analicia's face and giving her a couple pecks on the lips.

"Go have fun at your manly stores." Analicia giggles a bit.

"Bye James," Rosa says flirtasciously waving before Analicia grabs her arm and drags her away.

"So, Analicia," Brooke starts. "I love your style, so I was wondering if you could help me shop! You know, help me pick more colorful and brighter clothing, I wanna change my looks."

"Um, okay." Analicia replies. "Let's go to Charlotte Russe first!"

They enter the store and begin looking around at clothes, picking clothes out and trying things on.

"I'm gonna try this on then I'll be out to get your opinion!" Brooke says, entering a dressing room with a armful of clothes.

"Alright." Analicia replies, sitting on the couch in the dressing room area. She just begins doing stuff on her phone when she hears a familiar voice that she does not like. She looks up and sees Nadine.

"Hi cousin!" she exclaims with the fakest enthusiasm ever. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just here with my friends, the guys, and _my boyfriend_," she replies.

"Where is he?" she asks, looking around.

"Obviously not here," Analicia retorts. She isn't stupid. She knows Nadine is so fake. And she knows Nadine is also gonna _try_ to take Kendall away from her, but that's not gonna happen. Her and Kendall love each other and he's told her many times that no other girl compares to her. "Why are you worried about it?"

"Because I want to say hi," she replies. "Is he okay? You know, after being at the hospital because of you."

Okay, this girl is really trying to push her buttons, huh?

"But it's okay cousin, we all know you don't deserve him," she adds. "He deserves someone like me. So be careful, I'm just warning you, that you'll be single in a while."

"Oh, I have no worries." Analicia replies.

"Ya should. Bye now!" with that being said, Nadine walks away.

Analicia just stands there. She was having such a good day, and her bitch of a cousin had to ruin it. But like she said, she has no worries.

* * *

**What do you guys wanna see happen next? **

**RandomFact: I'ma tell you guys my daily routine. Weekday: I wake up, check my phone, post a new chapter(if I have one all typed up), change and get ready, eat, brush my teethe, watch TV till it's time for school, school, go to my cousins house and eat, wait there with her till my dad gets outa work, come home, eat again, watch TV, eat again, take a shower, do my HW if I have any, then just be on my laptop and type new chapters until it's time for bed :D and I eat alot of snacks in between lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I feel like I haven't been getting as much reviews lately :/ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats really going on!?**


	36. Worst Nightmare

**Mystery Girl 911: :O You just gave me an idea for this chapter, haha thanks! :D**

**michaela mishauser: Thanks for the idea/suggestion! :D**

**BTR-maslowluv97: Haha, James is pretty amazing(: And heellllll no Kendall will never leave her(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmfaaoooo! And haha, it is kinda weird imaging her in girly clothing but she isn't the same character as she is on Victorious soo...haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, hm, you'll hafta wait and see! :D Thanks for the suggestion and for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Me too! And I haven't had time to read them, I've been too busy with _my_ baby Kendall (; but I will when I have time. Alsoooo, like I said he's taken, _ME __& HIM are THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER_;D**

**A/N: this is a time skip, so it's about two months later! So Kendall's all betttaa(: **

* * *

"Analicia, guess what?" Alaina asks as Analicia enters the living room and takes a seat next to Jesus.

"What?" she questions, opening her water bottle and beginning to take a sip.

"So, your aunt Vicky and uncle Justin have to go out of town for an emergency," she starts. "Nadine doesn't want to go with them, so they asked if she could stay with us! And I know how close you two are, so of course I said yes! She's gonna be with us for the next week, and she'll be staying in the guest room. Only Nadine, though. Ella is going with them."

Analicia spits her water out all over the floor. "WHAT!?"

"Well, you're a little more excited than I expected!" Alaina exclaims. "She should be here any minute, actually."

"Mom, no-" Analicia starts, but Jesus nudges her, causing her to stop.

"Hey, I have something in my room to show you." he says, grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs. When he found out Nadine was going to be staying with them for a week, he was not happy at all. But he doesn't want their mom to know that neither him or Analicia like her because it'll just stress her out with all the arguing and stuff. So he's just going to talk to Analicia and tell her to try to not fight with her.

"Dude, what the fuck?" she questions. "She's gonna have to stay here for a whole week!? Jesus I do not like her at all! Plus Kendall's gonna be staying the night here and stuff and she's always all up on him, I swear that bitch needs to hop off his dick! He's mine."

"Relax, we all know he's yours," Jesus says. "All you gotta do is ignore her, okay? Do you really think Kendall will leave you for her? No, so you really have nothing to worry about at all. I know a week of her living with us is hell, but we're just not gonna listen or acknowledge that she's even here. Just try not to fight or argue with her in front of mom, okay?"

"Okay," Analicia sighs, crossing her arms. She's seriously so mad right now. She's gonna have to deal with Nadine all day every day for the next week! And Kendall's suppose to be coming over any minute now because he's going to stay the night, and she's gonna be here. This is going to be the longest and worst week of her life. This is seriously a nightmare.

"You think I wanna deal with her annoying ass for a whole week?" he questions, as him and Analicia sit next to each other on his bed. "I already have to deal with _you_ everyday!"

"Oh really?" Analicia questions. "It's like that?"

"I'm just playing baby sister," he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "You know I love you. Plus, you're not a hard person you deal with. You got a little mouth on yourself, but that's all. You're the most perfect little sister ever."

"I love you." she smiles. She's really happy that Jesus decided to move back to California. He said he did it to be closer to her, because she needs him as a big brother and not only that as a father since she grew up without one, Jesus was the closest thing she had to one, and she's really grateful that he's been there for her. A lot of big brothers and little sisters fight a lot and argue and aren't even close, but her and Jesus aren't even like that at all. When they do argue, it's play arguing or over the littlest things ever. And they're extremely close.

Just then, they hear a car pull into the driveway. Analicia sighs, hoping it's not Nadine and it's her boyfriend. She could really use him to calm her down and get her mind off of her annoying ass cousin. Kendall never fails to entertain her, make her laugh and smile and just make her happy.

"It's Kendall," Jesus says, looking out of the window. "Isn't he gonna stay the night? Nadine is gonna be here.."

"I know," she sighs, getting up and heading toward the door. "We're probably gonna go out to the movies to watch Mama then come home and lock ourselves in my room so she won't bother us. She's been trying to take him away from me since she found out we were dating, it's really annoying as fuck."

"You know she's never gonna take him from you," he says. "She wishes."

"I know," she agrees, as she heads out.

She enters her room, leaving the door open since Kendall's about to enter anyway. She lays on her bed, digging her face into her pillow. She's really irritated right now. She knows Nadine did this on purpose too because her mom said Nadine didn't wanna go and she _wanted_ to stay _here_.

"What's wrong, babe?" she hears Kendall question, as he shuts the door and plops down onto the bed next to her.

"I'm so irritated," she sighs, turning to her side so she's facing Kendall. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss.

"Why?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "What happened?"

"My mom said Nadine's parents are going out of town for a week so she has to stay here for the next week," she tells him. "Dude, she's gonna try so hard to make moves on you and I swear I'm gonna end up punching her right in the face and knocking her out. She needs to get off your dick forreal."

Kendall chuckles. "Calm down, babe. We all know this dick is yours. Plus, we're gonna be leaving in a bit for the movies so she won't even be with us, then we can just come back and lock ourselves in your room."

"I know, but still." she sighs. "She's probably gonna snitch to my mom and my mom is gonna make me unlock the door to let her in. Her and Ella always do that shit when they're here."

"Well, after the movie we could go to that beach we always go to," Kendall suggests. "We're gonna be alone, it's gonna be dark, and I always thought it'd be nice and romantic to have sex on the beach."

She giggles a bit. "I bet she'll still be awake by the time we get home."

"Then we can slowly make love."

"Haha, shut up." she laughs, digging her face into his neck and softly kissing it. "I just don't want you to fall for her and leave me for her."

"You really think I'd do that?" he questions. "Never in my life would I ever do that, _never_. I swear I'd be the dumbest fuck ever if I did. Why would I leave the most beautiful and amazing girl ever for _her_? That's definitely downgrading."

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but I can't help but worry a little bit." Analicia says softly. "I mean, it's happened to me before."

"Well not anymore," he tells her. "I love you so much and just the thought of losing you kills me."

"The thought of losing you kills me too," she replies. "I never thought I'd find someone I'd actually fall in love with, and now that I did I'm just scared to lose you."

"We're not gonna lose each other I promise." he says, kissing her head. "I love you so much, I'll never let you get away. You're gonna be mine _forever_."

She just smiles.

* * *

"Mom, me and Kendall are going to the movies," Analicia says, as her and Kendall enter the living room hand in hand where Nadine and her mom are watching The Bad Girls Club Atlanta. Ever since Nadine arrived her and Kendall have been in her room the whole time. But it's about 7PM, and their movie starts at 7:30 so they're going to get going. "We'll be back later."

"Oh, why don't you guys take Nadine with you?" Alaina suggests.

"Um, we're gonna pick up other people and we're not all gonna fit in Kendall's car." Analicia says, grabbing Kendall's arm and quickly heading outside before her mom could say anything else. She'd probably offer them her truck to take, but hell no. They aren't picking anyone up, but there's no way Nadine is going with them.

"Great save." Kendall tells his girlfriend, as they enter his car. He really does not want this girl ruining their little date. He wants to be with his girlfriend and his girlfriend _only_. Plus, he can't get it in at the beach if Nadine is there. He's not saying the only reason why he didn't want Nadine to come is so he can get it in. She's really annoying and he just wants to be alone with his girlfriend, just the way he likes it. "So what do you wanna do for our one year anniversary?"

Analicia shrugs. "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as me and you are together."

"Wellll, I know what we're gonna do," he says, taking his eyes off the road to take a quick glance at her. "We're gonna go to Santa Barbara and go to the resturaunt where we had our first date, then we're just gonna stay there for the weekend, like a little get away."

"That sounds amazing," she smiles. "It's a great way to spend time with each other just you and me before you have to leave for the tour."

"Yeah, it is." he agrees, taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing her hand, taking it into his. They're going on tour in about three weeks, and their anniversary is next Friday. He's gonna miss her so much. They're gonna be gone for about three months, and he already arranged so she can go visit him three times (once a month) for about three to four days, so they're still gonna see each other a few days a month while on tour. He's still gonna miss her a lot, though.

"Dude, this movie is gonna be so scary," she says, as they enter the movie theater parking lot. "I had nightmares just watching the commercials!"

"You're a little scaredy cat," he chuckles. "I'll keep the monsters away."

"Oh whatever you know you're gonna get scared too," she giggles, as her and Kendall get out of the car and hand in hand walk into the movies.

"Oh puh-lease," Kendall retorts. "Baby, I don't get scared."

"Sure ya don't." she replies sarcastically.

They enter the movies, and immedietely two teenage girls recognize Kendall.

"Kendall!?" they exclaim, approaching him.

"That's me," he replies, accepting hugs from each of them. "Hi!"

"Can we have autographs and a picture?" One of them asks, handing Kendall a little notepad.

"Sure," he says, taking the notepad and pen from her, signing his name on two pages before handing it back to her. One of the girls then takes her phone out, and Kendall wraps his arms around the other girls shoulders while Analicia steps aside.

"I want you in the picture, too!" the girl says to Analicia. "I think you and Kendall are perfect!"

"Thanks," she smiles, as she stands next to Kendall who smiles, kissing the top of her head before wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

After taking a picture with her, they take a picture with the other girl.

"Thanks so much!" one of the girls exclaims. "We love both of you, and just ignore the haters they're just jealous that you have Kendall and they don't."

Analicia just smiles. "Thank you."

"Bye guys!" Kendall exclaims, waving as both girls walk away. He then wraps his arms around Analicia's waist, pulling her in front of him so he's facing her. He then leans down and gives her a short passionate kiss. "See? I told you they loved you...but I love you more."

"I love you too." she smiles, giving him another kiss.

* * *

**Drama will be starting next chaptaaaa :D What do you guys think will happen & what do you wanna see happen!? :O**

**RandomFact: My nephew is my world. I'm _so_ happy he came into my life! I was in there when he was born, was one of the first ones to hold him, heard his first word, was there to witness his first step, I cried on his first birthday! And he's turning two in March. My baby's growing so fast! I swear the cute little aunt/nephew bond I have with him is so strong and no one can ever break it! He loves me so much he always wants to be with me and just randomly gives me kisses. My baby's sick right now tho :/ I hope he gets better! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

**ALSOOOO, If you read A New Journey I FINALLLY posted the next one shot so go read, review, and give me more one shots babies! :D**

**Review bay'beeeeeeeees :D **


	37. Best I Ever Had

**Mystery Girl 911: Hehe (; And awee! I love my nephew so much its crazy! And omg, my Nephew LOVES BTR! He ALWAYS wants to wear my BTR shirt! lmfao and everytime I put on the show he always watches it and I recorded their performance on Ellen and whenever i put it on he starts clapping and laughing and getting too excited and he starts dancing and stuff! He loves them! I'm like look at your uncle(talking about Kendall) and he just starts smiling! He even kissed my posters before lmao! He doesn't seem to like 1D too much tho I'm not sure why! haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslowluv97: Haha the year went by fast :') And I haven't watched it yet but I heard it was SCARY! I watched The Possesion this weekend. me and my cousin were all alone at her house at night and it was PITCH black the only light there was was from the TV we were so scared! and LMFAO! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAO! Oh you'll be surprised where this story is going! :O Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**michaela mishauser: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Kaleigh: I don't think anyone likes her! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: LMFAO! It wouldn't be one of my stories without a baby, haha! You just gave me an idea! and I wasn't planning on doing a chapter of the rest of their night but I will just for you (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**A/N: someone requested their little romantic night at the beach (; so here it is! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"That movie was so scary," Analicia says, as Kendall pulls into the beach parking lot. It's really pitch black, and after watching that movie she's kinda scared and paranoid. She was literally hiding behind Kendall's shoulder throughout most of the movie, but she did watch the scary parts and she's scared now. Good thing she had her amazing boyfriend to hold her. "I feel like someone is watching us."

"Shut up," Kendall chuckles. "It's just us two, and if a monster comes out or something I'll protect you."

"Okay," she giggles, as they get out of his car and walk onto the beach hand in hand. She can't believe they're already going on a year. This year has been crazy, but amazing. This isn't her longest relationship, but it's definitely her best. None of her ex's compare to Kendall. And yes of course her and Kendall have had problems in the past, but what relationship doesn't? Every long lasting couple breaks up atleast once but gets back together. Kendall's really the best she ever had. "Ugh, I can't believe she has to stay with us for a whole week."

"Hopefully it goes by fast," Kendall says. Now that it's summer and they have no school, Kendall spends the night at Analicia's house almost everynight because they're trying to spend as much time together as they can before he leaves for tour, which is in about a couple weeks. It isn't a world tour, because Gustavo and Kelly didn't really have enough time to plan one, so they're starting right now so they can do it next summer. "Just don't worry about her, don't say anything to her, just don't even acknowledge she's even there."

"It's gonna be hard, but I'll try." She sighs, as they get closer to the water. This beach is seriously like her and Kendall's place. They _always_ come here. Especially before they went public, they would come more. But now that they are, they don't come too much anymore but she still loves it. It's private just for them two.

"Enough about her, let's focus on _us_." Kendall finally says, stopping and grabbing her by the waist, leaning down to kiss her. He knows they've only been together for almost a year, but he's really inlove with this girl. And he's never been in love before. He _thought_ he was in love with Jo, but he wasn't. Now he knows what it really feels like to be, and it's an amazing feeling. He loves it. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, as Kendall kisses her cheek before taking her hand into his and walking along the shore line.

"Aren't you on birth control?" Kendall questions. Whenever him and Analicia have sex, they both always make sure they're protected because they're both too young to be parents and they aren't ready for it, so he always has condoms with him, but he ran out and he forgot to buy more. He didn't use them all himself, though. James is always taking some Kendall doesn't understand why he can't just buy some himself or why Lucy can't buy some. "I ran out of condoms."

"Yeah, I am." she replies. "Who the hell did you use all those on!?"

"On _you_!" he tells her. "But not all of them James took some."

"Oh, well I am on birth control so we're good." she says.

"Alright."

Getting a little closer to the water, they both sit on the sand. Kendall sits in front of Analicia, and she sits behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"I'm so tired," she yawns.

"Let me get you un-tired," he grins, turning around.

Analicia lays down on the sand and Kendall takes his shirt off, leaning down and crashing his lips against hers. She runs her fingers through his soft strands of hair while he runs his hand all along her thigh. Leaving her lips, he trails sweet soft kisses down her neck and to her chest, stopping when he reaches her shirt. She sits up a little, letting Kendall take it off of her leaving her in her Zebra Print lace bra.

"Why does it seem like everytime we have sex and I undress you, you're wearing animal print bra or panties." Kendall chuckles.

She just giggles, shrugging. "I have a lot of animal print things."

"I see that," he says, before trailing kisses all down her chest and to her stomach.

When he reaches down to her shorts, he unbuttons them and pulls them off.

"You're so perfect," he smiles, returning to her lips, kissing her. Not breaking the kiss, he pulls off her panties before taking off his pants and boxers. "You're sure you're on birth control, babe?"

"I'm sure," she replies, digging her nails in Kendall's back as he starts thrusting in and out of her. The thing she loves about when her and Kendall have sex is he's always so nice and slow about it. They never just fuck they make sweet love. He's just so amazing.

Once they're done climaxing and everything, Kendall kisses her lips giving her a soft, short but passionate kiss before laying down besides her, kissing her cheek and pulling her close.

"I love you, so much." he tells her.

"I love you so much too." she smiles, kissing Kendall's cheek. "Do you wanna go now? I'm _really_ tired. Plus I wanna take a shower we're both all sandy and shit."

Kendall chuckles. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Hey dude, let's play Call Of Duty Two!" Jesus exclaims, as Kendall and Analicia enter the living room. They got back from the beach a while ago, and they both just got done taking a shower together so now they feel all clean and fresh. When they got home, Nadine was in her room and she still is. Analicia just hopes she stays in there for the rest of the night. Actually, for the rest of the week. "Here."

He tosses Kendall a controller and turns the game on. Kendall lays on the opposite couch as Jesus, while Analicia just sits next to Jesus. Her and Jesus or her and Kendall always play this game. Even though she sucks, they tell her she's getting better at it. And she sometimes watches them but she's seriously so tired right now she just wants to go lay down.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to sleep," she yawns, getting up.

"No, come lay on me," Kendall tells her. "When we're done playing I'll wake you up and we'll go upstairs."

Analicia heads over to the couch that Kendall's on, laying on top of him and digging her face into his neck, kissing his cheek before closing her eyes. Kendall just smiles, wrapping his arms around her and resting his arms on her lower back with the controller in his hands, playing. Kendall thinks the most amazing feeling in the world his having her in his arms, so even playing video games he still likes to cuddle.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Jesus questions, taking his eyes off of the TV for a quick second as he sees Nadine heading downstairs with Nina in her arms. Ariana is in the shower and Jesus just put her to sleep not too long ago, so if he finds out Nadine woke her up he's gonna be pissed because it took forever to get her to sleep. "Wasn't she sleeping?"

"She was," Nadine says, sitting on the recliner couch. "But she started crying and Ariana is still in the shower so I just got her."

Jesus just rolls his eyes. He doesn't care if this is his cousin, he does not like her at all. The guestroom is right next to Jesus' and Ariana's room, and he overheard her talking to her friend on the phone about how she's gonna make Kendall fall her for in this next week, but she isn't doing anything because Kendall will never fall for her. That's why Jesus told Analicia not to be worried, which she isn't.

"You're so cute," Nadine coos. "You're gonna be just like me when you get older!"

"_Hell_ no!" Jesus quickly says. "There is no way my daughter's gonna be like _you_. She's gonna be like her aunt. I don't want her to be a brat who thinks she's better than everyone else and tries to steal her cousins boyfriend, which by the way is never gonna happen."

"Yeah, it really isn't." Kendall adds, before kissing the top of his sleeping girlfriends head. Well, she fell asleep fast. She must've been really tired. If she wasn't fully asleep, she probably would've woken up and said something to Nadine.

"Why is Nina down here?" Ariana asks, walking into the living room and taking Nina from Nadine. Ariana doesn't like Nadine either. Jesus said she's trying to take Kendall from Analicia and that's really fucked up. Plus, she's really stuck up and snobby it's really annoying.

"She woke up." Jesus replies, not taking his eyes off of the game.

Ariana just heads back upstairs with her daughter in her arms.

Nadine scoffs, rolling her eyes. "I will prove all of you wrong. I liked you before she even did!"

"So what?" Kendall questions. "I don't like you, period."

"Just go upstairs!" Jesus finally says. "You're annoying, I don't understand why you have to stay _here_ for a week."

"Whatever," she mutters, heading upstairs with her arms crossed. "This isn't over."

"Shut the fuck up." Jesus tells her.

* * *

**So someone wanted this little romantice chapter so the drama starts next chapter, and you got to see a little bit this chapter between Nadine's ugly ass and Kendall and Jesus' sexy ass. Haha.**

**RandomFact: So on the day I went to see BTR on their Big Time Summer Tour (july 8) we arrived in Cincinnati and the GPS took us to the venue so we could see where it was at and everything, then after we knew where it was my brother typed in "Wendy's" in the GPS so it could take us to the nearest wendy's to eat. So, the GPS took us to Kentucky to Wendy's! LMFAO! So I can officially say I went all the way to Kentucky just to eat Wendys! HAHAHA!**

**HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY TO MY SISTERRRRR! She's ANNOYING AF but I still love her(: We're going to Chuckie Cheese and I'm scared because that mouse scares me!**

**REVIIIIIIIEW RIGHT MEEOOOW! :D**


	38. They Can't Tear Us Apart

**Stephanie EM: HELLYAAAAAAA! :D**

**DensiseDEMD: This chapter was all for yaaa(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hehe, PM me those ideas? (: **

**Mystery Girl 911: Yes he is, I love him super much! :D I told my mom we should take him to the next BTR concert we go to! haha I know he'll LOVE IT! His favorite song is Music Sounds Better With You. Haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Lmfao, go right ahead(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Hehe, Jesus is sexy asf! (; **

**michaela milhauser: I warned everyone at the beggining of the chapter that's why I said 'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ'. Plus people were requesting it so I did it. Thanks for** **reviewing! **

**thesandbar: Omfg, that mouse scares me so much! D: **

**Pink Princess 777: Right, I didn't get anywhere near it!**

**Ileana: It scares me too!**

* * *

"This is only her second day being here and it already feels like it's been forever," Analicia mutters, sitting on the counter watching as Kendall makes her breakfast. Right now, Analicia, Kendall, and Nadine are home alone. But Nadine is in the shower right now, and Kendall and Analicia are just downstairs. It's only her second day here and there's several more to go, Analicia just wants this week to be over so she doesn't have to see Nadine's ugly face everyday.

"Why don't we just leave and go to the Palmwoods?" Kendall questions, flipping some pancakes. Kendall has always been a good cook, so he always loves cooking for his girl. She cooks for him sometimes, too. They basically just take turns cooking for each other. "We should just ditch her ass."

"I wish we could," she sighs. "But my mom would be pissed at me if we did that."

Kendall just sighs, setting the pancake he just got finished making on a plate, before beginning to make another one.

Just then, they hear footsteps heading downstairs, and they know it's her because she's the only other one home. Jesus had to go run a few errands and he made Analicia promise to behave while he was gone. But Analicia told him she won't hesitate to punch her in the face if she tries to do something.

"I probaby should've put a shirt on," Kendall mumbles, since he's shirtless. They just got up, and they decided to cook breakfast first before getting ready for the day, and he sleeps shirtless. So he's in grey sweats and no shirt.

Nadine enters, and she's wearing a black lace robe that you can kind of see through. She's wearing some really short and tight yoga shorts, and she's not even wearing a shirt. She's wearing a black bra that shows basically all of her cleavage. Analicia never knew how much of a slut she could be.

"Go put some clothes on," Analicia says, rolling her eyes.

Kendall turns around, looking at Nadine and Analicia gets a little upset as he starts checking her out a little bit, satisfied at what's he's looking at. Wow, Kendall would seriously just check her out. She obviously dressed like that on purpose to get his attention, which she did.

"Ha, Wow," Analicia smirks, hopping off the counter and heading out of the kitchen.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kendall asks, grabbing her arm from behind but she just pushes him away, continuing to walk into the living room to head upstairs.

"Just stay here," Nadine grins, taking her robe off and letting it fall on the floor, walking in front of Kendall and setting her hands on his bare waist, trying to push him back on the fridge, but Kendall pushes past her and heads upstairs, following his girlfriend.

When he arrives upstairs, the door to Analicia's room is closed. He twists the doorknob only to discover that it's locked. He sighs, knocking on the door.

"Analicia, open the door!" he calls out. Why is she so mad for? Is it because he was sort of checking Nadine out? He couldn't help it! It's not like Kendall likes her, or wants her. He doesn't! He was just simply looking at her, what's so wrong with that? "Open the door, babe!"

"Go away!" He hears her say, causing him to sigh and lean back on the wall, running his fingers through his short strands of hair.

Suddenly, Kendall feels someone grab him from behind. He turns around to see Nadine standing there.

"Get away from me," he says, as she grabs his arms and wraps them around her bare waist. Kendall unwraps his arms from her but she grabs his arms and wraps them around her again, quickly grabbing his face and kissing him.

Before Kendall could pull away, he hears the door to Analicia's door open, then he quickly pulls away, while Nadine just stands there, grinning.

"I'm going to my room." she says with a smile on her face, before winking at Kendall and heading into the guest room.

"I seriously can't even believe you," Analicia says, going into her room but before she could shut the door Kendall follows behind her.

"Baby, wait," he says, grabbing her arm, turning her around. "I didn't kiss her! _She_ kissed _me_!"

"Yeah, good job pulling away!" she snaps sarcastically, pulling her arm out of his grip. "What the fuck is your problem? You're over here telling me you love me and shit but obviously you don't since your kissing other girls! And my cousin, the bitch whose been trying to tear us apart at that! What happened to you saying nothing will ever tear us apart? Then you go around and kiss other girls? Fuck you, dude."

"You weren't even out there to see what even happened!" Kendall snaps back at her. "She came onto me! Are you that fucking stupid that you'd think I'd kiss any other girl but you? No, I wouldn't do that! When I tell you I love you, when I tell you you're the only one I wanna be with I mean that shit! Shouldn't you truth me enough to believe that I'm telling the truth?"

"I would, if I didn't see you with your arms wrapped all around her waist and shit not even trying to pull away! You pulled away as soon as you heard the door open, I bet if I wouldn't even of went out there you'd still be making out with her ass! Like really, do you miss being single that much? 'Cause if you do you can just be single again and go fuck whoever you want!"

Kendall sighs. "I'm telling the truth, I don't know what else to say! Like what the fuck do you want me to say? What do you want, huh?"

"I want someone who doesn't want other girls!" She says, tears forming in her eyes as she turns around and begins to walk to her bed. She's been feeling a little insecure lately and the fact that she feels like Kendall doesn't want her anymore and wants other girls is just making it worse. And the fact that she just caught him kissing her cousin just made it even more worse.

"I don't want other girls Analicia!" he tells her, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "You have to understand that you're the only one I want to be with, you're the only girl in this world that I love! I don't miss being single and I don't wanna be single and I don't wanna fuck other girls! All I want is _you_. I didn't kiss her and I'm telling the truth so I don't know what else to say other than sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I should've pulled away sooner."

Analicia sighs, unwrapped Kendall's arms from around her and sitting on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. Kendall walks over, sitting beside her and using his thumb to wipe the falling tears from her eyes. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"I love you, you know that," he says softly. "And you also know I wouldn't do that to you. You know how she is."

Now that she's really thinking about it, Nadine definitely would do something like this. She can't believe her own blood cousin would do this. She never knew how much of a little whore she could be. She's probably in her room all happy thinking she broke them apart. Well, she's gonna feel pretty stupid because she didn't.

"I love you too," she replies softly, causing Kendall to smile and hold her even tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asks.

"Go wash your mouth and brush your teeth first," she tells him. "I'm not kissing you after you just kissed her nasty ass."

Kendall just chuckles a bit, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Nadine walks down the stairs, a big smile on her face. She did it, she _finally_ did it. She broke Analicia and Kendall apart. It's a few hours after Analicia caught them kissing, and now that they're over Nadine is about to head to The Palmwoods to make Kendall hers. Now that Analicia is out of the picture, her and Kendall are definitely going to get together, and they're gonna be Hollywoods hottest couple, she just knows they are. She's hot, Kendall's hot, why wouldn't they be?

When she reaches the last step, she frowns as she looks into the living room. Jesus, Ariana, Nina, Analicia, and _Kendall _are in there. Whoa, what!? She thought they broke up!? She _kissed_ Kendall! How could Analicia not leave him after that? Like seriously, what is it gonna take for them to break up!?

She looks at Analicia, and she looks extremely angry, like she's ready to get up and just knock her out, but Kendall has his arms wrapped tightly around her, making sure she won't get up and try to get at her. She looks at Jesus and Ariana, and they both give her dirty looks.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asks Kendall.

"I'm here with my girlfriend." Kendall replies, referring to Analicia.

"I thought you guys broke up?" she questions.

It's seriously taking every bit of Analicia not to get up and punch her in the eyeball. But Jesus and Kendall both warned her not to do, or even say anything, so she's trying her best to keep quiet and think happy thoughts, which is not really working considering this bitch is standing right in front of her.

"No, they're aren't gonna let a little _slut_ like you tear them apart." Jesus retorts. He was really mad when he found out what Nadine did. And to be honest, Jesus is ashamed to even be related to someone like her. He doesn't even consider her a cousin anymore, she's nobody to him.

"_Slut_?" she questions.

Jesus nods. "You heard right. You always wanna look like an innocent little angel in front of your mom and dad and everyone else in the family, but I know what you really are. You're fake as fuck, and honestly I wouldn't even be surprised if you fucked all of LA already. Does mommy and daddy know that you're trying to steal your own cousins boyfriend? I bet not, they don't know who you really are but one day the truth will come out and you're gonna be known as the family hoe. You're disgusting and I feel ashamed to call you my cousin."

"Whatever!" Nadine scoffs, turning around and heading back upstairs. "I will get what I want and I really don't care how it makes me look!"

"Goodluck." Analicia retorts.

* * *

**:O She _tried_ to tear them apart but failed miserably! LMFAO!**

**RandomFact: Advice: Whenever you're feeling ugly or insecure, just picture yourself as a beautiful monkey! **

**Review baaaaybaaaaays!**


	39. The Truth Comes Out

**Monkey D Lyna: FIRST REVIEWER! :D Oh boooy if I had a family member like that, HELLL NAAAWWW! Haha, good thing I don't(: My family is cool af! I love them! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Hehe, she's a fail(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Stephanie EM: LMFAO! Me too! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Her bitch ass can't tear'em apart(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: lmao right! Haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHoA: Ehf that bully police Nadine deserved every single one of those words(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Lmao, sureee. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**michaela milhauser: Lmfao, yes! And haha, don't be ashamed, I bet a lot of other people thought they were going to too. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: Lol. **

* * *

"You and Nadine haven't been hanging out as much as I thought you'd be," Alaina says, as her and Analicia set the table. It's Nadine's fourth day here, and there's three more days to go. Ever since she kissed Kendall she hasn't really done anything, so who knows what she has up her sleeve. Whatever it is, it's definitely not going to work. She just needs to get over the fact that she can never have Kendall, _ever_. "Either she's always in the guestroom, you're always in your room or out with Kendall."

Analicia just nods slowly, not really sure what to say. How can her mom not notice the tension between Analicia and Nadine? It's so thick you could cut it with a knife, but she doesn't seem to notice it. She's the only one who doesn't know Analicia can't stand here, because Jesus told her not to say anything so her mom wouldn't be worried about them fighting all the time. She's so tempted to tell her though so she can get Nadine the hell out of here, but she's just gonna keep her mouth shut.

"So, I work night shift tonight so I don't have to leave until midnight," Mrs. Rosales says. "Is Kendall staying the night tonight?"

"Yes," She replies. "He's going on tour soon so we're trying to spend as much time together as we can."

Alaina just nods, smiling a bit. She absolutely loves Kendall. He's perfect for her daughter. He's a really sweet and respectful dude, and he treats her right the way she deserves to be treated. Out of all of her boyfriends, Alaina likes him the most. She's never really liked any of her past boyfriends. Especially not Xavier.

"Nadine, honey can you come help Analicia set the table?" Alaina asks, as she sees Nadine enter the living room and sit on the couch. For some reason, the two cousins haven't been spending time together since Nadine has been here, so she figures they can both set the table together while she goes to finish dinner, which she's almost done with.

"Sure!" Nadine says nicely, entering the dining room while Alaina walks out into the kitchen. "What time is Kendall coming over tonight? I have a really hot outfit to put on just for him."

She rolls her eyes, slamming the spoons onto the table next to each plate. "When is it gonna get through your thick ass head that you can never have Kendall?"

"Never," Nadine smirks. "Because I know I will get him. He's sweet talking you right now and shit, but don't believe him. I know whose the girl he really wants to be with and it's definitely not you. Look, as a cousin, I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt. Just leave him now because sooner or later he's gonna leave you, then you're gonna feel pretty stupid once you see me and him on covers of magazines as Hollywoods Hottest Couple."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less what you say because _you're_ the one whose going to be feeling stupid as fuck when he doesn't leave me for you," Analicia replies. "C'mon now, really, if he wanted you as badly as you say he wants you don't you think he would be with you instead of me? And is he? No. Just get over yourself and go try an fuck up someone else's relationship and stay out of mine."

Before Nadine could say anything else, Jesus enters the room and Nadine stays completely quiet. Ever since Jesus finally snapped at her the other day, she doesn't say a word around him as if she's scared or something. Well, she should be! Jesus may not be able to hit her because he doesn't hit woman but he will give permission to his little sister to!

"What's going on here?" Jesus asks, standing beside Analicia and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, noticing she looks really angry. Nadine must've talking shit about how she's gonna get Kendall. But like he said, she never will! She's wasting her time trying to. Analicia really has nothing to worry about, but then again Jesus would be pretty pissed himself if a guy kept saying he was gonna take Ariana away from him. He wouldn't hesitate to beat his ass.

"This bitch over here is just wasting her time," Analicia mutters, tossing the napkins onto the middle of the table. Usually, she sets a napkin besides every plate, but she seriously does not even feel like it. If someone needs a damn napkin they can reach to the middle of the table and grab themselves one!

"Don't worry about her," He says, kissing her temple. "She's gonna be the one looking and feeling stupid as fuck. Let's just sit back and laugh at her thirsty desperate ass."

Nadine just stays quiet, not saying a word as she exits the dining room and heads back into the living room.

"Dude, I can not handle her being here for three more days," Analicia tells her brother, running her fingers through her hair. "I swear it's taking every bit of me not to attack her ass like a spider monkey! Everytime I see her I just wanna beat her ass! I know I have nothing to worry about but it really pisses me off when she says Kendall doesn't really love me and he's gonna leave me for her! I'm gonna go stay with Rosa or Kendall for the next three days."

"You really think mom is gonna allow that?" he asks. "Look, I know it bothers you and I know for sure it'd bother me too, but just don't listen to her! She's the one wasting her breath and wasting her time, that's all her loss! She could be out finding herself an actual boyfriend but no, all she's trying to do is piss you off! I know she knows she can't and never will have Kendall. Just don't listen to anything she says because you know it isn't true! Three more days, just three more days to go and her ass it outta here."

She sighs. "I'll try to not listen to her, but I can't promise anything because one in these next three days I'm just gonna go off."

"No, no you're not I'm not gonna let you." He tells her. He loves that his little sister isn't afraid to stand up for herself and stuff, but sometimes she can get a little crazy. He toughened her up a lot while growing up, so he'd hate to be the next girl who fights her. She's usually a total sweet heart, but her toughness comes out when it has to. He loves that about his little sister and he wants his daughter to grow up exactly like that.

* * *

"Is it just me or are you guys being exremely quiet?" Alaina questions, as they all sit at the dinner table, including Kendall. The only noise there is is Nina's babbling, but that's it. No one else is conversating, not even Nadine and Analicia. Which she doesn't understand why, she thought they were really close? She looks at Analicia, and notices she gives Nadine a dirty look. Um, did she miss something? "Is there a little fight going on between you two?"

"No, there isn't!" Jesus replies quickly, causing Alaina to get a little suspicious considering he replied a little too fast as if there is something going on, which she knows there is and she's determined to get it out of them. She won't let anyone leave this table until she knows what's going on. "Everything is perfectly fine, mom!"

"Jesus, honey, I've known you your whole life I can tell by now when you're lying," Alaina says. "And you just lied to me right now. Girls, what's going on? No one is leaving this dinner table until I find out."

Jesus sighs. He's never been a good liar. He always use to get busted by his mom when he was younger for lying, and he can't believe he's still not good at it.

"You should just might as well tell her what's going on," Jesus tells his little sister. "She's not gonna leave you alone until you do, so go ahead."

"There's _nothing_ going on." Nadine says nervously. If her aunt finds out what's been going on, she will most likely tell her parents and she doesn't want her parents to know that she's been trying to steal her cousins boyfriend, and acting like a complete whore while doing it. She'd be in so much trouble.

"Shut up," Jesus tells her. "Tell her, baby sister."

Analicia sighs. "Your innocent little niece has been trying to take Kendall away from me, saying that he doesn't really love me and that he's gonna leave me for her. But that's not true, she's just mad because I have what she wants. Then like a couple days ago, me, Kendall, and her were here home alone. Then she wants to come into the kitchen where Kendall was cooking me breakfast dressed like a complete slut with some short ass tight shorts and a see through robe with a lace bra, then, she decides to _kiss_ him to try to tear us apart, but she must feel pretty stupid because we're still together."

"I-Is this true, Kendall?" Alaina asks her daughters boyfriend.

Kendall nods. "Yeah, it is."

"None of that is true at all!" Nadine quickly says. Great, not she's gonna be in huge trouble by her parents now! She's gonna be grounded, she knows she is. But, just because she's caught now doesn't mean she's gonna give up on making Kendall hers.

"Quit lying, you know it is." Ariana says.

"Nadine, go up to the guest room." Alaina says, as Nadine sighs and heads upstairs. She seriously never knew her niece was like that. She actually feels kind of bad now for having her come into this house for a week. But then again, she had no clue this was going on. No one told her so how was she suppose to know? "I'm sorry, I didn't know this, why didn't you tell me?"

Analicia shrugs. "Jesus told me not to tell you."

Alaina just looks at Jesus, waiting for a response.

"Because, since she was gonna have to stay here for a whole week I didn't want you to worry about her and Analicia fighting when you're not around." He says. "I also told Analicia not to snap or anything."

Alaina sighs. "Well, if you would have told me when this first started going on I wouldn't of let her stay. But Uncle Justin and Aunt Vicky don't return for another three days, so she's gonna have to stay here until then. Just please ignore her, okay?"

"I can't promise anything." Analicia mutters. She's had enough and she's about getting ready to snap. Seriously, one more thing this bitch says to her, Analicia won't care she _will_ snap.

"Babe, let's go up to your room." Kendall says, getting up and taking Analicia's hand into his, leading her upstairs. Now that Alaina knows the truth, he hopes Nadine will stop now, because it really is annoying and irritating when there's someone trying to get in between their relationship. He hates that shit. "You think she'll stop now?"

"I doubt it." Analicia sighs, as her and Kendall lay in her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Just three more days, baby." Kendall tells her, kissing the top of her head. "She's eventually gonna see that me and you aren't going anywhere and give up. Don't let her get to you because she isn't worth it. Just focus on other things, like _us_. She can't tear us apart."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Notice in almost all my stories there's an ex boyfriend and a hoe trying to tear them apart because that's how relationships are now a days!**

**RandomFact..READ THIS ONE: Guess what!? I have come up with a story idea that I wanna start tomorrow! It isn't gonna be one of those main focus stories, it's gonna be one that I update every once in a while, like every weekend. Like Happily Ever After! Anyway, every time I'm listening to music on my phone, I always listen to the lyrics and it gives me lots of ideas and inspiration for one shots! So I was thinking, what if I made a story of a collection of one shots inspired by songs in my phone? I have ALOT! Also, the one shots will be taking turns with Carlos and Kendall, since they're both my babies. For the OC's, Carlos' OC will be Allie, and Kendall's will either be Analicia or Daisy, YOU GUYS VOTE ANALICIA OR DAISY! So, REVIEW and let me know if you like this idea and let me know if you want me to use ANALICIA OR DAISY! **

**If there's any confusion PM me and I'll try to explain it better..so LET ME KNOW AND VOTE RIGHT MEOOOW!**

**Review! :D**


	40. Enough Is Enough

**Monkey D Lyna: First reviewer agaiin? See girl you got thiis (; haha. And Hell yeah there is, almost every relationship be like that nowa days! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Hehe, right. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Thank you so much! :D And after this story I'm gonna finish 'More Than This' and do a sequel to A New Journey but I will add another story to Invisible later on in the future!**

**breighanna heyman: Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: I would do both, but I feel like that'd be too much and kinda confusing for me and some people haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Do it. **

**BTRandHOA: Haha, I have my own laptop so I stay on till like four AM! And well what I do when I don't have enough time to read stories is I read about a chapter or two a day and stuff haha idk you could try that. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Ileana: Gotcha.**

**MysteryGirl: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"We should all go to the arcade!" Carlos exclaims, as him, Jennifer, Kendall, Analicia, James, Lucy, Logan, and Camille all sit in the living room in 2J. They're all just chilling and watching TV. Carlos is really bored and they're not doing anything better so why not?

"The arcade?" Jennifer questions. She's never really been into games like that, but she supposes it is better than staying here and watching TV. "I say we go!"

"Right now?" Kendall asks, while everyone nods, getting up. He's still staying at Analicia's house with her, but to avoid being near Nadine they decided to spend their day at the Palmwoods. And the arcade sounds pretty fun right now. He knows he'll beat Analicia at all the games and hopefully get one of those back massages from her that he loves. "Let's go then!"

They all head out, and split up in their cars. They're just taking their own cars because after the arcade Analicia and Kendall are going to her house and who knows where the other couples are going.

"I don't like the arcade," Analicia says, as they enter Kendall's car and drive off. "I suck at all the games, I already know you're gonna beat me and and rub it in my face."

Kendall just chuckles, taking her hand into his. "It'll be fun, though! And I'll try not to rub it in so much when I beat you."

"Okay," Analicia giggles a bit, connecting her phone into the stereo, putting on the song 'Ride Like That' but Travis Porter and Jeremiah.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, they're finally pulling into the arcade parking lot. The other three couples are already there as well so they're all walking in together.

"You guys are really making us do this?" Lucy groans, as the guys grab their girlfriends arms, dragging them in different directions.

"Let's play Hockey," Kendall suggests, wrapping his arm around Analicia's shoulder, kissing the top of her head as he leads them over to the game. He's a pro at hockey, and Analicia probably doesn't even know how to play, so he's gonna teach her then make a deal with her whoever wins gets a back massage, because he knows he's gonna win for sure.

"Dude, I have absolutely _no_ idea how to play hockey!" Analicia says. "I'm gonna suck balls."

Kendall just laughs a bit. "I'll teach you, babe."

"It'll probaby be a fail, but you can try." She giggles, as they reach the arcade machine.

"Alright, stand right here," Kendall instructs, grabbing Analicia by her waist and and putting her in front of the screen. He stands behind her, putting her hand on the lever and his hand over hers to guide her. "So, basically all you have to do is his that little red puck right there with the hockey stick and try to make it into the goal."

"Gotcha," Analicia says, as she tries to get her character to get the puck into the goal, but she sighs as the other opponet gets the puck into the goal. "What a fail."

"Try again," he tells her, turning her around and pressing his lips against hers, giving her a short passionate kiss. "Alright, there's a kiss for goodluck!"

Analicia just smiles, turning back around to face the machine. She tries again, and she smiles as she eventually makes the puck into the goal.

"Ayyyeeee!" she exclaims, turning around and hugging her boyfriend. Kendall just chuckles, hugging her back and kissing her cheek. "I'm a fucking beast!"

"Sure you are," he chuckles. "Okay, so now let's play against each other! And let's make a deal..winner gets a back massage!"

"You're just doing this because you know damn well you're gonna win and you just want a back massage!" he giggles, playfully smacking his chest. "But alright, deal! I'm gonna try super hard to beat your ass at this."

"Goodluck," he smirks, as they begin playing.

After a bit of playing, Kendall's kind of surprised as _Analicia_ wins. Well, he was wrong. See? He's so good at it he turned someone whose horrible it at it good at it. He's just that much of a pro, it sucks that he lost, though. No back massage for him, he's gonna have to give her one. Oh well, he bets he'll still get one anyway.

"HA, I WON!" she exclaims, laughing as she sees the look on Kendall's face. He probably thought he was gonna beat her and win that back massage, but no. She's actually kind of shocked she won because she _sucks_ at basically like every sport.

"You really just beat me.." Kendall says flatly.

"Hell yeah I did," she smiles. "How does it feel to lose at the game you're such a 'pro' at?"

"You're such a punk," Kendall chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "I let you win!"

"Sure ya did," she smirks. "Let's go play another game I can beat you at."

* * *

"I still can't believe you beat me at Hockey," Kendall mutters, as he massages Analicia's back. They're finally home from the arcade, and now Kendall's giving Analicia the back massage he owes her. He's still confused as to how she won!? She sucks at Hockey and he's a pro! Maybe he did let her win without even knowing he was.

"I thought you let me win?" she questions.

"I did!" Kendall replies. "But I still didn't think you'd win!"

"Well, what did you expect?" she asks, giggling a bit. "If you let me win obviously I'm gonna win."

"I know but...I don't know." He chuckles, as he finishes massaging her back.

"Let's go get something to eat," she suggests, as she sits up and puts her shirt back on. Tonight is Nadine's last night, and Analicia is so happy. She hasn't said or tried to do anything. Maybe and hopefully it finally got through her head that she can never, _ever_ have Kendall.

Her and Kendall exit out of her room, and head downstairs. She rolls her eyes as she sees Nadine sitting on the couch, and her and Kendall walk past her and head into the kitchen, where Jesus is cooking.

"What are you making?" Analicia asks, as she hops onto the counter, sitting on it.

"Pasta," he replies. "Do you guys want some?"

Analicia nods.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Jesus says, putting the cooking spoon down onto the counter. "I'm gonna go check on Nina."

Jesus walks out of the kitchen, leaving Kendall and Analicia alone. Kendall grins, standing in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leans down to kiss him.

She then hears footsteps enter the kitchen, so they pull away. Analicia sighs as she sees it's Nadine. She better not start running her mouth again, because Analicia seriously has had enough and she will hit her. She doesn't care if that's her cousin.

"Enjoy him while ya have him," Nadine says. "He won't be with you for long."

"Shut up!" Kendall snaps. "I'm so fucking sick and tired of you! I do not want you, _at all_ and I will _never_ want you! I don't even like you so just stop trying to tear us apart because it's not gonna happen! You're so damn annoying."

"Believe me, you're not gonna want her for long." Nadine tells Kendall. "No one wants her, just like her daddy didn't want her either."

"Oh _hell_ no," Analicia mutters, jumping off the counter and running up on Nadine, giving her a good _hard_ punch right on the nose.

Kendall quickly grabs Analicia before she could hit her again. She grabs her by the waist behind and leads them over to the living room and upstairs, where they run into Jesus.

"What just happened?" Jesus questions, seeing how _furious_ Analicia looks and how Kendall's holding her as if he were holding her back. He's guessing she finally hit Nadine? And if that's the case he really doesn't even mind because Nadine deserves it.

"Nadine's ugly ass," Kendall says, as he kisses the top of Analicia's head. "She brung your dad into it. She said I'm not gonna want her anymore just like your dad didn't so Analicia just hit her."

"She's just a bitch," Jesus mutters. Okay, he's really angry right now. Why the hell would her dumb ass bring their dad into this? That situation has nothing to do with her so she should've just kept her mouth shut about it!

"Let's go in your room," Kendall tells his girlfriend, as he leads her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm like so pissed, you don't even understand," she says, as her and Kendall lay on her bed. Enough is enough and she had enough so she punched her, and it felt pretty good. She would've hit her again if Kendall didn't grab her. Her mom probably won't be too happy but he doesn't even care! Like she said, enough is enough so she finally snapped.

"Just calm down, babe." Kendall tells her, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. "She's so stupid, don't listen to her. She's nothing, she's nobody. I do want you. I _love_ you, she just needs to mind her own business. This is her last night here, tomorrow by the time you wake up she'll be gone."

"Finally." she mutters.

* * *

**This one sucked I know I had writers block.**

**RandomFact: The winner is...ANALIIICIIIAAA! So in the new story I'm doing the couples are Carlos/Allie and Kendall/Analicia. Also, I was gonna post it this weekend but I'm like really sick and I do not feel good I just wanna lay down and go to sleep so sorry! I'll post it sometime this week or next weekend but I'll def let you guys know when it's up!**

**Review! :D**


	41. A Year Together

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Haha, he'll get one from me soon ;D LMFAO! And thanks, I feel worse but hopefully I feel better soon! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: I'll let ya know when it's up, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lmaaaaooo. Being sick sucks balllls! Only thing I like about it is my mom doing everything for me and no school haha. Thanks for reviewing & I hope you feel better too! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: I don't really go to arcades. Haha. There's an arcade at the movie theater I go to, so sometimes I play in there while I wait for the movie to start! & haha, no not this time. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHoA: Lmao! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Goodluck with that!**

* * *

"I can't believe it's been one _whole_ year since we've been together," Kendall says. Right now, him and Analicia are on the road to Santa Barbara. To celebrate their one year anniversary, they're gonna go eat at Luciano's Ristorante. It's the Italian Resturaunt where they had their very first date. They really liked the food, and it is where their first date was so they figured it'd be nice to go back for their one year. Then they're gonna stay at a really nice hotel for the weekend. It's gonna be great.

"I swear this has been the best year," Analicia adds. "Even with all that shit that went on with Xavier, I was with you the whole time. I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall smiles. They've only been together for a year, but he loves this girl with his whole heart. He's never been this in love before, he's sprung. He would do anything for her. And he definitely wouldn't trade her for any girl in the world because there isn't any girl in this world he wants besides her. He's really lucky to have her.

All of a sudden Kendall's iPhone goes off, signaling he has a new text message.

"Can you read that," Kendall tells his girlfriend, since he's driving right now.

She grabs his phone and reads the text message. It's from James.

"It's James," she starts. "He said him and Lucy broke up."

"I knew that was coming," he sighs. "She's so stupid."

"What happened?"

"She's always trying to hide something," Kendall says. "She locks her phone and doesn't give James the password, whenever they're together and someone calls her she goes into a different room to talk, whenever James is next to her and she gets a text message she turns her phone so James won't see. I mean she's obviously talking to some other guy she doesn't want James to know about so he probably just broke up with her. I hate when people do that shit. If we're in a relationship, you can have my phone password, read my texts, answer my phone, get on my Facebook and read my inbox and all that shit. I have _nothing_ to hide."

"Exactly." Analicia agrees. Her and Kendall never hide anything from each other. She knows his phone password, he knows her phone password. Kendall goes through her phone all the time and he never sees anything he doesn't like. She never texts any dudes, besides him. "So, they're like completely done?"

"I guess," Kendall replies. "If she is cheating on him then I don't think James would want her back. But she's so fucking stupid because she's probably the only girl that James actually loved and treated right without looking or wanting other girls."

"That's on her," she says. "She's gonna realize she had a good dude and feel dumb."

"I know, but since she wants to hoe around she lost him." he adds. "Oh well. James can find a way better girl than her."

"Hell yeah." he agrees.

"So are we almost there?" Analicia asks. "I feel like we've been driving for a long ass time."

"Almost."

* * *

"So, it's been a whole year already." Analicia says, as her and Kendall sit at a booth table at the resturaunt. When she says Kendall's the best she's ever had, she seriously means it. None of her past boyfriends have loved her as much as he does, and none of her past boyfriends have treated her as amazing as he does. Words can't explain how much she loves him. She's the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him, because there's not a lot of guys like him out there.

"You've been _all mine_ for a year," Kendall smiles. "And there's many more years to come, you're gonna be mine forever."

She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"So, you're going on tour soon." she frowns. "You met me while you were on tour..."

"And?"

"What if you meet someone else?" she asks. She's been thinking a lot about that, and although she shouldn't really be worried about her it's still in the back of her mind and she can't help but get a little worried. There is a lot more beautiful girls out there way more better than her, and she's just scared Kendall will find someone else he'd rather be with. The thought of losing him really makes her sad.

"Babe, I don't want you to be worried about that while I'm gone. Yeah I'm gonna meet a lot of pretty girls while I'm gone, but I bet none of them will be as beautiful as you. Also, you have one thing they don't have.."

"What is that?" she asks.

"My heart." he smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "When I say you're the only girl I want and that all these other girls mean nothing to me, I mean it. Well, of course they mean something to me they're my Rushers, but like I said, you have my heart. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he says, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"James, cheer up," Logan says, as him and Carlos sit on the couch beside James. He broke up with Lucy, and he's pretty sad about it. They've never seen him like this so it really sucks. But it's her fault. She was the one sneaking around with other dudes so why wouldn't James break up with her?

"She was the only girl I actually really did love," James says softly, looking down at the floor. "Why would she do this to me? I never did anything wrong...atleast I don't think I did."

"No, you didn't." Carlos tells his friend, rubbing his back soothingly. "You treated her good and never played her. She's stupid and she's gonna realize her mistake and feel dumb. You don't need her, she isn't the only girl in the world. Someone that will actually love you and not sneak around will come along. Someone way better than her."

"You guys are right," James finally says, standing up. He isn't about to mope around over a girl whose dumb and doesn't realize what great guy she _had_. That's her loss! James will just be single until he finds a girl who won't sneak around, who will love him, and whose amazing. "Fuck her! She isn't worth it. I will find someone hotter and better."

"That's the talk we wanna hear!" Logan smiles, as him and Carlos get up as well. "Let's go to the pool! Brooke is coming over in a bit and I told her we'd meet her at the pool."

"Let's go." Carlos says, and they head out.

"You know, ever since Analicia gave Brooke a make over thing she's _really_ hot now." James grins. He personally thinks Brooke looks better the way she's dressed now. You know, not in all black and stuff. He thinks she's pretty hot now. And she's single..he's single now, who knows what could happen?

"Oooh," Logan grins. "And she's way better than Lucy!"

James just shrugs. "Who knows if she'd be interested in me, though."

"You'll never know, dude." Carlos tells his friend. "But you just got out of your relationship now. Don't go to her as a rebound. Just wait a while, and give her little flirting signs to show you're interested and if she flirts back you'll see she is interested and in the future maybe something will happen between you guys."

James just nods. "I think I'll do that."

When they reach the pool, James sighs as he sees Lucy approaching him. If she thinks James is gonna take her back she's wrong.

"James, can we talk?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm cool." he replies, trying to walk past her. But she grabs his arm, pulling him to the side. Well, she's pretty strong for a girl. "Lucy, me and you are _done_. _Over_."

"I'm sorry!" she sighs. "My ex boyfriend has been trying to get ahold of me and he wants me back and I can admit I was considering going back to him and I did flirt with him back and tell him I love him and he came to visit and we kind of ended up kissing, but when we kissed I realized I don't love him anymore. I love you."

"Wow," James smirks. "Look, I don't even care anymore. Like I said, I'm done with you. Just go to your ex boyfriend because I don't want you anymore."

"Seriously?" she asks softly, kind of hurt.

James nods. "Yup. I did nothing but treat you like a princess and love and care about you, and you repay me by fucking me over? No, I'm not having that. Fuck you, me and you are done."

"Whatever then." she says sadly, turning around and walking away.

* * *

**This one sucked so bad but I'm SO sick right now and I just wanted to write the next chapter for you guys sorry it sucked I promise I'll try to make the next one better!**

**RandomFact: I like a type of dude who can be a jerk sometimes, someone I can argue with. Haha that might sound weird but it's true! Like not someone who gives compliments TOO MUCH! Like I liked to this dude who would tell me im beautiful literally every ten minutes. at first I thought it was cute then it started getting annoying to the point where I didn't even know how to respond anymore! -_- a compliment every once in a while is nice, NOT EVERY DAMN SECOND OF EVERY DAMN DAY! My baby Kendall is perfect for me I swear.**

**Review! :D**


	42. I'll Be Thinking About You Worldwide

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Oh he did ;) Haha. And yeah I just got back from the doctors and they prescribed me medicine so hopefully it works! I haven't been to school all week and I'm gonna have so much to catch up on D: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lucy is a bitch! Right! Like at first I thought it was cute but after a while it got soooo annoying! Like DAMN, you have told me like fifty fucking times! haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Hell yeah she was the scum on my schools bathroom floor! lmfao(: You're welcome and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Lol. thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Analicia lays in bed with Kendall next to her, her head rested on his chest bare while her leg drapes over his waist, and her hand rested on his chest as well. Kendall has his arm tightly around her waist, and is sound asleep. It's about 1AM, and she can't sleep. Kendall is leaving at 6AM to the airport because the tour starts. She's gonna miss him so much, and even though she's gonna go visit him on tour just a couple weeks after he leaves, a couple weeks without him will feel like forever since she sees him everyday.

She softly kisses his neck, hoping she won't awake him. She really feels like crying right now, but she's trying not to. She knows for sure she's gonna cry at the airport when he leaves. She's gonna be the one that takes him since his car is at the Palmwoods, and she's gonna stay there with him until he leaves. She wants to spend every moment with him before he leaves because she's gonna miss him oh so much.

Kendall and Analicia are both use to seeing each other almost every day, so it's gonna be really hard on both of them to be away from each other for long periods of time for three months. They're only gonna see each other once a month for just a few says, so they're definitely gonna cherish those days they have together. This is gonna be tough, but it's what comes with dating a famous person and she's just gonna have to deal with it.

"Are you awake?" she hears his tired voice ask. It's weird, because everytime she wakes up in the middle of the night for some reason Kendall always senses that she's awake or something and wakes up as well. Like right now, she didn't even make a noise and she somehow woke him up.

"How did you know I was awake?" she asks. "Did I wake you up?"

"Well, I felt you kiss my neck." he replies. "I'm a light sleeper."

"I see that," she giggles a bit. "I'm sorry, I just can't sleep."

"It's fine babe," he says, turning to his side so he's facing her. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm gonna miss you." she frowns. She already knows there's plenty of sleepless nights ahead of her. Honestly, it's kind of hard for her to fall asleep if she's not in Kendall's arms. Being in his arms make she her feel warm and safe and protected. She hates sleeping alone. "This is gonna be our last time sleeping together for a few weeks."

Kendall sighs, wrapping both arms tightly around her, holding her close as he kisses the top of her head a couple of times.

"I know, it's gonna suck." he says. "But the show must go on. I'd love it if you came on tour with us, but your mom probably wouldn't allow that. But atleast you get to visit once a month so we won't go without seeing each other for three months straight."

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"More than you could ever imagine," he replies. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Hell yeah." she says, as she digs her face into his neck. "I'm gonna have to sleep alone without you."

Kendall sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I'm gonna leave one of my Obey sweatshirt here for you to wear or cuddle with at night."

She smiles. "Okay..it won't be the same, though."

"I know." he says sadly. "We're gonna talk on the phone everynight until one of us falls asleep on each other."

"Alright."

* * *

Hand in hand, Kendall and Analicia walk through the airport. Analicia's house is further from the airport than the Palmwoods is, so they left a bit earlier and arrived earlier so the guys aren't here yet, and there's still some time before they're gonna arrive so Kendall and Analicia are just walking around.

"Dude, there's camera's following us." Analicia sighs, as she notices a man recording her and Kendall. She gets that Kendall is famous and all but still. She wants some privacy with her boyfriend and there's this man following them recording them. This is the shit she doesn't like and the shit that irritates her.

"Just ignore them, babe." Kendall says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, walk away from the camera's. Kendall's use to this. Analicia, however, isn't. So hopefully this dude backs away because he also does want some privacy with his girlfriend.

"I just wanna be alone with you," she says softly, trying to cover her face so she won't show on the camera. She looks horrible right now. She has no make up, and her hair is just in a messy bun. She doesn't care if Kendall or people who are close to her like the guys see her like this, but she definitely doesn't want the whole world to see her like this.

"Pretend they're not there, let's just focus on each other, baby." Kendall tells his girlfriend, as they continue to walk. He then stops and she looks at him in confusion. He takes off his snapback, then slips off his Obey sweatshirt, leaving him in a graphic tee. He then sets his snapback and sweatshirt on the chairs beside them, before getting a black Obey hoodie from his backpack, slipping it on. He then puts his snapback back on before putting the hood on his head over it. He grabs his sweatshirt, handing it to his girlfriend. "Here, keep this while I'm gone."

"If I take this you're not getting it back." she says, holding the sweatshirt tightly in her arms. This might sound kind of weird, but she loves the scent of it. It smells like Kendall and he always smells good, so whenever she's missing him she's gonna put it on and smell like her boyfriend.

"I'm fine with that, I have plenty more." he grins, grabbing her face and leaning down to kiss her. The kiss is broken when his phone goes off, signaling he has a call from Logan. He grabs his phone from his jeans' pocket, answering it. "Hello?"

_"Hey dude, we're entering the airport right now. Where in the airport are you and Analicia at so we can go over there? We still have time before our plane leaves."_

"We're over here by where all the chairs and stuff are."

_"Alright, bye."_

"Bye." he hangs up his phone, putting it back into his pocket. He then wraps his arms around Analicia shoulders, pulling her close to him. "The guys are coming."

She just nods, setting her hands on his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She's starting to feel like she wants to cry now. Some people might say she's overreacting, but she's gonna miss him! They've been together for a little over a year, and every single day they're use to seeing each other. It's gonna be pretty hard on both of them.

"If I cry, don't laugh at me." she says, hugging him tightly.

"I won't," he chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" Carlos exclaims, as the guys approach them.

"What's up," Kendall says, as him and Analicia let go of each other. "Did Gustavo say what time are plane is leaving?"

"In about twenty minutes." James replies. "So Analicia, are you gonna miss us while we're gone?"

"Yes!" she replies. "My life is gonna be so boring without you dorks."

They just chuckle.

"But when you visit us on tour it's gonna be so fun!" Carlos exclaims. What Carlos loves about Analicia, is she's all about having fun. She isn't one of those boring people, she's always up for a risk and she's a dare devil, too. Also, she plays video games with them which is a huge plus! She's the only girl that plays video games with them.

She smiles, nodding in agreement. She loves these guys so much. Carlos, James and Logan are all like brothers to her. They tease each other, protect each other, and even argue over silly things like siblings. When Analicia found out what Lucy did to James she seriously wanted to beat her ass. But James convinced her that Lucy isn't worth it and that he's fine. She still wanted to, though. No one hurts her boys and gets away with it.

"Come here, dude." Kendall says, grabbing Analicia by her waist and pulling her close. "I'm gonna have you in my arms until we leave."

She giggles a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her face into his neck while he wraps his arms tightly around her waist.

"Let me take a picture of you guys!" Carlos exclaims. "You guys are so cute! I wanna Instagram this shit!"

"You and your Instagram." Logan chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"I don't wanna show my face," She says, leaving her face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"Kendall, kiss her or something!" Carlos says, getting ready to snap the picture. For the picture, Kendall kisses the top of her head. Carlos snaps the picture, putting it on Instagram, captioning it 'They don't wanna leave each other :/ Cutest couple ever!', and tagging both Kendall and Analicia in it.

All of a sudden Logan's phone rings.

"Hello? Okay...alright...we'll be right there." he ends the call, looking at the guys. "It's time to go. We gotta go to airport security then we're out."

Analicia sighs, as Kendall takes her hand into his, leading them over there. He's really sad. He's gonna miss his girl so much. He's gonna text and call her everyday, though.

When they arrive at airport security, both Kendall and Analicia stop. She first says bye to the guys, giving them each a big hug. She then approaches Kendall, running into his arms. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist, picking her up off the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you _so_ much," Kendall frowns, kissing her cheek before putting her down. "I'm gonna text and call you every day baby. Don't be sad okay? We're gonna see each other in just two weeks. I love you."

"I love you too." she replies softly, tears filling her eyes.

Kendall wipes her tears with his thumb before leaning down and giving her long passionate kiss.

"Well, I gotta go." he says, pulling away. He tucks a little piece of hair behind her ear, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby, I love you."

"Bye, I love you too." she replies sadly, giving Kendall one more kiss before letting him walk away.

* * *

**I liked this oneee, and I feel kinda better! :D**

**RandomFact: There nothing more I hate in this world than getting compared to other girls! I swear that shit URKS me! Like uh, last time I checked I'm NOT THEM!? Like damn STFU I'm ME not THEM! Seriously that shit irrates the fuck out of me.**

**WHO SHALL BE MY 300th REVIEWER!? I'ma laugh if I don't even make it to 300 reviews on this chapter hahahha. Review! :D**


	43. Little Secret

**MysteryGirl911: I hate when bitches do that! They judge a person without even knowing them or know what they've been through, forreal that shit pisses me off! :O I didn't even think of that..I forgot James' mom is named Brooke. Oh well, haha I'm sure there's someone in the world with a girlfriend that's the same name as their mom. Haha, Carlos and his Instagram, lmfao I can be like that sometimes too! I've been compared to a girl by this dude I use to talk to, I was PISSED and didn't talk to him for like two days lol. AAAH this is long but I love long reviews lmfao thanks for reviewing!**

**henderson1993: Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmfao! You always tried so hard to be my 100th, 200th, and 300th reviewer! LMFAO! It's okay I still love you & your reviews! You've stuck with my stories since my VERY first one :D I've been compared to another girl before -_- THAT ASSHOLE! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: (; thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: You'll see (; and thanks I feel way better & thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"You've been eating a lot more than usual lately," Rosa says, as her and her best friend Analicia walk through the mall. Since it's a boring summer day and they really didn't know what else to do they decided to come to the mall to eat and shop. Since Kendall left for tour, she's spent a lot more time with Analicia and she kind of noticed that she's been eating a lot more than usual, having cravings, and certain foods make her wanna get sick.

"Are you calling me fat?" Analicia questions, as she puts some chips in her mouth. She hasn't been eating a lot! Atleast, she doesn't think so? No, she feels like she's been eating normal. She isn't gonna lie that she has been craving a lot lately, but she craves stuff all the time it's normal for her.

"No, I'm just saying that you've been eating more than you usually do." she replies. "We haven't even ate yet and you're already eating chips, and you told me earlier you were craving Subway!"

"Oh, I don't want Subway anymore I'm craving some Magic Wok now," Analicia says.

"See what I mean! And you've been throwing up in the morning for the past week." Rosa exclaims. "Is there any possible chance you could be...pregnant?"

Analicia's heart drops as Rosa says that. She never really thought about her being pregnant...she can't be! When her and Kendall have sex they're _always_ protected whether it's with a condom or birth control! So what if she's having cravings? A lot of people do! And so what if she's been having morning sickness? Maybe she's been eating something bad. But there is no possible way she can be pregnant. Her and Kendall are smart when it comes to sex.

"No, me and Kendall are always protected dude!" Analicia replies. "He either always has a condom on and I'm on birth control."

"Birth control doesn't always work.." she points out. "Are you sure he knows how to put a condom on?"

Analicia gives her a look. "I'm pretty sure my man knows how to put a condom on!"

"I was just saying." Rosa says, putting her hands up in defense. "I mean, it could be possible! When was the last time you guys did it?"

"The night that he left," she replies. "Look, it's not possible, okay!? I am not pregnant. Even if I was, that was just a week ago and you don't know you're pregnant after just a week!"

"But that night wasn't the only time you guys did it, was it?"

Analicia shakes her head. "It doesn't matter! I am _not pregnant_!"

"Okay, okay!" Rosa says. "I was just asking, no need to get all mad!"

"I'm not getting mad," Analicia tells her. "It's just that there's no way I can be pregnant, I better not be pregnant! Oh my god dude...Jesus would kill me. He would be even more pissed than my mom!"

"Do you wanna take some pregnancy tests?" Rosa questions.

Analicia shakes her head. "I wanna wait until I'm with Kendall to do that. Look Rosa, you can not tell anyone about this, got that? _NO ONE_!"

"I won't."

"Promise me?"

"I promise!"

* * *

Ever since Rosa asked Analicia if there's a possibility she could be pregnant, she's been thinking a lot about that. What if she is? She can't be! Like she said, her and Kendall are _always_ protected! Kendall does know how to put a condom on and Analicia is on birth control so is it even possible?

But then again, birth control doesn't always work. But she can't be pregnant! Her and Kendall are still young! She really hopes she's not. She still has a lot of things she wants to do before they start a family. She wants to finish her last year of highschool, then hopefully start an acting career, and Kendall's really busy with his music career.

In just one week she's gonna visit Kendall on tour, and she'll take some pregnancy tests there with him, but like she said, she _really_ hopes she's not. She is gonna tell him that she thinks she's pregnant, though. Tonight when he Facetimes her she's gonna tell him.

She wonders how he'll react? She's scared, so he probably will be too. Hopefully he doesn't get too scared that he'll leave her. She's seen some guys leave their girls after getting them pregnant because they aren't ready for that responsibility. She knows Kendall wouldn't do that, but still. Like she said they're both still too young and aren't ready for this.

She gets off her bed, and grabs her phone before walking toward her door. She just got back from the mall with Rosa, so now she's just chilling. But she's really craving donuts so she hopes they have some. If not, she'll go buy some herself.

When she arrives downstairs, she heads into the kitchen where she sees her brother. If she is pregnant, she's gonna be so scared to tell Jesus. He's gonna be so disappointed in her and she hates when he's mad and disappointed in her.

"Hey dude," Analicia says, as she enters the kitchen. "Do we have donuts?"

"No, we ran out this morning." he replies.

Analicia grabs her car keys off the counter. "Wellll, I'm gonna go buy some."

She begins to walk out, but she's stopped as Jesus starts talking.

"Hey, is it just me or have you been having a lot of cravings lately?" Jesus asks suspiciously.

"What? No!" Analicia says, trying hard not to look nervous or anything. She doesn't know for sure if she is, so she isn't gonna say anything. Why bring it up when there's a chance she might not be? She's gonna wait until it's confirmed by the test, she'll tell him. But of course she's gonna see the doctor too, tests aren't always right.

"Dude, you went to Taco Bell at three in the morning because you were craving it!" Jesus says.

"Look, I always crave things, okay? Now I'm gonna go to the store and buy some donuts." she says, before walking out before he could say anything else.

Jesus just looks at her weird, shaking his head before turning around and finishing what he was doing.

* * *

"I miss you so much babe, you don't even understand!" Kendall says over Facetime. It's about 10PM, and Kendall and Analicia are Facetiming right now. He's just sitting on the couch that's on the bus. He shares a tour bus with Logan, and Carlos and James share one.

_"I miss you too! I seriously feel so lonely without you here, especially at night I'm all cold and shit." _

He just chuckles a bit. "Aw, I wish I was there to keep you warm! Just one more week and I'll have you in my arms, I can't wait! Do you really sleep with my sweatshirt?"

_"I sleep with it on. Atleast I have this that keeps me warm and reminds me of you." _

"I never thought I'd say I'm jealous of a sweatshirt." he chuckles.

_"Aw, don't be jealous babe," she giggles. "Pretty soon I'm gonna be laying down with you instead." _

He smiles. "I can't wait."

_"So, um...I have something I wanna tell you." _

"What is it?" he asks, kind of worried. By the look on her face, he knows this probably isn't good news.

_"So, lately I've been having a lot of cravings, and morning sickness..and I was thinking..what if I'm you know.." _

"Pregnant?" he asks, kind of shocked. Is there even a possibility she can be pregnant? No! There isn't! She's on birth control and whenever he has condoms on him he puts that on too! "How is that even possible? We're always protected!"

_"That's what I'm saying! But birth control doesn't always work and we have had sex a few times without a condom..like that one time at the beach." _

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "What are we gonna do if you are?"

_"I don't know," she shrugs. "Are you mad? Are you gonna leave me if I am?" _

"What? No! Why the hell would I do that? Yeah, we're young but that isn't gonna stop me from being there for you and our child, if you are. But um, when you come visit we're gonna buy like ten pregnancy tests and you're gonna take them all!"

_"Okay," she sighs. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired and I just have so much on my mind." _

"Alright babe, don't worry about it, okay? Goodnight, and I love you."

_"I'll try, goodnight. I love you too."_

Kendall ends the Facetime call, and tosses his phone on the couch.

If she is pregnant, he doesn't even know what he'll do.

* * *

**What do ya guys think? Is she really prego? (; Was this short? Sorry if it was.**

**RandomFact: Guess what guys? I'M JOINING MY SCHOOLS GIRL SOCCER TEAM & I'M SO EXCITEDDD! I can't wait! I need to get in shape. Well, I am in shape everyone wants my body lmfao but I can't run like for like ten seconds without getting tired! Also, all my boy cousins, my brother, and all my girl cousins play so it's like a family thing I guess. I wasn't even gonna join but they forced me! Now that I am i'm excited. Even though I SUCK and I'm really scared of the ball oh well...YOLO! Lmfao plus I need some injurys in my life, I've never broken or sprained anything haha. Any of you guys play sports? **

**GUESS WHAT GUYS? THE NEEEW STOOORYY IS POOOSSSTTTTEED! :D It's called 'Music Sounds Better With You' Don't ask about the name -.- I couldn't think of anything better, GO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and ALL DAT GOOD SHIT.**

**Review bay baaaaays :D**


	44. Confirmed

**Monkey D Lyna: First agaiiiiin. It really doesn't suck, because I'm SUPER excited for it! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Hehe, you'll hafta wait and see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lol. My favorite soccer team is the Mexico team, omfg I only watch when they play :) And whats that? Haha. I'm so excited for soccer :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Thanks! :D**

**hedleyfaberdrive101: Thank ya so much :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, right :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall sits at the airport on his phone waiting for Analicia. Her plane should be landing soon, so he's just here waiting for her. Today she's gonna take the pregnancy tests, and he's really nervous. He really isn't ready to be a dad so he hopes she isn't. He wants to be a daddy one day, but just not now. One day in the future when both him and Analicia are ready. Anyway, she already bought the pregnancy tests, she bought like eight, of different brands. She got Brooke to buy them for her though so paparazzi won't see her walking out of the store with pregnancy tests.

Other than all this pregnancy stuff going on, he's really excited to see her. It's been two weeks without her, and that's a long time without his girl. He just can't wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He never thought he'd say he actually is in love. But he doesn't mind that because the girl he's inlove with is amazing. Beyond amazing.

He gets a text message from Analicia, saying her plane has landed, so he gets up and begins walking over to where the luggage pick-up area is. He frowns as he doesn't see her, so he's just gonna walk around there until he finds her, or she finds him, or they find each other.

Suddenly he feels some arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he assumes it's his girlfriend, or a crazy fan. He turns around, smiling as he sees that gorgeous face he's been looking forward to see for the past two weeks.

"Hi baby!" he smiles, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too," she replies, her arms around his waist tightly. After a while they let go of each other, and Kendall lifts her chin up, leaning down and kissing her. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, whether you are or not we're gonna be fine." he tells her, playing with her hair before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Let's just not talk about it here," she replies, noticing a man recording them. She's gonna get irritated. She couldn't get privacy saying goodbye to her boyfriend, and she can't even get privacy seeing him at the airport. "Can we just go?"

Kendall nods, taking her Zebra Print suitcase into his hand and taking her hand into his free hand, leading her out to the limo that's outside waiting for them.

"Did you tell the guys anything?" Analicia asks. She hasn't told _anyone_. She only told Rosa, and Kendall of course. But if Kendall did tell the guys, she doesn't mind because she trusts them that they won't tell anyone. She just hopes he didn't tell anyone else other than the guys, she wants no one to know about this.

He shakes his head. "I didn't tell anyone."

She just nods slowly, looking out the window. She just has so much on her mind, she's been really quiet and thinkative lately, and Jesus was starting to question her about it. Luckily he didn't suspect anything about her being pregnant.

Kendall notices her, so he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Analicia anxiously taps her fingers on the counter in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy tests let her know whether she's pregnant or not. They're on the tour bus, but right now Logan is on James' and Carlos' bus to give Analicia and Kendall alone time. So they decided to take the tests now since they're alone. Anyway, she just got done taking like three of them, so now she's just waiting for the results, which she's extremely scared about.

The door of the bathroom opens, and Kendall enters. He puts the toilet seat down, and sits on it, waiting the results as well. He's just as scared and nervous as Analicia is. He's not ready to be a parent! He has a successful music career, he's young, he's just not ready! Like he said, maybe when he's a bit older, but not now.

They hear beeping, and Analicia is kind of scared to look down and see what they say, but she has to. She wants to know if she's pregnant or not. Hopefully not.

She looks down, her heart dropping as she sees all three of them are positive. She runs her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"They're all positive," she says softly. "Should I take the rest?"

"How many tests are you gonna take before you realize you _are_ pregnant?" he asks.

Analicia sighs, as tears fill her eyes. She can't believe she really is pregnant. There's a little baby inside of her. She's not ready! But it's not like her and Kendall did anything wrong because they were _always_ protected. She doesn't understand how this even happened. Maybe it was her stupid birth control.

"Come here," Kendall says, reaching out to her. Analicia approaches him, and he grabs her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. She wraps her arm around his shoulder and he sets his hands on her thighs, kissing her cheek. "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. Our lifes aren't over. Yeah, this came way sooner than we expected, but we have nine months to prepare. We're gonna be great parents."

"I know, but I just feel like I'm not ready to take such a big responsibility like this." she says. "And then Jesus is gonna be so mad at me, and I really hate when he's disappointed in me, it makes me disappointed in myself."

"Don't me dissapointed in yourself babe," he tells her. "It's not your fault, it's not our fault. We did everything we could to stay protected but that obviously didn't work, so maybe this is happening for a reason."

"And I bet everyone's gonna be saying that I'm tying you down with a baby," she adds. "And I don't want you to feel like you're tied down because we're having a baby together."

"Fuck what they say!" Kendall says. "What they say don't mean shit to us, their opinions doesn't matter. And I'm not gonna feel tied down, if I don't wanna be with you I would straight up tell you, but I know that'll never happened because I wanna be with you forever."

She sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "I just wanna take a nap..can we go take a nap?"

"Let's go." Kendall says, as they both get up and head out of the restroom. But then Kendall stops, realizing he has to hide these tests from Logan. If he sees them he's obviously gonna know Analicia took them, and Kendall or Analicia doesn't want anyone to know yet. "Go lay down, I'm gonna hide these tests from Logan for when he gets back.

Analicia just nods, heading to Kendall's bunk. Kendall grabs all three tests, putting them in the garbage. He then just grabs a whole bunch of toilet paper and puts it over the tests, covering them up. There, now they're hidden and Logan won't see them. He knows Logan doesn't go digging in the garbage. Atleast, he hopes not.

When he's finished, he grabs the tests that she didn't take, and heads out of the bathroom. He hides reaches his bunk and hides the tests under his pillow, before climbing on and laying next to Analicia. Good thing his pillow is big and fluffy so he can't even feel that there's anything under it.

"Did you hide them?" Analicia asks tiredly.

"Yes." Kendall replies, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, putting his cover over both of their bodies. Since it's summer, the AC is on in the tour bus so it gets really cold in there. "We're all good."

"Okay." she mutters, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Logan enters his shared tour bus with Kendall. They just stopped at a gas station, and since it's already about to be night time he decided to return to his and Kendall's tour bus. He heads toward the back only to see that Kendall and Analicia are sleeping.

They look so adorable. Analicia is in his Obey Sweatshirt, and her face is dug into his neck while Kendall's arms are wrapped tightly around her. He then notices a little something on the floor next to the bunk. It's a box. He picks it up, only to see it's a pregnancy test.

Wait, what!? Why would Kendall have a pregnancy test? Well, he knows why, for Analicia! But is she pregnant? If she is, then that's crazy! They're both still so young. But then it would be kind of cool to have a little baby Rusher around. But then again, they aren't ready for this.

He decides he's just gonna put it back on the floor, pretending he didn't see it and see if Kendall or Analicia will say anything to him later.

_About 30 minutes later..._

"Aah, that was a nice nap," Analicia says, as her and Kendall lay wide awake on his bunk. They just took like a four hour nap, and it was amazing. They're probably gonna be up all night now, but they don't care. As long as they're together they don't mind at all. "I'm hungry."

"Of course," Kendall chuckles, as they sit up. "Let's go eat."

He hops off the bunk, then grabs Analicia by her waist and carries her down.

"Dude, what is that?" Analicia asks softly, pointing to the floor where she sees a pregnancy test.

"Shit!" Kendall mutters, quickly picking it up and putting it back under his pillow. It must've fell when he moved or something. Hopefully Logan didn't see it, though! Like he said, they aren't ready to tell anyone yet. "Do you think Logan saw it?"

Analicia shrugs. "Just play it cool, don't say anything and act normal."

"Alright." Kendall nods, as they walk to the front of the bus where Logan is watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Logan exclaims, taking his attention off of the TV. He wonders if they're about to tell him about this whole pregnancy thing? He sure hopes they do! He hopes they wouldn't keep such a thing away from him. It's not like he's gonna go around telling people. No, Logan isn't like that. But he also hopes that if she is pregnant, that they're of course gonna tell people.

"Sup," Kendall replies, as him and Analicia start looking through the fridge and cabinets.

"I got some chips and cookies and snacks, they're in the first cabinet." Logan tells them.

Analicia opens up the cabinet, getting happy as she sees a big bag of Sour Cream Lays potato chips sitting right there. These kind of chips have definitely been her biggest craving, so she's happy Logan got them. She takes the bag out, opening them and beginning to eat them.

"So is there something you guys wanna tell me?" Logan asks.

"No, why do you ask?" Kendall questions, trying to play it cool.

Logan shrugs. "Oh, I don't know...just anything. You know, maybe something about a pregnancy or something.."

"How did you know!?" Analicia asks.

"I saw the test on the floor." he replies. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We barely found out today, dude!" Kendall says. "Relax! We were gonna tell everyone when we're ready, which we aren't yet so don't tell anyone!"

"I won't," Logan sighs. "But you're gonna have to sooner or later."

"I know."

* * *

**Wellllp, Logan knows(:**

**RandomFact: I feel like no one likes my new story, so if ya haven't already, go check it out and leave a review please and I'll LOVE YA FOREVVVERS!**

**Review! :D**


	45. We'll Be Fine

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha cus you're awesooome. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: That sounds confusing! Haha, but I will look it up when I have time! Haha you'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**michaela milhauser: Bet no one expected this.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Haha. :O Nadine is so annoying. Lmfao, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**paumichyy: You will see(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, right. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Haha, thank you :D**

* * *

"So, when are you telling the guys?" Logan asks, as him and Kendall sit at the front of the tour bus. It's about ten AM, and Analicia is still sleeping while Kendall and Logan are awake just sitting down, eating, and talking. Logan is still really shocked that Analicia is pregnant. He just thought that they'd be a bit more...smarter about sex.

Kendall shrugs. "Should I tell them today?"

"I think you should," Logan replies. "I mean, don't you think they're gonna be a bit upset when they find out later and know I've known this whole time and they haven't?"

"You're right," Kendall agrees. He thinks James and Carlos should know. After all, they are all bestfriends and shouldn't keep things from each other, especially big things like this. Plus, Kendall trusts that they won't tell. Carlos and James can be a little crazy and weird sometimes, but if they're told to absolutely not tell anyone, they won't. "They can come over to our bus at our next gas station stop for a bit then I'll tell them then."

"So are you ready for this?" Logan asks. Out of all four of them, he kind of did expect Kendall to be the first with a baby. He doesn't know why, but he did. Even though they are still a little young, they have nine months to prepare. Plus, Analicia and Kendall are both responsible so he thinks they can do it. "In nine months there's gonna be a little baby around. _Your_ little baby around."

Kendall sighs, taking his snapback off and running his fingers through his hair before putting it back on. "It definitely came way sooner then expected, but I mean I have no choice but to get ready for this. Everything happens for a reason, so this happened for a reason."

Logan nods. "I think you and Analicia will be great parents. Actually, I _know_ you will be. You guys may not be ready now, but you have these nine months to prepare."

"I know," he replies. "I think we'll be good. Plus, we both have experience with babies. Me and her watch her niece all the time."

"See, you guys will be fine."

"Hey guys," Analicia says tiredly, walking up from the back of the tour bus. She just got done throwing up, and she just brushed her teeth and changing. The worst thing about this pregnancy is the morning sickness, because she absolutely _hates_ throwing up. It's just so disgusting and nasty and she hates the fact that she throws up almost every morning.

"Goodmorning babe," Kendall says, scooting over so Analicia could sit next to him. When she does, he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

"What do you think?" she asks.

"Dude, she's pregnant of course she is." Logan chuckles. Kendall signals for Analicia to get up, so he can slide out and make her breakfast. When he does, Analicia sits back down. "So how do you feel about all of this?"

Analicia shrugs. "I'm definitely not ready but I have nine months to prepare. I'm good with babies so I think I'll be alright. I'm just so not looking forward my stomach growing. I'm gonna look huge and ugly."

"No you're not, your belly is gonna look cute." Logan tells her.

"Baby shut up, you're gonna look as beautiful as always." Kendall adds. He absolutely hates when Analicia feels insecure. Because she's seriously the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Out of all the thousands and thousands of tweets he gets everyday, she's the only girl whose ever caught his eye. She's amazing. She's his covergirl.

"Dude, I'm gonna be _fat_." she frowns. Since Analicia is so small, it's gonna be weird seeing herself big. She's already a little insecure, and the fact that she's just gonna keep growing and growing is just gonna make it worse. She's gonna have a hard time adjusting to her new body once it starts changing.

"No, you're gonna have a baby inside of you." Logan corrects her. "There's a difference, you know."

"Not really," she sighs. "Either way I'm still gonna be big."

"Well big or not, we all still agree that you're gonna be beautiful." he replies. Logan isn't gonna lie that Analicia is one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. He sees her as a close friend though, actually more like a sister. He hopes she doesn't get too insecure about her body changing. Because whether she's big or not, she's still is gonna be beautiful.

"Well, thanks." she smiles a bit. She knows the guys think she's beautiful because they tell her all the time, it's just hard to accept it herself. Especially now knowing her body is gonna be changing so much. "When are we telling James and Carlos?"

"Later today," Kendall replies. "Babe, when are you telling Jesus?"

Analicia sighs just thinking about it. "I guess when I go back home. He's gonna kill me! I don't even wanna tell him but I can't keep it from him either. I was the first one he told when he found out Ariana was pregnant."

"He'll probably kill me too." Kendall adds. "Do you think he's gonna yell at you?"

"Probably." she shrugs. "I know he's gonna be _very_ disapointed in me, but I know he'll support me and be there for be no matter what."

"You're brother is like really protective huh?" Logan asks.

Both her and Kendall nod. "He's like my dad, he's really protective."

* * *

"Let's do something fun!" Carlos exclaims. Him, James, Logan, Kendall and Analicia are all just on Kendall and Logan's tour bus hanging out.

"Um, before we do anything me and Analicia have something to tell you guys," Kendall speaks up. He isn't nervous about telling his friends, because he knows through anything and everything they're always gonna be here for him and support him. He just wants to tell them so they'll know.

"Don't tell me you guys are broken up?" James questions. If Kendall and Analicia ever broke up, James would be so sad. Even though it isn't even his relationship, he doesn't care he'd still be sad! They're just so perfect together and he knows if they ever did break up Kendall would be so sad. And plus he became very close to Analicia, so he wouldn't wanna lose they're friendship either.

"No!" Kendall quickly says. "We're not broken up. If we were she wouldn't be here, but we're never gonna so don't worry..but uh...do you wanna tell them or should I, babe?"

"I'm pregnant." Analicia just says, watching as James and Carlos' face expressions change from confused to shocked. "Just found out yesterday."

"You mean...you and Kendall are having a baby?" Carlos asks. He's really shocked, but really excited at the same time. Babies and kids love him! So he knows this little baby will love him too. He met Analicia's niece a few times and she loves him.

They both nod. "Yes, but you guys can't tell _anyone_..okay? Me and Analicia will tell everyone once we're ready. I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends, but promise me you guys won't say a word to anyone? Not even Camille, or Jennifer, or Brooke, or _anyone_."

"We won't tell anyone," James replies. "But congratulations guys! I think you're gonna be great parents! Just like I'm gonna be the _bestest_ uncle ever!"

"No, I'm gonna be the bestest uncle ever!" Carlos argues. "The baby is gonna love me more!"

James gasps. "That's rude!"

"Both of you shut up!" Logan cuts in. "_I_ am gonna be the best uncle ever!"

"Will all of you shut up!" Kendall finally says. "The baby isn't even here yet and we still have nine long ass months and you guys are arguing over whose gonna be the best uncle? You're all gonna be the best, there, now shut up."

"Much better." James grins, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"So, aside from all this pregnancy stuff, let's just hang out and have fun like we usually do." Kendall says, and Analicia nod in agreement. Analicia is only gonna be here for a few more days, and instead of worrying about all this he wants to have fun with her while she's here. They can worry about all that later, after all they have nine months. "Wait hold on, I have a quick question for Logan...does sex hurt the baby?"

"No, it doesn't." Logan replies. "I've heard that sex is actually healthy for the baby! I'm not sure if it's true, though. But it definitely won't hurt him..or her."

"Well, if that's the case our baby is gonna be _really_ healthy." Kendall grins.

"Okaaaay, we didn't need to hear that." Carlos says. "Anyway, Analicia Jennifer told me that you're considering becoming an actress. Is that true? I think you should!"

She shrugs. "I wanna try to become one, but I was planning on doing that after I graduate highschool. But now that I'm gonna have a baby it's gonna be a little more hard, so I don't know."

"You could take the baby on set with you and have a babysitter with you to watch the baby while you're doing scenes and stuff," Logan suggests. "A friend of mine did that. C'mon, don't let a baby ruin you following your dreams!"

"It was never really my dream, I just thought it'd be fun to try and it out and see if I make it." she says. "Plus, even if I did try I don't think I'd make it."

"Why do you say that?" James frowns. He thinks Analicia would make a great actress! He feels like she has so much potential. If she really does try hard enough, she can become a really successful one, too.

"Because, I laugh too much," she replies. "I can't even like prank someone or lie to someone without busting out laughing."

"Practice is all you need, babe." Kendall chuckles. "If you practice hard enough you can do it, I know you can. Look at us, when Big Time Rush was first getting started me and the guys weren't the best singer, but we practiced and practiced and I think we're great now."

James clears his throat. "Excuse me, I think I've always been an amazing ass singer!"

Logan rolls his eyes. "Let's practice right now!"

"Yeah, let's pretend we're arguing," Kendall suggests. "Alright ready...Why are you mad!?"

"Because.." Is all Analicia could get in before busting out laughing, causing the other guys to laugh as well. "I can't take you seriously dude, knowing this isn't a real argument."

"Kendall, do something to make her mad!" Carlos suggests.

"No," Kendall chuckles. "I don't want her to really be mad at me!"

"We are gonna make you stop laughing," Logan says. "Try again!"

* * *

**I liked this chapter I think :)**

**RandomFact: I can not stand when girls are like "I _need_ a boyfriend!" Like um..noo, you don't _need_ a boyfriend you _want_ a boyfriend..there's a difference! Like you need some damn water cus ya sound thirsty as fuck. Lmfao.**

**Review lovaaaa's. :D**


	46. Disappointed

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmfao. And that shit is so annoying, like you do not NEED a boyfriend! haha. I'm thirsty too! I got some popppp (: lolol thanks for reviewing! :D **

**thesandbar: Me too(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Yaaaay, that's good to hear(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Right, they act like they need a dude to make them happy when they can be out making theirselves happy! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lmfao, well if she's a 40 year old virgin she might as well start buying lots of cats (: Haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"I'm so scared to tell Jesus," Analicia says, as her and Kendall cuddle on his bunk. She's leaving tonight, and she's gonna arrive in LA tomarow morning. Since her mom is gonna be working, Jesus is gonna pick her up, and Analicia is gonna tell him tomarow. She isn't gonna tell her mom just yet, though. She just isn't ready! Kendall hasn't even told Mama Knight. But Analicia feels like she has the need to tell Kendall.

"I would like to be there when you tell him, but you know I can't.." Kendall says. He really wishes he didn't have to be on tour right now. Don't get him wrong, he loves touring, but at this very moment he feels like he should be back at home with his girlfriend. He feels like they should both be there when Analicia tells her mom and Jesus, and when Kendall tells his mom, which he's probably gonna have to tell her over Skype or something, he'd rather tell her in person but she can't.

"I know," she sighs. There's still about two and a half months left on this tour, and it sucks. She just wishes Kendall would be back in LA. It's times like this when she needs him the most. She just hopes he won't have to be on tour around the time when she's gonna give birth. Because that's when she's _really_ gonna need him the most. "I just hate when he's disappointed in me."

"Maybe he will be a little disappointed in you at first, but he still loves you and you know he's still gonna be there for you." Kendall tells his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. "He's eventually gonna have to accept the fact that you're growing up. He needs to understand that you're not a little girl anymore."

"You're right." Analicia agrees. Jesus still sees her as a little girl, but she isn't. She's seventeen years old, she's almost legal. She isn't a little fourteen year old anymore, and that's probably how Jesus still sees her. But he has to understand that she isn't that little girl anymore, and he has to accept the fact that she is growing up. She's in a serious relationship with a guy she's really in love with, she's almost in her senior year of highschool, and she's pregnant. "But Jesus has always been like a dad, and that's how dads are suppose to be, right?"

Kendall nods. "Just let him know you'll always be his little sister, but tell him that you're growing up."

"You give the best advice ever and you always know how to make me feel better." she smiles, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"You know I'm always here for you baby," he says, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."

"So like, a lot of relationships fall apart after having a baby together at a young age," she starts. "I really don't want that to happen to us."

"That won't be us," Kendall replies. "It might be a little hard, but we're not giving up on each other, okay? We're not like those other relationships, _our_ relationship is strong and it's the best. If we're having problems we're gonna sit down and work that shit out! But we are _not_ giving up on each other. Let's promise."

"Pinky promise," Analicia smiles, holding her pinky out and Kendall intertwines his with her small one.

"Pinky promise." he grins, planting a kiss on her hand. "It's me and you forever."

"Damn right," she agrees, leaning in and kissing his lips. "Let's do something before I leave."

"Something like what?" Kendall asks, grinning a bit as he plants soft kisses on her neck.

"Not that," she giggles a bit, pushing him off of her. "You already got some last night."

"But then I won't get some again until next month!" Kendall complains.

"You've got your hand."

"Ew, I don't want my hand." Kendall chuckles. "Fine, what do you wanna do?"

She shrugs. "Well, before we do anything..let's eat!"

"Of course," he says, as they get off his bunk and go to the front of the tour bus.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you baaabyyy," Kendall frowns, as him and Analicia walk hand in hand through the airport. After being there for a few days, it's time for her to go back to LA. He's really sad about it, and he has to wait until next month to see her again. But he enjoyed the time he spent with her while she was here. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"_So_ much!" she says sadly, as they stop. There's still about twenty minutes until she has to leave, so they're just spending time together. Kendall leans back on the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Should I tell my mom too? I feel like I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"Then don't tell her, like I said we can let every know when _we're_ ready," Kendall tells her. "Just tell Jesus not to say anything to anyone."

"When are you telling your mom?" She asks him. She feels like the best thing to do would for Kendall and Analicia be together when they tell their moms, but they can't do that because Kendall's on tour. So Analicia is gonna have to tell her mom alone and Kendall is gonna have to tell his mom alone. They can't wait to do it when the tour is over, because by then Analicia is gonna be showing a bit.

Kendall shrugs. "I don't even know yet..whenever I feel like telling her I guess."

"Do you think she's gonna be mad?" Analicia asks.

"I don't think so," Kendall replies. "She's mentioned before that she can't wait to have a grandbaby, so I don't think she'll be mad. Probably a little shocked but that's all. Do you think your mom will be mad?"

She shrugs. "She might be a little mad at first, but she's told be before that if I ever do get pregnant at a young age, she'll be there for support me no matter what."

"Well, atleast we know we have so many people here to support us," Kendall says, as she nods in agreement. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, most importantly we have each other." she smiles, as Kendall kisses her cheek.

"You know, I wouldn't wanna experience anything like this with anyone else but you." he tells her, setting his hands inside her back pockets and pulling her close. "Our baby is gonna be so cute!"

"Me either," she says, smiling. "And hell yeah! Our baby is gonna be gorgeous."

"I know at first we thought we weren't ready, but now that I think about it I'm excited." he says. It already happened, she's already pregnant so there's not much him and Analicia can do besides just accept the fact that she is pregnant and that they're gonna be parents. So they shouldn't waste their time worrying about it, they should get prepared and excited for it, and that's exactly what him and Analicia are doing.

"Me too." she replies. "I think we're gonna be great parents. I see how you are with Nina and all the younger fans, I can already imagine you being the cutest daddy ever."

"And the hottest, right?" he smirks.

"Duh!" she giggles, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." he grins, before leaning down and kissing her.

After a while they pull away from their little make out session.

"You're gonna call me once your flight lands, right?" Kendall questions, as Analicia nods. It really sucks she has to leave until the middle of next month, he had so much fun with her while she was here. He just wishes she could stay longer, but sadly she can't. But spending time away from each other just gives them time to miss each other which means they're gonna be really happy the next time they see each other. "Okay, good."

"Well, I think we should start going to airport security." she says sadly.

Kendall sighs, nodding in agreement as he takes his hands out of her back pockets and unwraps his arms from around her, and taking her hand into his, leading her over to where airport security is. When they arrive, Kendall takes no time in pulling Analicia into the biggest hug ever.

"Bye baby," he says, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you next month."

"Okay, bye." she replies sadly, tears filling her eyes. Kendall sighs, only holding her tighter. She can't help that she's gonna miss him. Like she said, she's use to seeing him everyday, and going long periods of time without him is hard.

"Don't cry," he says, stroking her cheek with his thumb and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Soon we'll be together again, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." she says, standing on her tip-toes to give him long passionate kiss, before pulling away. "Bye."

"Bye," Kendall says sadly, watching as she turns around and goes through airport security.

He sighs, turning around and leaving.

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally back!" Jesus exclaims, as him and Analicia enter the house. She landed a while ago, and they just got home from the airport and it's just them home. Ariana and Nina are visiting Ariana's mom, and their mom is working so they're home alone. Which is good, because Analicia is about to tell him she's pregnant, and she wants no one to know. "The house was so boring and empty without you!"

She just giggles a bit, as her and Jesus plop down onto the couch.

"Hey dude, didn't you say you love me so much and that you're always gonna be here supporting me no matter what?" she questions.

Jesus nods, a bit confused. "Of course! Why?"

"Well...I uh..have something to tell you, and I'm kinda scared to tell you so I just wanted to make sure that you're gonna be here for me no matter what." she replies.

He sighs a bit. "Look, I don't know what you did, but whatever the hell you did of course I'm still gonna be here for you. Now, what the _hell_ did you do!?"

"Well, it's nothing I did." she says. "Well, sort of yes, but not alone-"

"Just tell me what you did!" he interupts, growing impatient. He hates that Analicia always does this before she has something serious or important to tell him. She never gets straight to the point she like stalls it.

"I'm sort of, kind of, pregnant." she says slowly, kind of scared to see Jesus face, so she just looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. Well, he's being quiet right now. Maybe that means he's not gonna yell? Or maybe he's just too shocked or whatever to say anything.

"You're _what_!?" Jesus asks. He's not sure if he heard right, but he _better_ not have heard that she's pregnant. She's his little sister, she can't be pregnant. She's still a baby herself! Well, she is to him. But either way she's still way too young!

"I'm pregnant." she says once again. "You heard right."

"What the _hell_ do you mean you're pregnant!?" He questions. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I'd rather not go into detail with that.." she says slowly.

"What the hell!? You're pregnant? You're seventeen years old what are you even doing having sex with him!?" he asks. "Haven't you ever heard of sex after marriage?"

"Uh, I don't know maybe 'cause he's my boyfriend?" she retorts. "And if I remember correctly, Ariana was pregnant with Nina before you two were even engaged...so obviously you've never heard of sex after marriage either."

"That's different, you're a _fucking_ baby!" he says loudly. "That's like a baby with a baby! I thought I raised you to be smart about shit like this! Where the hell did I go wrong?"

"We were smart about sex we were always protected so I don't even know how this happened but it did!" she yells back. "But there's nothing we can really do but accept it and be happy and prepare for it! Look, I get you're upset but I'd appreciate if you'd atleast be here for me!"

With that being said, she gets up and heads upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in like two days..my internet was down but its back up! :D**

**No random fact.**

**Time to _RANT_: What do you guys think about 'Carlexa'? (Carlos and Alexa Vega) I mean, I get he's happy, and I'm happy he's happy and that he's not depressed over Sam anymore, but if you guys follow him on Instagram you'd see that seriously almost EVERY picture is of Alexa or him and Alexa. Like reallly? We wanna see pictures of YOU or Sydney (his dog) or like the guys or something! He use to post pictures of Sydney all the time and ever since he started hanging out with her he's only posted like 1 or 2. I liked Samlos better because they kept their relationship private, you know? They only had a few pics, and appropriate ones, like cuddling and kissing, but he posted a video on Cinegram with his head ALL THE WAY down her shirt and his face all up in her boobs! I get he's grown and he can do that but he shouldn't put it in public like that for the YOUNG fans to see. And he tweets to go vote for her on whatever the hell it is, like I thought we were Rushers? Supporting BTR? not Alexa Vega? And if you wanna call be a bad fan, idgaf cus I know I'm not. A dedicated fan supports _them_, and thats exactly what I do. I'm not over there sending her hate and I don't plan to either, like I said I'm happy he's happy and as long as she doesn't hurt him I don't have a problem with her. Let me know what you guys think about it! **

**Sorry that was long, I really had to get that out.**

**Review! :D**


	47. No Matter What

**Monkey D Lyna: Me too! I was SO bored like aaah wtf do I do! lmfao. I actually got my homework done those days though. I like dogs too...and penguins. Penguins are cute. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, big brothers can be like that sometimes! Believe me, I have one. It's not that I don't like Carlexa, I just think they're to open with their relationship when they should keep it to themselves! And I didn't like Sam because she broke Carlos heart like twice before but I just liked how they were private with their relationship...does that make sense? Lol thanks for reviewing! :D**

**jenizzleoffdachain: I never said I liked Sam, because I didn't like her at ALL for that reason that she dumped him and broke his heart before. What I meant was I liked how they kept their relationship private. They posted a few pics of them together here and there and the worst we got was them kissing. And no I didn't see those tweets. And I never tweet Carlos anything like that I'm always supporting him no matter WHAT for these past 3 years they've been around I NEVER tweeted him anything but saying 'I love you' or more supporting words. And like I said, I get he's grown and can do what he wants but he shouldn't post it online for his young fans to see? He should keep shit like that private, ya know between him and Alexa. He use to post pictures of Sydney all the time but now all he posts it pictures of Alexa. Like I said, never said I hated them as a couple or didn't like Alexa I'm just saying they should keep their relationship a little more private instead of shoving it in everyones faces! But that's my opinion.**

**BTR-maslow-97: Exactly what I'm saying. Like he barely posts pictures of his dog or of him and the guys like he use to, and that's what I wanna see. Not every picture of him and his girlfriend. And I hate when people are like "Oh you're a bad fan" Like Uh, no the fuck I'm not because its not I'm over there sending him hate? Tf. & when they're like 'If you dont support their girlfriends your a bad fan' like uh, I'm a RUSHER supporting BIG TIME RUSH not their girlfriends. Do you get what I'm saying? Lol thanks for reviewing! :D **

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Jesus sighs, running his hands through his short strands of hair. He doesn't even know what to do. Yes, he's disappointed in her a lot, but he doesn't want her to think he isn't gonna be there for him. He is, no matter what. He just needs to go talk to her and make it clear that he's there for her, but that he is disappointed. He thought he raised her better than that.

He gets up off the couch, and heads upstairs to go talk to Analicia. He arrives at her door, and twists the door knob, kind of relieved that it's unlocked. Whenever Analicia is mad or sad or something, she usually locks the door and won't open it, so if she did lock it it'd be hard to get her to open it up.

When he enters the room, she's laying on her bed on her phone, and she looks pretty upset. She doesn't even say a word or look up at him, her eyes are glued to her phone. He sighs, sitting on the bed beside her. He grabs her phone out of her hands, and sets it on her bedside table while she just looks at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I wanna talk to you." he replies, as she sighs. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all mad and yell at you, but how else am I suppose to react? I practically raised you and I feel like I went wrong somewhere! You're my little sister and you're pregnant, you're gonna be a mother! It's just too much for me to take in, so of course it's gonna take me a while to accept the fact that you're gonna have a baby. But you know that no matter what I will _always_ be here for you. No matter how disappointed I am in you, which I am, and no matter how annoying you are, I'll always love you no matter what. Okay?"

She just nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you. I hate when you're disappointed in me and we didn't do this on purpose. I _am_ on birth control and me and Kendall are _always_ protected so I don't even know how this happened. But it already happened and there's nothing we can really do to change it. I'm sure as well not getting an abortion and I definitely don't wanna see another family raise my baby so abortion or adoption isn't an option for me."

Jesus nods in agreement. "Well I'm proud that you're gonna take care of your responsibilities. So, have you told mom?"

"No," she shakes her head. "And do _not_ tell her! I'm not ready to tell her yet, so I'll tell her when _I'm_ ready. I just felt the need to tell you, you're one of the people I go first for everything. So, please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell anyone," Jesus replies. "I promise. You know you can trust me and if you want it to stay in between me and you, it will stay between me and you."

"Okay, thanks." she smiles, as Jesus pulls her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replies, kissing the top of her head. "But you know..your stomach is only gonna get bigger and you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know," she sighs. "I'll tell her soon...just not right now. But hey, I was wondering if you could make me a doctors appointment? I took like three tests but it was never really confirmed by a doctor."

"I got you baby sister," he tells her, whipping his phone out and getting up, heading toward the door. "I'll call right now. Go take a nap, I know you're tired. I'll let you know when it is and what time when you wake up."

"Okay," she says, smiling a bit as she lays under her covers and Jesus walks out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"I wonder if Analicia has told Jesus yet," Kendall tells Logan. "Or how he reacted. I know she already landed because she called me right when she did, and it's been a while so..I don't know."

"Do you think he's like yelling at her?" Logan questions.

Kendall shrugs. "He's pretty chill...but at the same time he's like a father for her so he's pretty protective. I don't even know."

"When are you telling your mom?" he asks. Logan isn't sure about Kendall, but if he was in his position he'd be terrified to tell his mom. It's not like he's scared of her, he just doesn't like disappointing his parents. He knows they wouldn't be too happy if he became a father at a young age. Maybe when he's all graduated out of highschool and older, they wouldn't mind. But right now they'd probably be pretty upset.

"I don't even know," he sighs. "She isn't even telling her mom yet, just Jesus. We both agreed to tell when we're ready, and obviously we aren't ready yet...dude I wonder how Gustavo and Kelly is gonna react, and the fans."

"Gustavo's probably gonna be mad because it isn't a good look for the band and shit like that, Kelly will probably be excited and happy because she loves babies, and the fans, you know there's gonna be some haters but they're opinions doesn't matter." Logan replies. "Don't listen to what they say, and tell Analicia not to either. You know me, the guys, we're gonna be here for both of you and that baby no matter what.

Kendall nods in agreement, smiling a bit. "Thanks, we're always here for you guys, too. But me and Analicia never let what the haters say get to us. It's gotten to her before, but she's fine now. She knows I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good." Logan says. "You're a strong couple."

"We sure are." Kendall nods in agreement.

* * *

"So, the appointment is in three days, at noon." Jesus says, as Analicia enters the living room. "I'll take you, mom's gonna be working so we'll be good."

"Alright, thanks." she says, plopping down onto the couch.

"I never thought I'd be calling so soon to make my little sister an appointment to the doctors because she's pregnant." Jesus sighs. Seriously, he still can't believe she is. The thought of her having a baby and being a mother is weird. In his eyes, that's like a baby with a baby! He's eventually gonna get use to it, though. "Even though I am disappointed and a bit shocked, just know I'll always be here..._always_."

"And I love you for that, dude." she smiles. "Should I tell dad?"

"Why should you?" he asks. "I don't think he should know, it's none of his business. I didn't tell him that Ariana was pregnant. Nina is already one and dad still doesn't even know about her. I mean, why would I tell him? It's not like he deserves to know, he doesn't. Plus, Nina is perfectly fine with Ariana's dad as her grandpa."

"Yeah, but Kendall's dad isn't around either." Analicia adds. "His parents got a divorce and he's never around. Kendall hasn't spoken to him in years, so our baby will have no grandfather."

"Well, you have a point, but your baby is gonna have the guys." Jesus says. "James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall's sister, his mom, our mom, me, Ariana, Nina, Rosa, and all your other friends that your close too, like Jennifer, Camille, and that one chick you told me about."

"Brooke." Analicia says, realizing Jesus has a point there. Why would her baby need a dead beat grandfather when the baby's gonna have so many people that'll love him or her? Him or her is gonna have the best mommy and daddy, and the best four uncles anyone could ever ask for (Jesus, Carlos, Logan, and James). Analicia thinks her baby will be fine without a grandpa, even though it would be nice to have her dad in this, like Jesus said, he doesn't deserve to. "I guess you're right. I mean, he hasn't tried contacting me since he showed up at the hospital. He doesn't even care, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

Jesus nods in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short..I had major writers block but I hope it still came out good.**

**RandomFact: My baby Kendall is amazing. He's my husband (sorry ladies, he's taken) and I love him oh soo muuuch! I know he loves me just as much too(: Awe, his beautiful voice seriously brings be in tears. Especially in Worldwide, omfg I can not listen to that song without breaking down. Especially when he says "the show must go on so I need you to be strong" Like, IT'S HARD TO BE STRONG with your husband is always busy! And omfg when he says "Cause you have my heart" I cry even more, like I know, I do have his heart :) Aweee, I love my baby so much! Words can't explain!**

**Review? Yeah? Okay (: **


	48. Telling The Parents

**Pola Lawniczak: Yeah, I don't know what was going on! But it works now! :D And thanks so much, I'm sure you're a great writer too! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: LMFAO, nice one boo. I mean, I'll let cha dream! I'm use to lots of girls wanting my man, you know, cause he's famous and all. But he's know whassup! And I don't need Valentines day for him to make me feel special, he does that EVERYDAY(; But me and him will make sure to have EXTRA fun on Valentines Day (; I don't care what others think about me and Kendall as long as me and him both know how it really is, and we do :)**

**Monkey D Lyna/Guest: You're the same person, right? Lol. Both my mom and dad are always here :D Omg dude, see this is why I love you because you know how it really is! It's ME AND KENDALL AND NO ONE ELSE! Thanks for reviewing love :D**

* * *

"I'm so excited to go to the doctors today to see our baby for the first time." Analicia smiles, as she gets ready. Her and Kendall are on Skype, and her laptop is sitting on her drawer, and she's getting ready because today is her doctors appointment to see her baby for the first time. She's really excited, but she really wishes Kendall was here with her to experience it together.

"I wish I was there." he sighs. It really sucks he can't be there for his girlfriend, and to see his first baby for the first time. This has got to be the only thing that sucks about being famous. Being away from family, your girlfriend, and just not being able to be there for them. Especially when they need them the most. Plus, Kendall would really like to see his baby. But he can't. "So like what are they gonna do?"

She shrugs. "See how far along I am, tell me my due date, when they wanna see me again. That's probably it because I'm so early along."

"Oh, so they aren't gonna tell you if we're having a boy or a girl?" he asks. He really hopes not! Kendall definitely wants to be there when they tell them if they're having a daughter or a son. Kendall doesn't really care what they have, as long as it's all good and healthy. He'd still like to be there, though.

"No, they won't be able to tell until I'm about five months." she replies. "That's still a while from now, plus you're going to be back from tour! I'm probably about a month right now."

"Oh, alright," he nods, smiling a bit. "I'm really excited to be a daddy now! We're gonna be the best parents ever, babe. Our baby is gonna be beautiful."

She smiles. "I'm excited too, I can't wait to meet our baby. At first I was kind of scared, but I've excepted it, now. I know we're gonna be amazing parents."

"I agree." he grins, but then starts frowning. "Man, if I was there I would kiss you right now, but I'm not there."

Analicia giggles as Kendall blows her a kiss, and she happily blows one back.

"I gotta go now, I'll call you when I'm out of the doctors, okay?" she says. "I love you."

"I love you," she replies. "Bye, baby!"

"Bye!" she exclaims, as she ends the Skype call.

She shuts her laptop, then grabs her phone and her purse, then heads out. No one is home. Just her, Jesus, and Nina. Jesus is gonna take her, and of course they're gonna take Nina with them. Anyway, she hasn't told her mom yet, but Jesus keeps bugging her to tell her, and she feels like she should tell her today. She's kind of scared, though. But she should just get it over with, huh? She thinks so.

"You ready?" Jesus asks, picking Nina up into his arms and grabbing his car keys. Even though he still is disappointed, he's accepted the fact that his little sister is gonna be a mother. The baby is gonna be so cute, and he's gonna be the best uncle ever.

She nods.

They head outside, and Jesus buckles little Nina in her chair in the back seat, while Analicia sits in front.

"So, when are you telling mom?" Jesus questions. He thinks Analicia should just tell her. Their mom has always been cool and chill, so he doesn't really understand what's holding her back in telling her. Wouldn't she just wanna get it over with? He did. That's why he told her right when he found out about Ariana being pregnant, to get it over with and off of his chest. "I think you should just tell her as soon as possible! If you wait longer don't you think she'll get upset you didn't tell her sooner? I don't really get what you're afraid of, you know she's chill."

"I know." she sighs. "I guess I'll tell her today. But I want you to be there when I tell her."

"I got you." Jesus tells her.

* * *

"So, you're still really early in your pregnancy," the doctor, Doctor Brown says. "You can't really see much on the screen, and we can't hear a heartbeat yet. You're only exactly a month. Your due date is March 14th!"

"Alright," Analicia says slowly, looking at the screen. You can't see much, just a little figure. But like the doctor said, she's still really early in her pregnancy, huh? Maybe that's why. Anyway, atleast she knows everything all good. She hopes? The doctor never said there was anything wrong, but it kinda worries Analicia that she can't exactly see the baby, and can't hear the heartbeat. "When should I come again?"

"We wanna see you again in a couple months." she replies, wiping the gel off of Analicia's flat stomach, she then grabs a prescription, and hands it to Analicia. "Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamains."

"Okay," she replies, sitting up and grabbing her purse. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Doctor Brown smiles.

"So, you're still very early along." Jesus says, as her and Analicia leave the pregnancy clinic. When they found out Ariana was pregnant, she was two months along, but you could see the baby, and hear a heartbeat. Hopefully next time they come they can see the baby and hear the heartbeat.

She nods, frowning a bit. "I wish I could have got to hear the heartbeat."

"You will next time." Jesus tells her. "By your next appointment is Kendall gonna be here?"

"It depends," Analicia shrugs. "The tour ends in about two months and a half. She said come back in about two months, if we make the appointment around the middle of the months then he'll be here."

"We should do that." Jesus says. "I'm sure Kendall would want to be there to see his baby and hear the heartbeat. When I saw heard my baby's heartbeat for the first time, it was amazing. I don't want Kendall to miss out on that."

"Okay," Analicia smiles. She really loves how close Kendall and Jesus are. They're like brothers. Whenever Kendall stays the night, they always play video games together, and Analicia just loves seeing them get along. They're both the most important guys to her. She loves them. "So should I tell mom over dinner? It'll be everyone at the table. Me, you, Ariana, mom, and Nina. Well, Nina isn't gonna understand but still."

"Yeah, you should." he chuckles a bit. "He hasn't told his mom yet, has he?"

She shakes her head. "No, and he told me he's planning on telling her today over the phone, which is another reason why I wanna tell mom today, too."

"That's good." Jesus says. "Just get it over with...you know she's gonna be here no matter what."

"I know."

* * *

"You're about tell your mom right now?" Carlos asks. "Are you nervous? Do you think she's gonna yell?"

"Carlos, stop with the questions!" Kendall says. He told the guys earlier this morning he's planning on telling his mom today that he's gonna be a dad, and they haven't stopped asking him questions since! It's kind of annoying. He's told them so many times that he is _not_ scared, and he doesn't think she's gonna yell. Like he said, she's mentioned before that she'd love to have a grandbaby. Why would she yell? "I'm gonna call her right now, so shut up!"

"Put it on speaker!" James exclaims. Mama Knight is really nice and sweet, and hardly ever yells, so James really wants to see how she's going to react. Kendall keeps saying she's gonna be happy, but c'mon now, she's probably gonna be atleast a _little_ mad.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go back there, stay here!" Kendall says, grabbing his phone and heading to the back of the tour bus. He knows if he calls her with the guys near him they're gonna be all loud and nosy, and he just wants to tell his mom calmy, and himself. Carlos would probably blurt it out or something. He has a habit of blurting things out he's not suppose to. So does James.

He dials his moms number, then holds it to his hear, waiting for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, mom!"

_"Oh, hey sweetie! Hows it going? How are you and the guys? You boys better be behaving!"_

"We're fine, we're being good! How are you and Katie?"

_"We're fine, too honey. So hows the tour going? I really miss you boys! The crib is really quiet and calm without you guys, and it's pretty boring."_

Kendall chuckles a bit. "We'll be home soon! The tour is great, it's been fun performing and meeting Rushers. We're headed to Ohio right now. But anyway, I'm calling because I have to tell you something..."

_"What is it sweetie?"__ she asks worriedly._

"Well, didn't you say you're ready for a grandbaby?" he asks.

_"Yup!"_

"Well, you're gonna have one.." he says slowly. "Analicia is pregnant, and we're gonna have a baby."

When he says that, she stays completely quiet, not saying a word.

"Hello?...Mom, are you still there?...Hellooooooo?"

_"I'm still here."_

"Are you mad?"

_"No, no! A bit shocked, and it could've waited a while longer, but I'm happy for you! Congratulations honey! I already know you and Analicia are going to be great parents!"_

Kendall smiles, knowing he has his moms support. "Thanks mom! Anyway, I have to go, we just arrived at Ohio and the bus just stopped at a gas station, so I'll talk to you later! Bye, love you mom!"

_"Alright, bye..love you too sweetie! Be safe and tell the guys I love them!"_

"I will, bye."

He ends the call, and sighs in relief, heading to the front of the tour bus. He's just glad he's got that off of his shoulders.

"Was she mad?" Logan asks.

Kendall shakes his head. "Not at all."

"I miss Mama Knight's home cooking." Carlos says sadly, while the guys give him a weird look.

* * *

Analicia sits at the table next to Jesus. It's dinner time, and she's about to tell her mom about her being pregnant. Now that it's time to do it, she's kind of nervous. She just wants to get it over with, though. Kendall said he already told his mom, and she isn't mad. Which is good. She just hopes her mom will be cool with it too.

"So, before we eat, I have something to tell you." Analicia speaks up, while both her mom and Ariana look at her in confusion, since they don't know yet.

"What is it, honey?" Alaina asks, a little worried by the look on her daughters face.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Analicia says softly.

"You're pregnant?" Ariana questions.

She nods. "Yes...mom..are you mad?"

"Well...I'm sort of..shocked?" her mom says slowly. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"We went to the doctors today." Jesus speaks up. "She's a month."

Alaina sighs, causing Analicia to sigh. "Look, I got pregnant with Jesus at a young age. And I know you're really responsible and I see how you are with Nina. Even though I'm a tad bit disappointed that this came a little too soon, I know you and Kendall are gonna do great. And I can't wait to meet my new grandbaby."

Analicia smiles.

She has the best family ever. She knew her mom wouldn't get mad, because like Jesus said, she's pretty chill, and she knows how responsible Analicia is.

Her and Kendall are really happy and gratefull they have so many people supporting them.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked I'm literally like half asleep.**

**RandomFact: Me and Kendall are the cutest couple ever and I don't give a shit what anyone has to say about it. Both me and him know whassup. **

**Review!**


	49. In Pain

**Mystery Girl 911: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah, I don't know what was going on yesterday but it was getting me mad! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, everyone should know what's up with ME and KENDALL but some people just don't seem to understand! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: You had a blizzard? Lucky, I want one! And yeah, people act like if you don't like their girlfriends then you're a bad fan, like GTFOH I don't support their girlfriends I support BIG TIME RUSH! And aah, people are saying Kendall's theirs and not mine, but It's obviously not true if he's married to me? Tf? Shit pisses me off. But like I said, me and Kendall know whassup! And of course you can have James(: haha Thanks so much for the support and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**hedleyfaberdrive101: Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**A/N: The story is almost over, which is why I'm skipping times and stuff. **

* * *

Analicia groans as her alarm goes off. It's 7:30 AM, and Kendall and the guys are coming from home tour today, and she's really happy that Kendall's finally going to be back by her side. She missed him so much. She's three months pregnant now, but her stomach hasn't grown much. And she's been having a lot of pains, but Ariana said that's normal because it's her first child.

She gets out of bed, and quickly grabs her outfit she picked out from lastnight. She just picked some loose grey sweats, and a Love Pink sweatshirt and Sperry's. She then heads into the bathroom, and quickly takes a shower.

When she's all finished getting ready, she lays back down. Mama Knight is gonna pick them up at the airport, then she's gonna drop Kendall off here at her house. He should be here any minute now, though. So she's just waiting.

Analicia looks down at her stomach, and lifts her shirt up. She isn't too big, but she isn't as small as she was. And it sucks because her stomach is only gonna get bigger. What if she never gets her old body back? She's gonna be really ugly with all that baby fat, Kendall won't want her anymore if she has baby fat she can't get rid of!

She gets up off of her bed, and walks to her mirror, her shirt still lifted up as she stands sideways, looking at her stomach. She sighs, putting her hand over it. She's really happy about the baby, it's the fact that she's just gonna get bigger and bigger that bugs her and makes her extremely insecure.

All of a sudden, the door opens. She can see through the mirror that it's Kendall. She quickly puts her shirt back down and turns around, smiling as she sees him.

"Hey, baby!" He exclaims, taking no time in wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, as she wraps hers around his waist. He's really happy he's finally back. Being on tour was great, but he really missed his girlfriend. He was upset because he thought he was gonna miss seeing his baby and hearing the heartbeat, but the doctor said she was too early along to do all that. So tomarrow is her next appointment and Kendall's happy he gets to go.

"Kendall, you're finally here!" she smiles, as Kendall leans down and kisses her passionately. Knowing she's finally gonna get to sleep in his arms, cuddle with him, and just be with him everyday makes her so happy. She hated when he was on tour. Life was so boring and lonely. That's got to be the thing that sucks worst about dating a famous person. But she managed to deal with it. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he replies, kissing her forehead. "I'm back, though."

"About time." She says, as they let go from each other.

"So, what were you just doing?" he questions. When he first walked in, he noticed she was standing in front of the mirror, her shirt was lifted up, and she was looking at herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. If Kendall found out she was feeling insecure about her being fat, he'd get mad. He always gets mad when she's feeling insecure, and she tries not to make it obvious that she is when she's around him. But she just can't help it! Why wouldn't she be insecure? Her stomach is just gonna get bigger and bigger!

Kendall gives her a look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's nothing." she sighs, sitting on her bed and putting her hands over her stomach. She can tell Kendall already knows what's going on, so why say it? She hates to upset him, but she can't help but feel insecure. Kendall constantly tells her she's beautiful, and she believes him for that second that he tells her. Then she looks in the mirror and sees anything but beautiful.

"It's obviously something." he says, grabbing her hand, standing her up then leading her over to the mirror. He lifts her shirt up, and looks down at her stomach. "What's wrong with your body? Babe, look at yourself, you're perfect! I don't understand what's wrong when you're looking at yourself in the mirror, but when I see you I see the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

She sighs. "I'm just not seeing it."

"Even though you may not see it, you're beautiful." he says again. "I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. I'm looking at you right now, and you look amazing, you always do. Yes, you're stomach is a _little_ bit bigger, but it's gonna be because you have a growing baby inside of you."

"But when I have the baby, what if I don't lose the baby fat?" She asks. "I'm gonna look horrible."

"You will lose the baby fat, but if you don't, you're still gonna be beautiful, baby." he tells her, putting her shirt down and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, leading her over to the bed. They sit down, and he hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Fuck," she winces, as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She puts her hand over her stomach. She hates how she's been having these pains, and she's starting to get a little worried. She's trying not to, because Ariana said it's normal. So she shouldn't be worried, should she?

"Are you okay?" Kendall asks, worriedly. Analicia has mentioned that she's been having some pains, and it's starting to worry him. But they have their appointment tomarrow, so they'll be able to see if everything is all good. Hopefully it is. Kendall would be devastated if something happened to their baby.

"I've just been having so many pains," she sighs, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder. At first she wasn't really thinking much of these pains she's been having, but they feel like they're getting worse everytime she gets them, and it's starting to scare her a bit. "I'm fine, though."

"What if something is going on with the pregnancy?" Kendall questions.

"I hope not." she mutters. "We'll see what the doctor says tomarrow."

Kendall just nods, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Are you sure having pains is normal?" Analicia asks Ariana. The pains have just been getting worse and worse, and she feels like this isn't normal! Ariana didn't have this much pain when she was pregnant, only in her third month. And Nina was her first child, too. "I don't think it is."

"What pains?" Jesus asks worriedly. Pains? Analicia never mentioned anything about having pains. Ariana really didn't have pains during her pregnancy this early, so he's starting to worry a bit because he doesn't know if this is normal?

"She's been having pains in her stomach." Kendall tells him, soothingly rubbing her stomach to hopefully ease the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jesus asks Analicia. He hates when Analicia tries to keep stuff from him. She usually doesn't, but she does sometimes because she hates to worry him. But she's got to let him know this kind of stuff! What if it's serious? And by the time she tells him it's too late? That's why he gets upset.

"I didn't think it was serious, Ariana told me it's normal." she replies. "Plus, I didn't wanna worry you."

"You knew my little sister was having pains and you didn't tell me!?" Jesus asks his wife. She just nods. "Well, what if it is something serious? How long have you been having these pains?"

"For a few weeks now," she responds. "They weren't that bad at first, but they're getting worse and I don't think this is normal now."

Ariana shrugs. "I did have little pains at the beginning of my pregnancy, but they aren't as bad as yours are so I'm not really sure what's going on."

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Jesus questions.

Analicia shakes her head. "Our appointment is tomarrow morning, we'll see what's up then."

"I'm kind of worried." Kendall says.

"Me too," she sighs. "What if something is going wrong?"

"Hopefully not, but we'll see tomarrow." Jesus says.

* * *

**Was this short? If it was, sorry.**

**RandomFact: Do any of you guys watch Kinglsey on YouTube? If not, YOUTUBE HIM! He's seriously the funniest Youtuber I've ever came across. Omg, he literally has me laughing SO MUCH! Hahaha I stay up like all night on my phone on Youtube watching his videos then I'm all tired in school. Hahhaa omg I love him! I wanna meet him one day, I'll probably bust out laughing just looking at him. Lol. And he's gay (I don't have anything against gay/lesbian people), and I've always wanted a gay bestfriend. He seems like he'd be the bestest best friend ever hahaha. **

**Review! :D**


	50. Everything Happens For A Reason

**Mystery Girl 911: Right! Omg Kingsley seems like he'd seriously be the bestest gay bestfriend ever! Haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I still want one! Lol right now over here it's SUPER windy! Like I almost got blown away while walking home from school! Lmfao, its cus I'm so small haha. & Exactly! No where does it say 'Big Time Rush's girlfriends'! Lol. And RIGHT, Omg, it's just ME and KENDALL and NO ONE ELSE! Haha, and YOU and JAMES! Hehe, I was wondering if anyone would catch on. I love the song Covergirl, cus Kendall wrote it for ME! I'M his Covergirl! NO ONE ELSE. Hhaa, you'll see(; And don't worry, long reviews are the best! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Hedleyfaberdrive101: Thanks! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Sorry! Writers block..thanks for reviewing! :D **

**thesandbar: I don't know what that means...but I got no worries(; haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Some girls can be like that. I'd probably be like that if I knew I was gonna get SUPER big, probably because I'm so small! But then again I know my baby Kendall would never leave me, so I'm good. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall and Analicia wait anxiously in the waiting room. They're at the pregnancy clinic right now, waiting to be called back. Analicia's pains got worse, and her and Kendall were up like all night, so they're both really tired since it's still really early in the morning. They're really anxious to see that they're baby is okay.

"It'll be okay," Kendall says softly, taking her hand into his and planting a soft kiss on it. He's noticing Analicia looks worried, and he is too. These pains aren't normal. Or atleast they don't think they are? Ariana didn't have them this bad, and Analicia's mom said she didn't have them this bad either when she was pregnant with Jesus and Analicia.

"I hope," she sighs, putting her hands over her stomach. She doesn't know what's wrong, but hopefully it's nothing. She's finally accepted the fact that she's gonna be a mother, and she's really excited for it.

Suddenly a nurse with a clipboard opens the door. "Analicia Rosales?"

"Right here," she says, as her and Kendall get up, following the nurse to the back hand in hand. As she follows the nurse back into the room, she's getting more nervous and nervous. She's just scared! She wants to know her and Kendall's baby is okay!

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes!" The nurse says, as she leads them into a room, then walks back out, shutting the door behind her.

"Dude, I'm so scared." Analicia tells Kendall, as he wraps his arms around her.

"I am too, but let's just hope everything will be okay." Kendall replies, sitting down on a chair and pulling Analicia onto his lap. He sets his hands on her thighs as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing her cheek.

It stays quiet after that, since they're both just thinking.

The silence is broken as the door opens, and the doctor enters.

"Hi, Analicia!" Doctor Brown exclaims, shaking Analicia's hand.

"Hi," Analicia smiles.

"So this must be your boyfriend?" She questions, shaking Kendall's hand as well as he nods. "Well very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." he replies politely.

"So hows everything been going?" Doctor Brown asks, leaning back on the counter and crossing her arms. "Has there been any problems?"

"Yeah," Analicia replies. "I've been having a lot of pains. They've been going on for a few weeks, but they're just getting worser and worser. I didn't sleep at all last night because it hurt so much."

The doctor frowns, which makes them grow even more worried. "Severe Abdominal Pain is a sign of miscarriage. Have you had any vaginal bleeding?"

"No," Analicia replies, as she feels her eyes burning up. A sign of miscarriage? No, that can't be! She never did anything to cause her to have one! She's been really careful! This can't be happening!

"Let's check this out, let's do the ultra sound and see what's up." Doctor Brown says.

Analicia lays on the thing, and lifts her shirt up. She shivers a bit as the doctor puts the cold gel-like stuff on her belly. She looks at Kendall, and he sighs, kissing her forehead as he takes her hand into his.

"Oh no.." Doctor Brown mutters, looking at the screen. Analicia and Kendall both look at the screen but can't see much.

"What?" Analicia questions.

Doctor Brown looks at her in sympathy. "Looks like you did have a miscarriage, honey. You had an ectopic pregnancy, which means the baby is implanted outside the uterus, and there's no heartbeat...I'm so sorry for your loss."

"You're kidding, right?" Kendall asks, not wanting to believe what the Doctor just told them. How did this happen? Him and Analicia were really careful for these past three months! What could have possibly went wrong?

"Sorry," she shakes her head.

"So, what happens now?" Analicia asks, her voice shaking. She wants to cry so bad right now, but she doesn't wanna cry right here. She can't believe her little baby is gone. She feels like this if her fault! She doesn't know what she did, but she obviously did something.

"Well, you're gonna have to have surgery to get your uterus all cleaned up and cleared." Doctor Brown replies, writing stuff down on a piece of paper. "Does this Friday at 7AM sound fine?"

She nods, taking the paper that the doctor hands her. "So, how did this happen? Was it my fault?"

"Oh, no, no!" Doctor Brown quickly says. "It's not your fault at all, you did nothing. This is a common thing that happens. It's nothing that either of you guys did, this is a natural thing. Especially for first time parents."

"Oh, okay." she says sadly, pulling her shirt down and sitting up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your guys' loss," The doctor says, smiling sympatheically. "I'll see you on Friday..take care guys."

"You too." Kendall mumbles, as he takes Analicia's hand into his, walking out of the clinic.

The whole walk out is silent, neither of them are talking. But what is there to say? They're both just really sad, and they can't even talk. They just lost their baby! The baby they made, _their _little baby. They were so excited to be the most amazing parents ever, and now they can't. Even though they hadn't met their baby yet, they still loved it _so_ much.

When they get in the car, Analicia just looks out the window, while Kendall drives. He looks over at her, noticing tears falling down her face. He grabs her hand into his, giving it a little squeeze.

The whole car ride back to Analicia's house is silent. When he pulls into the driveway, he turns the car off. He looks over at her, and she's crying even harder. He gets out of the car, shutting the door then goes to her side. He opens the door, and leans down, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"C'mon, let's go inside, baby." he tells her, grabbing her arm and gently helping her out. He then shuts the door, and leans back on his car, pulling her into the biggest hug ever. He kisses the top of her head, continuing to hold her tightly. "It's okay, babe."

"I feel like this is my fault." she cries.

"This isn't your fault," he tells her. "The doctor even said it wasn't, it just happened it had nothing to do with anything you did. Don't take the blame for this. Everything happens for a reason, so this happened for a reason."

* * *

Jesus notices from the window that Kendall and Analicia are back, but they're not coming in for some reason? They're just standing beside Kendall's car. Kendall's hugging her tightly, and it looks like she's crying, and Kendall looks sad, which worries Jesus. What's going on?

"What are you looking at?" Ariana questions, walking up behind Jesus, setting her hands in his waist and looking over his shoulder, frowning a bit. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." he shrugs. "They haven't came in yet. Is it just me or does it look like Analicia is crying?"

She nods. "It does look like it."

They just sit on the couch next to each other, worried as hell waiting for Analicia and Kendall to enter, which they do a few moments later.

When they enter, they can see that Analicia _is_ crying, and Kendall's pretty close to it.

"What happened?" Jesus questions.

"She had a miscarriage." Kendall says softly, as both Jesus and Ariana gasp.

Jesus quickly gets up, approaching Analicia, whose still crying, and quickly pulling her into a hug. He knew something was wrong. She had a miscarriage? How!? He was finally starting to except the fact that his baby sister is pregnant and started to get excited, and this happens? Why? His poor baby sister and Kendall look so devasted.

"I'm so sorry," he tells her, kissing her temple. "But this isn't your fault, it happens. I know you guys were excited, but now atleast you guys can wait until you're actually ready. You know, after you graduate highschool and everything. I know you guys would've been amazing parents, but this happened for a reason."

Ariana looks at them in sympathy. She couldn't imagine losing her baby girl. Even though Analicia and Kendall didn't get the chance to meet the baby, she knows how it feels to love someone so much. Because before Nina was even born, Ariana already loved her Princess to death.

"I just wanna take a nap." Analicia says softly, wiping her tears. Jesus sighs, kissing her forehead before letting her go, then her and Kendall head upstairs.

She lays on her bed, getting under the covers, and Kendall gets right next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Kendall..." she cries, tears welling up in her eyes again as she turns to her side, facing Kendall. "Why did this happen to us?"

"I don't know, baby." he sighs, brushing her hair out of her face, and cupping her face into his hand and kissing her forehead. "I don't know. I'd like to know that, too. But like I said, everything happens for a reason. Maybe we really weren't just ready, even though we felt like we were. I hate that this happened, but now we can wait until we're both really ready to start a family, okay?"

She just nods, digging her face into Kendall's neck as she continues to cry.

Kendall's not one to normally cry, but he can't help it right now. This is his baby he just lost! So what if they never got the chance to meet their baby? Him and Analicia both loved that baby so much, and now they're never even gonna get the chance to meet their daughter or son, and it kills him to know that.

He feels his eyes burning up, then soon tears falling from his eyes, and he holds Analicia tighter.

* * *

**:/ **

**RandomFact: I don't know why, but I've been SOOOO fucking OBSESSED and INLOVE with the song Remember You by Wiz Khalifa and The Weeknd. I love it SO DAMN MUCH! I literally listen to it EVERY DAY! Like no lie. If ya haven't heard it, YOUTUBE DAT SHIT.**

**Review! :D **


	51. Support

**Stephanie EM: Yeah :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Right? Omfg, I LOVE that song like SO much! All my family and friends is all bored of it because I'm always listening to it, and I am right now as I type, haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: What's an obgyn? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thesandbar: Goodluck with that. **

**hedleyfaberdrive101: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yes, I do still want one! Lol, I think it'd be fun and scary for the power to go out! :D Right. _ME & KENDALL& YOU & JAMES_ Damn, people need to get that! Haha. Wellll..there is gonna be a sequel to this, but later on in the future! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTRandHOA: Hahah, thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Pink Princess 777: Yeaah :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Kendall asks, as him and Analicia walk into the hospital, hand in hand. Today, she's gonna get her surgery to get all cleaned up. She's kind of nervous, because she isn't sure if this is gonna hurt. They said it isn't, because they're gonna put her to sleep, but they said she'd be in pain once she wakes up, which is what she isn't looking forward to.

"I'm kind of scared," she says, holding onto Kendall's hand tightly. She wishes he could be in there with her holding her hand the whole time, but sadly, he can't. He's gonna wait in the waiting room with Jesus and Ariana, who should be coming up here in a bit. "I don't wanna do this."

"You have to," he tells her, as they stop. He cups his face into her hands, looking into her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna be in the waiting room the whole time, and when you wake up, I'll be by your side, okay? You're gonna be fine. You don't have to stay here at the hospital, so we can go home after this, and it'll be all done and over with."

"Are we still gonna tell the guys about the miscarriage today?" She asks. Since they barely found out about the miscarriage just a couple days ago, they haven't told anyone about it. These past two days they've both just been grieving. They stayed in Analicia's house all day, just laying down and watching TV. This is a sensitive subject for them, but they feel like they should tell the guys, and Mama Knight. So today after the surgery Mama Knight, and the guys are going over Analicia's house for dinner.

Kendall nods sadly. "Yeah."

"I wish this would've never happened." she sighs. "We're never gonna get to meet our little baby."

"I know," he says sadly. "But it'll be alright. When we feel like we really are ready, we can try for a baby..okay?"

Analicia nods, as Kendall kisses her cheek and they continue walking.

As they get closer and closer to the room they were told to go to, Analicia's getting more and more scared. She's never been fond of going to hospitals and doctors, so she really doesn't wanna do this. If she could, she'd just leave right now. But Kendall said she has to do this, as much as she doesn't want to. They said the surgery is only gonna be a couple hours, but she doesn't care. It's two hours too long. She's even more nervous and scared because she's never had a surgery done before.

She sighs as they enter the room, where Doctor Brown is in there waiting.

"Alright, are you ready for us to take you back and get started?" Doctor Brown asks.

"I guess." she sighs, turning to the side to face Kendall.

Kendall takes no time in wrapping his arms around her shoulders, giving her a big bear hug.

"Everything's gonna be fine, you're not gonna feel a thing." Kendall whispers in her ear. "I'm gonna be in the waiting room the whole time, okay? And when you wake up I'm gonna be right by your side."

"I don't wanna do this." she says softly, digging her face into his neck.

"You have to, babe." he tells her, kissing the top of her head a couple times, before they both let go of each other. "I love you...I'll be right by your ride when you wake up, okay? I promise."

"Okay," she nods. "I love you too."

Kendall leans down and gives her a quick passionate kiss, before watching as she walks away with Doctor Brown. He sighs, heading into the waiting room and running his fingers through his hair.

He hopes everything will come out alright.

* * *

"They should almost be done with the surgery." Jesus says, looking at the clock. She's been in surgery for a little for two hours, so they should almost be done. Hopefully they are. He's getting tired of sitting in this waiting room, waiting. He just wants to go see his little sister. He knows how scared she was this morning, because this is her first surgery.

"I feel like she's been in there forever." Kendall sighs, getting up and just beginning to walk around since he's so tired of sitting down, he needs to stretch his legs. He walks closer to the main hospital doors, and sighs as he sees a happy couple leaving the hospital with their little newborn baby. This really makes him sad, even more than he already is. Him and Analicia could be doing that in six months with their own little baby. They can't, now. And that kills him.

Jesus looks over at Kendall, noticing what's wrong. He feels really sad about this as well. This was suppose to be his little niece or nephew..how else is he suppose to feel? He especially feels bad for his sister and Kendall. Seeing other couples with their newborn babies must hurt.

"It's okay, bro." he says, patting Kendall's back. "I know one day you two are gonna make _amazing_ parents."

"Thanks, man." Kendall replies softly, heading back to the chair he was sitting at, and sitting down, running his fingers through his short strands of hair.

Suddenly, the doors to the back open, and Doctor Brown comes out.

"Hi guys!" she exclaims. "The surgery went well, she's barely waking up so she's still gonna be a bit tired, but she's all awake. You guys can go see her, she's in room 18, and I'll discharge her from the hospital and come and let you guys know when you're free to go!"

"Thank you." Ariana says, as her along with Jesus and Kendall head to the back.

They pass all the rooms, until they finally reach room 18. Kendall opens the door, and enters, Jesus and Ariana right behind him. He sees Analicia laying on the bed. She's fully awake, and she's just laying there thinking about whatever she's thinking about.

"You did great." Kendall tells her, going by her side. He strokes her cheek with this thumb, kissing her forehead. "It's all done and over with, we can go home in a bit."

"How are you feeling?" Jesus questions.

"I feel like I'm in pain." she frowns, putting a hand over her flat and _empty_ stomach. She was sleeping during the whole surgery, but her stomach is in pain right now. Hopefully this pain goes away soon, she hates being in pain.

"You'll feel better soon." Ariana says, stroking her sister in laws hair. "Atleast you got it done and over with."

Analicia just nods in agreement. "So when can we leave? This hospital bed isn't comfortable at all."

"Doctor Brown is gonna come up and let us know when she's done discharging you." Kendall tells his girlfriend, taking her hand into his.

"Alright." she sighs.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! _

"I think it's the guys." Kendall says. Him and Analicia are in her room, and he just saw Logan's car pull up, so he's assuming it's them. His mom got called in for work, so she had to tell her over the phone. She was really sad, she started crying, but Kendall told her not to tell the guys so they could tell them themselves.

He opens the door, and sure enough his three crazy bestfriends enter.

"Hey guys!" James exclaims, fist bumping Kendall, before giving Analicia a big hug.

"Ow!" she groans, as James hugs her a little too tight, and it hurts her stomach. He lets her go, and looks at her, a bit worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." she says, putting her hands over her stomach.

"Um, are you okay?" Logan asks. "You look like you're in pain...and you have a hospital bracelet on!"

Analicia looks down at her wrist, realizing she forgot to take her hospital bracelet off. Oh well, they're planning on telling the guys today anyway, so it's not like they have anything to hide.

"Yeah, we have to tell you guys something." Kendall says softly, sitting next to Analicia and taking her hand into his. The guys all stand there, waiting for Kendall or Analicia to speak up.

"Just say it!" Carlos says. Carlos has never been a patient person, and he's really anxious to find out what Kendall and Analicia have to tell him. By the looks on their face, it doesn't look like good news, which worries him.

"So, for the past few weeks Analicia has been having a lot of pains," Kendall explains. "When we went to the doctors about two days ago, we found out she had a.."

"Miscarriage?" Logan gasps.

Kendall nods sadly, as Analicia's eyes burn up with tears.

"You're lying..right?" James asks. No, she can't have a miscarriage! James is really excited to finally be an uncle! He's never had a sister, so to find out Analicia has pregnant was really excited..this can't be happening.

Analicia shakes her head. "We wouldn't lie about something like this."

"How come you guys didn't tell us when you found out?" Carlos asks.

"We didn't tell anyone," Kendall tells his bestfriend. "These past two days have been nothing but sadness and depression for me and her. It's a really sensitive subject for us, and we just weren't ready to tell anyone, but we thought you should know."

"We're so sorry guys," Logan tells them. "I know how excited you guys were...but one day I know you guys will be the best parents ever."

"Thanks." Analicia says softly.

"This is really...sad." James frowns.

"You know through it all we're here for you guys," Carlos says. "You guys are two of the strongest people I know, and I know you guys can get through this. When you both _really_ are ready, then you can start a family!"

"Thanks guys." Kendall smiles a bit. "I appreciate all the support."

"We're always gonna be here supporting you both through anything and everything." Logan adds.

Kendall and Analicia both just smile.

They're so lucky to have all the support that they do.

* * *

**Guess what? Next chapter is the LAST CHAPTAA!**

**So, I do this in every story...EVERYONE whose reading, SILENT READER OR NOT, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! I always wanna see how many readers I have! Please just type a few words in that little box..it'll make me super happy! :D**

**Go rape that review box (I know some people prefer to slowly make love to it ;) LMFAO! Anywaaay, 1..2...3...GOOOOOOO! :D :D :D **


	52. Summer Love

**Mystery Girl 911: Sadly, yes :/ Thank you SO much..it means a lot :D **

**PerfectPiranha: Lol, just any random thing would've been fine, it's alright :) Thank you so much, your review made me smile (: **

**jenizzleofdachain: Hehe, keep reading to find out if there's a sequel or not...;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**godslittleangel98: It's gonna have to eventually :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**hedleyfaberdrive101: Why are you sad? :( Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I would be mad because I wouldn't be able to see my food! Lol. Lmfao, right, KENDALL AND JAMES ARE OFF LIMITS! ;D And IT IS, YES (hehe, I did that backwards too lmfao) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**michaela milhauser: Keep reading to find out if there's a sequel and what it's gonna be about :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lmfao, I really LOL'd. Hahhaa, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**MackenzieBATFan1: Keep reading to find out ;) And thank you soososoo much, it means a lot :D**

**Guest: Thanks :D**

**Pink Princess 777: Which one? There's two..**

**DeniseDEMD: Ah, I see. Is that what you are? How old are you? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Analicia looks in the mirror, as she's all ready.

She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=58036408) **

Kendall should be picking her up any minute. Today, her, Kendall, the guys, Camille, Jennifer, Brooke, Rosa, Jesus, Ariana, and just a whole bunch of people from the Palmwoods and more friends are going to the private beach. They're just gonna have a cook out and stuff, then at night they're gonna have a bonfire. Some people are gonna be staying the night there in tents, Kendall and Analicia are one of them, and the guys.

_Beep! Beep!_

She grabs her Victoria's Secret duffle bag, and her iPhone, then heads out. It's been about a month since she found out she had a miscarriage, and it's still been pretty hard on her and Kendall. This is her first time actually going out and doing something since it happened, so hopefully she can enjoy herself with her friends and boyfriend. They can always make her happy.

"Me and Ariana and Nina will be up there in a bit, alright?" Jesus says, as Analicia heads toward the door.

"Kaay," she replies, walking outside and to Kendall's car.

"Hi babe." he greets, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Even though him and Analicia are still really devasted about what happened, but the guys said they shouldn't stay in all depressed, and should go out, do stuff, and just have fun, which is exactly what they're gonna do today.

"Hey," she smiles, as Kendall drives off. "Everyone is already up there, besides Jesus and Ariana."

"The guys are up there?" she asks.

Kendall nods. "They're the ones who set everything up."

"Oh," she replies, connecting her iPhone into Kendall's stereo, and scrolling through her music to pick a song out.

"Don't even put on the song I think you're gonna put on!" Kendall quickly says. He knows Analicia very well, so he knows that everytime she likes a song she's constantly playing it over and over again. He hates when she does that, he gets really bored of songs after listening to them for so many times. Somehow, she doesn't.

"What song do you think I'm gonna put on?" she asks, giggling a bit. She always puts her favorite song on because she _loves_ it, but also to annoy Kendall. It's kind of funny. He annoys her too sometimes with his Hockey Games he watches on TV, and he made her sit through the whole SuperBowl and watch it with him. She ended up falling asleep in his lap, but it was still boring.

"Remember You." Kendall mutters, sighing as the song he just named begins playing. He use to like the song at first, now he hates it. But it's fine, he'll get payback. There's a hockey game tomarrow, he's gonna make her sit through the whole thing. "Of course you would."

"Sorry, I just love this song for some reason." she replies. "But it's not like you don't play songs you like!"

"I do, but not over and over and over and over!" he says. "How the hell do you not get bored of it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I just don't."

"Weirdo."

* * *

They finally arrive at the beach, and there's a decent amount of people. The beach isn't too big like regular ones are, it's little and perfect for gatherings like this. Anyway, there's a good amount of people here. It's not too crowded, yet it's not empty. It's great.

"Hey guys!" Carlos exclaims, approaching Kendall and Analicia with Jennifer. Ever since the miscarriage, Carlos and the guys are trying their best to make sure Analicia and Kendall are having fun and not being sad or depressed, so he hopes they'll have fun tonight. He's been having a pretty good time himself, so he's sure they will too.

"What's up," Kendall replies, taking Analicia's hand into his as they walk onto the beach.

"Hey, can you come with me to the bathroom so I can change into my bikinni?" Jennifer asks Analicia. Another thing Analicia likes about this beach, is that there's an actual bathroom instead of port-a-potty's. She hates those, and she refuses to pee in one of them. Luckily, they have regular public restrooms here.

"Yeah," Analicia replies, letting go of Kendall's hand before beginning to walk to the restroom with Jennifer. Suddenly, she feels a pair of hands grab her by her bare waist, since has a crop top on. She turns around, coming face to face with her boyfriend.

"Never walk away from me without giving me a kiss first." he tells her, leaning down and giving her a short passionate kiss.

"Okay," she giggles a bit, giving him one more peck on the lips before following Jennifer to the bathroom, while Kendall and Carlos head over to the other guys.

"So, where ya been? I haven't heard from you, or Kendall lately." Jennifer says. "And you haven't been replying to my texts."

"Me and Kendall have just been at my house. And sorry about that, I always forget to text people back." she replies. The only people who know about the pregnancy and miscarriage is Jesus, Ariana, Mama Knight, Analicia's mom, the guys, Rosa, and Kendall and Analicia of course. They plan to tell no one else. Like they said, it's a sensitive subject for them and they don't really like to talk about it.

"It's fine, it happens." Jennifer says, as they enter the girls public restroom. Jennifer goes into a stall to change, and Analicia just leans back on the wall, on her phone while she waits. She has her bikkini under her Hollister shorts and crop top, so whenever she gets into the water, if she gets into the water, which is probaby will because Kendall will force her in, she'll just take the shorts and shirt off.

After she's all finished changing into her bikkini, they head out of the restroom, and walk over to where the guys are. They're all shirtless, ready to go into the water. Analicia doesn't really wanna get in, but they're at the beach! Why would she come if she wasn't gonna go in? Plus, Kendall would force her in, like he always does when she doesn't want to.

When they approach them, she sneaks up behind Kendall and hugs him from the waist behind. He turns around, smiling and leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Ready to get in the water?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I guess," she sighs, as they unwrap their arms from each other. She takes off her crop top, tossing it on top of Kendall's shirt, then slips off her shorts, tossing them with hers and Kendall's clothes as well.

"Don't you like fiiiine," he grins, setting his hands on her waist and pulling her close, leaning in and kissing her.

"Are you guys gonna make out the whole night, or are you guys getting in the water!?" James questions, causing them to pull away.

"We'll save this for later." he winks, taking her hand into his and leading her over to the water.

"Aah, it's gonna be cold." she says, as they get closer. She loves when she's use to the water, because it's all warm and stuff, but she hates when she first gets in and it's really cold. Which is another reason she doesn't wanna get in, she gets cold easily.

"You'll get use to it, but meanwhile I'll keep you warm." he says. "Get on my back."

Analicia lets go of his hand, and jumps on his back. Kendall sets his hands on her thighs, holding her up and walking into the water, which is cold, but it's kind of hot out so he doesn't really mind.

"Is it cold?" he asks, going in deeper.

"Hell yeah!" she replies. "How deep are you gonna go in?"

"Really deep." he says.

When he finally goes in deeper to where the water hits a little over his waist, he stops.

"I'm gonna put you down, okay?" he says, putting her hand.

"It's _so_ cold!" she shivers. Since she's shorter then Kendall, the water is higher to her.

"It's not even that cold, shut up." he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her.

"It is for me." she replies, setting her hands on Kendall's waist.

"You'll get use to it, then we're gonna have a water fight." he tells her. "And I'm gonna win."

"I don't think so, I think I'm gonna win." she replies. "Just like I won that snowball fight after you were certain you were gonna win, and just like I won Hockey, too."

"I let you win both of those times!"

"Sure ya did." she giggles.

* * *

"Let's go sit by the fire." Kendall says, leading Analicia over to where they have the fire going. There's no on sitting there right now, and he wants to be alone with Analicia for a bit, so why not? Plus, he has something to give her. He bought her a promise ring. A promise ring so that she knows through _anything_ and _everything_, he's gonna be there for her. And a promise that they're gonna be together forever, get married, and start a family. He's already certain that this is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

They're all done in the water, and since it's night and it's a little more cold, they're dressed warm. She has on some yoga pants, and Kendall's Obey sweatshirt, and Kendall has on grey sweats, and an Obey short sleeved graphic T, since he really isn't that cold.

Kendall sits on the sand on top of a blanket that's laid on the floor, and Analicia grabs her cheetah print blanket, wrapping it around her body before sitting in front of Kendall, resting her back on his stomach as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you feel warm?" he asks.

She nods. "Only because of you."

He smiles, kissing the top of her head. "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" she asks.

Kendall reaches into his sweats' pocket, pulling out the little black velvet box with the ring in it. Analicia sits up, and turns around so she's facing him.

"This, is a promise ring." he tells her, taking her hand and slippng it onto her finger. "I promise to you that I'll be here for you _no matter what_, and that I'll _always_ love you. I already know you're the girl I wanna be with forever, get married to, and have kids with. I promise to love you forever, baby."

She smiles, as a happy tear falls from her face. "Babe, you didn't need to buy me a ring to prove it.."

"I wanted to." he tells her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**THE END D: :'(**

**(READ THIS NOTE:)**

**Don't worry guys, there WILL be a sequel :D Okay, here's the game plan..**

**'More Than This' is gonna be my main focus now (if ya haven't read that, check it out please:D), soon I'm gonna start A New Journey sequel, it's gonna be called 'Without You'..here's the summary..**

**What if Allie doesn't survive the accident? What if she really dies? How will Carlos and the guys deal with it? How will Carlos raise two babies on his own? Will he ever find love again? **

**then ima do ANOTHER sequel where Allie DOES lose her memory, but doesn't get it back, and the guys have to do their best to make her remember things.**

**THEEEN, I'll do an Invisible Sequel...here's the summary:**

**Five years later, Kendall and Analicia are engaged, Analicia is pregnant, and Xavier is out of jail, angrier than ever.**

**:O :O :O :O Do you guys like the summary? :D**

**Alright, so now, thanks SOOOO much to all my beautiful READERS & REVIEWERS! When I first started this, I didn't think it'd be this popular! Seriously, over 300 reviews is a first and it's huge to me! Thank you soooo much, I LOVE YOU GUYYSSS. **

**Now I'll TRY to update More Than This tomarow but I don't know if I'll have time to type it up today, I have plans for Valentines day! (: Ya already know with who..(; mah baby Kendizzzle! :D**

**EVERYONE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PWEEASE :D**


End file.
